Tissu de Mensonges 2 : Révélations
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION de la suite DE TdM de Polaris par Pheneatis -- L'année d'Alec à Poudlard ne peut pas être normale. Être Harry Potter ainsi que le prétendu petit-fils de Dumbledore ne peut que lui apporter des problèmes après tout.
1. Compartiment occupé

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction**

Me revoilouuuuuu, pour une nouvelle traduction (jette des coups d'oeil partout) bon c'est une récupération en fait... Je continue sur la lancée de cette chère pheneatis (non j'ai pas fait de fautes à ton nom) qui m'a gentiment laissé continuer (donc pas la peine de me dénoncer comme voleuse...) Elle veut d'ailleurs vous dire quelques mots (aie arrête de me taper... je sais je t'ai demander d'écrire ses mots...désolé de te faire travailler un peu )

Les onze premiers chapitres traduit sont ceux de pheneatis... copié mot pour mot... les miens arriveront à partir du 12 èm.

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai été très occupée (extrêmement occupée même) avec les cours et ma vie depuis quelques mois… J'aurais réellement aimé vous traduire tout TdM, mais ce serait véritablement long et je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça.**

**Donc, comme Leena lance un coup d'œil me tourne en rond depuis très longtemps (avec beaucoup de jalousie ;p) et que je suis certaine qu'elle fera un excellent boulot pour me remplacer, je lui cède donc ma place pour cette traduction.**

**Alors… je vous souhaite plein de plaisir à lire la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire**

**Bisous**

**Pheneatis**

Sur ce ! Voici l'histoire !

------

**Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations**

De Polaris

------

**Chapitre 01 : Compartiment occupé**

------

Alex appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, observant les étudiants qui arrivaient à la gare. Le professeur Rogue l'avait accompagné sur le quai un peu plus tôt ce matin-là. C'était en fait l'un des divers changements que Dumbledore avait instaurés. Quelques enseignants devaient rester dans le train afin de s'assurer qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Le grand homme l'avait mené au compartiment le plus proche de celui des professeurs. Il était ensuite resté avec lui pour jouer aux échecs jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent. Il ne restait maintenant plus que dix minutes avant que le train ne parte et la station était remplie de gens. Les enfants commençaient à monter dans l'engin.

Alex les avait observés avec intensité, mais lorsqu'il aperçut une bande de roux qui traversait la barrière, il détourna le regard. Il devrait rester loin d'eux. Même si Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas réparti à Gryffondor, il devrait être prudent et les éviter. Alex ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette pensée. Ce ne serait pas si difficile. Après tout, il allait être en première année... à nouveau. Il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, mais Dumbledore – encore plus têtu qu'à l'habitude – avait refusé d'écouter ses arguments.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son compartiment ouvrir. Quand il aperçut la fille qui se tenait devant la porte, il jura en pensée. L'adolescente cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit, mais lui sourit ensuite doucement.

'Bonjour. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si mes amis et moi restions ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.'

Merde. Il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'assoie ici. Le garçon se déplaça silencieusement vers l'un des coins, puis opina. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils devant sa timidité, mais supposa alors qu'il était seulement nerveux. Elle se retourna.

'Hep ! Ron, Ginny, nous pouvons nous installer ici !'

Les deux têtes rousses arrivèrent alors, transportant leurs valises. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux l'enfant assis dans un coin et lui sourirent.

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés. 'Salut, je m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ?'

Le garçon toucha nerveusement son collier en forme de phoenix avant de répondre d'une voix douce, 'Alex.'

Ron alla s'asseoir devant lui lorsqu'il eut placé ses bagages. 'Hep, pas besoin d'être nerveux petit. On ne mord pas... beaucoup.'

Son commentaire fut récompensé par une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Hermione. 'Ne fais pas attention à lui, Alex. C'est un parfait idiot. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione et lui, c'est Ron.'

Alex leur fit un petit signe de tête, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, remarquant que le train venait tout juste de partir. De temps en temps, il lançait un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis qui étaient restés silencieux après leur première plaisanterie. Hermione était appuyée contre l'épaule de Ron, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns. Elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées et elle remarquait à peine que Ron lui caressait doucement la main. Le rouquin fixait la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre son autre main.

Il n'y avait pas la joie dont il avait l'habitude de voir et il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il devrait leur dire, il devrait leur laisser savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé... mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il irait contre les souhaits de son directeur... de son grand-père. C'était aussi parce qu'il compromettrait ainsi sa sécurité et Dumbledore le tuerait s'il le faisait. De plus, cela les mettrait encore plus en danger s'il leur disait. S'ils ne savaient pas qui il était, ils n'agiraient pas différemment avec lui et n'attireraient aucune attention sur eux. Non, il valait mieux que tout le monde croie que Harry Potter était parti et que ses meilleurs amis étaient aussi confus par sa disparition que tous les autres.

Il soupira un peu, puis se tourna pour apercevoir le dernier membre du trio. Elle était assise dans l'autre coin, un livre sur ses genoux. Mais il était évident qu'elle ne lisait pas car elle n'avait pas tourné une seule fois les pages depuis vingt minutes. Se fatiguant finalement du silence oppressant, Alex prit son sac en produisant assez de bruits pour que tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Même s'il savait que les autres adolescents l'observaient avec curiosité, il les ignora et sortit la Game Boy que Sirius et Remus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il avait envie de jouer aux échecs. Il en était devenu vraiment accroc.

Il venait tout juste de commencer lorsque la voix de Ron retentit dans la pièce. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

Alex leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le regard curieux que lui lançait Hermione, puis celle-ci répondit à sa place. 'C'est une Game Boy.' Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, puis élabora. 'C'est un jeu moldu. Tu peux mettre différents jeux à l'intérieur et jouer contre la machine.' Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon et le scruta. 'Comment se fait-il que ça fonctionne ici ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser une chose moldue à Poudlard.'

Harry haussa les épaules et sembla mal à l'aise. 'Il est ensorcelé.'

Hermione acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle puisse poser d'autres questions, Ginny se joignit à la conversation. 'Alors, à quoi joues-tu ?'

Alex se retourna vers elle. 'Aux échecs.'

Harry fut obligé de se retourner à nouveau en entendant la voix surprise de Ron. Il commençait réellement à se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette attention. Il voulait simplement se divertir un peu. 'Tu peux jouer aux échecs avec ça ?'

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, remarquant les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. 'Oui, c'est possible. Et je ne crois pas être très bon, Oncle Sev me bat toujours.'

Harry regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas voulu que les autres connaissent la relation qu'il entretenait avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Mais heureusement, ils ne semblèrent pas faire de lien avec leur redoutable Maître de Potions. Soit il ne connaissait pas vraiment son prénom ou bien soit ils étaient trop occupés à observer Ron qui avait plongé la main dans son sac. Il en ressortit avec un jeu d'échecs dans les mains.

'Tu veux bien jouer une partie ?'

Harry hésita pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas réellement de raison valide pour refuser. De plus, il avait appris plusieurs techniques pendant l'été et, plus vite ses amis établiraient des différences entre Harry Potter et lui, mieux ce serait.

La partie dura longtemps et Ron gagna finalement, quoique de peu. Le roux sourit comme un idiot, puis lui serra la main. 'Ne redis plus jamais que tu n'es pas bon. Tu es sacrément brillant. Il faut absolument que nous jouions à nouveau. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant de plaisir.'

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, mais son estomac se contracta en discernant la lueur de tristesse qui était apparut dans les yeux de ses amis. Ils semblaient tous se souvenir de temps meilleurs. Harry se retira silencieusement dans son coin, scrutant nerveusement les autres adolescents.

Ils sortirent tous de leurs pensées lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Malefoy entra, suivi de ses deux idiots.


	2. La bataille

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...** ****

------

**Chapitre 02 : La Bataille**

------

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant une longue minute lorsque le blond entra. Puis, comme si c'était planifié, l'héritier des Malefoy sourit méchamment. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent rapidement.

'Et bien, et bien, et bien, regardez qui est là. Si ce n'est pas Weasel et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Dommage que le balafré ne soit pas là.'

Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malefoy. 'Va-t-en.'

Le Serpentard fit la moue. 'Oh, tu veux que je m'en aille, tout comme Potty l'a fait ? Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher moi. Il a sûrement peur que tout le monde découvre qu'il a tué Diggory, non ?'

Ron retira la main d'Hermione et, sans même prendre sa baguette, frappa Malefoy au visage. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se tasser. Hermione et Ginny lui crièrent d'arrêter, mais lorsque Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent pour aider leur chef, elles furent forcées de les ensorceler.

Tandis que les autres adolescents se battaient, Harry s'était reculé dans son coin. Les mots proférés par le blond l'avaient vraiment blessé. Est-ce que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait de lui ? Il trembla et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il était tellement enfermé dans sa peine qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir à nouveau.

'Que se passe-t-il ici ?'

La voix brusque le sortit de sa culpabilité et il leva les yeux au même moment que les autres jeunes. Ils se figèrent tous en apercevant le visage sévère de Rogue. Alex frissonna à nouveau et tenta de se dissimuler encore plus dans son coin. Le Maître de Potions le remarqua et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

'J'attends une explication.'

Malefoy se leva rapidement et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux maintenant roses. 'Weasley nous a attaqués, monsieur.'

Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin de protester contre ce mensonge, mais la voix de Rogue l'en empêcha. 'Alors, peut-être devriez-vous rester dans votre propre compartiment monsieur Malefoy.' Le Maître de Potions s'était déjà retourné vers Harry avant que les adolescents aient eu la chance de répondre. 'Alex, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'ont pas attaqué dis-moi ?'

Harry frissonna un peu lorsque tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par la voix inquiète de leur professeur. 'Non, ils ne m'ont pas fait mal.'

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant sa faible voix. Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez l'enfant. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. 'Que se passe-t-il alors ?'

Alex secoua la tête, puis tenta de se redresser. 'Rien, rien.'

Rogue soupira et plaça ses bras autour du jeune pour l'aider à se relever. 'Tu sais que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu nous disais la vérité sur tes sentiments de temps en temps ?'

Harry rougit un peu, sachant que l'homme était trop observateur et qu'il ne serait pas convaincu s'il lui disait qu'il allait bien. Plutôt que de lui répondre, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme et refusa de bouger. Ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau sur les mots de Malefoy et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'impuissance qu'il ressentait face à ces souvenirs. Il ne leva pas les yeux, même lorsque Severus parla à nouveau.

'Alex, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu trembles.'

L'homme posa sa main contre le dos du garçon et frotta doucement. Son inquiétude pour le jeune adolescent lui avait fait oublier les autres élèves présents dans le compartiment. Ceux-ci le fixaient maintenant, bouches bées. Même les trois Serpentards, qui connaissaient bien leur directeur de maison, étaient surpris par l'attention et la douceur de l'homme.

Malgré l'inquiétude dans la voix du Maître de Potions, Alex refusa de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question honnêtement et il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui mentir en ce moment. Il resta alors silencieux, sa tête appuyée contre le cou de l'homme. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. Le silence fut rompu lorsqu'une autre voix retentit dans la pièce.

'Severus, que se passe-t-il ?'

Ils se retournèrent tous – sauf Alex – vers la femme qui se tenait devant la porte. L'air inquiet de Rogue se transforma en un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il se souvint de la présence des étudiants. 'Il sembleraient que tes élèves et les miens ne peuvent pas se supporter, même pour quelques minutes. Ils étaient en train de se battre quand je suis arrivé.'

Minerva pinça les lèvres et lança un regard furieux aux adolescents. 'Je suppose que ce serait trop vous demander que de vous comporter comme des gens de votre âge plutôt que des jeunes de première année ?'

Ron ouvrit la bouche afin d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais sa directrice de maison n'était pas intéressée par son histoire. Elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qui était survenu, c'était toujours pareil. 'Oui, oui M. Weasley, je sais. M. Malefoy est venu ici et vous a insulté. Vous n'avez pas été capable d'utiliser votre cerveau en l'ignorant. Je me demande si l'un de vous va enfin grandir.'

Les trois Gryffondors baissèrent les yeux, n'ayant pas prévu une réprimande aussi brusque de la part de la femme. Malefoy sourit joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux de Rogue. L'homme n'était visiblement pas fier d'eux et ce n'était pas de bon augure. Selon toute l'école, Rogue les avait toujours défendu et leur laissait faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. La réalité n'était pas si merveilleuse. L'homme les comprenait mieux que tout autre enseignant et c'était vrai qu'il les punissait rarement, mais ça, c'était tant qu'il était de bonne humeur. Un Rogue mécontent n'était pas une personne qu'on souhaitait rencontrer, spécialement si on était un Serpentard. L'homme savait comment les faire agir convenablement et Draco n'avait pas hâte d'entendre la morale de son directeur de maison.

McGonagall ignora les adolescents et se retourna vers l'enfant qui était enfoui dans les bras de Rogue. 'Alex ?'

Le jeune ne bougea pas et Severus soupira. 'N'essaie même pas Minerva. J'ai déjà tenté de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'eux ? Je vais emmener Alex dans le compartiments des professeurs.'

La femme acquiesça, l'air inquiet tandis qu'elle regardait Severus sortir l'adolescent tremblant de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, elle se tourna vers les autres personnes. L'inquiétude fut immédiatement remplacée par un regard sévère.

'Alors, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas supporter vos disputes incessantes. Tout est déjà assez compliqué comme cela, nous n'avons pas besoin d'étudiants qui se comportent comme des enfants de cinq ans.'

Les élèves soupirèrent et se regardèrent rapidement, sachant qu'elle était loin d'avoir terminé avec eux.

Severus marcha rapidement à travers les couloirs peuplés du train. Les élèves le laissèrent passer, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'étudiant agrippé au cou de l'homme. Harry, qui tremblait toujours, était beaucoup moins conscient de tous ces regards et garda son visage pressé contre l'épaule de Rogue. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il devrait cesser d'agir ainsi. Même si que les mots de Malefoy avaient été particulièrement déplaisants et troublants, il n'était pas aussi affecté qu'il le laissait paraître. Il voulait seulement sortir de ce compartiment et il savait que la seule façon de le faire sans offenser personne était de forcer l'un des professeurs à le faire.

Harry soupira doucement, puis resserra sa prise autour de l'homme. Il commençait à devenir beaucoup trop compétent dans ses mensonges. S'il avait réussit à inquiéter assez Rogue afin qu'il l'emmène dans le compartiment des professeurs, il avait sûrement démontré qu'il avait appris à être convainquant dans sa manière d'agir. Et ça le dérangeait.

Il se demanda encore une fois quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils découvriraient tout cela. Car il n'y avait aucun doute; ils l'apprendraient. Il appréhendait spécialement la réaction de l'homme qui le transportait en ce moment même. Il l'avait toujours détesté et Harry avait peur que cette animosité ne revienne encore plus forte lorsqu'il aurait découvert la vérité. Le pire était qu'il aimait réellement l'homme maintenant. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir pris le temps de venir le visiter sans se l'être fait demander par Dumbledore. Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha encore plus à Rogue, tentant de réprimer les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.


	3. La répartition 1

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 03 : La répartition (1)**

------

Severus avait à nouveau tenté d'amadouer Alex afin qu'il lui révèle ce qui l'avait tellement peiné, mais l'enfant avait continué de s'agripper à sa robe en refusant de répondre à ses questions. Il pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Même lorsqu'ils furent loin des regards curieux des autres élèves, le Maître de Potions ne réussit pas à obtenir une réponse de la part d'Alex. Rogue abandonna quelques minutes plus tard, sachant qu'irriter l'enfant n'aiderait en rien. L'homme soupira, puis s'appuya contre le dossier, en rapprochant l'adolescent de lui. S'il ne parvenait pas à connaître ses problèmes, il pourrait au moins tenter de le réconforter.

Rogue, pendant la demi-heure suivante, berça le garçon en lui murmurant doucement des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Lorsque McGonagall revint avec les affaires de Harry, l'adolescent avait relâché Severus. Il était maintenant assis à ses côtés – et non plus sur ses genoux.

La vieille femme l'examina et remarqua ses yeux encore rouges et ses joues humides. 'Tu vas mieux maintenant Alex ?'

Harry acquiesça timidement. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions et il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec les deux professeurs. Surtout avec Severus qui l'avait vu craquer. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en discuter. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il valait mieux laisser Dumbledore s'en occuper et tentèrent plutôt de rendre Alex un peu plus à l'aise.

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à l'école, Severus et Harry étaient en train de jouer aux échecs et McGonagall parcourait les couloirs afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Severus leva les yeux et observa les lumières de Pré-au-Lard qui s'approchaient à vue d'œil. Puis, il se leva. Alex releva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur. 'Nous sommes presque arrivés, Alex. Habille-toi tandis que je vais m'assurer que tout le monde est prêt.'

Dès que le professeur eut quitté le compartiment, l'adolescent se dirigea vers sa valise et se vêtit d'une de ses nouvelles robes qu'il avait achetées au Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait étrange de ne pas voir le lion de Gryffondor cousu sur sa robe et il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne serait pas là de l'année. Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il s'était assuré qu'il ne soit pas réparti à Gryffondor – et même si Harry détestait ce fait – il savait que c'était nécessaire. Même en étant un première année, il serait amené à vivre près de Ron et Hermione, beaucoup trop près. Le garçon soupira, referma sa valise, puis quitta le compartiment. Il remarqua alors que les autres élèves commençaient aussi à sortir des leurs et qu'ils attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent afin de pouvoir sortir du train.

Quand le train s'arrêta finalement et qu'ils purent descendre, Alex suivit les étudiants vers la gare. Il entendit alors les cris habituels des premières années et, avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, alla rejoindre le demi-géant qui les attendait. Hagrid discutait avec Ron et Hermione, mais sourit lorsqu'il le vit approcher.

'B'jour Alex, comment vas-tu ?'

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et le scrutèrent avec surprise. Harry aurait presque pu pouvait presque les entendre se demander qui il était. Après tout, il semblait connaître assez bien tous les professeurs. Il sourit timidement au grand homme et fit un pas vers lui. 'Je vais bien, Hagrid.'

'Bien bien, viens alors, on est sur le point de partir.' Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres jeunes et plaça ses grandes mains sur leurs épaules. 'Ron, Hermione, ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour Harry. Je suis certain qu'il va bien et qu'il a une très bonne raison de se cacher. Ayez confiance en lui.'

Les deux Gryffondors opinèrent à contrecoeur, puis s'en allèrent après avoir salué Alex. Hagrid le mena vers les barques, où les autres premières années les attendaient. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les embarcations. Harry se retrouva avec deux filles et un garçon. L'une des filles lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à la replacer dans son contexte. Tout cela avant qu'elle le regarde et lui dise, 'Hey ! Tu es le garçon qui nous a donnés des bonbons au Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours, non ?'

Alex la scruta avec étonnement, puis il reconnut la fillette qui était assise à côté de lui dans le magasin. 'Oui, c'est moi.'

Elle sourit joyeusement. 'Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te dire merci. Tu m'as vraiment aidée... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.' Elle lui tendit la main. 'Je m'appelle Mélanie, mais tu peux m'appeler Lan si tu veux.'

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'Lan ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça.'

La fillette gloussa. 'Je sais, mais je hais que tout le monde m'appelle Mel. Un jour, je leur ai dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas m'appeler Mélanie, ils devraient me trouver un autre surnom. L'un de mes grands frères a alors commencé à m'appeler Lan pour plaisanter et c'est resté.'

Alex lui sourit doucement. 'Et bien, bonjour Lan alors. Je m'appelle Alexander, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex... à moins qu'ils soient en colère contre moi.'

Elle rit et Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux autres élèves pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas dérangés par tout cela. Heureusement, ils semblaient être amis et étaient complètement concentrés sur leur propre conversation. Ils ne payaient aucune attention de la fille. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Lan et l'observa. Elle lui semblait familière, mais pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait quelques frères, alors il était possible qu'il les connaisse s'ils allaient à Poudlard. Ne remarquant pas son air hébété, la fille parla à nouveau.

'Tu crois que tu vas être réparti où ? Mes deux frères sont à Gryffondor, mais je ne veux pas être avec eux.'

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'Et pourquoi ça ?'

Elle fit rouler ses yeux, puis s'appuya contre le côté de la barque. 'Ils sont tellement agaçants. Ils sont obsédés par Harry Potter. Ils ont passé tout l'été à parler du pauvre garçon, surtout depuis qu'il a disparu. Colin, c'est mon plus vieux frère, a même essayé de convaincre maman que c'était notre devoir de tenter de retrouver Harry. Heureusement que maman n'est pas assez folle pour le laisser partir à la recherche de ce garçon.'

Harry sourit, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Alors elle était la petite sœur de Colin. L'an passé, il avait appris qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard l'année d'après et il avait craint de devoir supporter une autre de ses fans. Heureusement, elle semblait être plus logique que ses deux frères. Relevant la tête, il l'observa un instant. 'Si ce n'est pas à Gryffondor, alors où ?'

La fille resta silencieuse pendant un moment. 'Et bien, j'aimerais vraiment aller à Serpentard juste pour choquer mes idiots de frères. Mais je ne crois pas y aller, à cause que je suis née de parents moldus et de toutes ces âneries. Je ne sais pas... Je verrai bien plus tard.' Elle se tourna vers lui. 'Et toi ?'

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et fut épargné de répondre lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rivage du lac. Hagrid les mena rapidement vers l'entrée que Harry avait empruntée lors de sa vraie première année. L'adolescent fut soulagé de voir que Mélanie restait à ses côtés. C'était rassurant d'entendre sa conversation joyeuse et ça l'aidait à se calmer. Tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ses exclamations d'émerveillement, il ne pensait pas à la répartition et à ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes plus tard.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un tira sur sa robe. 'Alex, regarde tous ces fantômes. Colin m'a dit qu'ils étaient effrayants, mais je les trouve plutôt cool. Ils sont réels d'après toi ?'

Il rit, puis acquiesça. 'Oui, ils le sont. Je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir parler avec l'un d'entre eux pendant le festin.'

Lan gloussa en lui prenant le bras. 'Vraiment ? Ce serait tellement amusant ! Tu imagines tout ce qu'ils pourraient nous dire ?'

Harry ne répondit pas. Il baissa plutôt les yeux avec étonnement. La fille avait passé son bras autour du sien. Étrangement, il ne s'en sentait pas mal à l'aise. Probablement parce qu'elle était seulement un enfant, tout comme lui... Derek se déplaça vers son autre bras et il sourit en ressentant le poids réconfortant. Entre ces deux-là, il serait sûrement apte à se calmer pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule pendant la répartition.

Tout de suite après, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur la fillette qui s'agrippait sur le bras d'Alex. Le garçon haussa légèrement les épaules lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'enseignante et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle débuta ensuite son habituel discours. Harry n'écouta pas, sachant tout ce qu'elle expliquait. Il se concentra plutôt sur la nervosité qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il suivit les autres premières années dans la Grande Salle toute illuminée. À ses côtés, Lan s'arrêta brusquement en entrant, observant autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Alex pressa le bras toujours enroulé autour du sien. 'Allez Lan, les autres veulent aussi entrer.'

La fille cligna des yeux, puis le suivit, tentant de capturer toute la scène de son regard. Elle se retourna vers le Choixpeau placé devant eux lorsque celui-ci se mit à chanter. Les yeux de Harry, par contre, n'étaient pas sur le chapeau, mais sur la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son grand-père. L'homme avait probablement appris ce qui s'était passé dans le train – Severus était en effet assis à côté de lui. Alex tenta de sourire un peu afin de le rassurer, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien réussi.

Il se retourna vers le chapeau lorsque McGonagall commença à les appeler. Son propre nom arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne s'en fût attendu et la Grande Salle devint complètement silencieuse.

'Alexander Dumbledore.'

Tante Minerva lui sourit tandis qu'il forçait Lan à le lâcher. Il pouvait facilement apercevoir son regard étonné et savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule surprise. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le Choixpeau Magique et s'assit. Son regard croisa celui de son grand-père avait que le chapeau ne soit déposé sur sa tête.

'Et bien, et bien, et bien… Regardez donc qui est là.'


	4. La répartition 2

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 04 : La répartition (2)**

------

'Et bien, et bien, et bien… Regardez donc qui est là.' Harry fit rouler ses yeux sous le chapeau. 'Bonjour à toi aussi.' 

Il entendit le chapeau rire. 'Je ne crois pas avoir parlé plus souvent à un autre étudiant qu'à toi.'

L'adolescent haussa quelque peu les épaules. 'Ce n'est pas de ma faute.'

'Bien sûr que non. Mais commençons maintenant. Le directeur m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas te placer à Gryffondor à cause de quelques mesures de sécurité, alors, que penses-tu de Serpentard ?'

Harry réprima un rire. 'Ouais, bonne idée, un Dumbledore à Serpentard. Ce serait tellement sécuritaire. De plus, on essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention.'

Le chapeau soupira. 'Je suppose que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à Serpentard que tu passeras inaperçu.' Harry grogna, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. 'Alors, ça veut dire que l'on élimine Gryffondor et Serpentard… Alors je suppose que tu devras te contenter de…' Harry se raidit avant de l'entendre crier; 'Serdaigle !'

Le garçon se leva et tendit le chapeau à McGonagall qui semblait légèrement déçue. La décision du Choixpeau était plutôt logique. Après tout, personne ne trouverait étrange qu'un Dumbledore se retrouve à Serdaigle et il pourrait ainsi expliquer un peu ses connaissances démesurées. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sienne. Il croisa tout d'abord le regard du directeur qui lui fit un signe de tête, un petit sourire ravi flottant sur ses lèvres. Aux côtés de Dumbledore, le garçon remarqua que le Maître de Potions semblait lui aussi plutôt satisfait. En fait, il était même certain d'avoir aperçu une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de l'homme, ce qui ne le surprit même pas. Il avait probablement pensé qu'il se retrouverait à Gryffondor, ce qui l'aurait mis plutôt mal à l'aise. Harry détourna les yeux et remarqua que le professeur Flitwick souriait avec excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le petit professeur allait se comporter avec lui.

Il fut soudainement arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne s'assit à côté de lui. L'adolescent sourit en apercevant le visage joyeux de Lan. 'Pas à Gryffondor hein ?'

La jeune fille gloussa. 'Et bien, il voulait me mettre là-bas, mais je lui ai gentiment demandé de m'envoyer dans une autre maison.' Elle haussa les épaules. 'Mes frères ont l'air un peu déçu.'

Harry se retourna pour faire face à la table des Gryffondors et vit que Colin et Denis semblaient en effet quelque peu désappointés.

'Alex ?'

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Mélanie. 'Oui ?'

'Es-tu de la même famille que le directeur ?'

Le garçon s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était détourné de la répartition pour l'écouter et il savait sans aucun doute que l'école entière connaîtrait sa réponse avant que le dîner soit terminé. 'Il est le frère de mon grand-père.'

La fillette soupira. 'Tu en as de la chance ! J'aimerais tellement être dans la même famille qu'un sorcier aussi important.'

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la répartition qui était sur le point de s'achever. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune fille ne développerait pas une sorte d'admiration à cause de sa pseudo-famille. Lan rouvrit la bouche, mais le directeur se leva alors.

'Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de belles vacances relaxantes et que vous êtes prêts à apprendre. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait, et que d'autres devraient bien se souvenir, la Forêt interdite est prohibée pour tous les élèves, la magie dans les couloirs n'est permise en aucun temps et M. Rusard a ajouté quelques objets à la liste des items interdits.' Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, son attitude joyeuse se transformant en un sérieux déroutant. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse. 'Comme vous le savez probablement, Poudlard est maintenant une institution indépendante. Nous ne sommes plus contrôlés par le Ministère de la Magie. Les raisons qui nous ont menées à une décision aussi drastique sont trop longues à expliquer pour le moment. Par contre, vos directeurs de maison se rendront dans vos salles communes respectives et répondront à toutes vos questions demain soir après les cours. Je vous pris d'y être présent. Il y a eu plusieurs changements. Le plus important est bien sûr que des agents de l'Ordre du Phénix protégeront le château. Ils vivront ici avec vous durant l'année et je vous demande de ne pas leur causer de soucis et de vous souvenir qu'ils ne sont ici que pour votre sécurité.' Il se tourna quelque peu vers la droite et pointa un homme. Voici Samuel Johanson. Il a été Auror jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse blesser duant l'une des récentes attaques de Mangemorts et il est pour le moment en période de rétablissement. Il a accepté de combler la position de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année.'

Les étudiants applaudirent poliment, mais Harry devina que la plupart d'entre eux souhaitaient seulement que le discours s'achève pour qu'ils puissent commencer à manger. Le directeur sembla s'en apercevoir à son tour car il sourit doucement et frappa légèrement dans ses mains. 'Après tout cela, il est temps de remplir vos estomacs, alors allez-y, mangez.'

Harry sourit et se tourna vers son assiette. Lan, à ses côtés, scrutait toute la nourriture autour d'elle avec de grands yeux et commença aussitôt à remplir son plat. Alex rit et fit de même – à une vitesse un peu plus raisonnable. Les autres Serdaigles discutaient joyeusement, certains argumentant à propos d'une quelconque théorie magique, d'autres de Quidditch. Alex préféra écouter Lan parler avec d'autres premières années.

Le temps passa rapidement et tout le monde se leva, prêts à suivre les préfets vers les différentes salles communes. Harry était sur le point de suivre Lan lorsqu'une voix couinante l'en arrêta.

'M. Dumbledore ?'

Alex et Lan se retournèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers leur directeur de maison. 'Oui monsieur le professeur ?'

L'homme leur sourit. 'Le directeur souhaite vous parler dans son bureau. Je crois que vous connaissez bien le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?'

Harry acquiesça faiblement. 'Bien sûr professeur. Puis il se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie. 'Je te revois plus tard Lan.'

La fillette opina quelque peu à contrecœur, mais suivit ensuite les autres premières années. Alex se rendit rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait réellement pas parler avec le directeur en ce moment. Il savait que le vieil homme était probablement inquiet à son sujet, mais il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui était survenu dans le train. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit groupe qui se tenait devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur avant d'être arrivé tout près d'eux. Quand il reconnut des membres de la famille Weasley, il recula rapidement et se blottit dans les ombres. Les autres adolescents ne l'aperçurent pas et continuèrent de nommer tous les noms de bonbons qu'ils connaissaient, espérant deviner le mot de passe. Finalement, la gargouille s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. 'Bonsoir, je suppose que vous vouliez me parler ?'

Les élèves acquiescèrent et montèrent les escaliers lorsque l'homme se tassa sur le côté. Dumbledore, plutôt que de les suivre, se tourna vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait. 'Alex ?'

Le garçon discerna la lueur de surprise qui empreint les yeux des autres jeunes et quitta sa cachette à contrecœur. Lorsqu'il fut devant le directeur, celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher. 'Entre mon enfant.'

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. 'Je devrais peut-être revenir demain ?'

Dumbledore plissa les yeux entendant l'espoir qui suintait de la voix du garçon. 'Je ne crois pas Alex. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'étage ? Severus s'y trouve et je suis certain qu'il aimerait te féliciter.'

Harry soupira et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, opina et se mit en marche. Il pouvait sentir les regards curieux de ses amis le suivre tandis qu'il montait l'escalier, mais il tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait.


	5. Sérieuse discussion

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 05 : Sérieuse discussion**

------

Severus lisait l'un de ses livres de potions préférés lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris d'apercevoir une petite silhouette entrer plutôt que celle largement plus massive d'Albus.

'Alex ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que ça va ?'

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se jeta sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. 'Oui, tout va bien. Grand-papa veut me parler, mais il a déjà d'autres élèves qui veulent lui parler, alors il m'a dit de monter et de l'attendre ici.'

Snape hocha la tête et mit son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. 'Il était inquiet à ton sujet.' Avant qu'Harry ne s'agace du fait qu'il ait raconté à son grand-père ce qui était survenu dans le train, le Maître de Potions ajouta; 'Minerva et moi l'étions aussi. Je devais lui dire au cas où quelque chose n'irait réellement pas. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?'

Alex soupira, puis opina. 'Oui je comprends. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Oncle Severus, mais je…'

L'homme sourit doucement et pressa l'adolescent contre lui. 'Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Mais il faut que tu parles avec ton grand-père. Je suis certain qu'il sera capable de t'aider.'

Alex ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'homme, puisant la chaleur et le calme de son professeur. Il commençait à sommeiller lorsque l'homme lui caressa les cheveux. 'Hey petit, ne t'endors pas sur moi.'

Harry marmonna un faible _non_ tout en se recroquevillant contre lui. Severus rit et reposa son livre. Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque de fortes mains le posèrent sur les genoux du Maître de Potions.

'Alors, dis-moi petit, comment aimes-tu Serdaigle pour l'instant ? Je dois dire que j'étais un peu surpris que tu ne sois pas placé à Gryffondor.'

Harry, sachant que l'homme ne le laisserait pas dormir, se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers lui. 'Le chapeau m'a dit que je serais mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je suis content d'être là, au moins je connais déjà Lan.'

Severus haussa un sourcil. 'Lan ? Quel nom étrange. Est-ce que c'était la fille à côté de toi ?'

Harry opina. 'Elle s'appelle Mélanie Creevey, mais elle n'aime pas se faire appeler Mel, alors elle est a raccourci son nom pour Lan. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deux frères à Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu les connais ?'

Severus se pinça les lèvres. Il ne les avait jamais aimés, avec leur stupide admiration pour Potter. Voyant que l'enfant attendait toujours sa réponse, il se força à adoucir ses traits. 'Je les connais. Ils sont en quatrième et en deuxième années.'

Harry le scruta un instant. Il avait remarqué le ton légèrement froid qu'avait employé l'homme et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il avait encore une fois oublié qui il était et combien il pouvait être méchant et sarcastique. Une grande crainte s'immisça lentement en lui. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet à propos des autres cours, mais il se demanda pour la première fois comment se dérouleraient les Potions. Il n'était au moins plus à Gryffondor et n'aurait probablement pas une classe avec les Serpentards, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il perdrait l'intimité qu'il avait avec l'autre homme.

Il savait depuis un moment que le Maître de Potions le détesterait encore plus qu'auparavant lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à perdre son amitié.

'Alex ?'

Il sortit de ses pensées sombres lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos. Il se retourna légèrement pour faire face au Maître de Potions et tenta de sourire. Cela commençait à survenir trop souvent selon lui. Il ne devrait pas laisser toutes ses sombres pensées envahir son esprit en présence de l'homme. Il secoua la tête et était sur le point de le rassurer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent le vieil homme qui souriait doucement en apercevant le professeur habituellement insensible qui tenait l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

'Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Alex, mais je devais absolument discuter avec eux. Allons dans mon bureau.'

Severus se leva en entendant cela et reposa le jeune par terre. 'Vous pouvez parler ici si vous voulez Albus. Je vais retourner dans les donjons, je dois jeter un coup d'œil sur mes Serpentards.'

Albus sourit et acquiesça. 'Merci Severus.'

Le Maître de Potions sourit et se tourna vers Alex. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis l'étreignit. 'Je te verrai demain en cours, sois sage.'

Harry acquiesça et observa l'homme tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alex se tourna avec un soupir vers le directeur qui s'était assis sur le divan. Il savait que l'homme ne parlerait pas avant qu'il soit assis. Ne voyant pas de raisons pour retarder encore plus la discussion, Harry prit place à ses côtés et lui fit face.

Dumbledore le regarda un instant avec de lui demander, 'Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui dans le train, Alex ? Severus et Minerva étaient très inquiets.'

Harry lui raconta à contrecoeur ce qui était survenu avec Malefoy et les Gryffondors. Puis, il s'arrêta pendant un instant et s'obligea à révéler à l'homme ce qu'il avait ressenti tandis que Severus le transportait. C'était vraiment difficile de le faire, même s'il s'était rapproché du directeur, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer facilement ses émotions. Mais il savait que Dumbledore s'arrangerait pour l'apprendre de toute façon, alors il préférait pour le moment les lui révéler.

Albus l'écouta silencieusement. Il était inquiet à propos de l'intense sentiment de culpabilité que le garçon éprouvait, mais il était aussi très fier de lui. La façon dont Harry lui racontait tout cela lui démontrait à quel point le garçon avait progressé et qu'il acceptait maintenant l'aide d'autrui.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry avait enfin terminé son récit et Dumbledore l'étreignit. Le vieil homme tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide de mots gentils. Par contre, il savait que ses mots auraient peu d'effet avant qu'Alex ne commence à les croire lui-même. Dumbledore le poussa quelque peu lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

'Il est tard Alex, je vais te conduire à ta salle commune puisque je ne crois pas que tu saches où elle se trouve, ni le mot de passe.'

L'adolescent hocha la tête, se leva, puis s'étira. La nervosité de la semaine précédente ainsi que la conversation plutôt émotionnelle qu'il avait entretenue avec le directeur l'avait épuisé. Il aurait aimé se recroqueviller et s'endormir n'importe où. Le vieil homme lui prit doucement la main et le mena jusqu'à la porte. L'esprit embrouillé, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, mais il avait déjà assez de difficulté à se tenir éveillé pour véritablement remarquer où ils allaient.

Il entendait vaguement Dumbledore murmurer quelque chose à l'un des portraits et ils entrèrent dans la chaleureuse salle commune. Albus baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent épuisé et se sentit un peu coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser rester debout aussi longtemps pour sa première journée, mais il avait été beaucoup trop inquiet pour attendre jusqu'au matin pour lui parler. À l'intérieur de la pièce, il n'y avait plus que quelques sixième et septième années qui discutaient tranquillement, assis confortablement autour du feu. Ils levèrent tous les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer et se levèrent rapidement.

Dumbledore leur sourit doucement. 'Bonsoir, j'espère que l'un d'entre vous sera capable de mener mon petit-fils jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai dû discuter de plusieurs choses avec lui et j'ai bien peur que le temps soit passé un peu trop rapidement.'

Dumbledore était conscient qu'il démontrait clairement son favoritisme pour Harry de cette façon, mais il pensa qu'avec les circonstances, il était prudent de montrer que le garçon était spécial à ses yeux. Il avait débattu pendant quelques semaines pour savoir comment il devait agir avec lui devant les autres étudiants. Il était contre le favoritisme, mais il devait être en mesure de faire des exceptions avec Alex de temps à autres. Alors, il avait décidé d'agir comme d'habitude en considérant le garçon comme son petit-fils et non comme son étudiant.

Un garçon de septième année s'approcha et sourit au directeur.

'Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre monsieur le directeur.'

Albus lui retourna son sourire. 'Merci M. Theeran.' Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui observait tout cela à travers ses yeux ensommeillés. Il tenait toujours la main du vieil homme. 'Alex, je te présente Anthony Theeran. Il est le Préfet-en-Chef cette année.'

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà aperçu l'autre garçon, même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. Dumbledore se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tête, faisant rougir l'adolescent. Le directeur se redressa, puis souhaita _Bonne nuit_ à tous. Il disparut ensuite par l'entrée. Harry se tourna nerveusement vers les autres élèves qui le scrutaient avec curiosité. Anthony, qui remarqua le malaise du garçon sous tous ces regards, le prit doucement par l'épaule et le mena en haut des escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre des premières années. Ils auraient le temps de comprendre un peu mieux le petit-fils de Dumbledore le lendemain.


	6. Matinée chez les Serdaigles

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 06 : Matinée avec les Serdaigles**

------

Harry s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin. La nervosité qu'il avait ressentie le jour précédent revint. La pensée d'aller en cours avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas ses amis le rendait mal à l'aise. En ajoutant le fait qu'il allait suivre des cours de première année qu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps déjà, il était certain que la journée serait désastreuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que les autres garçons dormaient toujours. Il en profita donc pour prendre une longue douche avant que ceux-ci ne réclament la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut prêt et habillé, il descendit les escaliers.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Alex regarda autour de lui. Le soir précédent, il avait été trop épuisé pour tout remarquer, mais maintenant il pouvait observer la pièce en détails. Le bronze et le bleu, couleurs de Serdaigle, se mariaient pour former une ambiance chaleureuse, différente de celle qu'il ressentait dans la tour de Gryffondor certes, mais qui le reposait tout autant et lui donnait envie de se plonger dans ses cours et de s'abreuver des connaissances qui étaient à sa disposition. Les murs, d'un bleu céleste, étaient ornés de différentes créatures de bronze, il reconnut des aigles, symboles de sa nouvelle maison.

Plusieurs sièges étaient disséminés dans la pièce, au centre comme dans des recoins insoupçonnés, occupés par ses nouveaux compagnons plongés dans leurs livres. Certains discutaient des nouveaux cours autour de tables en bois de merisier, chuchotant pour ne pas gêner les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la cheminée et s'écarquillèrent. Elle était… magnifique. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la rampe. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. L'alliance du marbre blanc et du bois donnait l'impression que le travail de l'homme s'unissait à celui de la nature. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les flammes lui ouvrant des mondes inconnus.

Il remarqua que l'âtre était surmonté d'un portrait qui semblait incrusté dans le mur, signe des années passées peut-être des siècles, surveillant les élèves qu'il gardait. C'était celui d'une femme perchée au sommet d'une colline, un aigle sur son gantelet. Sa première pensée fut que la sagesse semblait s'être incarnée en elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu océan qui ne semblait pas démodée malgré les années écoulées. Sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux de feu ressortaient dans l'azur du ciel. Soudain, il se perdit dans le myosotis de son regard et un nom, un seul, vint à son esprit : Rowena Serdaigle.

Une bûche se brisa et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il descendit les escaliers et remarqua que quelques personnes levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la grande et accueillante pièce. Il ne savait trop que faire. S'il avait été à Gryffondor, il serait descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, même s'il était le premier. Mais il ne savait pas comment les Serdaigles agissaient, alors il s'assit sur un fauteuil vide dans l'un des coins de la salle commune et observa autour de lui en attendant que d'autres première année descendent.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était assis lorsque l'un des étudiants plus âgés s'approcha de lui. 'Salut toi.'

Alex était conscient que la pièce était devenue presque silencieuse et que tout le monde tentait d'écouter leur conversation même s'ils ne regardaient pas dans leur direction. Il fit un signe de tête à l'adolescent, mal à l'aise sous toute cette attention, puis le garçon s'assit devant lui. Il remarqua le malaise du jeune étudiant et lui sourit. 'Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ce sont seulement des idiots.'

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire en apercevant plusieurs élèves rougir et retourner à leurs conversations. Il sortit de son amusement lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision. 'Je m'appelle Jason McHill. Je suis en septième année et je suis l'un des préfets.'

Harry serra brièvement sa main, puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. N'aimant pas le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, il décida d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses nouveaux compagnons de classe. 'Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?'

Jason haussa un sourcil. 'Que veux-tu dire Alex ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?'

Harry secoua la tête. 'Alex, c'est très bien. Je me demandais seulement si vous étiez toujours levés aussi tôt ou bien si vous étiez seulement nerveux à propos des cours.'

Jason rit un peu. 'Oh, nous sommes toujours debout à cette heure-là. C'est une habitude depuis des siècles dans cette maison. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer qu'un Serdaigle arrive en retard en cours. À partir de demain, les préfets vont se charger de réveiller les première année jusqu'à se qu'ils s'habituent à se réveiller seuls. Nous utilisons ce temps pour réviser les matières de la journée.'

Alex acquiesça, légèrement abasourdi par la quantité de travail que ces jeunes s'infligeaient. Ce n'était pas étonnant s'ils étaient réputés d'être les personnes les plus intelligentes de l'école. Et en regardant autour de lui, il commença à comprendre qu'ils travaillaient fort pour maintenir cette réputation. Tout comme les Gryffondors tentaient toujours de démontrer leur bravoure, les membres de sa maison faisaient tout pour être les meilleurs dans chaque matière. Jason le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées. 'Je dois te remercier.'

Harry leva vivement les yeux et haussa un sourcil. 'Pourquoi ?'

Jason lui sourit doucement. 'Tu es l'enfant qui a aidé les autres chez Fleury et Bott il y a quelques jours, non ?'

Alex rougit, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un se serait souvenu de cela. Sauf pour Lan bien sûr, mais elle était assise à côté de lui alors ce n'était pas étonnant. 'Je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas.'

Jason opina. 'Je n'y étais pas non plus, mais mes parents étaient là avec mon petit frère. Il va à Beauxbatons cette année et il était là quand les détraqueurs ont attaqué. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu partir avec les professeurs McGonagall et Snape, alors ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner que c'était toi.'

Alex hocha légèrement la tête. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. J'ai juste fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait.'

Jason rit. 'Tout le monde n'aurait pas su comment combattre les effets des détraqueurs, encore moins si jeune. Je suis vraiment fier de t'avoir comme camarade à Serdaigle et je suis sûr que tu feras honneur à notre maison.'

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Pour une fois, quelqu'un lui faisait des éloges pour ses propres mérites et il ne savait pas comment accepter de telles louanges. Il n'eut pas à répondre grâce à Anthony, le Préfet-en-Chef, qui s'approcha d'eux. Le garçon leur sourit.

'Bonjour Alex. C'est bien de te voir levé aussi tôt, ça fait un première année de moins à habituer à notre routine.'

Les deux élèves de septième sourirent malicieusement. Anthony se tourna vers Jason. 'Tu as demandé d'être le premier à réveiller les jeunes, non ? Dépêche-toi avant que les nouveaux de cinquième année te devancent.'

Jason rit et fit un signe à Alex. 'Tu veux venir voir ce qui t'attend si tu dors trop ?'

Harry sourit en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il avait vu le même sourire sur les lèvres des jumeaux Weasley. Ils se levèrent tous les trois et montèrent silencieusement vers le dortoir des première année. Tous les garçons dormaient encore paisiblement dans leur lit, inconscients de l'entrée dans la pièce de trois personnes. Harry les observa avec fascination tandis que Jason sortait sa baguette et murmurait un sortilège. Alex se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire lorsque les cinq jeunes se réveillèrent en criant. Ils sautèrent de leurs lits. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il aperçut une centaine de minces tentacules sortirent des couvertures. Les première année se retournèrent vers eux et les fusillèrent du regard en les entendant rire.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils l'écoutaient, Anthony s'avança et arrêta de rire. 'Il y a certaines traditions que nous devons, en tant que Serdaigles, respecter à travers les âges. L'une d'entre elles est que nous sommes toujours levés à cinq heures et demi, que nous sommes dans la salle commune à six heures. Ensuite, nous étudions la matière que nous suivrons durant la journée. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que vous en soyez habitués, l'un des préfets vous réveillera à cette heure-là. Aujourd'hui, comme c'est la première journée, nous vous avons laissé dormir un peu plus. C'est presque l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors préparez-vous, puis descendez. Jason vous mènera à la Grande Salle pour que vous puissiez manger et ensuite d'autres préfets vous conduiront à votre premier cours. Pour la première semaine, ce sera un préfet qui vous montrera la chemin vers vos classes, alors vous devez les attendre après les cours. Ensuite, vous devrez vous débrouillez. Faites attention, car ce sera sûrement légèrement confus au début.'

Jason et Anthony firent un signe de tête aux jeunes qui étaient maintenant très sérieux. Harry resta immobile devant la porte pendant que les autres allaient prendre leurs douches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce bleue et soupira doucement. Serait-il capable de s'habituer à tout ça ? C'était tellement différent de Gryffondor. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par une voix qui cria de la salle commune. 'Alexander Dumbledore, descends ton joli petit derrière ici, j'ai faim et je veux manger !'

Alex rit et secoua la tête. Il prit son sac et quitta ensuite la pièce. Il pouvait compter sur Lan pour le remettre de bonne humeur et pour animer ses journées.


	7. Première journée de cours

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 07 : Première journée de cours**

------

Alex et Lan furent parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans la pièce. Les étudiants plus âgés étaient encore en train de réviser lorsque le duo sortit. Ils s'aperçurent alors que la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide excepté de quelques professeurs. Harry fit un signe de tête à Severus et Minerva qui lui sourirent tous les deux. Lan les observaient d'un regard curieux.

'Qui sont-ils ? Ils étaient avec toi au Chemin de Traverse, non ?'

Alex sourit doucement. 'Oui. Cet homme, c'est le professeur Rogue. C'est le Maître de Potions et le directeur de Serpentard. La femme, c'est le professeur McGonagall, elle enseigne la Métamorphose et c'est la directrice de Gryffondor en plus d'être la directrice adjointe de l'école.'

Lan acquiesça tout en continuant à les fixer. 'Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils ?'

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire en pensant à un gentil Severus. Oui, il avait été beaucoup plus aimable durant l'été, mais ils étaient maintenant de retour à Poudlard et il ne savait pas comment l'homme réagirait puisqu'il était le petit-fils du directeur… Alex secoua un peu la tête et tenta de répondre à la question de Lan sans trop en divulguer. 'Je ne sais pas trop comment ils seront en cours, je ne les ai jamais vus enseigner.'

Lan n'en demanda pas plus et posa ses yeux sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient mangé et se rendaient vers leur premier cours; Botanique. Ce fut Jason qui les mena vers la serre puisqu'il avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques et qu'il pourrait arriver à temps. Le professeur Chourave agissait exactement de la même façon qu'auparavant. Elle parlait de ses plantes comme si elles étaient ses seules amies. Le cours se passa doucement pour Harry, même s'il était quelque peu ennuyant. Il réussit à amasser dix points pour sa maison en répondant à diverses questions, mais cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire chez les Serdaigles, la plupart des élèves étant capable de répondre, contrairement aux Gryffondors.

Ensuite, ils avaient Métamorphose avec les Serpentards. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue qu'il l'avait cru. Même si quelques personnes le regardèrent curieusement, aucun ne l'insulta ou ne l'ennuya. Ils restaient à leurs places et faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient vraiment pas importants, ce qui plaisait à Harry. Pendant le cours, Alex découvrit un nouveau côté de la maison des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il était Harry Potter, les cours étaient tendus et chacun tentait d'humilier le plus l'autre maison. Ici, les Serpentards démontraient plutôt leur ruse en essayant de les battre à tout coup. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les chauds débats générés lorsque le professeur McGonagall posait une question ou le suspense de terminer son travail le premier. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils sortirent tous avec un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, promettant que la prochaine fois, ils remporteraient la compétition.

Le dernier cours était celui de Potions. Harry n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être et, même s'il avait l'avantage de connaître la matière, il redoutait la façon dont Severus se comporterait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils semblaient tous réellement épuisés, marchant d'un pas pesant vers les donjons. Alex secoua la tête et fit rouler ses yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient autant fatigués, ils n'étaient pas habitués de faire de la magie et la journée avait été éprouvante. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cours de Potions.

À sa grande surprise, Rogue était beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les Gryffondors. Même si l'homme tint le même discours qu'en première année avec les mêmes questions, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la pure haine dans ses yeux était altérée. Harry observa tout cela avec attention tandis qu'il posait une autre question à un Poufsouffle. Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais Rogue le fusilla seulement du regard, puis se tourna vers un autre étudiant. Finalement, vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme leur donna des consignes à propos d'une potion simple et ils se mirent en équipe de deux.

Lan, à l'étonnement d'Alex, était plutôt douée en Potions et ensemble, ils réussirent à être les premiers à produire une potion conforme. Rogue s'approcha d'eux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils nettoyaient leurs affaires. Il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron. Harry scruta l'homme avec prudence, se préparant à ses commentaires acerbes. À son énorme surprise, l'homme leur fit un signe de tête. 'La couleur de votre potion semble un peu fade, mais sinon c'est bien.'

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Alex sentit la colère monter en lui. Il savait que leur potion était parfaite et il était agacé que l'homme ne le reconnaisse pas. Puis, il se souvint de toutes les fois où Rogue l'avait descendu lors des cours de Potions, alors il accepta le commentaire. Après tout, qu'il dise à une personne qui n'était pas de Serpentard qu'elle avait bien fait était beaucoup plus qu'il ne se serait attendu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lan pincer les lèvres et, sachant qu'elle allait se plaindre, il pressa son bras. La fille se tourner immédiatement vers lui en le fusillant du regard, mais garda heureusement la bouche fermée. Rogue les observa avec intérêt, mais ne dit rien. Alex aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'homme.

Peu après, la cloche sonna et ils sortirent des donjons pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. À la seconde où ils quittèrent la salle de classe, Lan se tourna vers lui.

'Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Notre potion était parfaite ! Il n'y avait rien de mal avec la couleur !'

Alex la regarda calmement. 'Je sais Lan.'

La fillette lui jeta un regard noir. 'Pourquoi alors ?'

Alex était conscient du fait que tous les autres étudiants les écoutaient. 'Lan, tu vas vite apprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se confronter à Severus Rogue. Considère ce qu'il a dit comme le plus grand compliment que tu ne pourras jamais recevoir.'

Lan bouda et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry la suivit en secouant la tête. Ils s'assirent à côté d'Anthony et de Jason qui les observaient avec amusement. Le Préfet en Chef haussa un sourcil vers Alex, puis fit un signe de tête à Lan. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?'

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, sa jeune amie s'indigna. 'Le professeur Rogue a eu le culot de nous dire que notre potion était bien, mais qu'elle était un peu fade. Notre potion était parfaite !'

Alex roula les yeux tandis que les deux autres étudiants la fixaient, hébétés. Jason réussit finalement à sortir de son état d'apathie lorsque Lan commença à marmonner des choses à propos de l'injustice. 'Lan.'

La fillette leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux du garçon. 'Quoi ?'

'Tu devrais être réellement ravie de ce qu'il vous a dit.' Elle était sur le point de l'interrompre, mais il leva la main. 'Non, écoute-moi. Je connais le professeur Rogue depuis sept ans et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire que la potion d'un de ses élèves était bien. Il favorise extrêmement sa maison et n'admettra jamais à des étudiants qui ne sont pas à Serpentard qu'ils sont autre chose que des idiots.'

Anthony acquiesça. 'Jason a raison, tu devrais vraiment considérer tout cela comme un énorme compliment.'

La fille opina, un air pensif empreint sur son visage alors qu'elle retournait à son repas. Alex réprima un soupir de soulagement et commença à manger, un mal de tête dû à toutes ces complaintes le faisant souffrir. Lan lui faisait un peu penser à Hermione, elle ne savait simplement pas quand abandonner quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, tous les Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Alex les fit rapidement, sans aucune hésitation; après tout, il connaissait tout cela par cœur. Il se retrouva bientôt avec des travaux finis et plus rien à faire. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les autres étaient tous immergés dans leurs devoirs. Il poussa un faible soupir et décida de quitter la salle commune.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se questionna sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il pourrait aller voir Dumbledore, mais l'homme était probablement extrêmement occupé. Il pourrait aussi rendre visite à Severus, mais il ne croyait pas que d'être vu à proximité du territoire des Serpentards était une très bonne idée. De plus, seul Merlin savait de quelle humeur serait l'homme après sa première journée de cours.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne l'interpella. Il se retourna et aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait de lui.

'Tante… euh je veux dire, bonjour Professeur.'

La femme lui sourit. 'Bonjour Alex, ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire tes devoirs ?'

Harry haussa les épaules. 'J'ai déjà terminé Professeur et j'étais en train de me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire vu que je ne veux pas déranger les autres.'

La femme gloussa et lui fit signe de venir avec elle. 'J'allais justement voir Severus, tu peux venir aussi.'

L'adolescent acquiesça et la suivit, se demandant pourquoi cela ne lui dérangeait pas d'être vue avec lui. Après tout, les autres étudiants pourraient penser qu'elle faisait du favoritisme. Il secoua la tête et oublia tout ça. Pour le moment, il devait se préparer à rendre visite à un Maître de Potions probablement sur les nerfs.


	8. Un visage dans l'âtre

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 08 : Un visage dans l'âtre**

------

Severus était en train de se reposer dans ses appartements après une journée harassante d'enseignement avec des élèves horripilants. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Il grogna un peu, puis se leva de sa chaise où il venait tout juste de s'étendre. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et fut surpris d'apercevoir Minerva - Alex juste derrière elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui rendent visite. L'homme fit un pas de côté et les laissa entrer, refermant ensuite la porte. Il scruta intensément Alex, utilisant son visage le plus sévère. 'Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire tes devoirs, jeune homme ?'

Harry lui sourit. 'Je les ai déjà terminés, Oncle Severus. J'étais en train de penser à ce que je pouvais faire quand Tante Minerva m'a vu et m'a dit qu'elle venait te voir.'

La femme rit un peu. 'Et bien sûr, lorsque je lui ai offert de m'accompagner, il a rapidement accepté.'

Rogue roula les yeux, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil en invitant Minerva à faire de même. Alex alla s'étendre devant le foyer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous confortablement installés et qu'un elfe de maison leur eut apporté du thé, les deux adultes se mirent à discuter à voix basse d'affaires concernant l'école. Au début, Harry resta attentif et les écouta, tentant de découvrir de quoi ils parlaient, mais son esprit se perdit rapidement dans les vapes et son regard se fixa sur le feu.

Il était resté assis là pendant un long moment, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, quand quelque chose apparut devant ses yeux, puis disparut immédiatement. Surpris, il s'appuya contre ses avant-bras et scruta les flammes.

Ce mouvement brusque ne passa pas inaperçu des deux professeurs derrière lui. 'Alex ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?'

L'adolescent continua à fixer le foyer pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers son enseignante. 'Ce n'est rien, Tante Minerva. J'étais juste dans la lune et j'ai cru voir quelque chose. C'était sûrement une étincelle.'

La femme opina avec un petit sourire, puis reprit la conversation avec Severus qui n'était pas sûr s'il devait ou non croire le garçon.

Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux vers les flammes et se concentra en essayant de repérer ce qui l'avait surpris. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, mais au bout d'un moment, lentement, une image se forma dans l'âtre. Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de ne pas bouger, de peur que cela disparaisse encore. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'un homme apparaissait dans les flammes et le regardait de ses profonds yeux noirs. Alex aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant, mais pour le moment, il était trop concentré sur ce qui survenait pour penser à l'endroit où il l'avait déjà aperçu.

S'il n'était pas autant habitué aux choses étranges, il aurait probablement sursauté quand la personne lui parla doucement. Au début, la voix semblait quelque peu bizarre, mais lorsque Derek se mit à bouger autour de son poignet, Harry comprit que le visage parlait en fourchelangue.

Eh bien, eh bien, quelle sssssurprisssse. Je n'ai pas rencontré de gens parlant la même langue que moi depuis longtemps. Harry sentit les yeux de l'homme le scruter. Quel est ton nom, petit ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se souvint alors de la présence des deux adultes. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec le visage et encore moins en fourchelangue. Il doutait que les deux professeurs puissent discerner l'homme. Après tout, un étrange visage au milieu de l'âtre d'un foyer n'était pas très ardu à repérer d'un simple coup d'œil et il savait que Rogue le surveillait de temps à autres.

Alex était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les signes d'impatience qu'exprimait le visage. Vas-tu un jour me répondre, jeune garççççon ?

Harry cligna des yeux et remua un petit peu. Heureusement, il fut épargné de répondre lorsque Derek faufila sa tête sous sa robe et commença à siffler doucement. Alex se tendit, songeant que les deux enseignants pourraient probablement l'entendre, mais ils discutaient encore et le faible sifflement resta inaperçu.

Mon Maître ne peut pas parler devant d'autres humains.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres adultes derrière Harry. Je vois, alors nous devrons parler plus tard. Je ne quitte habituellement pas cccce foyer, mais ccccela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé une autre perssssonne parlant le fourchelangue et je suis curieux d'en ssssavoir plussss. Je vais venir te voir ccccce ssssoir. Essst-ccce que le couvre-feu est toujours à dix heures ?

Harry resta hébété, mais hocha discrètement la tête.

Très bien. Je te verrai dans deux heures alors.

Puis, il disparut. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela.

'Il est peut-être temps pour toi d'aller dormir, Alex. C'était une longue journée.'

Harry se retourna brusquement et aperçut les deux adultes qui l'observaient avec amusement. Clignant des yeux, il tenta de déchiffrer ce que la femme lui avait dit. Il essayait encore de trouver une réponse potable lorsque Severus se leva, s'approcha de lui, puis le souleva de terre.

'Allez Alex, au lit, tu ne peux pas t'endormir ici.'

Minerva les rejoignit. 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser partir seul Severus, il semble prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Tu devrais le mener à sa salle commune et je pourrais aller discuter avec Albus de ce que nous avons parlé. Qu'en penses-tu ?'

Severus hocha la tête d'assentiment. Dumbledore leur avait dit de se comporter avec Alex tout comme auparavant, peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres étudiants. Au début, le Maître de Potions avait songé que ce ne serait pas très juste, mais Dumbledore lui avait clairement dit qu'il laisserait savoir aux élèves qu'Alex était son petit-fils et que cela lui conférait quelques privilèges. En fait, Rogue était reconnaissant d'avoir reçu ces ordres. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'excuses afin d'être aimable avec l'enfant qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. C'était aussi la justification parfaite pour Voldemort si jamais celui-ci l'apprenait.

Le Maître de Potions prit la main d'Alex et escorta sa jeune charge vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, ignorant les regards confus et ébahis des quelques étudiants qui se dépêchaient de revenir à leurs salles communes avant le couvre-feu.

Pendant un instant, Rogue se dit qu'il laisserait l'enfant devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il changea d'avis. Alex semblait réellement perdu et il aimait toujours voir des visages hébétés d'étudiants.

'Alex, peux-tu me dire le mot de passe ?'

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus, ses pensées étant toujours fixées sur la rencontre qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait qu'il agissait étrangement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À l'instant même où le visage avait disparu de l'âtre, il l'avait reconnu. Il était presque certain de savoir où il l'avait déjà aperçu auparavant et, s'il avait raison, il venait tout juste d'avoir une conversation très étrange avec un fondateur décédé. Il était toujours en train de se remettre du fait qu'il avait parlé avec Salazar Serpentard lorsqu'une main lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

'Secoue-toi Alex ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises le mot de passe pour que tu puisses aller dormir.'

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue devant lui. Il commençait à reprendre conscience de ses alentours quand le professeur ouvrit la bouche.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?'

Il eut immédiatement toute l'attention d'Harry. Il redressa la tête et se concentra sur le visage de Rogue. L'homme semblait quelque peu agacé, mais l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux masquait cette irritation.

'Je suis désolé, Oncle Severus, je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais.'

Rogue réprima apparemment une remarque sarcastique tandis que Harry murmurait doucement le mot de passe. Son professeur le poussa dans la salle commune qui devint complètement silencieuse lorsque ses occupants aperçurent leur redouté Maître de Potions. Anthony se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, jetant un coup d'œil sévère à Alex.

'Est-ce que tout va bien Professeur ?'

Severus sourit et approcha le frêle adolescent plus près de lui. Le jeune se tendit. 'Tout va bien M. Teheran. Je ne faisais que raccompagner M. Dumbledore à sa chambre.'

Tandis que les autres étudiants restaient bouche bée, Severus se tourna vers Harry. 'Est-ce que tu vas être capable de te débrouiller seul maintenant, Alex ?'

Le garçon hocha la tête, tentant de combattre son embarras. Il était sûr que Rogue faisait cela exprès. Et bien, il ne laisserait sûrement pas l'homme jouer à cela avec lui. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était capable d'être aussi Serpentard que son professeur. De sa voix la plus claire, l'adolescent lança: 'Ça va aller Oncle Sev, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.'

L'homme lui donna un léger coup dans le dos, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection. 'Sale gamin, va dormir. On se reverra demain.'

Harry acquiesça, songeant pendant un moment à étreindre l'homme, mais se retint. Il tenait, après tout, à garder tous ses membres intacts. Lorsque l'homme fut parti, l'attention de tous se dirigea vers Harry qui remua nerveusement sous ces regards. Il interrompit finalement le silence oppressant en haussant les épaules. 'Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est un ami de mon grand-père et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant l'été. Vous ne pensez pas réellement qu'il va agir différemment hors des cours parce que nous sommes de retour à l'école ?'

Les étudiants acquiescèrent à contrecœur et retournèrent à leur travail. Harry monta l'escalier après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lan. Il tentait de comprendre le comportement étrange de son professeur, mais il en était vraiment confus. Il aurait pensé que Rogue garderait ses distances. Après tout, ses devoirs d'espion étaient déjà assez ardus sans que les apprentis mangemorts sachent qu'il était aimable avec le petit-fils du directeur. Alex savait bien que la nouvelle se répandrait rapidement le lendemain matin sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Après tout, Severus était espion depuis presque vingt ans et il savait probablement comment se protéger. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant son pyjama, puis se mit au lit. Il ne savait pas si l'étrange visage allait revenir, mais il songea qu'il était mieux de prendre un peu de repos auparavant. Il n'était pas épuisé par ses cours, mais il venait tout juste de subir plusieurs chocs et il avait le pressentiment qu'il devrait être en forme pour ce qui allait survenir…


	9. Rendez vous à minuit

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 09 : Rendez-vous à minuit**

------

Alex dormait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre son poignet. Il tenta, à moitié endormi, de déloger cet anneau qui serrait douloureusement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il entende finalement le faible sifflement qui en provenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Derek. L'adolescent se redressa un peu et se concentra sur ce que le serpent disait. Son cerveau ensommeillé déchiffra enfin ses paroles.

Il est minuit moins dix, Maître. Il sssera bientôt là.

Tout devint alors clair dans son esprit et il se tira doucement hors de son lit, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter ses compagnons. L'adolescent, lorsqu'il eut revêtu une robe par-dessus son pyjama, quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Heureusement, la salle commune était vide et il put s'installer sans problème devant le foyer. Son regard bifurqua vers le grand portrait au-dessus de l'âtre. Il avait la désagréable sensation que celui-ci l'observait, mais les étudiants plus âgés lui avaient assuré que Lady Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé depuis des centenaires. En fait, l'un des plus anciens débats des Serdaigle étaient de savoir si la peinture était magique, ou seulement moldue. Harry, pour sa part, ne doutait pas que le portrait fut magique. La façon dont ces yeux pouvaient pénétrer en vous sans bouger l'en garantissait.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était assis sur le confortable fauteuil lorsque le feu s'alluma et que le même visage apparut entre les flammes. Alex se leva, s'approcha de l'âtre et s'assit devant le visage maintenant complètement visible. Cette fois-ci, quand il vit les traits de l'individu, il fut certain d'avoir convenablement deviné. C'était Salazar Serpentard, ou alors quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait énormément. L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Un fourchelang à Ssserdaigle, qui l'eut crû. Bien sssûr, ççça pourrait être pire, tu pourrais être un Gryffondor.

Alex resta silencieux, même si la tentation de révéler à l'homme qu'il avait déjà appartenu à la maison des lions était extrêmement alléchante. Le fondateur l'observa encore pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau. Maintenant que nous sssommes ssseuls, peux-tu répondre à ma question, jeune fourchelang ? Quel est ton nom ?

Alex le scruta, tentant de décider s'il devait lui dire la vérité, ou bien ce qu'il racontait à tout le monde. Il plissa les yeux et choisit prudemment ses mots. Vous pouvez m'appeler Alex ou Alexander.

L'homme dans l'âtre haussa un sourcil. Alors, tu veux jouer avec moi, n'est-ccce pas ? Ce n'est pas très intelligent, mais je peux comprendre ta réticccenccce. Très bien, je vais t'appeler Alex pour le moment. Est-ccce que, par hasard, tu sssaurais qui je sssuis ?

Alex le regarda avec attention en lui répondant. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes Sssalazar Ssserpentard.

Le garçon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait discerné une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de l'homme avant qu'il ne contrôle à nouveau ses émotions. Je sssuis sssurpris que tu ais deviné ausssssi facccilement, jeune fourchelang. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de portraits de moi dans le château.

Harry haussa les épaules. Le manque de photographies est facccilement comblé par les ssstatues dans la chambre.

Là, il était certain d'avoir aperçu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux et ça le ravissait. Il était sûr que peu de gens pouvaient affirmer une telle chose. Tu es dessccendu dans la chambre ? Je ne croyais pas qu'une autre persssonne connaissssait l'emplacccement de l'entrée. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?

L'adolescent sourit, puis lui raconta ce qui était survenu quelques années auparavant. Il ne savait pas s'il était prudent de lui parler de Voldemort, mais il sentait qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement, Salazar soupira. C'est dommage que tu ais dû tuer Sssnazzyrya, mais je comprends que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et en ccce qui concccerne ccce type, ccce Voldemort, qui prétend être mon héritier… Je sssuis cccertain qu'il ne l'est pas.

Harry leva les yeux avec surprise en entendant cela. Il ne l'est pas ? Mais tout le monde le penssse. Il clame haut et fort qu'il est votre héritier. De plus, il est fourchelangue.

Salazar haussa les épaules. Cccela ne sssignifie pas grand chose. Plusieurs familles possssèdent ccce don. J'étais ssseulement le plus connu. Et pour le fait qu'il n'est pas mon héritier, ccc'est parccce que mon ssseul fils est mort lorsssqu'il avait quinze ans. Je sssuis absssolument cccertain qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfant.

Harry arqua un sourcil, croyant avec peine les mots du fondateur. Peut-être avez-vous eu un autre enfant dont vous ne connaissssez pas l'exissstenccce ?

Salazar se renfrogna. Contrairement à ccce que les gens pensssent, j'étais fidèle à ma femme et je n'aurais jamais eu d'aventure avec une autre persssonne.

Avant qu'Alex n'ait eu la chance de s'excuser, une voix douce les interrompit. 'Je suis heureuse d'entendre cela, Salazar. Je dois avouer que j'avais quelques doutes.'

L'adolescent leva les yeux avec étonnement vers le portrait qui avait émis ces mots. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il était endormi, parce qu'il ne parlait plus à un fondateur, mais à deux d'entre eux. La voix de Salazar lui assura qu'il assistait réellement à cette étrange réunion. Je t'ai toujours aimée, Rowena. J'aurais essspéré que tu ais un peu plus confianccce en moi.

Harry observa la femme qui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. 'Tout était difficile dans ce temps-là, Sal. Tu sais, j'ai eu bien des problèmes à choisir qui je devais croire entre vous deux. J'ai choisi Godric, mon frère, et j'ai eu tort.'

Salazar secoua tristement la tête. Cccela n'importe plus vraiment maintenant, ça fait bien longtemps et il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisssse faire.

Rowena acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils. 'Peut-être pas directement, mais je suis certaine que nous pourrions faire quelque chose contre ce pseudo-héritier. Il porte grandement atteinte à ton nom. Alors que cela fait des centenaires que je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai toujours écouté ce qui se disait autour de moi et je sais que l'existence de cet homme détruit lentement Poudlard.'

Salazar soupira. Tu as raison. Toutes ces batailles et rivalités sont loin de ce que nous avions à l'esprit en créant les maisons. C'est devenu considérable, il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu ne peux pas te mouvoir de ce portrait à cause de ce sortilège placé sur toi et je ne peux parler à personne si ce n'est toi, ou un fourchelang. Quelle belle paire nous formons !'

La femme, plutôt que de répondre, regarda Harry. Celui-ci leva nerveusement les yeux vers elle. Salazar interpréta son silence et commença immédiatement à s'objecter contre cette idée. Tu ne peux pas être sssérieuse, Rowena. C'est ssseulement un enfant, encore plus jeune que l'était Lucien, tu ne peux pas me demander de lui enssseigner.

La douce voix de la femme ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle répondit. 'Je sais bien qu'il est très jeune Salazar, mais peux-tu ressentir son pouvoir ? Il pourrait facilement apprendre tout ce que tu voudrais lui enseigner.'

Salazar fronça les sourcils. Ccc'est peut-être vrai, mais les gens remarqueront ssses absssences et je ne peux pas lui enssseigner devant n'importe qui.

Harry les observait argumenter avec fascination. Il aurait dû être agacé par leur comportement, ils discutaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il était juste trop ébahi du fait que ces deux individus songeaient à lui enseigner. Soudainement, il remarqua que les deux visages étaient fixés sur lui et il dut combattre la rougeur qui voulait prendre possession de ses joues en réalisant qu'ils lui avaient posé une question.

Désolé, j'étais dans la lune.

Rowena gloussa doucement. 'Nous te demandions seulement ton opinion, petit. Aimerais-tu être entraîné pour combattre Tom ?'


	10. Retour à la chambre

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

------

**Chapitre 10 : Retour dans la chambre**

------

Harry les observa, pensif. Le premier choc qu'il avait ressenti s'était dissipé et il tentait maintenant de réfléchir avec logique. D'un côté, il souhaitait ardemment accepter l'offre. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour combattre Voldemort. Même si son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il serait son tuteur à l'école, le vieil homme était trop occupé avec ses tâches de direction pour l'aider et Harry ne voulait pas le lui rappeler. Il ne voulait pas le submerger d'encore plus de stress. Par contre, pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Il savait qu'il devrait leur dire la vérité s'il acceptait. Ce serait trop dangereux de le leur cacher.

Une voix douce interrompit ses pensées. 'Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, petit ?'

Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda la fondatrice de sa nouvelle maison. Il répondit avec hésitation. 'Je serais heureux d'accepter votre entraînement puisque je sais que j'en aurai bientôt besoin, mais j'ai plusieurs secrets. Des secrets qui, révélés, pourraient me mettre – ainsi que plusieurs autres – en danger.'

Serpentard haussa les épaules et ne sembla pas du tout concerné. Nous avons tous des secrets, jeune fourchelang. Si tu ressens le besoin de nous les confier, nous t'écouterons. Si tu ne le souhaites pas, cela ne nous dérangera pas non plus puisque tu nous le diras lorsqu'il sera temps.

Harry secoua la tête. 'J'aimerais bien que ce soit aussi facile. Je sais déjà que plusieurs personnes vont être en colère contre moi – et même me détester – lorsque ce sera connu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ne me fassiez plus confiance lorsque cela arrivera.'

Lady Serdaigle le scruta du regard. 'Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?'

Harry la regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. 'Parce que c'est le moyen le plus sécuritaire pour mes amis et ma famille.' Il pesa ses mots avant de poursuivre. 'Je ne suis pas réellement celui que je prétends être.'

Salazar leva les yeux, semblant intéressé, mais Rowena fut plus rapide. 'Le directeur doit sûrement être au courant alors puisqu'il prétend être ton grand-père. Je me trompe ?'

Harry hocha la tête. 'Oui, il le sait. En fait, c'était son idée.'

Rowena était sur le point de poser une autre question, mais Salazar l'interrompit. Rowena, ma chère, si ce secret est aussi important – et je crois l'avoir presque deviné – alors il n'est pas prudent d'en discuter ici. Il se retourna vers Harry, puis ajouta avec sérieux, J'aimerais bien que tu me rencontres dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous pourrons alors parler sans interruption.

La femme fronça les sourcils. 'Ce n'est pas juste Salazar, tu sais que je ne peux pas bouger de ce portrait.'

L'homme soupira. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je te raconterai tout ensuite. Après tout, je peux discuter avec toi lorsque les jeunes sont en cours.

Harry les observait avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Salazar parlait toujours en fourchelang et que la femme comprenait ce qu'il disait.

"Comment…?' Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, un air interrogateur au visage. 'Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce que Sir Serpentard dit ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fourchelang.'

Ils rirent en apercevant son visage confus. 'Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, je ne suis pas fourchelang. Tu vois, avant que ma réelle personne meurt, elle a créé un lien entre le fantôme de Salazar et moi-même. Au début, nous ne savions pas à quoi cela servirait, mais à travers les centenaires, le lien s'est renforcé. Maintenant, nous pouvons lire dans les pensées de l'autre. C'est presque comme si nous partagions nos pensées sans même y songer. Nous aurions pu avoir cette conversation en silence, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait par respect pour toi.'

Harry, plutôt qu'être rassuré, se sentit encore plus confus. 'Vous êtes un fantôme ?'

Salazar acquiesça avec patience. Oui, c'est bien ce que je suis, mais Godric m'a ensorcelé.

Rowena toussa. 'Tu l'as bien mérité. Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas te venger contre Godric avec ces tours puérils. Tu étais encore pire que Peeves !'

Salazar leva les yeux vers elle, agacé. C'est très insultant ça, Rowena. Je n'étais pas aussi pénible que cette foutue nuisance. Et même si je l'ai été, j'avais de bonnes raisons d'essayer de rendre la vie de Godric intolérable.

Rowena était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry bailler. Elle sourit, puis fit un signe de tête vers l'adolescent ensommeillé. 'Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te mettre au lit, petit. Après tout, tu as cours demain matin.'

Alex opina, puis se leva. Salazar l'en arrêta aussitôt. Souviens-toi de venir me voir dans la Chambre tout de suite après tes classes, jeune fourchelang.

Harry était sur le point d'acquiescer lorsque la voix choquée de Rowena les interrompit. 'Il doit faire ses devoirs !'

Salazar leva les yeux vers elle, amusé, mais opina tout de même. Très bien. Alors descends dès que tu auras terminé tes devoirs. Pas besoin de mettre Rowena en colère.

Le jeune adolescent supposa que cela marquait la fin de la conversation, se retourna, puis quitta la salle commune.

La deuxième journée d'Alex se déroula dans un brouillard total. Au moins, il était capable de réussir ses cours même s'il était à moitié endormi. Si Lan, qui se trouvait constamment à ses côtés, avait remarqué son manque d'attention, elle ne lui dit pas. Elle continuait plutôt de parler avec enthousiasme de tout ce qui survenait autour d'eux.

Ce soir-là, Alex fit rapidement ses devoirs, les finissant encore une fois avant tous ses camarades de classe. L'adolescent jeta un bref coup d'œil au portrait placé au-dessus du foyer, quitta silencieusement la pièce, puis se rendit vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il tenta de passer par les couloirs les moins fréquentés.

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans les toilettes abandonnées, Alex se dirigea vers le lavabo dissimulant l'entrée de la Chambre. Il essaya de ne pas alerter le fantôme agaçant de sa présence. Le passage était toujours aussi visqueux et sinistre qu'auparavant. Il avança rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs sombres, impatient d'arriver à la Chambre. Après dix minutes, il atteignit enfin les énormes portes et, avec un faible murmure, elles s'ouvrirent en le laissant entrer.

Il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du basilic. La seule chose qui restait de la bataille était une grande tache de sang séché. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de localiser un foyer par lequel Salazar pourrait apparaître, mais il n'en trouva aucun.

Il resta debout pendant quinze longues minutes, attendant patiemment que quelque chose survienne. Il était sur le point de partir et de retourner à sa salle commune lorsqu'il arriva.

Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

Harry se tourna rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec une masse blanche. Il cligna des yeux, puis reconnut le visage qui était apparu dans le foyer la nuit précédente. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris.

Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas quitter les âtres ?

Le fantôme lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers le garçon. Je ne peux pas à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais à l'extérieur du château, je peux faire ce que je souhaite. Après tout, avec les pouvoirs que possédaient Godric, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus que cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la Chambre ne fait pas partie du château ?

Salazar haussa les épaules. D'une certaine façon elle l'est, d'une autre non. Tu vois, cette chambre est une extension de Poudlard, mais elle se rend presque jusqu'au lac. Les pouvoirs de Godric ne se rendaient pas aussi loin et il ne savait pas qu'elle existait, alors ça ne m'étonne pas.

Harry acquiesça, puis son regard bifurqua, quelque peu mal à l'aise par le silence. Finalement, humectant nerveusement ses lèvres, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche. Vous vouliez me parler ?

Salazar hocha la tête. En effet. Mais premièrement, est-ce que je continue de t'appeler Alex ? Ou préfèrerais-tu Harry ?


	11. Décisions

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...**

Et voili voilà le dernier chapitre pour la journée de pheneatis... je commencerai à publier les miens à partir de dimanche (quand j'en aurai fait lol promis )

Leena

(lisez les notes du premier chapitres si vous les avez pas encore lus)

------

**Chapitre 11 : Décisions**

------

Harry gigota nerveusement, incertain quant à la réponse à fournir. Lorsque Salazar avait déclaré la nuit précédente qu'il connaissait son secret, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Tout nier serait simplement inutile et, de plus, cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait souhaité le révéler à Salazar et Rowena la nuit dernière, alors il était préférable de suivre son idée… et prier qu'il ait pris la bonne décision.

'Alex sera parfait. Harry Potter a disparu et, même si je déteste l'admettre, je préfère Alex.'

L'homme observa l'adolescent qui avait la tête légèrement inclinée par son sérieux. 'Je ne crois pas comprendre parfaitement, mais je te fais confiance.'

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier, heureux que le fantôme ne l'oblige pas à s'expliquer. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que l'homme ne se retourne. 'Allez mon petit, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter de choses importantes.'

Harry marcha à la suite du fantôme. Ils se rendirent lentement vers la statue représentant Salazar et ils atteignirent finalement une petite porte de bois dissimulée derrière celle-ci. Salazar se mit à parler en fourchelang: assez fort pour qu'Alex reconnaisse le langage, mais juste assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse en discerner les paroles. À sa grande surprise, la porte en bois ne s'ouvrit pas. Ce fut plutôt une rangée de pierres qui se déplaça, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre. En levant les yeux vers le fondateur, il rencontra un sourire malicieux.

'Surpris mon jeune serpent ? Tu ne croyais sûrement pas que je cacherais mes quartiers personnels derrière quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une simple porte en bois, n'est-ce pas ?'

Harry secoua la tête, amusé par le ton de voix fier qu'avait emprunté Salazar. En ayant passé autant de temps avec Severus pendant l'été, il aurait réellement dû savoir que rien n'était comme il semblait avec les Serpentards. Au moment où le fantôme traversa la porte ouverte, des lumières éclairèrent alors vivement la pièce. Même s'il ne faisait plus noir, Harry le suivit avec attention, ne souhaitant pas tomber dans l'un des pièges que le fondateur aurait pu mettre en place afin d'éviter de possibles intrusions. Heureusement, aucun sortilège ne lui fut lancé et il put entrer dans le bureau sans aucun problème.

Il observa les alentours et remarqua que plusieurs objets hétéroclites se trouvaient éparpillés dans la grande pièce. Certains semblaient appartenir à la magie noire, mais d'autres semblaient seulement étranges. C'était comme si Harry était entré dans la version "magie noire" du bureau de son grand-père. Étonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il grimaça un sourire en songeant que c'était probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi servait tout ce fatras. Son regard se posa alors sur une grande silhouette s'élevant dans un coin de la pièce. À la simple lueur scintillante des chandelles, il ne pouvait discerner exactement ce que représentait la forme, mais d'où il se tenait, cela ressemblait à un énorme félin, prêt à attaquer. Alex frissonna; il n'aurait vraiment pas souhaité se retrouver devant ce félin s'il avait été vivant. Il se retourna vers Salazar, qui flottait au-dessus de sa chaise, lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge.

'Assieds-toi jeune serpent, nous avons plusieurs points à discuter, dont ton entraînement.'

Alex acquiesça et prit place devant le fantôme. Il observa le fondateur se promener pensivement d'un bout à l'autre de son bureau et attendit patiemment qu'il parle. Finalement, Salazar s'immobilisa et posa ses mains sur la table. 'Lorsque nous avons fondé cette école, nous voulions transmettre notre savoir aux jeunes enfants sorciers. Par contre, il n'était pas rare pour nous de prendre des apprentis. Nous les choisissions habituellement en première ou deuxième année et devenions leur tuteur privé. Nous faisions cela car dans une si grande école, nous ne pouvions pas toujours enseigner tout ce que nous croyions nécessaire et nous ne voulions pas que notre savoir soit perdu. Malheureusement, cette tradition a disparu avec les années. En revanche, je crois bien que je vais utiliser cette façon de procéder avec toi.' Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis poursuivit. 'Mais il reste un problème. La manière la plus efficace d'apprendre à combattre est de combattre contre quelqu'un qui est meilleur que soi. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ce serait plutôt ardu dans ma condition présente alors nous devrons trouver une solution.'

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que le fantôme avait raison. Il avait appris plusieurs sortilèges pendant l'été et avait pu en utiliser quelques-uns, mais il devrait apprendre à les employer pendant un duel. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Salazar recommença à parler. 'Ton entraînement consistera en deux parties: l'endurance physique, ce que tu pourras faire par toi-même sous ma tutelle, puis le duel.' Le fantôme le fixa intensément. 'À quel niveau des arts mentaux te trouves-tu ?'

Harry le regarda d'un air confus. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Sa confusion dut paraître clairement sur son visage car le fondateur jura. 'Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne vous apprennent plus les arts mentaux ? C'était à l'ordre des troisièmes années lorsque nous étions enseignants !'

Alex sembla mal à l'aise. 'Désolé.'

Le fondateur lui fit un signe de la main. 'Pas ta faute, mais si je veux que tout fonctionne comme je l'ai prévu, il nous faudra travailler là-dessus en premier. Rowena est bien plus douée dans l'enseignement de cette matière que moi, alors tu suivras des cours avec elle. Je veux que tu la voies chaque soir au moins une heure tout de suite après le dîner.'

Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Mais… la salle commune est pleine à cette heure-là, tout le monde va remarquer.'

Salazar secoua la tête. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Rowena s'en occupera, d'accord ?'

Alex acquiesça, quelque peu incertain, mais prêt à croire ce qu'il lui disait. Le fantôme sourit en sentant le doute du jeune, mais ne commenta pas. Il se concentra plutôt sur son plan. 'À quelle fréquence crois-tu pouvoir te sauver de ta salle commune sans éveiller les doutes de tes camarades ?'

Harry haussa les épaules. 'Je ne suis pas certain, mais si je continue à faire mes devoirs aussi rapidement, je peux probablement m'échapper une ou deux heures par soir. Mais quelqu'un remarquera bientôt que je m'en vais toujours. De plus, mon grand-père et certains professeurs souhaiteront sûrement que je passe un peu de temps avec eux.'

Salazar grogna un peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas réellement de la faute de l'adolescent. Après tout, dans une école comme Poudlard, il n'était pas évident de passer inaperçu, surtout en étant apparenté au directeur – ou dans ce cas-ci, en prétendant l'être. 'On devra s'arranger avec cela pour l'instant. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas grand-chose que nous pourrons faire avant que tu aies maîtrisé tes leçons avec Rowena.' Salazar se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis pointa le placard qui se trouvait à côté du félin. 'Regarde là-dedans, mon jeune serpent, tu devrais trouver une pile de papiers.'

Harry se leva et fit ce qui lui avait été dit, observant la silhouette menaçante, s'apercevant maintenant qu'elle représentait une panthère noire. Il se pencha et ouvrit précautionneusement le placard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que plusieurs piles de papiers y avaient été jetées. La voix de Salazar se fit entendre.

'Il devrait y en avoir une avec travail d'apprenti écrit dessus. Prends-la et amène-la ici s'il te plait.'

Cela lui prit presque vingt minutes afin de trouver les papiers que Salazar voulait. Il n'y parvint qu'en retirant toutes les autres piles du placard puisque celle-ci était tombée en-dessous. Il retourna ensuite vers la table où Salazar l'attendait patiemment. La fantôme lui fit un sourire embarrassé, puis lui fit signe de se rasseoir. 'Ces pages contiennent un questionnaire que nous faisions remplir par tous nos apprentis pour savoir à quel niveau ils se situaient et dans quelle matière ils seraient les meilleurs. Je m'aperçois que les questions ne seront sûrement pas réellement à jour, mais essaie de répondre aux plus de numéros possible. Cela me donnera quelques références quant à ce que tu sais.'

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il prit la première page et retint difficilement un grognement en apercevant le titre: Divination. La soirée promettait d'être longue.


	12. Inquiétude

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JKR, Web of Lies ©Polaris, traduction ©Leena 

------

**Chapitre 12 : Inquiétude**

------

Harry était conscient qu'il avait manqué le dîner, et que soit son grand-père, soit sa tante ou son oncle le ferait venir pour demander des explications. Le problème était qu'il n'en avait aucune. Il ne pensait pas que cela irait bien s'il disait qu'il avait passé toute sa soirée avec un fantôme millénaire. Pour ne pas dire que c'était le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, son grand-père piquerait une crise. Soupirant, il s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle et entra. Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Alec leva un sourcil, un peu mal à l'aise par les regards qui étaient dirigés vers lui.

«Hm… quelque chose ne va pas?»

Anthony le regarda avec insistance. «Où étais-tu? Le professeur Rogue est venu ici te chercher après ton absence au dîner.»

Alec se renfrogna. «Merde.»

Puis, sans autre mot, il tourna les talons et laissa la salle commune surprise derrière lui. Cela lui prit un moment pour décider où aller, et finalement, il décida d'aller voir son grand-père. Après tout, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire voir trop souvent dans les cachots, les gens savaient déjà que le professeur Rogue l'aimait, ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter plus de rumeurs. Il avait à peine ouvert la gargouille lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau de son grand-père s'ouvrir. Avec un soupir, il monta les escaliers, et, lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il vit que Dumbledore était en effet en train de l'attendre.

L'homme se leva immédiatement, contourna son bureau, et en quelques enjambés, il fut aux côtés d'Alec, et le serra dans ses bras.

«Où étais-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au dîner?»

Alec ne répondit pas pendant un moment, il ne fit que se laisser aller un peu plus dans l'étreinte, alors que son esprit travaillait rapidement pour essayer de trouver une explication appropriée. Lorsque l'homme se détacha finalement de lui et baissa les yeux, Alec avait au mieux une faible explication, mais c'était au moins quelque chose, et il espérait que son grand-père l'accepterait.

«Alors?»

Alec soupira, et baissa la tête. «Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je voulais simplement passer un peu de temps seul, et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.»

Albus acquiesça, mais il y avait encore un peu d'inquiétude sur son visage. «Alec, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je me sentirai mieux si tu ne disparaissais pas de cette façon à nouveau.»

L'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme, refusant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se sentit très mal après avoir entendu ces mots, il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter le vieil homme, mais il savait qu'il devrait recommencer. Seulement, demain, il s'assurerait d'arriver à temps au dîner. Peu importe ce que disait Salazar, il ne pouvait pas continuer à inquiéter le directeur comme ça, il était déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça.

Le directeur regarda pensivement la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, il y avait quelque chose que le garçon ne lui disait pas, il le savait. Tous ses sens le lui disaient, mais il ne voulait pas faire face au garçon pour le moment, avec tout le travail qu'il avait réalisé durant les dernières semaines, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait encore négligé l'adolescent et il sentait également que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander des réponses du garçon si Alec ne voulait pas les lui donner. Il surveillerait l'adolescent à partir de là, et s'il était encore inquiet pour lui au bout de quelques jours, ils auraient une discussion.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Severus et Minerva entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans les bras de Dumbledore. Harry ne tourna pas sa tête pour les regarder, il était fatigué et, pour le moment, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Cette épreuve avait également beaucoup demandé de lui, et même s'il se sentait content d'avoir impressionné Salazar, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour le moment.

La voix de Minerva le sortit de ses pensées. «Est-ce que tu vas bien, petit?»

Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, et vit que ses deux professeurs s'étaient déplacés pour se placer devant lui. «Je vais bien, simplement un peu fatigué. Je devrais retourner à la salle commune, c'est pratiquement l'heure du couvre-feu.»

Dumbledore resserra ses bras autour du petit adolescent. «Je ne pense pas, Alec, tu restes ici pour la nuit. De plus, je veux que tu manges quelque chose avant d'aller au lit.»

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils et leva les yeux vers le directeur. «Mais, grand-père…»

Dumbledore plaça doucement une main sur ses lèvres. «Pas de discussion, considère cela comme ta punition pour nous avoir inquiétés.»

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir à ça. D'un côté, cela ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de retourner dans la salle commune après l'avoir quitté de cette façon. Il y aurait beaucoup de questions, mais il serait très heureux s'il pouvait s'en occuper dans la matinée, lorsqu'il serait sûr que sa tête ne tomberait pas à n'importe quel moment. D'un autre côté, s'il restait ici, il y aurait encore plus de questions à répondre. Il secoua sa tête lorsque Dumbledore le laissa partir, et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il semblait que le temps de se plaindre était passé, puisqu'il se sentit doucement guidé vers les escaliers menant aux appartements de Dumbledore. Évidemment, pensa Alec, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toutes façons.

Les trois professeurs s'installèrent autour de la table, et Harry prit le dernier siège entre Dumbledore et Snape qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant toute la conversation. Un elfe de maison apporta un plateau de nourriture pour Harry et un peu de thé pour les professeurs. Alec regarda la nourriture devant lui avec dégoût. Alors qu'il avait été affamé pendant qu'il faisait son épreuve, il n'avait vraiment pas faim maintenant, et, se trouver sous le regard intense de trois adultes était encore plus dérangeant. Avec la tête baissée, Alec commença à prendre sa nourriture, mangeant des petits morceaux, mais n'en ingérant pas vraiment. Sans le vouloir, il bailla, manquant ainsi les tendres sourires venant des professeurs. Il avait été sur le point de laisser tomber la fourchette à cause de l'épuisement lorsqu'une main prit la fourchette de ses doigts. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les mêmes fortes mains le soulevèrent et le placèrent sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

Levant les yeux, ses yeux bleus fatigués en rencontrèrent des sombres amusés. «Oncle Sev'rus?»

L'homme gloussa légèrement, et soudainement, une fourchette pleine de nourriture fut placée devant sa bouche. «Manges.»

Harry se renfrogna, et essaya de prendre la fourchette des mains de l'homme, mais la mince main était bien plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait. Le gloussement amusé de Severus le fit s'arrêter. «Alec, arrêtes ça, si nous devons attendre que tu manges tout ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette par toi-même, nous serons là toute la nuit.

Harry fit la moue. «Je n'ai simplement pas faim.»

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. «On ne va pas recommencer ça, jeune homme, tu vas au moins manger la moitié de ça.»

S'apercevant qu'il n'avait aucun choix et que Severus tenait à nouveau la fourchette juste devant ses lèvres, Harry abandonna, et ouvrit sa bouche pour recevoir le morceau de poulet et de pomme de terre que Severus avait pris. Lentement, Alec se laissa nourrir par son aîné, finissant par reposer sa tête confortablement contre l'épaule de son oncle.

Il avait déjà mangé plus que la moitié de l'assiette lorsqu'il finit par convaincre les adultes qu'il ne pouvait plus manger. Severus le laissa glisser de ses genoux et on lui ordonna d'enfiler son pyjama alors que les adultes rassemblaient tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur dîner improvisé et renvoyèrent le tout aux cuisines.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'étrangeté de la soirée, et il ne parlait pas seulement du test. Être nourri de cette façon avait été un peu embarrassant, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ça avait été super. Il s'était senti en sécurité, et qu'on prenne ainsi soin de lui, un sentiment auquel il était devenu plutôt dépendant l'avait envahi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. Soupirant, il se nettoya le visage, brossa ses cheveux avant de quitter la salle de bain et d'aller dans le salon afin de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous.

Tous les trois étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant paisiblement la cheminée en buvant leurs tasses. Harry les regarda pendant un long moment, laissant la sensation de confort l'envelopper. C'était sa famille, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître quelques mois plus tôt, ces trois personnes étaient soudainement devenues son monde. Il savait que tout changerait lorsque la vérité éclaterait mais il allait maintenant prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait, même si cela voulait dire être blessé dans le futur. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha du canapé et alla s'asseoir entre Severus et Minerva qui s'étaient déplacée pour lui faire de la place.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, l'adolescent était endormi, sa tête reposant confortablement sur Minerva. Severus regarda le couple pensivement.

«Je me demande ce qui l'a tant fatigué, il se conduisait bizarrement hier aussi.»

Dumbledore leva les yeux, et plissa le front. «Que s'est-il passé hier?»

Minerva et Severus haussèrent tous deux les épaules, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais ils essayèrent d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la journée précédente. Le problème était que rien n'était vraiment arrivé, seulement l'adolescent s'était comporté un peu étrangement, et les deux adultes avaient l'impression que quelque chose se passait.

Dumbledore fixa pensivement le garçon endormi, il avait eu raison lors de son évaluation des événements, le problème était que seul Harry semblait savoir ce qui se passait, et, pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas sur le point de partager ses informations avec lui de son plein gré. Secouant légèrement la tête, il se leva, et dit à ses collègues qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller au lit et qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout dans la matinée. Après tout, celui qui connaissait les réponses était mort pour le reste du monde. Severus souleva l'adolescent et le mit doucement au lit alors que le sorcier plus âgé raccompagnait Minerva à sa chambre, s'assurant que tout allait bien.


	13. Message Spectral

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris sauf la traduction...

Et voila un nouveau chapitre...

alors je tiens à répondre à une question qui revient souvent (j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécier la pluie de reviews reçu **je vous embrasse tous en récompense le bisou bien baveux ) **... et jevais vous donner trois versions à cette réponse selon la personne...

Commençons par ... **Pheneatis** ... Sa réponse fut ... J'ai préféré mettre Alex qu'Alec ça sonnait mieux

**Ma réponse** (c'est à dire **Leena **pour ceux qui suivent pas )... J'aime bien Alec, et je change très rarement les noms et prénoms ... donc ... faut pas trop poussé lol ... (j'ai déjà mis tous les noms en français ce qui m'a fait chercher dans mes livres pendant un long moment )

**La réponse de Polaris** : C'est Alec, un problème ? Venez me voir

Alors... faites ce que vous voulez lol (aucune critique ici... ça m'a bien fait rire de rassembler ces réponses )

-

**Chapitre 13 : Message spectral**

-

Alec était en train de dormir paisiblement dans son lit dans les appartements du directeur lorsque des picotements froids le parcoururent, le réveillant. D'abord, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal dans la chambre qui aurait pu causer ce dérangement. Il faisait encore nuit, montrant ainsi qu'il avait encore plusieurs heures jusqu'au matin. Il était sur le point de laisser tomber lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette argentée flottant aux côtés de son lit. La lumière venant du fantôme était très douce, mais ce fut un peu surprenant. En regardant de plus prêt, il reconnut la silhouette de la Dame Grise, le fantôme des Serdaigle. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre, si loin de la salle commune des Serdaigle, lorsqu'elle parla. Sa voix était très douce, et il dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

«J'apporte un message de Dame Serdaigle.» Harry acquiesça, se détendant contre le dosseret. Cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ses futur cours avec le tableau. «Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'avant que vous alliez dans la salle commune demain soir pour votre session avec elle, vous devriez aller à la bibliothèque afin de trouver un livre intitulé _'Pouvoirs de l'esprit: un guide pour connaître votre moi intérieur.'_ Vous devrez avoir lu le premier chapitre avant votre rencontre avec elle.»

Harry se renfrogna. Il espérait que le livre n'était dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque. Il serait suffisamment difficile de prendre le livre sans lever de doutes, il n'y avait pas besoin de se risquer à aller dans la section interdite. Pendant un instant, il considéra partir maintenant, juste au cas où, mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Il savait que la Tour possédait bien plus d'enchantements que les autres parties du château, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas que son grand père ait installé un enchantement de surveillance dans la pièce. Non, faire plaisir à Rowena ne valait pas le risque de mettre en colère le vieil homme. Il leva les yeux, et vit que la Dame Grise était sur le point de partir.

«Hey! Attendez un instant, s'il vous plait!»

Le fantôme se retourna. «Oui?»

«Pouvez-vous dire à Dame Ravenclaw quelque chose pour moi?» Après l'acquiescement du fantôme, il ajouta. «Dites-lui que je ne pourrais peut-être pas accéder au livre, mais que je vais essayer, et qu'il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas me libérer pour demain. C'est dimanche, et il se pourrait que mon grand-père me garde ici avec lui.»

Le fantôme hocha de la tête. «J'informerai la Dame.»

Et, avec un très doux sifflement, elle disparue de la pièce. Harry se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers et fut sur le point de retourner dormir lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Harry vit de la lumière venir de la silhouette se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

«Alec?»

Harry, sachant très bien que l'homme l'avait probablement entendu, s'assit et regarda Severus allumer les lumières de sa chambre. L'homme portait une robe sombre, ce que Harry reconnut comme sa robe de Mangemort. Le grand professeur se déplaça silencieusement vers le lit dans lequel Harry était assis, et s'assit à côté de lui.

«Pourquoi es-tu réveillé Alec? Il est à peine deux heures du matin.»

Harry se frotta les yeux, son esprit travaillant pour trouver une explication possible, après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire à son oncle qu'un fantôme l'avait réveillé pour lui donner le message d'un tableau. Finalement,il choisit la réponse la plus plausible, même si cela pouvait lui causer quelques problèmes avec le directeur.

«J'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.»

L'homme grand lui caressa doucement la tête, un froncement d'inquiétude sur son visage. «Je ne dormais pas. Le cauchemar était-il pénible? Est-ce que tu veux en parler?»

Alec secoua doucement la tête. «Non, c'était simplement un cauchemar normal, rien de mauvais.»

Severus acquiesça après un moment, et puis se leva. «Alors retournes dormir, je vais dire à Albus de te laisser faire la grasse matinée demain.»

Harry fut sur le point de protester mais l'homme avait déjà étouffé les lumières et était sorti par la porte. Soupirant, l'adolescent se détendit contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Et il avait pensé que vivre en tant qu'Alec Dumbledore allait être facile. Il se demanda si tous les autres enfants vivaient comme ça,faisant toujours attention à ne pas décevoir leurs parents. Soupirant, il mit de côté ses pensées, et s'allongea pour dormir, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce que le matin apporterait.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la chambre d'Alec, il alla dans le salon, sachant qu'Albus l'y attendrait. Il avait été appelé à une réunion de Mangemorts juste après avoir mis Alec au lit, et, ne pouvait pas attendre le retour de Dumbledore, il avait laissé un mot dans son bureau, et s'était dépêché de sortir du bâtiment. Par chance, la réunion n'avait pas été très importante. Voldemort n'avait pas été là, il avait simplement laissé une liste des potions qu'il voulait entre les mains de Lucius Malefoy, et d'autres aussitôt que possible. En dehors de ça, le professeur n'eut rien à faire et fut capable de revenir plutôt rapidement. Comme il s'y était attendu, Albus était assis devant le feu allumé, fixant pensivement les flammes. Le vieil homme lui sourit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

«Tout s'est bien passé, je suppose?»

Severus acquiesça et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'Albus.«Lucius m'a simplement donné une liste de potions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait, je ne l'ai même pas vu.»

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement. «Quelque chose d'étrange sur les potions qu'il voulait?»

Severus haussa des épaules. «Pas vraiment, simplement les potions habituelles.»

Le vieil homme acquiesça, semblant heureux de ses nouvelles. Après tout, si Voldemort ne voulait rien de spécial, c'est qu'il n'avait rien prévu de trop important pour le moment. Il était sur le point de se lever, prêt à aller au lit lorsque le jeune homme parla à nouveau.

«Est-ce qu'Alec a encore des cauchemars?»

Albus fronça légèrement des sourcils. «De temps à autres, pourquoi?»

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. «Je l'ai entendu lorsque je suis revenu, je pensais qu'il parlait à quelqu'un mais, lorsque je suis entré, il était seul et a clamé avoir eu un cauchemar.»

Le vieux sorcier paraissait pensif. «Tu penses qu'il a menti?»

Severus secoua la tête. «Je ne sais pas, il ne semblait pas être effrayé et même plutôt calme mais, d'un autre côté,il n'y avait personne à qui il aurait pu parler, il n'y a même pas de tableau dans sa chambre.»

«As-tu entendu ce qu'il disait?»

Une nouvelle fois, Severus secoua la tête. «J'ai bien peur que non, Albus. Pour ce que j'en sais, cela aurait très bien pu être un cauchemar. Il est peut être trop habitué à eux pour que les petits cauchemars lui fassent vraiment de l'effet.»

Albus ne fit qu'acquiescer, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu. «Je commence vraiment à me demander ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Il s'est vraiment comporté étrangement.»

Le Maître de Potions hocha de la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux jours et tous les évènements avaient pour l'instant été expliqués. Peut-être qu'Albus était surprotecteur, mais bon, il avait le droit de l'être. Après tout, Alec était son petit-fils, et il savait que le directeur ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à ce gamin.

«Peut-être que nous devrions lui parler?»

Albus fronça tristement des sourcils. «Je ne penses pas que cela aiderait vraiment, pour ne pas dire que demain je dois assister à une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre.» Severus plissa le front, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme plus âgé parla. «Je sais, je sais, je devrais vraiment trouver un peu de temps pour lui, mais tout va trop vite pour le moment.»

Severus soupira. «Je sais, Albus, mais si l'enfant fait quelque chose de dangereux, quelqu'un devrait essayer de découvrir ce que c'est.»

Le jeune homme savait qu'en prononçant ses mots, il venait de tendre la perche dont Albus avait besoin. Peu de temps après, le vieil homme parla à nouveau. «Pourquoi ne le prends-tu pas pour la journée, Severus? C'est dimanche, et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose pour l'amuser.»

Snape grogna. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de prendre le garçon, mais il était maintenant un étudiant, et il voulait sûrement passé un peu de temps avec ses collègues. Il avait remarqué que Alec ne parlait vraiment qu'avec cette gamine Crivey, et il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment très sain, le garçon avait besoin de plus d'amis.

«Albus, il a besoin de passer plus de temps avec ses camarades de classe, sinon il va se les aliéner. Il a besoin d'avoir des amis de son âge.»

Un regard triste apparut dans les yeux du vieil homme. Ce que Severus n'était pas sûr d'interpréter correctement.

«Tu as raison, mais, j'aimerai néanmoins que tu parles avec lui pendant un moment. Jouez une partie d'échec dans la matinée et il peut rejoindre ses camarades au déjeuner.»

Snape grogna pendant que le directeur se levait.

«Très bien, nous verrons.»

Le vieil homme acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Il alla jeter un œil sur son petit-fils mais, par chance, il le découvrit profondément endormi. Regardant la chambre, il découvrit que Severus avait eu raison dans sa supposition, il n'y avait rien à qui Harry aurait pu parler. Secouant sa tête, le vieil homme s'assura que l'adolescent était confortablement bordé et quitta la pièce pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant la réunion.

-

review ? lol


	14. Discussion avec Malefoy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris

Petit chapitre pour clore ce week end... une fois de plus désolé s'il reste des noms anglais, nous faisons tout notre possible dod et moi... mais il faut dire qu'on est habitué à voir les noms anglais ... "

-

**Chapitre 14 : Discussion avec Malefoy**

-

Alec se réveilla tôt le matin suivant et, supposant que son grand-père et Rogue seraient encore endormis, il alla aux cuisines, n'étant pas encore sûr d'être autorisé à retourner dans sa salle commune. Après les visites du fantôme et de Rogue, il avait pu se rendormir paisiblement jusqu'à il y a une heure, lorsqu'un cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Par chance, il n'avait dérangé personne mais il avait décidé de se lever puisqu'il n'y avait pas de raison de risquer d'en avoir un autre.

Il était en train d'avaler une gorgée de thé de sa tasse chaude lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et que son grand-père entra, encore dans ses robes. Le vieil homme sembla surpris de le voir debout si tôt, il n'y avait aucun doute que Rogue lui ait parlé de son supposé cauchemar. Harry essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir menti aux deux hommes mais il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir leur dire la vérité.

«Tu es bien matinal.»

Alec acquiesça légèrement, et observa le directeur se servir une tasse de thé de la préparation qu'il venait juste de faire.

«Est-ce que tu te sens bien?»

L'adolescent sembla un peu surpris mais acquiesça à nouveau. «Je vais bien, grand-papa, mais je me suis à nouveau réveillé, et je ne pouvais pas retourner dormir.»

Dumbledore plissa le front. «Un autre cauchemar?»

Alec n'eut même pas à répondre à cette question et se concentra simplement sur la tasse vide devant lui. Il vit que Dumbledore était sur le point de poser une autre question lorsque Rogue entra dans la cuisine. L'adolescent fit un petit sourire à l'homme, essayant de dissimuler le sentiment de soulagement qui parcourait son corps. Si le directeur le remarqua, il n'en parla pas, et, au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers son professeur.

«Un autre lève-tôt, vous devriez vraiment dormir lorsque vous en avez l'occasion.»

Rogue le fixa légèrement. «Cela veut tout dire venant de vous, Albus.»

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil.«Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une réunion, Severus.»

Alec se renfrogna, il avait secrètement espéré qu'il serait autorisé à passer la matinée avec son grand-père. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de simplement s'asseoir et de discuter un peu. Cette fois, le vieil homme remarqua l'expression sur le visage de l'adolescent et se leva pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, par derrière.

«Je suis désolé Alec, je sais que cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas passer un peu de temps ensemble.»

L'adolescent secoua la tête, et essaya de sourire au vieil homme. «C'est bon, grand-papa, je sais que tu es très occupé.»

Dumbledore soupira mais abandonna, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même ainsi, il se promit de trouver un peu de temps pour l'enfant durant la semaine. Pendant un moment, il pensa le dire à Alec mais il restait tout de même une chance pour que cela ne soit pas possible et cela ferait encore plus de mal au garçon. Voyant qu'il se faisait tard, Dumbledore libéra Harry après lui avoir serré gentiment les épaules et quitta la cuisine après avoir dit au revoir à Severus.

Une fois que le directeur eut quitté la pièce, Alec se retourna pour regarder son professeur.L'homme lui fit un petit sourire, attendant qu'il parle.

«Oncle Severus…»

L'homme fit un hochement de tête.«Oui?»

«Suis-je autorisé à rentrer dans ma salle commune?»

L'homme secoua sa tête, et prit une gorgée de thé. «Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir avec moi dans les cachots, et jouer une partie d'échecs ou bien fabriquer une potion.»

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira instantanément et il lui fit un grand sourire. Il savait qu'aller vers Rogue signifiait qu'il serait probablement incapable de prendre le livre que Dame Serdaigle voulaitmais elle devait comprendre.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Harry se tenant près du maître de potions. Il était encore tôt, et au grand soulagement d'Harry, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Serpentard.

Une fois dans les appartements de Severus, l'homme appela un elfe de maison pour aller lui chercher quelques gâteaux et du chocolat chaud pendant qu'Harry installait le plateau de jeu. Ils jouèrent silencieusement durant un long moment, le maître de potions posant de temps en temps des questions à propos de l'école. Le temps passa rapidement, et, avant que Harry ne puisse le remarquer, ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Après avoir dit au revoir à son professeur, Harry se dirigea vers son propre siège à la table des Serdaigle. Tous le regardèrent pendant un long moment, le mettant mal à l'aise mais Lan se jeta sur lui et finit par le distraire avec sa discussion et ses questions.

Le déjeuner se déroula plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et, après avoir fini, Harry partit avec Lan et deux autres première année. Il ne savait pas si son oncle voulait qu'il rentre avec lui vers les cachots mais il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher le livre dont Rowena avait parlé. Un des étudiants plus âgés insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'y aller et Alec alla simplement avec eux, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Une fois là-bas, Alec se sépara des autres Serdaigle de première année, prétextant qu'il savait déjà où tout se trouvait, et qu'il allait donc chercher un des livres et qu'il les attendrait à une table. Les autres semblèrent l'accepter et le quittèrent pour aller explorer l'énorme bibliothèque.

De son côté, Alec s'arrêta un moment, essayant de trouver où le livre pouvait être. Finalement, et avec reluctance, il alla dans la partie réserver à l'art divinatoire de la bibliothèque. Regardant les étagères, il fit un profond soupir. Il ne semblait pas facile de trouver le livre et il ne pouvait pas aller le demander à Madame Pince. Avec un froncement, Harry fut sur le point de se diriger vers une autre section, lorsque son regard se posa sur le coin le plus éloigné. Il y avait plusieurs livres poussiéreux ici, et à son plus grand plaisir, il y en avait un parlant de l'esprit. Ayant localisé la bonne section, ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'ait trouvé le bon livre. Utilisant sa magie sans baguette, il changea les couvertures pour que le titre suggère que le livre était sur les potions et il revint dans la partie principale de la bibliothèque. Une fois là, il s'installa avec son livre et l'ouvrit lentement.

Il était absorbé par le premier chapitre du livre parlant des différents arts mentaux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'arrêter à côté de lui. Levant les yeux de son livre, il fut sur le point de pousser un grognement lorsqu'il vit Malefoy se tenant à côté de lui, un sourire visiblement forcé sur ses lèvres.

«Salut gamin.»

Retenant son envie d'ensorceler le garçon, il fit un petit sourire.«Salut.»

Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler que s'il avait été capable d'être gentil avec Rogue, il pouvait réussir à faire la même chose avec Malefoy. L'autre garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté et essaya de sourire un peu plus. «Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour dans le train, mes amis et moi ne voulions pas t'embêter.»

S'il n'était pas sûr que le garçon voulait quelque chose de lui, il aurait pu s'évanouir sous le choc. Au lieu de cela, il retourna son regard sur le livre, et secoua légèrement de la tête. «Ce n'est pas ta faute, pas besoin de t'excuser.»

D'un coin de l'œil, il vit la forme de Malefoy se détendre un peu, et son sourire devenir un peu plus naturel. «Est-ce que cela te dérange si je m'assois avec toi?»

Alec haussa des épaules, même si à l'intérieur de lui il voulait lui dire d'aller directement en enfer. L'autre adolescent prit le petit geste en tant qu'invitation, et se laissa tomber sur le siège devant lui. Essayant d'ignorer le Serpentard, Harry retourna à sa lecture, seulement pour être interrompu par la voix du garçon.

«Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, j'aurai pensé que le petit-fils de Dumbledore serait toujours entouré.»

Alec ne chercha pas à lever les yeux. «Je préfère être seul, et je n'ai pas besoin d'amis du moment que ceux que j'ai en sont des véritables.»

Le Serdaigle entendit l'autre renifler. «Tu considères cette gamine Creevey en tant que véritable amie? C'est juste une Sang-de-Bourbe.»

Cette fois, Harry ne leva pas la tête, pas parce qu'il voulait ignorer l'autre garçon, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit la colère irradier de ses yeux. Même dans sa colère, il garda une voix douce et calme, il avait été bien entraîné durant les derniers mois. «Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec être un bon ami ou pas.»

Lorsque l'adolescent blond ne répondit pas, il leva finalement les yeux, et fixa ses yeux bleus dans les gris de l'autre. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, le Serpentard soupira comme s'il était exaspéré.

«Ton grand-père t'a sûrement dit que les Sangs-de-Bourbe nous étaient inférieurs, qu'ils étaient simplement une perte de temps et d'espace. Que nous devrions nous en débarrasser avant qu'ils nous affaiblissent.»

Pendant une seconde, Harry eut envie d'abandonner toute prétention et d'ensorceler Malefoy mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même et décida de faire autre chose. Affichant sa plus douce expression, il regarda attentivement l'autre adolescent. «Vraiment? Tu ferais vraiment tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour te débarrasser d'eux?»

Alec vit le sourire heureux sur le visage de l'autre adolescent et il essaya de contrôler son propre rire. Le Serpentard acquiesça sérieusement. «Oui, je ferais tout ce que je peux.»

Alec sourit alors joyeusement, alors qu'à l'intérieur il se tordait de rire. «C'est super! Je vais dire à grand-papa que tu vas l'aider à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, après tout, il est le chef des Sangs-de-Bourbe, n'est ce pas?»

Le sourire d'Alec se changea en un espiègle lorsqu'il vit le blond serrer des dents. «Non, Voldemort se bat pour la suprématie des sangs purs.»

Alec afficha un regard confus sur son visage. «Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça alors que c'est lui-même un Sang-de-Bourbe? Je ne comprends pas.»

Harry regarda avec couleur le visage de Drago perdre ses couleurs, et le blond perplexe pendant un moment avant qu'il ne grogne. «C'est un mensonge! Qui t'a raconté une telle histoire?»

Alec cligna des yeux, son esprit réfléchissant rapidement. «Grand-papa me l'a dit, il a dit qu'il avait enseigné à Tu-Sais-Qui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il a dit qu'il portait alors le nom de Tom Jedusor et qu'il devait rester à un orphelinat parce que sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et que son père les avait abandonner lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa femme était une sorcière.»

Harry pouvait voir combien Drago serrait sa main autour de sa baguette, et il se demanda si l'autre garçon allait l'attaquer. Au plus profond de lui-même, une petite partie de Harry espérait qu'il le ferait, il savait que Dumbledore lui donnerait une punition exemplaire pour avoir essayer de le blesser. Un autre côté de lui continuait de lui rappeler que Drago pouvait encore changer de côté, aussi impossible que cela paraisse. Par chance, il ne découvrit jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver puisque le professeur Rogue apparût à côté d'eux. Regardant rapidement Harry, il concentra son attention sur son étudiant. «M. Malefoy, si vous pouviez venir avec moi, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous parler ainsi qu'à d'autres préfets de quelques problèmes.»

Drago desserra le poing et acquiesça sèchement. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, il quitta la bibliothèque. Severus plissa le front, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Baissant les yeux sur son protégé, il vit qu'il était à nouveau dans son livre. Soupirant, il supposa qu'il pourrait obtenir des réponses de Drago et avec une petite tape sur la tête du jeune adolescent, il quitta la grande pièce.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Rogue était parti, Harry leva les yeux, un grand sourire en place. Cela avait été super, il espérait simplement que Malefoy le laisserait tranquille à partir de maintenant, sinon, il devrait alors faire quelque chose d'un peu plus… drastique.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il se leva, et, après avoir averti Lan qu'il partait, il alla dans la salle commune. Il était temps pour lui de commencer ses cours avec Dame Serdaigle.


	15. Fatigue

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Fatigue**

* * *

Alec eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il regarda la salle. Elle était très bien, paisible, tous les murs étaient bleu clair et les meubles étaient en bois peint en blanc. La pièce était peu meublée, il y avait simplement un canapé en cuir blanc devant le feu grondant et une table avec deux chaises devant une fenêtre. Le tapis recouvrant le sol était bleu foncé, et reflétait la chaleur venant du feu. Chaque fois qu'il était là, Harry pouvait sentir la paix l'envahir. Une douce voix résonna dans la salle, lui rappelant qu'il était là pour une raison. Comme il l'avait souvent fait, Alec alla vers la table, et s'assit dans l'une des chaises faisant face à la fenêtre. La vue était magnifique, allant d'une mer à une forêt selon l'humeur qu'il avait, mais il n'y fit pas attention cette fois. Au lieu de cela, l'adolescent se concentra sur la lumière au milieu de la table. La lumière était jolie, et la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle l'avait captivée. Qui aurait pensé que cette magie pouvait être si jolie à regarder.

«Alec! Concentre-toi!»

L'adolescent leva les yeux, surpris, puis rougit d'embarras. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il était là. Il oubliait simplement ce que Rowena lui avait dit, et son professeur devait continuer à le lui rappeler. Après avoir fait un mouvement d'excuse vers la cheminée, où un aigle noir était perché, il retourna son attention sur l'orbe étincelant. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir plusieurs traits de lumière sortant de l'orbe, passant par la fenêtre. Rowena voulait de lui qu'il soit capable de construire un bouclier avec cette magie qui filtrerait tout ce qui passerait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Depuis deux semaines, il essayait de mettre la barrière en place, mais sans succès. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réussi, quelque chose interrompait sa concentration, et tout le travail qui avait été réalisé était alors perdu.

Plaçant ses mains devant l'orbe, il ferma ses yeux et essaya de concentrer sa volonté. Sous ses mains, il pouvait sentir l'orbe bouger et s'agrandir, tous les fils venant ensemble au milieu. Une fois qu'ils furent tous suffisamment près, il força la lumière à entourer les fils, les protégeant et les défendant. C'était la partie facile, et après deux semaines, Alec n'avait plus de problème pour celle-là, mais, maintenant, la partie difficile arrivait. Prudemment, il força la lumière à aller vers la fenêtre, pour créer une barrière qui empêcherait n'importe qui de rentrer dans son esprit sans sa permission.

Il était sur le point d'attacher la lumière lorsque quelque chose le dérangea à nouveau, brisant sa concentration et l'arrachant durement de sa chambre.

«Alec!»

Avec un grognement, il ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva assit dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Lan était à côté de lui, secouant son épaule avec force.

«Alec! Allez, réveille-toi, dormeur, il est temps d'aller dîner et tu sais que le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit que si tu le ratais encore, il te forcerait à monter avec lui pour prendre ton dîner dans ses appartements.»

Harry cligna des yeux et la fixa sèchement. Il avait un horrible mal de tête maintenant, et il se sentait plutôt énervé envers la jeune fille. Il avait senti qu'il avait pratiquement réussi, il n'y avait eu aucune des déconcentrations habituelles mais Lan avait simplement choisi ce moment pour l'interrompre. D'une voix fatiguée, il lui parla.

«Pars devant sans moi, je dois enfiler une autre robe.»

La jeune fille se mit à bouder. «T'es pas drôle Alec.» Elle sembla sentir qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et haussa des épaules. «Bon, ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévu lorsque tu auras des problèmes avec le directeur.»

Lan se tourna et rejoignit Michael et Tatiana, les deux autres première année qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la jeune fille vivace. Une fois qu'Alec vit la porte se fermer derrière eux, il grogna et se reposa contre sa chaise. Levant les yeux, il vit Dame Serdaigle baissant les yeux vers lui.

«Je ne vais jamais réussir.»

Une douce voix résonna dans son esprit. «Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, tu y étais pratiquement cette fois.» Le tableau l'étudia de plus près, elle pouvait dire qu'il était épuisé, ses cours avec lui n'étaient pas faciles pour l'adolescent et elle savait que Salazar en demandait autant. «Alec, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à l'infirmerie?»

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent soudainement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les avait fermés. «Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Je vais bien!»

Le portrait le regarda un peu amusé. «Pour plusieurs raisons mon garçon. Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et je suis sûr que l'infirmière peut s'assurer que tu l'as.»

«Salazar…»

La sorcière l'interrompit. «Je parlerai à Salazar, tu dois faire une pause ou tu vas t'écrouler. En plus, tu dois aller chercher quelque chose pour le mal de tête que tu dois avoir.

L'adolescent ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche. «Je n'ai…»

Le portrait continua comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. «En plus, je ne veux pas que tu ais à expliquer à ton grand-père la raison pour laquelle tu as manqué le dîner pour la troisième fois cette semaine.»

Cette dernière raison le fit taire rapidement. Rowena et Lan avaient raison. Dumbledore ne serait pas content. Soupirant, il se leva, prêt à partir pour l'infirmerie. Après tout, une pièce paisible et silencieuse serait agréable. Après avoir attendu la disparition des vertiges, Alec dit au revoir au tableau de la Fondatrice de sa maison, et quitta lentement la salle.

Les couloirs étaient déserts puisque tout le monde était au dîner, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Une fois là, il vit que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas en vue, et pensant qu'elle était probablement au dîner, il alla vers l'un des lits et s'y allongea, posant sa tête battant à tout rompre sur un oreiller, l'attendant.

Une main le secoua, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, et il avait l'impression qu'en ouvrant ses yeux, cela n'arrangerait rien. À travers son esprit fatigué, une voix appela son nom avec inquiétude, et il abandonna finalement, ouvrant les yeux suffisamment pour être capable de voir qui avait dérangé son sommeil.

Poppy était penchée avec inquiétude au-dessus du faible adolescent. Elle avait été très surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait vu allongé sur un de ses lits. Le Harry qu'elle connaissait ne serait jamais entré sur son territoire de sa propre volonté, il devait donc vraiment avoir quelque chose qui clochait. Finalement, elle remarqua que l'adolescent avait légèrement entrouvert ses yeux.

«Alec? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi es-tu ici?»

L'adolescent resta silencieux pendant une seconde avant de murmurer une réponse. «Mal de tête, auriez-vous quelque chose contre ça, s'il vous plait?»

Madame Pomfresh cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, mais d'après les lignes sur le visage du jeune garçon, elle pouvait dire que sa tête devait vraiment le déranger. Rapidement, elle quitta son lit, et alla chercher une de ses potions. Lorsqu'elle revint, Alec n'avait pas bougé de place. Rapidement, elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers lui, pour faire son diagnostic.

Ne détectant rien sauf de la fatigue, ce qui n'était pas vraiment hors du commun durant les premières semaines d'école, elle lui administra la potion. Après qu'il ait avalé tout le flacon, la femme murmura quelques mots et l'enfant sentit ses vêtements se changer en pyjama et les couvertures le recouvrirent, le bordant.

«Tu ferai mieux de rester ici pour la nuit, la potion pourrait prendre quelques minutes à agir et tu dormiras mieux ici que dans ton dortoir.» Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était bien installé, elle caressa doucement sa tête. «Je vais avertir ton grand-père, sinon il va s'emporter lorsqu'il le découvrira.»

La seule réponse de Harry fut de sourire légèrement à ses mots, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient probablement vrais. Silencieusement, remerciant Rowena dans son esprit, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et s'endormi doucement.

Dans son bureau, l'infirmière utilisa sa connexion intra-cheminée pour appeler le directeur. Le vieil homme n'était pas là mais Minerva semblait l'attendre, elle répondit à l'appel de Poppy.

«Poppy? Quelque chose ne va pas?»

La femme hocha de la tête. «Et bien, rien ne va vraiment mal, mais j'ai pensé qu'Albus aimerait savoir qu'Alec est à l'infirmerie.»

Poppy vit la sous-directrice se redresser.«Quelque chose s'est produit? Va-t-il bien?»

La femme lui sourit pour la rassurer. «Non, rien ne s'est produit, il semble simplement qu'Alec souffrait d'un beau mal de tête et qu'il est venu me trouver mais j'étais dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque je suis revenu, je l'ai trouvé endormi sur l'un des lits. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de le garder ici, juste au cas où, mais il n'y aura pas de complication, il devrait rejoindre ses camarades demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil.»

Minerva acquiesça.«Merci, Poppy, je vais en parler à Albus avant qu'il ne s'inquiète trop.»

La femme leva un sourcil, et Minerva expliqua rapidement que, lorsque Alec n'était pas venu dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Dumbledore avait décidé d'aller le trouver. Poppy fit un petit sourire. «Vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant qu'il panique et ait une attaque. Merlin sait combien Albus est protecteur envers ce garçon.»

Minerva gloussa, et se déconnecta. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Dumbledore sortir, suivi par quelques septième année. Ils semblaient tous inquiets, elle les approcha rapidement.

«Albus!»

Le directeur leva les yeux. «Minerva?»

«Vous venez juste d'avoir un appel par cheminée de Poppy, il semble qu'Alec soit à l'infirmerie.»

Le vieil homme sembla alarmé mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'expliquer, il était déjà parti en direction de l'infirmerie. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se tourna vers les septième année, qui les avaient regardés, déchirés entre inquiétude et amusement. «Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Alec, il va bien. Le directeur ne fait que s'emporter.»

Les jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, alors qu'elle-même se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit Dumbledore assis à côté du lit d'Alec, Poppy lui parlant. Décidant qu'ils allaient sans doute prendre soin de tout, elle prit la direction de ses appartements. Elle parlerait à Albus dans la matinée.


	16. Rivalités de Maisons

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Rivalités de Maisons**

* * *

Alec se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était plus de dix heures. Se renfrognant, il sauta rapidement hors du lit et fut sur le point de sortir rapidement lorsqu'une voix sèche l'arrêta.

«Arrêtes toi ici, jeune homme.»

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Madame Pomfresh. «Mais il est tard, je dois aller en cours!»

La femme l'approcha et indiqua durement le lit. «Le directeur t'a excusé de tes cours de ce matin. Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ailles bien. Puis après avoir pris ton petit déjeuner, tu iras au bureau du directeur.»

Soupirant, il retourna sur le lit où il avait dormi. Si son grand-père l'attendait, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se sorte de là. La femme se rapprocha de lui, et fit des mouvements de baguette au-dessus de sa tête. S'assurant qu'il allait bien, elle fit apparaître un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner dessus et se dirigea vers son bureau, rappelant au garçon qu'il devait aller voir son grand-père avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades en cours.

Harry mangea rapidement. Il avait faim puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé la nuit précédente et il termina tout en quelques minutes. Après avoir nettoyé son assiette, il alla dans la salle de bain, et enfila la robe qu'on lui avait laissée.

Après avoir remercié madame Pomfresh pour avoir pris soin de lui, ce qui laissa la sorcière un peu surprise, il quitta la pièce et alla rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulait rejoindre ses amis dès que possible, les rumeurs étaient déjà suffisamment nombreuses.

Montant rapidement les escaliers, Harry frappa à la porte. La voix de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.

«Vous vouliez me voir?»

À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le bureau, il n'était pas sûr de comment il devait appeler l'homme, il se retenait donc de le faire. Si Dumbledore le remarqua, il n'en dit rien. Au lieu de cela, le vieil homme se leva avec facilité et alla vers lui. Après l'avoir ausculté, il lui donna une rapide étreinte et le fit s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises réservées aux invités alors que le vieux sorcier prenait l'autre.

«Comment te sens-tu Alec?»

L'adolescent sourit légèrement en voyant le plissement inquiet.»Je vais bien, grand-papa, je te le promets. Madame Pomfresh l'a même dit.»

Une lueur espiègle entra dans les yeux de l'homme. «Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment rester et que tu as attendu qu'elle te dise que tu pouvais partir?»

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et gloussa légèrement. «Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Elle m'a attrapé juste au moment où j'atteignais la porte. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un sixième sens qui l'avertit lorsque des étudiants essayent de s'échapper de son infirmerie.»

Dumbledore secoua sa tête d'amusement, visiblement soulagé d'entendre l'adolescent plaisanter avec lui. «J'ai été surpris d'entendre que tu es été de toi-même à l'infirmerie, tu m'expliques?»

Harry resta silencieux. Comment était-il supposé le dire à l'homme? Qu'un portrait lui avait pratiquement ordonné d'y aller? «Je ne me sentais simplement pas bien et j'ai pensé que Mme Pomfresh pouvait faire quelque chose pour mon mal de tête, mais elle n'était pas là…»

Le directeur acquiesça, sentant qu'il y en avait plus à dire, mais il décida de ne pas le pousser. Le vieux sorcier était sur le point de parler lorsqu'il entendit la gargouille en bas s'ouvrir violemment. Levant un sourcil, il échangea un regard perplexe avec Alec et se leva. Il venait juste de regagner le siège derrière son bureau lorsque la porte claqua violemment, et que plusieurs personnes entrèrent, couverts par ce qui semblait être une sorte de gelée pourpre. Alec cligna des yeux et regarda alors Severus Rogue, le maître de potions tant craint de Poudlard, se précipiter au bureau de Dumbledore, ses cheveux dégoulinant de cette substance collante. Après lui, avec des visages légèrement déformés par la peur, entrèrent ses amis Gryffondor suivit de Malefoy et Parkinson.

«Albus, j'en ai assez. Pas un seul cours ne se passe sans que ces quatre-là se battent, je leur ai donné plus de punitions que je peux m'en souvenir. Les autres professeurs ont fait de même mais rien ne semble marcher. Je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne les accepterai pas dans mon cours sauf si vous pouvez m'assurer qu'ils seront capables de se comporter normalement, pour ne pas mettre les autres étudiants en danger!»

Alec ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement face au murmure mortel que l'homme utilisait. Il était clairement enragé, et pour de bonnes raisons. Il avait entendu dire que la haine entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avait augmenté cette année mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait suffisant pour affecter son oncle d'une telle manière. Regardant le directeur, il vit qu'il semblait également inquiet, Alec supposa que s'était en partie à cause de ce qu'il se passait entre les maisons, de même pour Severus. Le jeune homme était sous beaucoup de pression, et pour lui, accusé directement Malefoy de quelque chose comme ça n'allait pas bien passer auprès de ses compagnons Mangemorts.

Une fois que le professeur eut fini d'énoncer ses accusations, les quatre adolescents ouvrirent leurs bouches pour s'y opposer mais le directeur les fit rapidement taire avec un regard dur.

«Silence, vous aurez la chance de vous expliquer dans une minute. J'ai reçu beaucoup de rapports sur vous venant des autres professeurs, et, même si je n'aime pas interféré dans ce genre de chose, le professeur Rogue a raison. Cela a été trop loin.» Se tournant vers le professeur rouge, Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire. «Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans vos appartements, Severus, je suis sûr que vous pourriez prendre une douche et un déjeuner chaud. Vous avez libérer votre classe, n'est-ce pas?»

Rogue acquiesça, légèrement calmé après avoir entendu que le directeur allait enfin agir. «Vous devriez interrompre tout vos cours pour aujourd'hui, la salle de classe de potions a été complètement détruite, et les elfes de maisons auront besoin de quelques heures pour la remettre en état.»

Dumbledore sembla un peu inquiet. «Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé?»

Rogue secoua légèrement sa tête. «Simplement quelques bleus et coupures, j'ai réussi à installer un bouclier avant que le chaudron explose. J'ai envoyé les blessés à l'infirmerie.»

En entendant ça, Alec regarda l'homme de plus près, cherchant des blessures. Ses yeux atterrirent sur l'épaule droite de l'homme. En dessous de la gelée pourpre, il fut capable de voir un peu de sang à travers l'épaisse robe. Se renfrogna, il regarda rapidement le directeur, et d'un petit mouvement, montra l'épaule blessée. Dumbledore sembla saisir rapidement puisque son froncement s'accentua.

«Peut-être que vous devriez laisser Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de votre épaules, Severus, nous n'avons pas besoin que cela s'infecte.» Le jeune homme ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore se tourna vers Alec. «Alec, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec le professeur Rogue pour lui tenir compagnie? Pas besoin de t'énerver après hier.»

S'empêchant de dire qu'il allait bien, l'adolescent se leva et se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Il était clair que dans la ruée ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Les adolescents le regardèrent curieusement, oubliant momentanément les problèmes dans lesquels ils étaient plongés. Harry ne les regarda qu'une fois, avant de déplacer son regard sur Severus qui le regardait un peu surpris.

Dumbledore les fit rapidement sortir, et ferma la porte derrière eux avant de se tourner vers les quatre adolescents.

* * *

Severus suivit silencieusement Alec vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas vu l'adolescent lorsqu'il était entré et cela le dérangeait. D'un côté, il était habitué à remarquer tout ce qui était autour de lui, donc manquer Alec était plutôt surprenant, mais Severus découvrit que la pensée que l'adolescent l'ait vu parler d'une telle façon le dérangeait plus que de ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Il avait essayé si fort d'être gentil avec lui, pour qu'il soit à l'aise en sa présence. Il était le premier qu'il avait autorisé à être proche de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait sans doute tout ruiné après avoir été si dur, même si cela n'avait pas été dirigé envers Alec. 

Rogue fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se reposa sur son bras, l'arrêtant. Clignant des yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient devant l'infirmerie et qu'il avait été sur le point de continuer.

«Oncle Severus? Tu vas bien?»

Rogue baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude colorer ces yeux bleus au lieu de la méfiance auquel il s'était attendue. «Je vais bien, gamin. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.» Sentant le besoin de s'excuser, il prononça difficilement les mots. «Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Alec, je n'aurai pas parlé de cette façon si j'avais remarqué que tu étais là.»

L'adolescent pencha pensivement la tête sur le côté. Même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le professeur utiliser ce ton de voix particulier depuis un moment, il avait entendu des choses bien pires, cela ne l'affectait pas. «Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu avais tous les droits d'être en colère. En plus, tu ne me parlais pas.»

Severus eut un petit sourire, soulagé que l'adolescent ne semblait pas retourné par l'incident. «C'est pas grave, Alec. Entrons.»

Légèrement perplexe, Harry suivit l'homme dans l'infirmerie.


	17. Infirmerie et Passer du temps avec Snape

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Infirmerie et Passer du temps avec Snape **

* * *

Allongé sur les lits de l'infirmerie se trouvaient plusieurs de ses anciens camarades. Ils semblaient aller bien, mais Madame Pomfresh les avait probablement obligé à s'allonger simplement au cas où quelque chose d'autre n'irait pas. L'infirmière alla vers eux une fois qu'elle les eu aperçu en train d'entrer dans la grande pièce.

« Est-ce que vous êtes blessé, Severus ? »

L'homme grogna. « C'est simplement une égratignure Poppy, mais le directeur a insisté. »

La femme acquiesça et tourna son regard vers Harry. Levant un sourcil, elle l'examina attentivement. « Tu n'étais pas dans cette classe, n'est ce pas ? »

L'adolescent sourit légèrement. « Non, madame Pomfresh, mais j'étais dans le bureau de grand-père, lorsque oncle Severus est arrivé, donc, grand-père m'a dit de m'assurer qu'il irait à l'infirmerie. »

L'adolescent ne put retenir son rire en prononçant ses mots alors que Poppy les menait tous deux à un lit qui se tenait dans un des coins de l'infirmerie. Ordonnant à Severus de s'asseoir sur le lit, elle alla chercher plusieurs potions pendant que l'homme retirait sa robe et son tee-shirt. Harry plissa le front en voyant la blessure, elle semblait profonde, et du sang en sortait toujours. S'apercevant du regard inquiet de l'adolescent, l'homme lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à venir plus près. Une fois qu'Alec se tenait à ses côtés, l'homme ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela parait. »

Avant qu'Alec n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Poppy revint avec les potions, et sans un mot, elle les tendit à Rogue. Jetant à peine un coup d'œil dessus, il avala le liquide bleu et ferma ses yeux, sentant le picotement chaud de la potion se déplacer dans son corps et soigner son épaule. L'infirmière jeta quelques sortilèges en plus pour s'assurer que tout était comme cela devait l'être, et après avoir une fois de plus examiner Alec, à son grand énervement, elle les autorisa à partir.

Severus prit la tête cette fois-ci vers les cachots. Une fois là, Alec s'assit confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au feu alors que le maître de potions se dirigeait vers ses appartements privés pour prendre une douche. Une fois qu'il revint, ses cheveux gouttaient légèrement suite à la douche il vit qu'Alec avait demandé du thé. Avec un sourire reconnaissant pour l'adolescent, il s'assit et prit la tasse de thé chaud dans ses mains.

L'adolescent prit sa propre tasse, puisqu'il avait attendu que l'homme revienne avant de commencer la sienne. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

L'homme leva les yeux, et eut un petit sourire. « Je vais bien, gamin, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mais, et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Alec haussa légèrement des épaules. « J'avais simplement une migraine, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que j'aille voir madame Pomfresh avant que grand-père me tombe dessus. »

Le maître de potions se mit à rire. « Quel intelligent jeune homme. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, appréciant tous d'eux le silence complice qui régnait dans la pièce. Severus regarda l'adolescent, un petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait à peine croire combien sa vie avait changé durant les quelques mois passés depuis qu'il connaissait le petit-fils de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme avait lentement creusé sa voie dans son cœur et il ne pouvait plus maintenant imaginer sa vie sans lui puisqu'il lui donnait quelque chose pour se battre. Oui, Alec Dumbledore était un jeune homme remarquable, et, alors que Severus avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait énormément de secret entourant l'adolescent, il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il avait aimé depuis bien longtemps.

« Oncle Severus ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux, il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait à peine remarqué que l'adolescent s'était retourné pour le regarder. « Désolé, Alec, je pensais, c'est tout. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'adolescent secoua sa tête. « Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais simplement si tu savais ce que grand-père allait faire avec les étudiants. »

Severus haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, ils ne poseront pas les pieds dans ma salle de classe avant que je sois sûr qu'ils puissent bien s'y comporter. Le fait que Miss Granger elle-même soit allée si loin que de participer à ces combats sans valeur montre bien que les choses sont hors de contrôle. »

Harry acquiesça, mais autrement, il resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir que sa disparition était la cause principale de tous les combats. Rogue, remarquant le regard triste sur le visage de l'adolescent, plissa le front pensivement. Il semblait pratiquement coupable, mais cela n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si les élèves de cette école se comportaient comme une horde de bébés sans une once de maturité.

« Alec ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Coupé de ses pensées tristes, son cerveau fonça afin de trouver une explication plausible. « Rien, mon oncle, tout va bien. Je suis simplement inquiet si cela signifie plus de problèmes pour grand-père, il est déjà si stressé. »

Severus se renfrogna, d'une certaine façon, il doutait que ce soit ce que l'adolescent avait à l'esprit, mais néanmoins, le gamin avait marqué un point. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en colère, il réalisa combien cela avait été égoïste de sa part d'avoir balancé les problèmes au directeur. Avec un soupir, il finit de boire son thé et se leva.

« Allez, Alec, je te ramène à ta salle commune, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider ton grand-père. »

L'adolescent plissa son front, et le regarda avec attention. « Tu es sûr, oncle Severus ? »

L'homme leva un sourcil et sourit légèrement. « Bien sûr que oui, je suis sûr que le directeur appréciera ma… participation. »

Harry ne put l'empêcher, mais lentement, un sourire des plus diaboliques apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Il finit son propre thé, et suivit l'homme à l'extérieur.

Une fois que Severus l'eut laissé en sécurité dans la salle commune, Harry réalisa qu'il était encore tôt. Avec un regard vers le tableau de Serdaigle, il décida d'utiliser ce temps pour aller dans la Chambre, où Salazar serait probablement. Il avait encore une heure avant le déjeuner, et Harry serait probablement capable de commencer le projet que Salazar voulait terminer pour le prochain week-end.

Par chance, il ne rencontra personne sur la route, et une fois là-bas, il se dirigea sans bruit vers le bureau de Salazar. Il fut un peu surpris de voir le fantôme assis, enfin, flottant derrière sa table, entouré de parchemins et de plusieurs livres.

« Salazar ? »

Le fantôme surpris se retourna d'un coup. « Alexander Dumbledore, ne fais pas ça ! Tu m'as pratiquement tué ! »

Alec cligna des yeux, puis leva un sourcil. « Désolé de vous l'annoncer Salazar, mais vous êtes mort depuis près un millier d'années. »

Le fantôme se retourna, grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe, et commença à rassembler ses papiers. Alec marcha vers le bureau, et s'assit devant le sien.

« Que faisiez vous, Salazar ? »

Le fantôme leva rapidement les yeux, et renifla, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas être interrompu. « Cela ne te concerne pas, gamin. » Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la chance de s'excuser, le fondateur continua. « Que fais tu là ? Tu devrais être en cours. »

Le plissement d'Alec augmenta, et il se leva. « Je suis venu travailler sur le projet que vous m'aviez ordonné de faire, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je vous verrais dans la soirée. »

Harry fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'il entendit un soupir, et le fantôme le rappela.

« Alec, reviens ici. »

Pendant une seconde, il semblât que Harry allait refusé à cause de sa fierté, mais, avec un soupir, il se retourna et regarda le fantôme. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

Serpentard secoua sa tête, et indiqua la chaise. « Il n'y a pas à s'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, et ce n'est sûrement pas ta faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je suis désolé de m'être défoulé sur toi. »

Harry acquiesça et alla finalement s'asseoir. Il sortit quelques morceaux de parchemin et fit venir deux livres. En temps normal, il aurait discuté avec le fantôme, mais après s'être fait crié dessus, il ne pensait pas que le Fondateur apprécierait.

Salazar se renfrogna en voyant l'adolescent qui semblait bouder, mais, puisqu'il avait été injuste envers lui, il décida de laisser tomber et de reporter son attention sur un livre de potions qu'Alec lui avait apporté il y a quelques heures. Même s'il avait entendu parler des nouvelles découvertes grâce à Severus puisque ce dernier travaillait dessus, il en avait beaucoup raté durant les longues années où il était resté sans moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur.


	18. Punition

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris sauf la traduction****

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Punition

* * *

Harry fonça dans les couloirs, le déjeuner avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes, et il savait que son grand-père s'occuperait de lui s'il n'y assistait pas. Une fois qu'il atteignit la porte de la Grande Salle, il prit une profonde inspiration, et entra. Par surprise, les autres étudiants ne se retournèrent pas pour le regarder comme il s'y était attendu. Au lieu de cela, leur concentration était centrée sur une nouvelle table où plusieurs étudiants prenaient leur déjeuner, essayant d'ignorer les murmures. Harry prit rapidement place à côté de Lan, et la jeune fille se retourna pour lui parler.

« Hey, Alec, tu sais ce qu'il se passe pour eux ? »

Harry sentit la table entière se taire pour entendre ses mots. L'adolescent secoua légèrement la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr, je sais seulement que le directeur a promis au professeur Rogue de prendre le problème en main lorsqu'il s'est plaint de leur comportement. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, il indiqua Ron, Hermione, Drago et Pansy parmi les étudiants assis à la nouvelle table. Lan pencha sa tête avec curiosité. « Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Alec leva un sourcil, mais répondit néanmoins. « J'étais dans le bureau du directeur lorsque le professeur Rogue y est entré en trombe, il était vraiment en colère. »

Mike, un deuxième année, renifla. « Ce n'est pas étonnant, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient fait exploser leurs chaudrons. Si les réactions du professeur Rogue n'avaient pas été aussi rapides, plusieurs étudiants auraient pu mourir. Même si c'est un bâtard, la vieille chauve-souris sait heureusement ce qu'il fait. »

Alec se renfrogna à ses mots, mais il se rappela que lui-même, il y a quelques mois, aurait prononcé les mêmes mots, sinon pire. Il n'avait vraiment aucun droit de juger les étudiants sur ce point. Avec surprise, Lan se renfrogna par ce que venait de dire Mike.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous si méchants envers le professeur Rogue. Bien sûr, il est dur, mais les potions sont dangereuses si on n'enseigne pas correctement cette matière. Il n'est pas pire que McGonagall, et vous ne l'affublez pas de noms stupides. »

Mike secoua sa tête et sourit. « Personne n'est suffisamment chanceux d'avoir le petit-fils de Dumbledore dans leur classe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était gentil avec toi, c'est vrai Alec ? »

Par chance, Harry fut dispensé de répondre, lorsque son grand-père se leva. Rapidement, tout le monde se tut, pour écouter ce que le vieil homme avait à dire. Harry plissa le front légèrement en voyant l'expression sérieuse venant de son gentil visage habituelle. Pour la première fois, son grand-père était vraiment en colère contre ses étudiants.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le directeur parla. « Cela a assez duré. Je n'ai jamais été si déçu par les étudiants de cette école comme je le suis maintenant. Les combats en permanence entre maisons, principalement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard vont maintenant arrêter ou bien il y aura de sérieuses conséquences pour tout le monde. Ce matin, seule la réaction rapide du professeur Rogue a empêché plusieurs morts. Nous sommes dans une école magique, les dernières années manipulent en plus de dangereux types de magies, allant de potions volatiles à des métamorphoses humaines. Ce ne sont pas des choses avec lesquelles on peut jouer sans conséquences. » Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui, ses yeux d'aigle observant les têtes baissées de ses étudiants et quelques visages rebelles. Se tournant vers les Gryffondor, il les regarda attentivement. « Je vous ai entendu insulté les Serpentard, les appeler Mangemorts et serviteurs de Voldemort. » Pratiquement toute la salle grimaça face au nom, mais Dumbledore continua sans s'arrêter. « Pourquoi pensez-vous avoir le droit de juger vos camarades par les critères que tout le monde leur impose ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'en leur disant cela tout le temps vous les poussez à rejoindre Voldemort, surtout les étudiants les plus jeunes qui ne devraient même pas être inquiétés par la guerre qui se déroule hors de ces murs ? Sans ajouter que ces Mangemorts viennent de toutes les maisons, ou avez-vous oublié que ce fut un Gryffondor qui a trahi les Potter, les condamnant à leur mort ? » Voyant les visages rouges et coupables, Dumbledore se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. La plupart des membres avaient des airs figés sur leurs visages, essayant d'accepter le fait que le directeur les défendait en public. Ils oublièrent cela rapidement lorsque le vieux sorcier parla à nouveau. « Pour ne pas dire que votre haine et vos préjugés contre les étudiants nés de parents moldus ne sont pas mieux. Quand vous aurez grandi, est-ce que vous regarderez au delà de ce que vos parents vous ont dit depuis votre naissance ? Les étudiants nés de parents moldus ne sont pas plus faible que les sorciers au sang pur, s'ils n'étaient pas là, nous serions morts il y a bien longtemps. Regardez simplement dans vos propres classes, et vous verrez qu'ils sont aussi forts et aussi faibles que des sorciers au sang pur, exactement comme il y a de forts et de faibles sorciers nés de parents moldus. » En voyant qu'il ne les touchait pas suffisamment, Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration. « Il y a à peu près cinquante ans, lorsque j'enseignais en tant que professeur de métamorphose, il y avait un étudiant brillant ici. Beaucoup disaient qu'il était l'étudiant le plus brillant depuis les fondateurs. C'était un Serpentard, et il est devenu préfet et préfet-en-chef en son temps. C'était un enfant avec un parent sorcier, et l'autre moldu, et il avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Son nom était Tom Jedusor, et plus tard, il devint Lord Voldemort. » Il regarda toute la salle. « L'un des sorciers les plus craints de tous les temps vient d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, et il essaye de tuer ceux dont il est venu, pas parce qu'il croit que les sangs purs sont meilleurs, mais parce qu'il hait les conditions dans lesquelles il a grandi. »

Alec écouta avec admiration son grand-père qui continuait à parler, révélant ainsi des choses qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avaient été considérées comme secrètes par beaucoup. Une fois qu'il eut fini son long discours, le directeur fixa tous ses étudiants, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur Harry avant de continuer. « Comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué, il y a une nouvelle table dans la salle. N'importe quel étudiant attrapé suite à un combat, ou insultant un autre étudiant, ainsi que pour les autres raisons que j'ai mentionnées auparavant, ou n'importe quel autre comportement, mangera à cette table, et sera déplacé dans la nouvelle salle commune qui est au troisième étage. Leurs baguettes seront confisquées jusqu'au moment où nous serons sûrs qu'ils sont capables de se comporter correctement, et ils seront bannis des cours jusque là, puisque, comme je l'ai dit, il est trop dangereux de les garder en cours, et ils seront traités en conséquence. »

Un silence mortel recouvrit la salle. Tous les professeurs les regardaient sèchement, il semblait que tout le monde était d'accord avec le directeur cette fois. Harry dut admettre que c'était une punition dure, mais il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment, était le fait que s'il était allé à l'école en tant qu'Harry Potter, il serait actuellement assis à côté de Ron et Hermione, essayant d'ignorer les regards venant du corps étudiant.

Une fois que Dumbledore fut assis dans sa chaise, les étudiants commencèrent à nouveau à parler à voix basse, vraiment surpris par combien le vieil homme avait été en colère. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu de cette façon et cela dérangeait leur petit monde. Les étudiants de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient silencieux, réfléchissant pour la plupart à ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme, essayant de se battre contre les croyances qui leur avaient été implantées depuis leur naissance suite au mot que le vieux sorcier avait prononcés.

Alec fut vraiment soulagé lorsque le déjeuner se termina. Même si son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il était excusé de ces cours pour la journée, il décida d'aller en métamorphose avec ses camarades, puisqu'il savait que rester dans la salle commune n'allait pas l'aider pour le moment.

Si tante Minerva fut surprise de le voir en cours, elle ne le montra pas, elle leur donna simplement leur travail, et commença à aider ceux qui avaient le plus de difficultés. Pratiquement, sans qu'il n'y pense, Harry changea un petit morceau de bois en boite, comme le professeur avait demandé, et commença à travailler sur son devoir. C'était une des habitudes qu'il avait prise suite à son premier entraînement. Il était capable de finir ses devoirs en cours, lui laissant bien plus de temps pour s'entraîner avec Rowena et Salazar.


	19. Maman ?

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris sauf la traduction **

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Maman ?

* * *

Le matin suivant, Alec reçut, à sa grande surprise, une lettre. Elle fut distribuée par un petit hibou gris et était écrite par une écriture nette qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vue. Curieusement, il l'ouvrit, conscient de tous les gens qui le regardaient avec perplexité. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre puisque son grand-père l'appelait dans son bureau quand il avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la lettre, et il dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas la lâcher sous le choc. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue. Rapidement, il regarda Dumbledore, et par la petite étincelle dans les yeux de l'homme, il sut qu'il était au courant. Se renfrognant, il se tourna vers la lettre, la lisant avec plus d'attention.

_Mon cher Alec, _

_Oncle Albus m'a dit que tu réussissais bien à Hogwarts. Nous sommes très fiers d'entendre que tu as été réparti à Serdaigle, et nous sommes également heureux de savoir que tu t'es fait quelques amis._

_Je suis vraiment désolée que nous nous soyons séparés suite à une si mauvaise dispute, nous ne voulions pas te blesser Alec, mais ton père allait de plus en plus mal, et nous pensions qu'il valait mieux pour toi être loin au cas où il mourrait. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas rester avec oncle Albus, mais s'il te plait, crois-moi lorsque je dis que c'est ce qui nous semblait préférable, et que nous voulions le mieux pour toi. Je suis très heureuse de te dire que ton père va bien mieux, peut-être que tu pourras passer les vacances de Noël avec nous, si tu le veux, mais je ne préfère pas faire de promesses puisque je ne sais pas si je serai capable de les tenir. _

_J'espère que tu as laissé ta colère de côté, et que tu vas répondre à cette lettre, sinon, je suppose que je peux comprendre. _

_J'espère entendre bientôt parler de toi._

_Avec amour. _

_Maman. _

_PS : Pourrais-tu rechercher l'incantation pour le sortilège d'écriture invisible ? Si j'étais toi je demanderai à oncle Albus, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très occupé pour le moment. _

Lentement, Alec replia la lettre et la mit dans son sac. Il supposait que la femme qui l'avait écrite était de la famille de Dumbledore et qu'elle l'avait fait pour l'aider à garder sa couverture. Pendant un moment, il réfléchit au sortilège qu'elle avait demandé, peut-être qu'il y avait un texte caché dans la lettre ? Il devrait vérifier cela lorsqu'il sera seul. Et il devrait aller parler avec le directeur, il n'aimait pas être confronté à de telles situations sans avoir été prévenu auparavant.

« Alec ? »

L'adolescent regarda Lan, qui, pour une fois, était assise devant lui au lieu d'à côté. « Oui ? »

« De qui était la lettre ? »

Pendant une seconde, Alec se demanda s'il devait répondre à cette question, sachant que, comme d'habitude, l'attention de la table était tournée vers lui. Finalement, décidant que la lettre était inutile s'il ne disait pas de qui elle était, il répondit. « Ma mère. »

Lan échangea un regard curieux avec Mike, le seconde année assis à côté d'elle. « Tu dois être heureux d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle. »

Alec la regarda longuement, il savait qu'il allait être questionné de tous les côtés s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant. « S'il te plaît, laisses tomber. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Sans autre mot, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Mike plissa le front, et se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Bien joué, Lan. »

La sorcière le regarda avec énervement. « Comment étais-je supposé savoir que c'était un sujet sensible ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être parce que c'est pratiquement Halloween, et qu'il n'a pas reçu de lettre avant cela ? »

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête, et se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. « Si je n'avais pas demandé, l'un de vous l'aurait fait, et ne penses-tu pas que je ne vois pas que tout le monde se tait chaque fois que je parle à Alec ? »

Laissant une table avec des visages rouges, elle fonça hors de la salle, essayant de rattraper l'élusif adolescent mais sans succès. Il avait à nouveau disparu.

Harry fit rapidement le chemin vers la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. Son grand-père devait encore être au petit déjeuner, cela n'aurait aucun sens d'aller à son bureau maintenant, il alla dans la salle de bain pour voir s'il avait eu raison, et s'il y avait un message caché dans le parchemin. Une fois qu'il y fut, et qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il posa une main sur le parchemin, et murmura l'enchantement qu'il avait lu dans l'un des livres de son grand-père.

Il fut soulagé de voir des mots se former devant lui, le rassurant qu'il aurait une sorte d'explication avant d'aller en cours.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je m'excuse d'avoir envoyé une telle lettre sans m'être présenté auparavant. Même si j'espère qu'oncle Albus t'a parlé de cet arrangement, je le connais trop bien pour lui faire confiance là-dessus. _

_Tout d'abord, laisses-moi me présenter. Je suis Amanda Dumbledore, et Albus est mon oncle d'après la loi, puisque je suis mariée à son neveu, Chris. Nous sommes tous deux très proches d'Albus, plus proches que n'importe qui dans la famille, ce ne fut donc pas très surprenant lorsqu'il est venu à nous pour demander de l'aide. Il y a des choses qui peuvent te faire prendre, la famille d'Albus est l'une d'entre elles. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, nous serions tout de suite averti, et des choses auraient été révélées. C'est pourquoi Albus a décidé de nous en parler. De cette façon, peu importe ce qu'il lui arrive, Chris et moi serons toujours capables de te protéger. _

_Tu te poses peut-être des questions sur le reste de la famille, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Chris et moi faisons face aux plus dangereuses créatures à travers le monde et nous avons très peu de contacts sauf avec Albus. Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, ainsi que la mère de Chris, la seule personne susceptible de tout révéler est Aberforth, le père de Chris, mais, il a depuis longtemps acquis la réputation d'être excentrique, et personne ne croirait vraiment ses paroles. Chris a aussi une sœur, mais elle vit très loin d'ici, et cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus._

_Comme tu le vois, on s'est occupés de tout. Je sais que cela peut être beaucoup pour toi, mais ne t'inquiètes, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit en dehors d'accepter les lettres occasionnelles que moi et Chris t'enverrons. Comme tu l'as lu dans l'autre lettre, Chris a été malade suite à une morsure de serpent en Australie. Oncle Albus a pensé que cela pouvait être une raison parfaite pour que nous t'envoyions vivre avec lui. Comme je l'ai dit dans la lettre, nous ne sommes pas supposés nous entendre, de cette façon, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de problème pour garder le contact avec nous, et personne n'attendra une réponse. Bien sûr, je peux aussi bien t'avertir que tu vas probablement te disputer avec oncle Albus à ce propos, avec chance, dans un endroit où il y aura beaucoup de gens pouvant t'entendre. Tu sais comment il est s'il déçoit les autres. _

_Bon, je pense que tu n'as besoin de savoir que ça, je suis désolée si je t'ai beaucoup choqué, j'espère pouvoir te connaître une fois que tout cela sera terminé, peut-être même avant. _

_Prends soin de toi. _

_Amanda. _

Dire que Harry fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre que Dumbledore pensait avoir fait pour le mieux, et de cette façon, la mascarade serait beaucoup plus solide, mais néanmoins, il était énervé. Pas à cause de la lettre, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu de ce que Dumbledore allait faire. Soupirant, il plia le parchemin, s'assurant que le texte caché avait disparu et alla en cours, sachant qu'il serait ainsi distrait pour la journée.


	20. Détention avec Snape

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction ... **

Encore désolé pour l'attente examen oblige mais c'est fini ! donc y'aura certainement des chapitres qui pleuvront par ci par là ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Détention avec Snape**

* * *

Severus regarda avec un froncement la jeune Creevey sauver à nouveau la potion qu'elle avait fabriquée avec Alec. L'adolescent était complètement distrait, essayant d'ajouter des ingrédients au mauvais moment, et de remuer de la mauvaise façon. Pour une fois, il fut heureux que la jeune fille eut un peu de talent pour les potions, sinon toute la potion aurait été complètement ruinée bien avant qu'ils aient atteint la seconde partie. Finalement, lorsque Alec fut sur le point de mettre des écailles de dragon, ce qui aurait tout ruiné, Severus s'avança et prit rapidement sa main dans la sienne avant que Lan n'ait une chance d'interférer.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées confuses lorsqu'une forte main se ferma autour de la sienne. Levant les yeux, il grimaça lorsqu'il rencontra le visage dur de son oncle. L'homme n'était pas très content de lui.

« Mon bureau, maintenant. »

Lentement, Alec fit son chemin vers la pièce, ignorant les regards curieux qui le suivaient. Severus continua le cours comme si le jeune adolescent n'attendait pas dans son bureau. Une fois que l'heure fut terminée, il regarda les Serdaigle nettoyer la pièce, et lui donner les potions terminées. Lorsque Lan alla apporter la sienne, il la regarda longuement. « Cinq points à Serdaigle pour avoir réussi à surveiller votre partenaire. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux avec surprise, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que cela lui soit destiné, il donnait rarement des points. Lorsque les étudiants eurent quitté la pièce, Severus ferma la porte derrière eux, et entra finalement son bureau. Alec semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis dans l'une des chaises, regardant la table avec les yeux dans le vide.

« Alexander ? »

L'adolescent sursauta et regarda l'homme, grimaçant intérieurement en voyant le regard dur dans les yeux de l'homme. Cela faisait un long moment depuis que son oncle avait prononcé son nom complet, et il savait qu'il avait des problèmes.

« Oui, oncle Severus ? »

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Si Miss Creevey n'avait pas fait attention à toi, tu aurais au moins ruiné la potion sept fois. »

L'adolescent fixa le sol, il ne voulait pas en parler. « Ce n'est rien. »

Snape plissa les yeux. « Rien. Ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Quelque chose te dérange, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Quelque chose craqua à se moment là à l'intérieur de lui, et Alec sauta hors de son siège. « Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Il savait qu'il avait sauté à pieds joints dedans lorsque le visage de l'autre homme se ferma complètement. Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de s'excuser, l'homme parla à nouveau. « Détention à huit heures. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, tout en sachant qu'il l'avait mérité, Alec ne fit qu'acquiescer et quitté la pièce, ignorant les yeux inquisiteurs qui le suivaient.

Au lieu d'aller au prochain cours, il descendit à la Chambre des secrets. Ce n'était pas son genre de sécher les cours, même s'il savait tout ce qui y était enseigné, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas d'humeur, et il y gagnerait probablement plus d'une détention. Une fois qu'il fut descendu dans la chambre, Salazar était à nouveau en train de travailler sur quelque chose. Se souvenant de la froide réception qu'il avait reçue le jour précédent, Harry alla simplement s'asseoir sur un côté de la chambre, et fit venir ses livres du bureau du fantôme. Silencieusement il commença à travailler sur son projet, mais essayer de trouver un moyen de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres était tout sauf facile.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, le comportement d'Alec le dérangeant encore. Sans aucun mot, il prit la place à côté du directeur. Il remarqua que Minerva plissait le front légèrement, parlant à voix basse avec le vieil homme. Sachant qu'Alec avait eu métamorphose après les potions, il fit attention à ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, Albus ? Alec n'est pas là, et il n'est pas venu en métamorphose. »

Severus leva un sourcil, une lueur inquiète commençait à briller dans ses yeux. « Il n'est pas venu ? »

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent avec un peu de surprise, il semblait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Minerva se détendit lorsqu'elle le reconnut alors qu'elle secouait lentement sa tête. « Non, il n'est pas venu, j'ai demandé à d'autres élèves, et ils ont dit que vous lui aviez demandé de rester. »

Entendant sa question dissimulée, il pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Il était complètement distrait, il a pratiquement fait exploser sa potion sept fois, si cela n'avait pas été pour Miss Creevey, cela aurait été un désastre. Je lui ai demandé d'aller dans mon bureau, puisqu'il était visible qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit sur la potion. Une fois que le cours fut terminé, je lui ai parlé brièvement, mais cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

Dumbledore se renfrogna. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Severus haussa des épaules. « Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a rien dit, bien sûr. Lorsque j'ai poussé un peu, il a explosé, et je lui ai donné une détention lorsqu'il est parti. » En regardant le vieux sorcier, il essaya de déterminer s'il savait quelque chose. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait la meilleure chose en lui donnant une détention. »

Dumbledore plaça une main sur son bras pour le rassurer. « Severus, si tu penses qu'Alec a mérité cette détention, tu ne devrais pas te poser de questions. Simplement parce que tu aimes le gamin, cela ne signifie pas que tu doives l'autoriser à mal se comporter, sinon il finira pourri gâté, et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est ce pas ? »

Minerva gloussa. « Je doute qu'il finisse pourri gâté, Albus, mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur la détention. Mais, vous n'avez pas répondu à l'autre question de Severus, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe avec Alec ? »

Prenant une gorgée de son verre, Albus acquiesça pensivement. « Cela a probablement quelque chose à voir avec la lettre qu'il a reçu ce matin. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait reçu de lettre, est-ce que vous savez de qui elle vient ? »

Albus haussa des épaules. « Probablement de ma nièce, elle a dit qu'elle allait bientôt lui écrire. »

Minerva cligna des yeux. « Votre nièce ? Vous voulez parler de la mère d'Alec ? J'aurai pensé qu'il aurait été heureux de recevoir des nouvelles, surtout après ne pas avoir entendu parler d'elle depuis un moment. »

Le froncement de Dumbledore s'amplifia, alors qu'il regardait la table des Serdaigle, là ou Alec aurait dû être assis. « Ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment en ce moment. »

Sans autre mot, Dumbledore se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant deux professeurs surpris derrière lui. Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard en voyant le siège vide. « Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un avoir des problème avec Alec, il est si gentil. »

Se souvenant de la réponse pleine de colère il y a quelques heures, Severus haussa des épaules. Personnellement, il pensait que ni Minerva, ni lui ne connaissaient Alec aussi bien qu'ils auraient aimé le croire, après tout, ils n'avaient vu que la gentille partie de l'enfant, et alors qu'ils l'avaient entendu se disputer plusieurs fois avec Dumbledore, cela n'avait pas été trop mauvais.

Lorsque Alec n'apparut pas dans la soirée pour le dîner, et que Flitwick reporta qu'il n'était pas non plus aller en enchantements, ni en histoire de la Magie, ils commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Alors que Minerva proposait d'aller le chercher de suite, Dumbledore décida d'attendre jusqu'à huit heures. Si Alec n'allait pas dans le bureau de Severus ce soir pour la détention, ils commenceraient à chercher. Aucun des professeurs n'était heureux d'entendre ça, mais en voyant la lueur déterminée dans les yeux du vieil homme, ils ne discutèrent pas, pensant que l'homme était pratiquement sûr que l'adolescent était encore au château. Autour de sept heures, Severus se leva de sa chaise, et alla dans son bureau, lorsque le directeur l'arrêta.

« Severus. »

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement. « Oui, Albus ? »

Dumbledore le regarda sérieusement. « Lorsque tu auras terminé la détention d'Alec, amènes-le à mon bureau, je pense que je dois avoir une petite discussion avec lui. »

Sans autre mot, le sorcier acquiesça et quitta la pièce, pensant déjà à ce qu'il devait faire durant la détention d'Alec. D'abord, il avait pensé qu'il le forcerait à refaire la potion, mais, après avoir manqué une journée entière de cours, quelque chose de plus dur s'imposait.

Harry avait travaillé sans arrêt mais sans succès. Il avait même séché ces cours du soir avec Rowena pour essayer de trouver mais sans réussir. Lorsque Salazar avait finalement remarqué qu'il était assis là, il avait été plutôt énervé, il n'avait pas voulu que l'enfant pense qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Le fantôme remarqua que l'adolescent n'avait pas tout son esprit sur le problème, mais, lorsqu'il essaya d'en parler, Alec ne fit que le fixer, et il continua son travail. Peu habitué à un adolescent au tempérament de feu, le fantôme décida de le laisser tranquille, sans mentionner qu'il avait raté le déjeuner et le dîner en plus de ses cours. Finalement, à huit heures moins le quart, Alec soupira et se leva. Il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes après avoir raté une journée complète de cours, son grand-père serait sans doute très en colère, pas besoin d'énerver plus le maître de potions plus qu'il ne l'était. Soudainement, se sentant un peu dépressif, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Salazar, et quitta la chambre.


	21. Détention

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, mon cadeau pour vous afin de fêter ma licence saute partout avec un verre à la main

------

**Chapitre 21 : La détention**

------

Alec arriva au bureau de son oncle huit heures moins cinq. D'abord, il avait voulu attendre huit heures avant de frapper à la porte, ne voulant pas encore faire face à l'homme, mais, lorsqu'il vit plusieurs Serpentard approchés, il changea d'avis. Il ne connaissait pas la réaction qu'ils avaient eue face aux paroles de Dumbledore, et il ne souhaitait pas la connaître pour le moment.

Une voix forte lui ordonna d'entrer dès qu'il frappa, et il n'hésita pas à obéir.

Severus regarda l'adolescent fermé la porte derrière lui, il semblait un peu pâle, et ses mains tremblaient un peu le faisant ainsi plisser le front. Alec avait-il peur de lui ? Ou était-il simplement fatigué ? Gardant ces questions pour plus tard, le maître de potions se leva, alors que le garçon s'approchait.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller à tes cours ? »

D'abord, il semblait que l'adolescent n'allait simplement pas répondre à la question, le maître de potion allait la reposer lorsque l'adolescent soupira. « Je savais que je n'aurai pas été capable de me concentrer. J'ai bien trop de choses dans ma tête, et cela aurait été une perte de temps pour moi et tout les autres. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, d'abord, il avait voulu répondre que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour sécher les cours, mais, après s'être souvenu de combien Alec avait été distrait aujourd'hui, il décida de garder le silence. Dumbledore aurait la tâche de lui demander. « Tu n'étais ni au déjeuner, ni au dîner, as-tu manger quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Cette fois, Alec haussa des épaules. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Snape plissa le front, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de pousser un peu plus, l'adolescent parla à nouveau. « Je suis fatigué, mon oncle, j'aimerai finir ça. »

Serrant la mâchoire, l'homme montra un tas de chaudrons. « Ils ont besoin d'être nettoyé, vas-y. »

Grimaçant intérieurement à son ton froid, Alec s'y dirigea et commença à nettoyer. Il l'avait suffisamment fait pour que ses gestes deviennent automatiques, et son esprit recommença à partir à nouveau. Sans le vouloir, il se pencha à nouveau sur la lettre. D'abord, il avait été en colère contre Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir averti, mais cette colère avait disparu, ou s'était plutôt transformée. Comment le vieil homme pensait-il qu'il pouvait se disputer avec ses parents jusqu'au point où ne plus vouloir les voir ? S'il avait des parents, il les aurait aimés et chéris. Il aurait tout fait en son pouvoir pour les aider, et s'ils pensaient qu'il serait mieux pour lui de rester ailleurs, il ne s'en serait pas plait, enfin, pas trop. La colère était devenue douleur au fur et à mesure de la journée, Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu réfléchir à quelque chose avec lui ? Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été si heureux de recevoir cette lettre, même s'il aurait été énervé envers Dumbledore, il aurait simplement prétendu au moins avoir aimé avoir des parents. Il avait rêvé de cela depuis si longtemps, et là, maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'être dans cette situation, il était supposé être en colère contre le couple.

Severus, qui était en train de corriger des devoirs, levait les yeux de temps en temps pour regarder le dos tendu du garçon en train de nettoyer. Il avait été plutôt surpris d'observer les mouvements sûr des mains du garçon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela le dérange de nettoyer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, il remarqua qu'Alec était en train de nettoyer le même chaudron depuis une demi-heure. Se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui, il se leva. Le maître de potions s'était assuré que les chaudrons n'étaient pas impossible à nettoyer, et fut un peu surpris de voir l'adolescent prendre autant de temps. Marchant vers l'adolescent, il dut retenir un cri lorsqu'il vit les mains en sang de l'adolescent en train de gratter furieusement le chaudron propre.

« Alec ! »

L'adolescent fut sorti de force de ses pensées lorsque de fortes mais douces mains se fermèrent sur ses poignés, retirant ses mains du chaudron. La douleur qui avait été dans son esprit s'intensifia, lorsqu'il remarqua finalement combien ses mains avaient commencé à lui faire mal, et que des larmes étaient arrivés dans ses yeux. Secouant légèrement la tête, il essaya de retirer ses mains de celles du maître de potions pour sécher les larmes, mais l'homme ne le laissa pas partir.

« Monsieur, libérez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Plissant les yeux face au ton formel, Severus serra un peu plus, et le regarda attentivement. Voyant les larmes, il prit doucement l'adolescent dans ses bras.

« Alec, qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? »

Serré contre le torse de l'homme, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que secouer la tête, combattant encore ses larmes. « Tout va bien. »

Soupirant, le maître de potions baissa les yeux vers la tête contre son torse. « Bien sûr que non, tu n'aurais pas fait cela à tes mains sans raison, et tu ne semblerais pas sur le point de pleurer à tout moment sinon. » Lorsque l'adolescent ne répondit pas, Severus commença à faire des mouvements circulaires dans son dos. « Veux-tu aller voir ton grand-père ? »

Alec secoua vigoureusement sa tête, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire pour le moment. Se renfrognant, l'aîné prit Alec avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis sur son siège, l'adolescent installé confortablement sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, Alec essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et Severus faisant de son mieux pour le calmer sans prononcer un mot. « Restes là, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour tes mains, et quelque chose à manger. »

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, l'homme leva simplement une main pour l'arrêter. « Pas de discussion, tu dois manger quelque chose, et ces mains ne vont pas rester comme cela, peu importe ce que tu dis. »

Ne donnant pas le temps à l'adolescent de répondre, Severus se retourna, et alla vers la petite porte menant à sa chambre. Il devait parler à Dumbledore parmi toutes les choses qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait. Après avoir pris une pommade de guérison de ses réserves, et appeler un elfe de maison pour de la nourriture, l'homme se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela le directeur.

« Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le maître de potions acquiesça, et dit rapidement au vieil homme tout ce qui était arrivé. Dumbledore fronçait des sourcils lorsqu'il eut fini. Il avait su qu'Alec serait énervé mais il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps d'avertir l'adolescent. Même ainsi, il ne pouvait pas comprendre une telle réaction, il s'était attendu à voir Alec dans son bureau, lui hurlant dessus ou demandant des explications, le fait que l'adolescent n'avait pas voulu le voir l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Finalement, soupirant, il frotta ses yeux avec sa main droite.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange de t'occuper de lui pour le moment, Severus ? Donnes-lui quelque chose à manger et tu peux l'amener à sa chambre pour dormir. Je ne vais pas essayer de lui parler s'il ne le veut pas, mais je me sentirai mieux de l'avoir proche de moi. »

Severus acquiesça et coupa la communication. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la nourriture qu'il avait demandée sur une table. Après l'avoir prise, il retourna à son bureau où Alec était en boule sur sa chaise. Il paraissait si petit et vulnérable, que le cœur de Severus se dirigea vers lui, se demandant ce qui était arrivé au petit enfant joyeux. Silencieusement, le maître de potions mit la nourriture sur la table, et s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent. Il prit rapidement soin de ses mains, les entourant de bandages, après les avoir recouvert de la pommade.

Après avoir rangé les bandages et la pommade, il retourna voir Alec, et le força à manger un peu, l'adolescent le fit, avec reluctance, et après avoir mangé la moitié de la nourriture, il refusa d'en prendre plus. Soupirant et sachant bien qu'il ne ferait qu'énerver l'adolescent un peu plus s'il le poussait, Severus prit Alec dans ses bras, et alla vers l'entrée secrète menant à la tour du directeur. Remarquant où ils allaient, Alec commença à se débattre.

« Laisses-moi partir, je ne veux pas aller là. »

Severus soupira, et posa l'adolescent, le prenant doucement par les épaules. « Alec, tu n'as pas à voir ton grand-père si tu ne le veux pas, il m'a promis de rester loin jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles le voir, mais nous nous sentirons tous mieux si tu restais là pour la nuit. »

Alec se frotta les yeux avec fatigue. « Pourquoi ? Je vais bien. »

Prenant doucement la main de Harry dans la sienne, Severus poussa un petit soupir. « Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es en colère pour quelque chose, et c'est tellement mauvais que tu as séché une journée entière de cours. »

L'adolescent plissa le front. « Je suis désolé pour ça, je vais rattraper tout le travail. »

Secouant sa tête, Severus prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, réfléchissant à une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui. « Alec, est-ce que tu peux écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Nous sommes inquiets, je n'aime pas te voir si triste, et je veux te garder aussi près de moi au cas où tu as besoin de me parler. Je te garderai bien aux cachots si tu n'avais pas une chambre ici, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, nous resterons tous deux ici. Allez maintenant, tu sembles épuisé, on va te mettre au lit. »

Sachant que plus d'arguments seraient inutiles, Harry suivit l'homme à sa chambre. Rogue attendit patiemment dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfilé son pyjama, et revint dans la pièce pour le border. Fermant ses yeux, Harry essaya d'ignorer la douce main réconfortante venant de l'homme au cœur si froid en tant normal. Une fois qu'il eut bordé l'adolescent, Severus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Oncle Severus ? Tu n'as pas à rester. »

L'homme caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Allons, essaye de dormir un peu. »

Se renfrognant, l'adolescent ferma ses yeux, prenant du réconfort de cette main. D'abord, il pensait qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir avec l'homme assis si près, mais à sa surprise, il s'endormit en quelques minutes.


	22. Chercher du Réconfort

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Voili voilou un p't chapitre qui s'est fait attendre (en effet je lisais le tome 6 de notre jeune aventurier ... je vais tuer JKR ) bon en dehors de ça le voici ...

------

**Chapitre 22 : Chercher du réconfort**

------

Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla en hurlant après un cauchemar, celui de la nuit où ses parents furent assassinés. Il s'était attendu à avoir des cauchemars après la journée épuisante qu'il avait eue. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que son grand-père n'était pas venu le réconforter comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il s'était habitué à ce que l'homme soit là pour lui, et ainsi, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il avait plus de mal à bien aller après ces cauchemars. Lorsqu'il regagna finalement un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions, il se souvint que Snape lui avait dit que Dumbledore ne viendrait pas à moins qu'il ne le veuille. Pendant un moment, Alec se demanda s'il devait simplement retourner dormir, mais, ce qu'il avait vécu durant le passé lui disait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire.

Brièvement, il considéra aller voir Snape, mais il n'aurait pas été capable de lui dire la vérité, donc, cela ne servait à rien. Avalant sa fierté, et se souvenant de la chaleur et du réconfort que l'homme offrait habituellement, Alec sortit du lit et mit une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama.

Silencieusement, l'adolescent quitta la pièce et alla dans celle où dormait son grand-père. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la lumière briller sous la porte. Avec une légère hésitation, il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta là. Dumbledore était assis sur son lit, il était visiblement en train de dormir et avait été réveillé par les cris de l'adolescent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment pendant quelques secondes avant que le vieux directeur n'ouvre les bras, et cette fois, sans hésitation, Harry s'y précipita.

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues auparavant sortirent se mêlant avec les émotions qu'il avait étouffées toute la journée, le laissant pleurer son cœur contre l'épaule de son grand-père. Dumbledore l'étreignit avec douceur, caressant son dos avec l'une de ses mains, pendant que l'autre le rapprochait contre sa poitrine.

« Allons, Alec, tout ira bien. »

Harry ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il écouta la douce voix le calmer. Le sommeil vint alors que le vieil homme continuait à prononcer ses mots le calmant. Voyant que l'adolescent fermait ses yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il combattait le sommeil, Albus fit tourner l'enfant pour qu'il se retrouve sous les couvertures, contre lui. Alec ne se plaignit pas d'être contre le vieil homme. Au lieu de cela, il enfonça sa tête dans sa douce barbe alors qu'une de ses mains se leva pour s'accrocher à la robe de nuit de Dumbledore.

« Grand-père ? »

L'homme baissa les yeux vers la tête qui était contre lui, alors que sa main continuait à faire des mouvements pour le calmer. « Oui, petit ? »

« Je suis encore en colère contre toi. »

« Allons, nous parlerons de cela demain. »

Harry cligna des yeux avec fatigue. « Promis ? »

Dumbledore l'étreignit et acquiesça. « Oui, je le promets. »

Fermant ses yeux, et s'installant plus confortablement, Alec fit un léger mouvement de tête. « Ok. »

------

Severus se réveilla aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il n'avait pas pu se reposer cette nuit, et s'était déjà réveillé plusieurs fois. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait si troublé, il sortit du lit, puisqu'il savait qu'en essayant de dormir à nouveau, il ne ferait que se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard. Soupirant, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil placé devant la cheminée et fit venir un elfe de maison. Le petit être lui apporta un peu de thé, qui l'aiderait peut-être à le calmer. Une fois qu'il eut bu sa tasse, il n'était pas plus calme et décida alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le jeune sorcier. Il était inquiet pour lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'enfant avait toujours eut le même comportement. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes, mais il avait toujours été capable d'en parler avec le directeur. Maintenant, l'enfant refusait même de le voir, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Soupirant, il alla dans la chambre de l'enfant, pour seulement la découvrir vide. Voyant les draps secoués, il supposa qu'Alec avait eu un de ses fameux cauchemars, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait surprenant puisqu'il semblait avoir eu une journée stressante. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Après un moment d'hésitation, il alla voir dans la chambre d'Albus. Il savait qu'Alec allait habituellement voir le vieil homme lorsqu'il avait un cauchemar, ou plutôt qu'Albus allait vers lui, mais il ne savait pas si l'adolescent avait surmonter sa colère et était allé chercher de l'aide cette fois.

Severus fut plutôt rassuré lorsqu'il vit de la lumière provenant de la chambre du directeur, mais, simplement pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit la porte. La vue qui l'accueillit le fit sourire. L'adolescent semblait profondément endormi contre la grande silhouette de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le fixer.

« Severus. »

Le jeune sorcier s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre, et parla à voix basse. « Je n'avais pas trouvé Alec dans sa chambre lorsque je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil, je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il était avec vous. »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, alors qu'il continuait à caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Il a eu un cauchemar et avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. »

Severus acquiesça, comprenant. « Je m'en étais douté. » Après un moment d'hésitation, il continua. « Je suis surpris qu'il soit venu vous voir. Il semblait plutôt en colère contre vous hier soir. »

Le vieux directeur fronça des sourcils mais acquiesça. « Oui, je sais, mais je suppose qu'il s'est habitué à m'avoir à ses côtés après un cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer donc je ne suis pas allé dans sa chambre, et j'ai plutôt attendu de voir ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai été un peu surpris lorsqu'il est venu. »

Snape acquiesça. « Je sais ce que vous ressentez, il semble habituellement très indépendant. » Lorsque Dumbledore ne réagit pas à son commentaire, il dirigea la conversation vers ce qu'il voulait savoir. « Savez vous pourquoi il est si en colère contre vous ? Il a littéralement refusé de vous voir hier soir, et j'ai dû pratiquement le traîner ici. »

Dumbledore plissa le front et regarda l'adolescent en train de dormir contre lui. « Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune idée. » En voyant le regard incrédule du jeune homme, il sourit. « Je sais que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la lettre de sa mère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il est tellement en colère, ou plutôt, pourquoi il est en colère contre moi. »

Gardant un visage serein, Albus grimaça face aux mensonges qu'il donnait à son jeune collègue. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Alec était en colère contre lui, il comprenait que l'adolescent avait le droit d'être énervé contre lui pour le tour qu'il avait réalisé, tournant sa nièce en mère du garçon. Mais, il ne s'était jamais attendu à une réaction aussi extrême du jeune adolescent.

Voyant que le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il devrait probablement dormir au lieu de discuter avec lui, Snape lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et alla dans sa propre chambre, se demandant s'il serait maintenant capable de dormir.

Alec se réveilla entourer de chaudes couvertures, un bras entourant son dos, et sa tête reposant confortablement contre une épaule, son esprit endormi enregistra qu'il dormait contre quelqu'un. Lentement, il commença à se rappeler ce qui s'était produit veille, ainsi que le cauchemar qu'il avait eu, et comment Dumbledore l'avait réconforté. Finalement, ouvrant complètement ses yeux, il vit la barbe blanche qui appartenait à l'homme qu'il aimait comme sa famille. Cette pensée l'amena finalement à une réalisation effrayante. Il avait été en colère contre Dumbledore pour beaucoup de raisons, mais une seule parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être un jour tellement au colère au point de repousser sa famille. Mais maintenant, il réalisait finalement ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. La nuit dernière, il avait refusé de voir Dumbledore, et seul Merlin savait combien de temps cela aurait pu durer s'il n'avait pas eu ce cauchemar.

Après avoir atteint cette pensée dévastatrice, Alec ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer. Avait-il considéré l'affection de Dumbledore pour acquis que maintenant il agissait comme un enfant gâté ? Il avait lui-même caché beaucoup d'informations à Dumbledore. Avait-il le droit d'être en colère contre le vieux sorcier pour avoir fait la même chose ? Soudainement, il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main commencer à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Alec ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? As-tu eu un autre cauchemar ? »

L'adolescent secoua sa tête, et se déplaça pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux inquiets. « Non, j'ai simplement réalisé que je n'avais aucun droit d'être en colère contre toi. »

Le directeur se renfrogna, s'il avait auparavant été confus, c'était pire maintenant. « Et si nous prenions le petit déjeuner, tu pourras tout expliquer, puisque je ne comprends pas. »

Alec acquiesça, et après avoir serré l'homme dans ses bras et séché ses larmes, il s'assit. Dumbledore le suivit, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux avant de descendre du grand lit.

Harry quitta la chambre de l'homme avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était bon de savoir que Dumbledore était prêt à attendre une explication avant de le juger.

Dans le couloir, il rencontra Snape. L'homme portait sa robe noire habituelle, et s'arrêta pour le regarder.

« Bonjour. »

L'adolescent se mit à rougir, se souvenant de son comportement de la veille. « Bonjour, oncle Severus, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait hier, je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus et sécher tous mes cours. »

L'homme acquiesça. « Très bien, Alec, excuses acceptées. »

Harry hocha de la tête, il savait instinctivement que cela prendrait plus de temps pour que l'homme reprenne son comportement habituel. Soupirant, il dépassa son professeur, et entra dans sa propre chambre.


	23. Chocs

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 23 : Chocs**

------

Alec rejoignit Dumbledore dans le salon après s'être habillé. Il était heureux de savoir que c'était un samedi. Comme cela, il aurait du temps pour parler de tout. Au moins, il espérait que l'homme n'aurait rien d'autres à faire. Mais cela semblait être le cas, puisque le directeur avait enfilé une robe confortable et était assis calmement à la table en lisant le _Daily Prophet_. Il ne semblait pas être pressé Alec se détendit donc légèrement avant de s'asseoir devant le vieil homme.

Albus fit un sourire à l'adolescent lorsqu'il le rejoignit. Severus avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il reste avec eux mais il avait rassuré l'homme, tout irait bien. Même alors, il avait promis d'envoyer Alec le voir après le déjeuner. Il avait des choses à faire, et Harry semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec Snape aussi.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, ne semblant pas vouloir briser la paix qui s'était installée entre eux. Finalement, ils ne purent plus continuer, Dumbledore guida l'adolescent vers le canapé, et l'installa avec une chaude tasse de thé, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils.

Après avoir pris une longue gorgée de son thé, le vieil homme décida de commencer la discussion, puisqu'il savait qu'Alec ne commencerait pas. «Je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'aurai dû te parler d'Amanda et Chris, mais je ne semblais jamais trouver le bon moment pour le faire. En tous cas, ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser avec cela.»

Regardant attentivement son grand-père, Harry vit que, même si l'homme était désolé de ne pas l'avoir averti, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris aussi mal. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti. «Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si, en un sens, j'étais en colère parce que tu ne m'as pas averti, mais je savais que tu étais très stressé, et que nous avions à peine le temps de nous asseoir pour discuter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais pu me dire quelque chose comme cela en quelques minutes. En plus, Amanda l'a plutôt bien expliqué, elle semblait savoir que tu ne me le dirais pas.»

Dumbledore secoua sa tête légèrement, amusé par combien sa nièce semblait le connaître, mais il ne dit rien, laissant le garçon s'expliquer.

«J'ai simplement été en colère lorsque tu as fait de moi un enfant pourri gâté! Si j'avais eu des parents, je ne me serais jamais disputé avec eux pour une telle chose, je ne leur aurais jamais dit que je ne voulais plus les voir ou je n'aurai jamais été en colère au point de ne plus vouloir rien savoir d'eux.» Puis, d'une voix beaucoup plus basse il ajouta. «Ou j'ai pensé que je ne le ferai pas.»

Alors que Alec baissa les yeux tristement, se perdant dans ses pensées noires, Albus regarda le garçon avec un froncement. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences alors qu'il aurait dû le faire. Il aurait dû savoir que le problème des parents était un point sensible pour le garçon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le prendrait si durement. Doucement, il s'assit, et essaya de réparer les dommages qu'il semblait avoir fait.

«Alec.» Lorsque l'adolescent ne leva pas les yeux, il mit doucement un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. «Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal en faisant cela. J'avais simplement besoin d'un moyen de ne pas seulement justifier ton séjour auprès de moi, mais aussi un moyen d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été en contact avec tes parents.»

L'adolescent fit la moue, sa blessure disparaissant avec ces mots. «Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'utilité jusqu'à maintenant.»

Le vieux directeur secoua la tête. «En fait, c'était vraiment dangereux pour moi de ne pas faire quelque chose comme cela avant. Si quelque chose m'était arrivée…»

Il ne fut pas autorisé à continuer puisque Alec sortit de son siège. «Pourquoi es-tu si soudainement inquiet que quelque chose t'arrive? Quelque chose s'est produit?»

Entendant l'anxiété dans la voix du garçon, le vieux sorcier le repoussa doucement dans sa chaise. «Non, Alec, rien ne s'est produit.» Voyant le doute envahir les yeux de son petit fils, il continua, en hésitant. «Je te promets que rien ne s'est produit, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je préfère m'assurer que tout ira bien si quelque chose devait m'arriver. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas penser à ce genre de chose, mais, Harry Potter étant parti, je suis vraiment une des seules choses entre Voldemort et le monde sorcier. Severus m'a dit qu'il avait prévu quelque chose, et, nous pensons tous les deux qu'il a prévu de m'attaquer.»

Harry resta silencieux après ces mots, ils étaient difficilement réconfortants, mais il savait que discuter avec l'homme ne le guiderait nulle part. Pour la première fois, depuis que l'école avait commencé, Alec réussit à passer une matinée complète avec son grand-père, discutant de tout ce qui était arrivé. Ils se mirent d'accord afin que Harry soit capable de rencontrer Amanda et Chris durant les vacances de Noël afin de simuler une réconciliation entre eux et qu'il puisse ainsi connaître ses supposés parents. Ile déjeunèrent ensemble dans le bureau du directeur, mais, malheureusement, après cela, Dumbledore devait partir. L'adolescent descendit vers le bureau du maître de Potions puisqu'on lui avait demandé de le faire, et passa quelques heures à parler à l'homme, essayant de reconstruire le petit trou qui s'était formé dans leur relation à cause de son éclat.

Tout se passa normalement durant pratiquement un mois après ça. Alec allait à ses cours, heureux de voir que les gens perdaient de l'intérêt à surveiller ses allées et venues. Après avoir fait ses devoirs, il allait s'entraîner soit avec Rowena dans les arts mentaux, soit avec Salazar, dans la Chambre, où il lui enseignait d'anciens sortilèges et enchantements qui avaient été perdus au cours du temps.

La paix et le silence qui entouraient le château et ses habitants furent un jours brisés, lorsqu'un Auror blessé entra dans la Grande Salle durant le déjeuner et se dépêcha d'approcher la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était sorti pour une réunion avec le conseil administratif de l'école, McGonagall et Snape se levèrent, et le regardèrent, la terreur commençait à envahir la salle.

L'Auror était très pâle, alors qu'il commençait à parler. «Professeurs, les conseillers en réunion ont été attaqué par des Death-Eaters. J'ai peur que le directeur Dumbledore n'ait été gravement blessé.»

La pièce fut mortellement silencieuse après avoir entendu ces mots. Alec lui-même se sentit pâlir à ces mots, à peine capable de croire ce qu'il entendait. En transe,il entendit McGonagall commencer à donner des ordres autour de lui, et il se leva avec les autres adolescents qui étaient poussés par les préfets vers leurs salles communes. Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester dans la salle commune avec tous les adolescents effrayés, sans réfléchir plus, il se glissa silencieusement dans un des couloirs cachés et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où on le laisserait tranquille pour accepter les terribles nouvelles.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Chambre des Secrets, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qu'il avait vu ce matin, et une terrible peur au fait qu'il ne pourrait très bien ne plus jamais le revoir l'envahit.

La seule personne qui avait pris soin de lui, et qui était au courant de son secret était blessée, peut-être même morte maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire?

Lorsqu'il atteignit la Chambre, Salazar l'attendait déjà, une expression grave sur son visage de fantôme.

«Alec.»

L'adolescent se mit en boule sur le sol, et essaya d'arrêter ses tremblements paniqués. La main froide du fantôme passa à travers ses cheveux, d'une façon qui aurait été réconfortante si la main n'avait été si froide. Néanmoins, Alec essaya de prendre le maximum de donné, et, tout en prenant de profondes inspirations, d'essayer de calmer son cœur emballé.

«Cccc'est ççççça, Alec, resssspire. Tu dois te calmer.»

La voix douce du fantôme l'aida à se calmer, et, environ, une demi-heure plus tard, il se sentit suffisamment sous contrôle pour s'asseoir contre le mur de pierre de la Chambre.

Levant les yeux, il vit Salazar flottéà côté de lui, semblant inquiet. «J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé, tout le monde sssemble être paniqué.

Harry acquiesça, mettant sa tête entre ses jambes, l'envie de pleurer devenait plus forte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à le faire, pas maintenant en tous cas. «Allez, Alec, allons dans mon bureau, il sssemblerait que tu ai besssssoin de quelque chossssse de chaud à boire.»

Avec réticence, l'adolescent se leva et, avec ses jambes tremblantes, suivit le fantôme. Une fois arrivé, Salazar lui ordonna de faire apparaître du thé alors qu'il fouillait dans ses tiroirs. Le fantôme sortit une potion, et il ordonna à Harry d'en mettre un peu dans son thé. La reconnaissant comme était une potion calmante, Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné et commença à avaler son thé chaud.

Salazar regarda la potion faire effet et l'adolescent se détendre dans la chaise. Levant les yeux, Harry fut finalement capable de se concentrer sur le fantôme.

«Déssssolé pour ççççaa.»

L'homme leva un sourcil mais refusa ses excuses. «Pas bessssoin de t'excusssser, ccccela a été un choc pour tous, perssssone ne pouvait savoir que quelque chosssse allait ssssse produire ssssi tôt.» Le fantôme flotta dans la pièce, imitant le vas et vient des mortel lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux. «Le château entier est en effervesssscenccce, les professssseurs esssssaye de calmer les étudiants, mais ils ne ssssemblent pas avoir beaucoup de ssssuccès. McGonagall et Ssssnape ont quitté le château, et ssssont probablement allés à St. Mungo's. Ils voudront probablement te parler dès qu'ils sssseront de retour.»

Alec acquiesça, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne voulant pas faire face au monde extérieur. Voyant cela, Salazar soupira et fit un hochement de tête vers les livres. «Si tu restes là, tu ferais aussi bien d'aider.»

Alec se leva, et alla vers les livres que Salazar avait étudié durant ce dernier mois, et, il était maintenant finalement autorisé à se rapprocher suffisamment pour voir qu'ils étaient principalement sur les contre-sortilèges. Levant les yeux, son regard questionna le fantôme, et l'homme, sentant que l'adolescent ne poserait pas sa question à voix haute, répondit.

«J'ai esssayé de trouver le ssssortilège que Gryffindor m'a jeté. J'ai finalement trouvé le bon enchantement, mais, même ssssi j'avais gardé un peu de mes pouvoirs, je n'aurai pas été capable de le jeter. Peut-être pourrais-tu essssayer?»

Sentant l'espoir dans les mots du fantôme, Harry regarda le livre ouvert, et lut la page sur cet enchantement complexe. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il comprit pourquoi personne n'aurait été capable d'aider le fondateur, puisqu'il semblait que seul un parselmouth capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette serait capable de retirer le sortilège.

Haussant des épaules, l'adolescent le relut, puis, alla dans la pièce la plus grande, puisqu'il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'espace. Salazar observa Harry en train de se préparer, et espéra que cela marcherait. Il était fatigué de sa solitude.


	24. Réalisations

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 24 : Réalisations**

------

Dès que les étudiants et les professeurs se furent mobilisés, Minerva et Severus foncèrent hors du château et, sans un mot, apparurent à St Mungo, là où l'Auror leur avait dit que les gouverneurs et le directeur avaient été amenés. Les deux professeurs furent capables de courir à travers la foule, et de mettre la main sur un des docteurs qui les mena gentiment à la chambre de Dumbledore. Une fois là, ils furent forcés d'attendre à l'extérieur puisque les infirmiers soignaient toujours le directeur. Pratiquement trois heures plus tard, ils étaient sur les nerfs, le responsable sortit finalement et les approcha.

Les deux professeurs de Hogwarts se levèrent, et regardèrent son visage inquiet. « Professeurs, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. Nous l'avons stabilisé pour le moment, mais, il a reçu beaucoup de sortilèges, nous ne savons pas s'il va s'en sortir. »

Les deux professeurs devinrent encore plus pâles et Minerva s'écroula dans son siège, tremblant légèrement face à ses nouvelles. Le docteur, remarquant leur détresse, parla à nouveau, ne voulant pas accentuer leur chagrin, mais ayant tout de même besoin de le dire.

« Je dois vous demander de contacter la famille qui pourrait vouloir le voir au cas où il ne s'en sortirait pas. »

Ces mots n'eurent pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Le sorcier s'était attendu à un hochement de tête, indiquant leur consentement, ou quelque chose dans le même style, mais pas la réaction violente qu'il obtenu. Minerva se redressa d'un coup et Snape commença à jurer.

« Comment avons-nous pu oublié Alec ? »

Se regardant, Snape se tourna et fonça à travers le couloir, il savait qu'il devait retourner au château dès que possible pour s'assurer qu'Alec allait bien.

Minerva soupira, et secoua la tête. Se tournant vers le docteur, elle lui demanda s'il y avait un moyen d'envoyer des messages, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une part de contacter la famille de Dumbledore, mais aussi l'Ordre.

Lorsque Severus revint au château, il était complètement silencieux. Les étudiants étaient visiblement encore dans leurs salles communes, et les professeurs étaient probablement dans la salle des professeurs, attendant des nouvelles. Le directeur de Serpentard se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Au lieu de l'atmosphère habituellement studieuse, les étudiants étaient simplement assis, quelques-uns pleuraient silencieusement, alors que d'autres ne faisaient que fixer un point devant eux, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Tous se levèrent lorsqu'il entra, la peur était clairement visible dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent le professeur de Potions au lieu de leur directeur de maison.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda autour de lui, plissant le front. « Où est Alexander ? »

Anthony fronça les sourcils. « Nous pensions qu'il était parti avec l'un des professeurs. Nous ne l'avons pas vu ici. »

Snape jura. Il doutait que l'adolescent soit parti avec les professeurs, mais, néanmoins, il quitta la salle commune, et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, tous les professeur étaient là, se parlant à voix basse. Comme cela s'était produit dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, tous levèrent les yeux lorsqu'il entra. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu lui poser des questions, il parla. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Alexander ? »

Flitwick plissa le front. « Je l'ai vu quitter la Grande Salle avec les autres étudiants. Il est probablement dans la salle commune. »

Snape grogna. « Ne penses-tu pas que j'y suis déjà allé ? Il n'y est pas. »

La plupart des professeurs se levèrent, prêts à chercher à travers le château l'étudiant manquant. Madame Pomfresh fut avertie au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle et les professeurs s'éparpillèrent. Snape se dirigea rapidement vers les quartiers du directeur, puisqu'il savait qu'Alec connaissait le mot de passe et qu'il se pourrait qu'il y soit allé.

Après avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces et s'être assuré qu'Alec n'était dans aucune d'entre elles, Severus s'arrêta pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux endroits où le jeune adolescent pouvait être allé. Il était conscient qu'Alec était probablement paniqué, il se pourrait donc qu'il recherche un endroit réconfortant. Il n'y avait que deux endroits auxquels il pensait, l'un d'entre eux était les appartements de Minerva, l'autre était ses propres appartements. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, il rencontra le professeur Sinistra sur le point de monter à la tour d'Astronomie, et l'arrêta.

« Va chercher dans les quartiers de Minerva, il se pourrait qu'il y soit allé. Je pense qu'il connaît le mot de passe. »

Il vit la femme acquiescer et changer de direction avant qu'il aille lui-même dans les cachots. Regardant dans ses appartements, il se sentit désappointé lorsqu'il ne vit pas le jeune adolescent. Il était sur le point de quitter ses quartiers et de chercher dans les cachots lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face à un fantôme. Même s'il était habitué à voir les autres fantômes se balader dans le château, Snape ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas à la vue d'un fantôme inconnu. Le fantôme et le professeur se regardèrent un long moment, et, finalement, l'être transparent brisa le silence inconfortable.

« C'est un plaisir de finalement être capable de vous rencontrer, Severus Snape. »

Les yeux du maître de potions s'étrécirent. Le visage était étrangement familier, même s'il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le fantôme. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous dans mes appartements ? »

Le fantôme sourit et flotta jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au-dessus du canapé. « Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard. » Le fantôme ignora le petit cri venant du directeur de sa maison. « Et je suis ici pour vous parler d'Alec Dumbledore. »

Si la première partie n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Snape, la seconde partie avait certainement réussi. Le sombre maître de Potions se déplaça afin de s'asseoir dans le canapé opposé à celui sur lequel flottait Salazar.

« Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? Va-t-il bien ? »

Le fantôme acquiesça. « Il va bien, il est en train de dormir pour le moment. Il a utilisé énormément de puissance magique pour briser le sortilège qui me retenait, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très fort et il ira mieux en un rien de temps. En tous cas, physiquement. »

Snape plissa le front. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Je sais que les nouvelles des blessures de Dumbledore vont l'énerver, ils étaient très proches, mais il ne sait pas encore combien c'est grave. »

Le fantôme soupira et étudia l'homme devant lui avec attention, il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire la vérité, mais, connaissant l'homme comme il le connaissait, il savait qu'il ne ferait que s'emporter. Enfin, mieux valait qu'il s'énerve maintenant plutôt que devant Harry.

« Il ne sait pas combien c'est grave. Alec a tendance à penser que c'est toujours le pire qui arrive. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais il savait que le fantôme avait raison. « Je dois le voir. »

Le fantôme secoua sa tête, le regardant sérieusement. « Pas encore, nous devons d'abord parler. Vous pouvez faire beaucoup de mal à Alec et je préférerais l'éviter. »

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Alec ! »

Le Fondateur ne répondit pas à son cri outragé, au lieu de cela, il continua, flottant calmement au-dessus du canapé. « Comme vous l'avez dit, Alec est très proche d'Albus, mais, ce n'est pas pour les raisons que vous pensez. Voyez vous, ils ont gardé beaucoup de secrets de tous. »

Se frottant le visage, Snape s'assit sur son fauteuil. « Albus garde toujours des secrets, il n'y a rien de nouveau là-dedans. »

Le fantôme semblait amusé. « J'en suis conscient, mais si vous découvrez celui-là devant Alec, vous allez lui faire du mal et je ne le supporterai pas. Donc, même si je le fais contre la volonté du directeur et d'Alec, je vais vous le dire maintenant pour éviter un désastre un peu plus tard. »

Severus regarda le fondateur de sa maison avec prudence. « Vous commencez à m'effrayer. Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible sur Alec pour que vous pensiez que je vais lui faire du mal ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, enfin, autant que cela est possible pour un fantôme de le faire, Salazar commença à parler, choisissant ses mots avec prudence. « Albus et Alec ne sont pas liés. En fait, au tout début de l'été, Alexander Dumbledore n'existait pas. »

Le froncement sur le visage du maître de potions commença à s'approfondir alors qu'il essayait de rassembler les indices que le fantôme lui donnait. « Pourquoi disent-ils alors à tous qu'ils sont de la même famille si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Le fantôme répondit promptement. « Pour qu'Alec soit protégé, voyez-vous, beaucoup de gens le veulent mort et, après que ses anciennes protections soient devenues inutilisables, le directeur a dû penser à quelque chose d'autre. Alec en est le résultat. »

Lentement, les mots commencèrent à s'assembler dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'une grande protection, suffisamment pour faire partie d'un des plans fous du directeur. Un enfant qui était en danger d'être tué.

Salazar vit l'expression de l'homme s'assombrir, et il savait qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une petite poussée pour trouver la vérité. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose, mais il avait déjà trop parlé pour pouvoir maintenant abandonner. « L'un des sortilèges qui reposaient sur moi me faisait uniquement parler Parseltongue, donc, il était simplement normal que seul un parselmouth soit capable de le briser. »

Soudainement, la tête de l'homme se releva, ses yeux noirs brillant de rage. « Potter ! »


	25. Rage

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 25 : Rage**

------

Salazar regarda silencieusement l'homme consumé par sa rage. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru Alec la fois où il lui avait dit que son professeur le prendrait mal, mais maintenant, il réalisait que l'adolescent avait eu raison. Le jeune sorcier faisait des va-et-vient dans la pièce, insultant Potter et tout ce qu'il avait connu sur le garçon. Écoutant l'homme, Salazar commença à plisser son front. Gâté ? Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Alec pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout gâté, en fait, Rowena lui avait montré beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance, et, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une personne moins gâté que Harry. Arrogant ? Comment pouvait-il être arrogant si le garçon n'avait aucune confiance en soi ? Flemmard ? Non, Salazar savait que Harry avait travaillé dur pour ce qu'il voulait.

Plus il écoutait, et plus il devenait confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une unique conclusion de tout ce monologue. Severus ne connaissait pas du tout Harry, mais il le comparait à quelqu'un. Finalement, alors que le maître de Potions prenait une inspiration, le fantôme parla avec fermeté.

« Puis-je demander de qui vous parlez ? »

Severus se retourna, il avait oublié que le Fondateur était encore là. Essayant de calmer la rage qui le consommait, il regarda le fantôme de travers qui flottait calmement là. « De Potter bien sûr, de qui d'autre penses-tu que je parle, d'idiot… »

« Faites attention à votre ton ! Je ne suis pas un de vos étudiants, et j'ai encore suffisamment de magie pour vous faire regretter de telles remarques. » Voyant le jeune homme reculer légèrement de lui, Salazar continua. « Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'Harry. »

Le regard confiant venant du fantôme surprit Severus pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la colère l'envahisse à nouveau. « Bien sûr que je parles de ce Foutu Harry Potter ! Merci Merlin, il n'y a personne d'aussi gâté et d'arrogant, et… »

Salazar coupa ses divagations immédiatement. « Pour commencer, Harry n'est pas gâté. »

Cette fois, Severus parla avant que le Fondateur n'ait pu continuer. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Avec sa famille qui répond à toutes ses attentes, et tout le monde sorcier le plaçant sur un piédestal, comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il n'est pas gâté ? »

Salazar se renfrogna. « Je ne savais pas que vous considériez qu'être enfermé, affamé et abusé verbalement comme être gâté, Severus. En ce qui concerne les attentes que le monde sorcier a envers lui, cela serait un poids pour n'importe quel enfant, surtout un qui a été élevé pour penser qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. »

Cette fois, le silence dura plus longtemps, mais pas tant que ça. « Est-ce que le gamin vous a raconté tous ces mensonges ? »

Salazar devenait maintenant de plus en plus énerver. « Non, il n'a rien dit, je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Vous devriez vraiment commencer à apprendre à vos étudiants comment se protéger des attaques mentales. Il a été ridiculement facile de voir ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour m'occuper de lui. »

Voyant qu'il n'allait nulle part avec ces accusations, et stockant ce que le fantôme avait dit dans son esprit, Severus continua sur les autres 'fautes' du garçon. « Il est arrogant, aussi arrogant que son père ! »

Salazar leva un sourcil. « S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas ridicule, ce petit n'a aucune confiance en soi. Et si vous ne le voyez pas, alors, vous êtes soit aveugle, soit aussi stupide que toutes les personnes qui le vénèrent pour son nom. »

Severus sembla insulté, mais son inconscient commença à le harceler. « Il m'a déçu, il a ri de moi ! »

Salazar commença à perdre patience à ce point-là. « Oui, il vous a déçu, et tous les autres sous les ordres du directeur, et parce qu'il était plus en sécurité de cette façon. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'auriez pas fait de même, ou allez-vous me dire que vous avez dit tout ce qui s'est produit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à Dumbledore ? Pour ce qui est de rire de vous, c'est des conneries. Cet enfant a appris à vous apprécier énormément, il aime passer du temps avec vous. »

Snape secoua sa tête, essayant d'effacer ces mots. « Vous mentez, Potter ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela s'il ne voulait pas se moquer de moi. »

Le fantôme serra ses dents, la colère dansant dans ses yeux argentés. « Cela suffit, si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler cette colère irrationnelle contre quelqu'un de mort, alors, je vais devoir vous y aider. »

Severus releva la tête d'un coup alors que le fantôme apparut devant lui. « Quoi… ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de finir sa question, ses yeux furent attirés par ceux appartenant à Salazar, et il sentit son esprit s'ouvrir. Même s'il essayait de résister, le Fondateur était bien plus fort que lui, et cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour rentrer dans son esprit. Puis, des images commencèrent à lui traverser l'esprit, des images qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir.

Il se vit lui-même dans la chambre d'Alec lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il était en train de lire un de ses livres et il réalisa qu'il se voyait du point de vue de Harry. Soudainement, des pensées commencèrent à lui traverser l'esprit.

'Comment suis-je supposé agir avec lui ? En tant qu'Harry, c'est suffisamment facile, il me déteste, mais comment puis-je justifier ma haine envers lui en tant qu'Alec ?' Après un court silence, les pensées continuèrent. 'Puis-je réussir à être civil envers lui ? Cela servirait sans doute à renforcer mon déguisement, puisque Harry Potter ne s'entendrait jamais avec Snape.'

Severus vit l'image dans son esprit disparaître, si la situation avait été différente, il aurait pu rire, ces pensées avaient été totalement serpentardes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu commenter, une autre image commença.

C'était la première fois où il avait proposé à Harry de jouer aux échecs, même si aucun mot ne venait, il pouvait sentir la surprise et l'amusement venant de l'adolescent, puis, alors que le jeu avançait, il sentit combien le garçon semblait détendu et heureux. Lui avait-il vraiment fait ressentir cela ?

Des images traversèrent ainsi son esprit, montrant combien ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il vit combien Alec commençait à aimer le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ne le faisant même plus pour son déguisement mais parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Il vit la fois où il s'était rapproché, cette remarque qui avait solidifiée leur amitié lorsqu'il avait accepté. Severus fut surpris de voir combien l'enfant semblait le comprendre. Bien peu de gens le connaissaient comme Harry le connaissait.

Mais, il n'y avait pas seulement des souvenirs heureux, il fut profondément choqué par la colère et la peur qu'il ressentait d'Harry à la pensée d'être découvert. Son cœur commença à se briser lorsqu'il vit combien l'adolescent avait accepté le fait que le professeur le détesterait au moment où il découvrirait la vérité. Finalement, il comprit le profond besoin qu'il avait parfois senti venant de l'adolescent lorsqu'il passait du temps avec lui, puisqu'il avait peur qu'il le quitte.

Au moins, maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'il s'était produit dans le train. Il ne put retenir son amusement en voyant combien le garçon l'avait manipulé, mais la profonde tristesse qui imprégnait ses pensées brisa à nouveau la haine qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant.

Lentement, les images disparurent, mais, pas avant qu'il n'ait eu une vision de plusieurs choses dérangeantes, aucune n'était lié à lui : un grand homme poussant un enfant sur le côté durement, seulement pour lui hurler dessus après qu'il soit tombé au sol. Le même enfant fuyant de ce qui semblait être des voyous alors que d'autres enfants riaient de lui sur le côté. L'enfant, il le réalisa maintenant, devait être Harry, essayant de s'occuper de l'herbe alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas atteindre la poignée.

Ces images disparurent rapidement, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans ses appartements. Salazar flottant devant lui, une lueur énervée encore présente dans ses yeux.

Ses sentiments étaient complètement déchirés. Severus se laissa retomber sur son canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il détestait Potter, mais le garçon qu'il avait pensé connaître n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était vraiment. La seule chose qui était devenue claire après toutes ces images, était qu'Alec ressemblait plus au réel Harry Potter que les notions préconçues.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de parler, la douce voix venant du fantôme brisa le silence tendu. « Alec vous a donné un précieux cadeau, il vous aime profondément, même s'il sait que cela va lui faire mal lorsque vous le découvrirez. Je vais le garder avec moi jusqu'à demain. Il est en train de dormir et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le réveiller pour le moment. Je l'amènerai ici juste avant le petit déjeuner, mais, si vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre stupide haine, alors, s'il vous plait, allez chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire après ce que l'enfant vous a apporté. » Salazar posa les yeux sur lui, le regardant avec attention. « Si vous sortez de cette haine, j'apprécierai si vous vous taisiez sur ce que je vous ai dit, ne dites rien, même à Alec. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir et Alec n'a pas besoin de douter pour le moment lorsqu'il a besoin de votre support. »

Puis avec un petit pop, le fantôme disparut, laissant un homme pensif derrière lui. Severus resta ainsi pendant un long moment, son esprit essayant d'accepter les révélations que les dernières heures avaient apportées. Il avait besoin de décider ce qu'il devait faire mais, pour le moment, il était perdu. Après quelques minutes, il se souvint des autres professeurs qui étaient probablement encore en train de chercher le garçon. Usant de la connexion par la cheminée, il regarda la salle des professeurs. Sprout y était, faisant du va-et-vient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« L'as-tu trouvé, Severus ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Oui, il est en train de dormir. Peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un rejoindre Minerva ? Je ferai mieux de rester avec lui. »

La femme soupira de soulagement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Filius est déjà parti à l'hôpital. Laisse-nous savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Severus. »

« Je le ferai, merci. »

Sur ce, il brisa la connexion et se tourna vers son placard de potions. Il avait besoin de penser et il ferait aussi bien de le faire sans la migraine qui était actuellement en train de lui déchirer le cerveau.


	26. Rencontre avec les Parents

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction.

------

**Chapitre 26 : Rencontre avec les parents**

------

Il n'avait pas dormi une minute la nuit dernière, des pensées sur Alec, et Albus avaient envahis son esprit, l'empêchant ainsi de se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir. Des nouvelles étaient parvenues, et Albus semblait aller mieux, même s'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. C'était il y a une heure, et maintenant, l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait et Severus ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour Alec. Il avait accepté le fait que le Harry Potter qu'il pensait avoir connu n'avait jamais existé. Et, même s'il se sentait un peu trahi par le directeur et l'enfant, il comprenait que cela avait été nécessaire, surtout avec lui, en considérant combien il était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était appelé.

Non, il savait qu'il les pardonnerait, et, avec le temps, il surmontera ses doutes, et gardera la relation qu'il avait construite avec l'adolescent. Le problème qu'il avait été tout autre, était-il vraiment la bonne personne pour prendre soin d'un adolescent pour le moment ? Salazar avait dit qu'il amènerait l'adolescent ici, mais Severus ne savait pas s'il serait capable de mettre de côté ce qu'il avait appris, et d'aider le garçon aussitôt après avoir découvert la vérité. Quelqu'un d'autre serait sans doute capable de faire un meilleur travail, mais, une partie de lui n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre prenne soin de l'adolescent maintenant que Dumbledore n'était pas là pour le faire. Alec était en quelques sortes son neveu, il était celui que l'enfant appelait « oncle ». C'était lui en qui Dumbledore avait confié sa sécurité lorsqu'il ne pouvait être là.

Ces sentiments prirent le dessus sur ce qu'il pensait d'habitude qui lui dire qu'il devait laisser un autre professeur prendre soin de l'enfant. Donc, il resta, et attendit, espérant que son instinct lui donnerait raison et qu'il serait capable d'aider l'enfant sans que ses sentiments sombres se mettent sur la route. Comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, Salazar apparut dans ses quartiers. Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent attentivement, et Severus aurait pu jurer qu'une lueur fière scintillait dans ses yeux de fantômes.

Salazar baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, il vit encore les émotions conflictuelles dans ses yeux, mais, le fait qu'il était là lui disait qu'il souhaitait essayer. Il espérait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en se confiant à l'homme. « Si vous le blessez volontairement, je vous le ferai regretter. »

Severus garda son regard sur le fantôme et acquiesça. Oui, et il savait que Salazar ne serait pas le seul à le traquer s'il blessait l'enfant. Soudainement, le feu augmenta, et Severus se tourna pour attraper la petite forme qui en sortit. Un regard au visage pâle et couvert de larmes effaça les doutes qui lui restaient sur son habileté à pardonner l'adolescent. C'était Alec, l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer et il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si retourné.

Sans un mot, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, l'adolescent s'installant sur ses genoux. Il remarqua que Salazar était parti et était plutôt heureux de voir que le Fondateur semblait lui faire confiance après sa réaction de la nuit dernière. Repoussant ses pensées, il se concentra sur l'enfant. Il commença à faire de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, essayant de le réconforter maintenant que les larmes commençaient à nouveau à couler sur ses joues.

« C'est bien Alec, ne gardes rien à l'intérieur, pleure autant que tu veux. »

Ils s'assirent ensemble pendant un long moment, Severus attendant patiemment que les larmes s'arrêtent. Finalement, après quelques derniers reniflements, Alec se dégagea, essayant de sécher ses yeux gonflés avec ses mains. Souriant véritablement à l'adolescent, Severus sécha les larmes que le garçon avait manquées avant de l'étreindre.

« ÇCa va mieux ? »

Harry acquiesça alors que sa tête reposait contre son épaule. « Oui, merci, oncle Severus. Comment va Grand-père ? »

L'homme pensa mentir pendant un moment, mais cela ne les aiderait pas si les choses empiraient. Soupirant, il commença doucement à caresser les cheveux du garçon. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, Albus va un peu mieux qu'hier, mais il n'est pas encore hors de danger. »

Harry acquiesça et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine du professeur, prenant le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour le moment. « Je pensais que tu étais parti à l'hôpital avec tante Minerva ? »

Severus essaya de détecter des reproches dans la jeune voix, mais il n'en trouva aucun, il n'y avait que profonde tristesse et fatigue. « J'y suis allé, mais je suis revenu dès que nous avons réalisé que tu étais encore là. Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons oublié, c'était impardonnable. »

Alec haussa des épaules. « Peu importe. »

Snape plissa le front et recula un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage de l'adolescent. Quelques larmes avaient à nouveau coulé sur les joues de l'adolescent, mais Alec semblait essayer de les retenir. « Bien sûr que cela importe, nous n'aurions pas dû te laisser derrière, surtout après avoir entendu de si terrible nouvelles. » Puis, regardant plus durement l'adolescent, il continua. « Mais tu aurais dû aller vers l'un des professeurs si tu ne voulais pas retourner dans ta salle commune. Nous t'avons cherché pendant des heures après que nous ayons réalisé que tu n'étais pas là. »

Alec baissa la tête, évitant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé, oncle Severus. »

Pendant un moment, l'homme voulut introduire Salazar dans la conversation, mais un regard vers l'enfant lui dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire. Malgré l'assurance du fantôme que le garçon avait dormi cette nuit, Alec semblait encore complètement épuisé, et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir n'importe quand. Poussant un petit soupir, le maître de potions rapprocha l'adolescent de sa poitrine et commença à se balancer, espérant pousser l'adolescent à dormir. Il fut sur le point de réussir lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Jurant silencieusement, le maître de potions se leva, et posa l'enfant sur la chaise qu'il venait tout juste d'abandonner.

« Restes ici, je reviens. »

Sans attendre une réponse, le grand sorcier alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le professeur Sinistra y était, un froncement inquiet sur son visage pâle. « Ah, Severus, nous venons de recevoir un message de St. Mungo. Il semblerait que les parents d'Alec viennent d'arriver, et ils ont demandé si l'on pouvait l'y amener. »

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils mais néanmoins acquiesça. « Très bien, je l'emmène. A-t-on reçu des nouvelles d'Albus ? »

La femme secoua tristement la tête. « Les docteurs ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, et ils ne savent pas quand cela pourrait se produire. »

Severus acquiesça et salua la femme. Se retournant, il vit que le garçon s'était pelotonné sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Silencieusement, il se déplaça jusqu'au feu, et demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter quelques vêtements d'Alec. Après que le petit être l'ait fait, il retourna vers le canapé, et s'assit à côté de l'enfant.

« Alec. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de secouer l'épaule du garçon, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il se redressa.

« Oncle Severus ? »

L'homme acquiesça et lui présenta des vêtements. « Vas te changer, gamin. Tes parents sont à l'hôpital, et ils veulent te voir. »

Pendant un moment, Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer pour le moment, il voulait simplement se rouler en boule et essayer de calmer la panique qui avait commencé à le saisir depuis qu'il avait appris l'attaque du directeur. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de s'approcher de Dumbledore maintenant si ce n'était pas parce que ses supposés parents le voulaient là-bas. Et, peu importe quoi, il voulait, non, il avait besoin d'être proche juste au cas où quelque chose se produirait. Le vieil homme l'avait protégé pendant un long moment, et il sentait le besoin de le protéger maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Se préparant pour ce qui allait être sûrement une rencontre inconfortable et tendue, Harry prit ses vêtements des mains de l'homme, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Severus observa silencieusement le garçon sortir de la salle de bain, habillé des vêtements frais qu'il lui avait donnés quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait très pâle et frêle, comme s'il était sur le point de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Silencieusement, il offrit sa main à l'enfant et Alec se jeta dessus avec ses petites mains. Severus, connaissant maintenant la vérité, ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Albus avait fait quelque chose pour le faire paraître plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Il ne sentait aucune magie autour de lui, mais un garçon de quinze ans ne pouvait être si petit. Repoussant ses pensées, il poussa Alec doucement vers le feu, et, après avoir jeté un peu de poudre dedans, il entra dans la cheminée, le garçon fermement accroché à lui.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Dumbledore, Severus sentit Alec se tendre à ses côtés. Se renfrognant, il baissa les yeux et vit que le regard de l'adolescent était fixé sur quelque chose. Suivant la direction vers laquelle il regardait, il remarqua que Minerva était assise avec un jeune couple. La femme se reposait contre le grand homme assis à côté d'elle. Ils étaient en train d'écouter Minerva, acquiesçant de temps en temps. Regardant à nouveau Alec, il vit le doute briller dans ses yeux bleus et comprit soudainement pourquoi le garçon était si tendu.

Soupirant, Severus serra les mains de l'enfant. Il comprenait maintenant que l'adolescent n'avait encore jamais vu ses supposés parents et qu'il avait peur de griller sa couverture. Par chance, Severus avait été présenté à la nièce d'Albus il y a des années, et il était maintenant capable de calmer les peurs de l'enfant.

« Ne veux tu pas aller dire bonjour à tes parents, Alec ? »

L'enfant bougea, laissant partir un peu de sa tension. « Tu ne penses pas qu'ils seront encore en colère contre moi ? »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, surpris de voir combien l'enfant réussissait à garder son rôle. « Je ne sais pas le propos de votre dispute, gamin, mais je suis sûr que cela importe peu pour le moment. Es-tu encore en colère contre eux ? Il y a quelques jours, tu étais vraiment en colère après avoir reçu cette lettre de ta mère. »

Alec se rapprocha un peu de lui. « C'était stupide, je n'aurai jamais dû être en colère, ils ne voulaient que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. »

Severus acquiesça, il était maintenant pratiquement sûr qu'Harry n'avait pas été en colère contre la lettre mais il ne poussa pas. Ils devaient bouger, ils commençaient déjà à attirer l'attention. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, la femme leva les yeux et les fixa sur l'enfant. Le maître de potions sentit l'enfant se tendre avant qu'il ne laisse aller sa main et fonça vers la femme. S'il ne l'avait pas su, il se serait cru face à une famille parfaitement normale rassemblée à cause d'un accident. Secouant sa tête, il se rapprocha alors qu'Amanda donna Alec à Chris et lui sourit avec des yeux légèrement rouge.

« Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ? »


	27. Problèmes

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction**

------

**Chapitre 27 : Problèmes**

------

Severus lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Elle était en quatrième année lorsqu'il avait commencé à Poudlard, et, même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, elle l'avait aidé une fois en métamorphose à la demande du Professeur McGonagall. Selon lui, elle avait été l'une des Gryffondor les plus tolérables. « Je vais bien, et toi ? »

La femme lui fit un petit sourire. « Nous avons traversé des temps difficiles, avec la blessure de Chris, puis la dispute avec Alec, et maintenant ça. » La nièce de Dumbledore tourna son regard vers son mari et son supposé enfant. « Oncle Albus m'a dit que tu avais pris soin d'Alec. Cela me touche beaucoup. »

Severus dut faire un effort réel pour ne pas lui dire de laisser tomber, il ne fit qu'acquiescer et regarder le garçon qui se tenait maintenant mal à l'aise à côté de son soi-disant père. « Cela n'a pas été un problème, Amanda, Alec est vraiment un enfant charmant. »

L'adolescent, qui les avait écouté, se mit à rougir. « Oncle Severus ! »

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire face à son embarras. Mais rapidement l'humeur devint maussade, et Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Amanda. « Comment va Albus ? Sinistra ne m'a pas dit beaucoup de choses. »

La femme haussa des épaules, regardant tristement la porte fermée. « Elle t'a probablement dit ce que les docteurs nous ont dit. Il doit se réveiller pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de lui, mais pour le moment… »

Chris plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Les docteurs sont à nouveau à l'intérieur, essayant de découvrir une façon de le réveiller. Ils craignent que, s'ils le réveillent comme ils le font d'habitude, il se pourrait qu'il le prenne mal, et pour l'instant, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

Severus acquiesça, et regarda Chris essayant de réconforter sa femme affolée. Son attention se reporta rapidement vers Alec, qui les regardait avec gène. Sentant la détresse de l'adolescent, l'homme bougea son bras en guise d'invitation. Cela sembla suffisant puisqu'une seconde plus tard, le garçon fut à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre lui. Sans un mot, Severus passa un bras réconfortant autour de lui et le balança.

Le silence qui les avait envahi fut brisé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Plusieurs hommes sortirent, et, même si la plupart d'entre eux continuèrent à marcher dans le couloir, un vieux sorcier les approcha avec un sourire fatigué.

Amanda et Minerva levèrent les yeux et regardèrent l'homme avec impatience. Par chance, ils n'eurent pas besoin de demander qui que ce soit. Sentant probablement leur détresse, l'homme commença à s'expliquer sans attendre.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir et dire que tout ira bien puisqu'il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais nous avons été capable de retirer un des sortilèges, celui qui nous donnait le plus de problèmes. En effet, ce dernier affectait son cœur et ses poumons, le fait qu'il n'est maintenant plus là pourrait nous aider énormément. »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, et Severus sentit Alec se détendre à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient espéré, mais au moins, ce n'était pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Chris s'avança de quelques pas. « Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? »

L'homme les regarda pensivement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas, mais pas tout le monde à la fois s'il vous plait. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas, vous et Madame Dumbledore, en premier ? »

Severus sentit à nouveau Alec se tendre, et, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit l'enfant mordre ses lèvres afin de rester silencieux. Sachant bien ce qu'il ressentait, Severus serra son épaule. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose de réconfortant, Amanda se tourna vers eux. Se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder l'enfant dans les yeux, elle parla à voix basse. « Veux-tu y aller en premier avec Chris, Alec ? »

L'adolescent la regarda pendant un long moment. Il voulait vraiment entrer et voir si Dumbledore était effectivement en vie, mais il ne voulait pas y aller avec l'un d'eux. Il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise avec ses soi-disant parents, et ceci, en plus de ses propres émotions serait plus qu'il ne pourrait le supporter pour le moment. Il pouvait facilement lire l'envie de voir le vieil homme dans les yeux de la femme. Il secoua sa tête et s'appuya un peu plus sur Severus.

« C'est bon, maman. Tu peux aller le voir en premier, j'irai plus tard avec oncle Severus et tante Minerva. »

La femme le regarda pendant un long moment. « Tu es sûr ? »

Harry acquiesça, et essaya de remonter l'humeur collective. « Oui, en plus, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, et j'ai très faim. »

La femme éclata de rire, et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. « Très bien, je te verrais plus tard. »

Puis, à la surprise de Harry, elle se pencha vers lui, et embrassa son front, avant de se retourner et d'aller dans la chambre de Dumbledore, suivie de son mari. Alec regarda la porte fermée pendant un long moment, essayant de trouver ce qu'il ressentait suite à ce petit geste. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Minerva les approcha.

« Et si nous allions chercher quelque chose à manger ? Je n'ai pas pris non plus de petit déjeuner. »

Severus plissa le front, elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux, et elle semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. « Pourquoi ne retournerais tu pas à Poudlard pour dormir un peu. » Puis une autre pensée lui vint. « Et où est Filius ? Je pensais qu'il était là avec toi. »

La femme bailla et acquiesça. « Il était là jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda et Chris arrive, puis il est aller au Ministère pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est produit. »

Elle se frotta légèrement les yeux, la fatigue semblait la rattraper. « Tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer, envois quelqu'un d'autre si tu le veux. »

Minerva acquiesça. « Si tu es sûr, je pourrais prendre quelques heures de repos, j'enverrais quelqu'un. »

Severus acquiesça et la regarda partir par le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté. Après qu'elle ait disparu de leur vue, il se tourna pour faire face à l'enfant. « Allons y, allons te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

L'homme leva un sourcil. « Tu viens tout juste de dire que tu voulais prendre un petit déjeuner. »

L'enfant haussa des épaules. « C'était simplement pour la convaincre d'entrer. Elle voulait le voir mais elle faisait un effort pour moi. »

Plissant le front, Severus s'agenouilla et força le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux. « Si tu voulais entrer, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Alec haussa des épaules, et indiqua la porte. « Elle voulait aussi le voir. »

L'homme hocha de la tête. « Oui, elle voulait le voir, mais elle t'a donné l'opportunité d'y aller en premier. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une telle offre ? Elle sait que tu t'es probablement rapproché de lui, et pensait que le voir te réconforterait. »

Alec haussa des épaules, semblant ne pas savoir comment répondre à une telle question. Finalement, il dit simplement. « Cela semblait simplement être la meilleure chose à faire. »

Il aurait bien sûr pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas entrer avec Chris, mais il ne voulait pas titiller la curiosité du professeur, donc il s'arrêta là. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponses de l'adolescent, Severus se leva et prit la main de l'enfant.

« Tu devrais tout de même avaler quelque chose et je n'ai pas non plus pris mon petit déjeuner, nous devrions chercher quelque chose à manger. »

L'adolescent se mit à suivre Severus, qui ne lui donna pas beaucoup de choix puisqu'il avait pris sa main, et qu'il refusait de la relâcher. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu. L'homme les guida vers un petit café où ils commandèrent un petit déjeuner pour chacun d'eux. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Severus ne semblait pas avoir très faim non plus, mais il aurait fait preuve d'hypocrisie en refusant de manger alors qu'il insistait pour qu'Alec mange quelque chose.

Ils finissaient leur déjeuner, lorsque Harry leva soudainement les yeux de son assiette vide. Un froncement marrait son visage, et son regard semblait attaché à quelque chose. Severus, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, tendit une main, et toucha légèrement la sienne. « Alec ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'enfant cligna des yeux, mais son regard n'était pas concentré sur lui. « Quelque chose ne va pas. Nous devrions retourner à l'hôpital. »

« Alec, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était levé, et avait commencé à foncer vers St. Mungo. Jurant, Severus posa quelques livres moldues sur la table et commença à suivre l'adolescent, ignorant les regards perplexes qui le suivaient.

Avec ses jambes plus longues, il réussit à rattraper l'adolescent à la moitié du chemin vers l'hôpital, mais, au lieu de l'arrêter, il décida de le suivre. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment, et Severus suivit Harry jusqu'à la chambre de Dumbledore. Il sut qu'Alec avait raison dès qu'il approcha l'endroit. Amanda et Chris se tenaient dans le couloir, pâles et tremblants alors que des guérisseurs et infirmières entraient et sortaient de la chambre. Alec et Severus réussirent à jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et la vue qui les accueillit les fit devenir pâle. Il semblait qu'Albus avait une attaque, et les cris et ordres qui parcouraient la salle leur dit que c'était très mauvais.


	28. Guérison

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction**

------

**Chapitre 28 : Guérison**

------

Alec semblait paralysé à cette vue. Il ne fut pas capable de bouger avant qu'une infirmière passe à côté de lui, le poussant durement dans Severus, qui eut assez de présence d'esprit pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atterrisse au sol. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire de commentaire, un cri brisa leurs cœurs.

« Son cœur s'est arrêté ! Vite, nous devons le faire battre à nouveau ! »

Les mouvements des personnes présentes dans la pièce devinrent frénétiques, et, pendant quelques minutes, ils furent tous les quatre en train de regarder tous ces sorciers essayer de faire reprendre le vieux cœur. Rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ne semblait marcher, il semblait qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille contre les multiples sortilèges que le vieil homme avait subis. Severus, voyant que cela allait mal se terminer, commença à éloigner Alec. Il n'y avait pas besoin que l'adolescent assiste à cela. Mais le mouvement brutal sembla sortir le garçon de ses horreurs, et il se dégagea soudainement des bras de l'homme.

Severus ne put retenir l'adolescent, et essaya de le rattraper alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. « Alec ! »

L'un des guérisseurs leva les yeux brièvement. « Sortez cet enfant de la chambre ! »

Chris et les deux autres sorciers allèrent vers l'enfant, qui ne s'était pas arrêter dans son approche. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, ils furent repoussés par une énorme puissance qui les laissèrent bouche bée face à la frêle silhouette qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le lit. Les infirmières et guérisseurs qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du lit de l'homme mourant furent forcés de s'éloigner, et même leur chef dut arrêter ses protestations devant une telle force.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait ignoré tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Son esprit était complètement concentré sur l'homme qui gisait sur le lit blanc alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait lu cet été, ainsi que durant ces sessions avec Salazar. À son époque, tous les apprentis étaient forcés de connaître les sorts basiques de guérison, et, même si Harry avait à peine commencé à l'apprendre, sa connaissance avait été renforcée par les livres qu'il avait lu durant l'été dans la maison du directeur.

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le lit, il posa ses mains brillantes sur la poitrine du vieil homme. Il savait qu'il devait faire battre à nouveau le cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fermant ses yeux, il repoussa toutes ses pensées et se découvrit soudainement dans le corps de l'homme. C'était un peu comme ce qu'il faisait durant l'entraînement avec Rowena, il ne fit rien pour le combattre. Au lieu de cela, guidé par son instinct, il alla vers l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Il le découvrit sans aucun problème, et vit immédiatement le problème. Il y avait un sortilège placé autour du cœur, et il obstruait lentement ses veines. Le sortilège était pratiquement indétectable de l'extérieur, et, lorsque les guérisseurs l'auraient détecté, la soudaine disparition de ce sortilège aurait pu tout de même le tuer, à cause du soudain flux de sang dans son cœur.

Il savait qu'il serait rapidement à cours de temps, Harry força donc rapidement sa magie à placer quelques blocs dans ses veines et fit disparaître le sortilège. Ce n'était pas très difficile à faire, la partie la plus difficile était maintenant de faire repartir le cœu, et de remettre le flux du sang à la normale. La première partie fut rapidement réalisée. Utilisant un petit choc, pas si différent ce que les docteurs moldus utilisaient, Alec fut capable de faire repartir le cœur, et au même moment, il fit une petite ouverture dans ses blocs. Très lentement, le sang commença de nouveau à couler librement. Cela lui prit environ quinze minutes pour le repasser à la normal, et, à ce moment-là, il fut sûr qu'Albus pouvait s'en sortir seul et il se sentait maintenant épuisé. Il ne retourna tout de même pas dans son corps, il sentait la présence d'autres sortilèges que les guérisseurs n'avaient pas semble-t-il été capables de détecter, il alla vers eux et essaya de s'en occuper.

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait. Les guérisseurs étaient tenus éloignés par l'étrange énergie qui n'entourait plus que le garçon, mais aussi le lit, et ils avaient fini par abandonner. Il y avait eu un choc vingt minutes plus tôt, lorsque les enchantements placés sur le lit indiquèrent que le cœur de Dumbledore était reparti. Cela avait calmé beaucoup de personnes présentes. Ce qu'avait fait le petit garçon semblait aider, mais, il était tout de même encore en transe, tout en brillant doucement.

Après dix autres minutes, l'atmosphère dans la pièce changea. La lueur qui avait entouré l'adolescent disparut, et l'énergie, qui les avait maintenu hors de portée diminua, leur permettant d'aller à nouveau vers le lit. Rapidement, les guérisseurs examinèrent le vieil homme, l'un d'eux rattrapa Alec alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit, visiblement épuisé.

Severus se retrouva alors avec un adolescent dans les bras et essaya de garder l'équilibre. Il changea immédiatement la façon dont il le tenait, lui permettant de se reposer sur sa poitrine, sa petite tête reposant contre ses épaules.

Chris, qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu sur le côté silencieusement, se rapprocha. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre homme, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant. Il était très pâle, et tremblait dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, mais il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Alec ? » L'enfant ne réagit pas à son nom, et Severus le secoua doucement avec sa main libre. « Alec, réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

Pendant un moment, il sembla que l'adolescent ne l'ait pas entendu mais avant qu'il n'ait pu à nouveau le secouer, Alec tourna son visage et ses bras se placèrent faiblement autour de son cou.

« Il fait froid, oncle Sev. »

Le maître de Potions fronça des sourcils, pour lui, la pièce était plutôt chaude, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment pour parler de ça à l'enfant. Levant les yeux, il vit que Chris revenait déjà avec une couverture, et tout deux réussirent à entourer l'adolescent de chaleur sans le laisser aller.

« C'est mieux, Alec ? »

L'enfant acquiesça contre son épaule, mais ne bougea pas en dehors de cela. Se souvenant alors de leur présence dans la chambre, une infirmière alla les voir et leur demanda d'attendre dans le couloir. Amanda, qui avait tout regardé de la porte, s'écarta et les laissa sortir avant de se jeter sur Harry. L'adolescent ne sembla pas apprécier cela, puisqu'il essaya de se rapprocher de Severus qui était maintenant assis avec le garçon sur ses genoux. La femme finit par abandonner et se plaça là où se tenait Chris.

Ils restèrent pendant un long moment, et quelques temps plus tard, le Professeur Sprout apparut derrière eux, et après qu'ils lui aient expliqué tout ce qu'ils savaient, le silence les envahit à nouveau.

Alec était endormi depuis un moment maintenant sur les genoux de Severus, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tous se levèrent, même si le maître de potions y alla en douceur pour ne pas déranger sa charge. Le chef des guérisseurs les regarda et secoua légèrement sa tête.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que le jeune homme a fait, mais cela a certainement sauvé la vie du professeur Dumbledore. En fait, il s'est également occupé des autres problèmes, que nous ne pouvions expliquer. »

Amanda, qui s'accrochait au bras de Chris, parla doucement. « Cela signifie-il que mon oncle va mieux ? »

L'homme la regarda gentiment. « Bien mieux, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais nous penser qu'il a maintenant de grandes chances de s'en sortir. »

Il y eut un profond soupir de soulagement dans le couloir. Le professeur Sprout s'éloigna rapidement, allant visiblement informer Poudlard des dernières nouvelles, alors qu'Amanda et Chris s'étreignaient, la femme pleurant de soulagement contre son mari. Le guérisseur eut un petit sourire et indiqua à Severus de le suivre.

« Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait, nous ferions mieux de voir si ce jeune homme va bien. » 


	29. Pas besoin de supercherie

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, pour fêter mon admission (je viens d'avoir ma première année de Master)

Normalement la publication devrait devenir plus régulière (et plus rapide) puisque je suis maintenant en vacances

------

**Chapitre 29 :** Pas besoin de supercherie.

------

Severus quitta le bureau du docteur une demi-heure plus tard. L'homme avait dit qu'Alec était simplement épuisé, ayant dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour aider son grand-père, mais il semblait aller bien. Juste au cas où, le docteur recommanda de l'emmener à Hogwarts, et de laisser Madame Pomfrey l'examiner puisqu'elle s'était déjà occupé de lui auparavant. Le Maître de Potions ne fit qu'acquiescer en entendant la suggestion, puisqu'il savait qu'il l'aurait tout de même fait, et quitta silencieusement le bureau avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il revint dans le couloir où Sinistra et Chris attendaient. Il semblait qu'on avait permi à Amanda de rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre d'Albus. L'homme leva les yeux alors qu'il approchait, et regarda le duo mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur Snape. »

L'homme le regarda avec un sourcil levé, ne comprenant pas ce dont l'autre sorcier parlait. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, il n'y a pas besoin de formalités pendant un moment comme celui là. Et puis je demandé en quoi vous êtes désolé ? »

Chris indiqua l'enfant qui dormait encore contre le torse du professeur. « Amanda et moi aurions du prendre mieux soin d'Alec, vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous en occupé lorsque nous sommes ici, mais tout nous tombe dessus pour le moment. »

Snape plissa les yeux, et regarda l'autre professeur. Sinistra, sentant qu'il voulait parler à l'autre homme en privé, offrit de prendre soin d'Alec pendant qu'ils parlaient. Avec un simple hochement de tête, le Maître de Potion transféra l'enfant de ses bras à ses genoux, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop le secouer, et prit le bras de Chris, l'éloignant un peu, et lançant un sortilège pour qu'il puisse parler en privé autour d'eux.

Avant que Chris ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme se retourna, et le regarda avec sérieux. « Vous n'avez pas à continuer cette comédie autour de moi, je suis conscient qu'Alec n'est pas votre fils. »

L'autre sorcier cligna des yeux, surprit. « Excusez moi ? »

Severus croisa les bras, et gronda. « Ne jouez pas avec moi, je sais que vous et votre femme ne faite que prétendre que vous êtes les parents d'Alec, ou devrais je dire de Harry. »

Chris pencha sa tête sur le côté, confus. « Oncle Albus ne nous a pas dit qu'il vous l'avait dit. »

Snape soupira, se détendant en s'adossant au mur. « Il ne l'a pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre me l'a dit. Quelqu'un qui avait le bon sens de savoir que si je l'avais découvert devant l'enfant, j'aurai pu le blesser. J'ai détesté les Potter pendant une grande partie de ma vie, ce n'est pas un secret. » Sentant l'homme se tendre à côté de lui, il lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. « Ne vous inquiéter pas, même si j'essaye de comprendre mais sentiment là-dessus, j'ai apprit à aimé Alec, suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire de mal. L'ayant connu en tant que petit fils de Dumbledore m'a permit de voir au-delà de ma haine, et de voir l'enfant qu'il était vraiment, et croyez moi, il ne ressemble en rien à ce que je croyais être Harry Potter. »

Chris acquiesça. « Albus nous a dit une fois qu'il était inquiet face au fait que vous pourriez découvrir la vérité, vous avez accepté cela bien mieux qu'oncle le pensait. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Votre Oncle avait raison, je ne l'ai pas bien prit. Par chance, la personne qui me l'a dit avait les moyens de me faire revenir à la raison, et cela plutôt rapidement. » L'homme se redressa. « Je ne vous en ai parler simplement parce que vous n'avez pas besoin d'agir différemment autour d'Harry. Il ne semble pas savoir comment agir autour de vous, de la même façon que vous, et cela rend la situation encore plus mal à l'aise que nécessaire. Essayez simplement de garder les apparences lorsque les professeurs sont là. »

Chris acquiesça, mais avant que l'autre homme n'ait pu partir, il parla à nouveau. « Est-ce que Alec sait que vous savez ? »

Severus secoua sa tête avec force. « Personne ne sait que je suis au courant, personne en dehors de mon informateur bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en parler. J'apprécierai que cela continue comme ça. Harry n'a pas besoin de subir ça à nouveau pendant une période comme celle là, lorsqu'il a besoin de tout le support qu'il peut avoir, et Albus n'a pas à s'inquiéter de chose comme cela maintenant qu'il est blessé. Dites simplement à votre femme et n'en parler pas, Albus a raison de garder ce secret très secret. »

L'autre sorcier acquiesça, et ensemble, ils revinrent vers Sinistra et Alec. Severus reprit doucement le garçon dans ses bras, et regarda ses compagnons. « Je vais l'emmener à Hogwarts pour que Madame Pomfrey puisse l'examiner, juste au cas où. »

Christ acquiesça, et comme sa femme l'avait fait un peu plutôt, il se pencha et embrassa doucement le front de l'adolescent. « Vous allez prendre soin de lui, Severus ? »

Le Maître de Potions acquiesça sérieusement. « Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour Alec. Si Poppy donne son accord, je le ramènerai demain. Gardez moi informer sur l'état d'Albus, s'il vous plait. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en réponse et il les laissa à leur garde.

Une fois de retour à Hogwarts, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Il fut plutôt surprit de voir que la plupart des lits étaient occupés. Il regarda Poppy foncer d'un lit à l'autre, donnant aux adolescents allongés des potions en grommelant. Cela lui prit pratiquement vingt minutes pour les remarquer, et lorsque cela arriva, Severus avait déjà prit un siège, Alec toujours endormis confortablement sur ses genoux, essayant de deviner ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Severus ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et secoua sa tête. « C'est ce que j'allais demandé. Pour autant que je le sache, l'infirmerie était vide lorsque je suis parti ce matin. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, et commença à agiter sa baguette au dessus de l'adolescent endormi. « Minerva sera capable de te raconter les détails, mais il semble qu'il y ait eu un combat entre les membres de la nouvelles maisons. Et, cela prit un moment aux professeurs pour remarquer que des dommages avaient été faits. Rien de permanent bien sûr, mais il y a beaucoup de bleus, de coupure, et plusieurs os brisés, sans mentionner les sortilèges.

Elle secoua sa tête avec exaspération, et le Maître de Potion se renfrogna. « J'allais laisser Alec sous votre surveillance, mais je ne pense plus que cela soit une bonne idée. »

L'infirmière acquiesça. « Que lui est-il arrivé de toutes façons ? Il est complètement épuisé. Et comment va Albus ? »

L'homme lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était produit, et, à la fin de l'histoire, elle secouait sa tête de surprise. « Je savais qu'il était puissant, mais je n'avais aucune idée de combien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour lui, donc tu ferais mieux de le prendre avec toi. »

L'homme acquiesça, et se leva de son siège, Alec toujours endormis paisiblement dans ses bras. Poppy les regarda avec un petit sourire sur son visage. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va se réveiller avant demain soir au plutôt, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu ne peux pas prendre soin de lui, ou si tu dois partir à l'hôpital, tu peux l'amener ici. »

Severus renifla, regardant la pièce pleine. « Je ne veux pas t'insulter, Poppy, mais je ne pense pas qu'Alec sera exactement en … sécurité… ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Minerva et moi allons tourner pour le surveiller, ou sinon, je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Filius, il semble plutôt apprécier le petit. »

Poppy eut un petit rire. « Et qui ne l'est pas, Severus ? De toutes façons, je viendrais l'examiner demain, donc laisses au moins les elfes savoir où il est, s'il te plait. »

Snape acquiesça avant de lui dire au revoir, et de quitter la grande pièce. Sur le chemin vers les cachots, il arrêta un groupe de Gryffindors, et leur ordonna de demander à Minerva de descendre dans ses appartements dès qu'elle le pouvait. Les étudiants acquiescèrent et laissèrent l'homme rapidement seul, sachant que même s'il tenait gentiment le petit fils du directeur dans ses bras, que cette gentillesse n'était réserver pour personne d'autre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Severus installa Alec dans son propre lit, et murmura doucement quelques sortilèges. Il s'assurait ainsi que Harry resterait protégé, et qu'il serait averti si quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se servir une tasse de thé avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Après un bref soupire, il se leva à nouveau, et alla ouvrir la porte. Comme il s'y était attendu, Minerva entra dans la pièce dès qu'il lui eut ouvert la porte, et, lui jetant à peine un regard, elle alla dans sa chambre. Severus ferma la porte en secouant la tête, se demandant s'il devait se sentir insulté par l'absence d'intimité de sa collègue. Après un moment, il décida d'abandonner cela, après tout, il aurait probablement fait la même chose qu'elle si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Avec à peine un bruit, il alla à côté de la femme.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la silhouette endormie à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Severus acquiesça, et la guida vers le salon. « Poppy et le docteur de St. Mungo ont dit qu'il allait bien. Simplement fatigué, et ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, il a sauvé la vie d'Albus. »

Minerva acquiesça et s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable du Maître de Potions. « J'essaye encore de comprendre comment il a pu faire quelque chose comme cela. Je n'ai pas entendu les détails, mais Pomona m'a dit que les docteurs avaient pratiquement abandonné tout espoir de le sauver. »

Severus haussa des épaules, reprenant son siège dans le canapé en cuir. « Qui sait, je ne pense pas qu'il savait lui-même ce qu'il faisait, il était dans une sorte de transe alors que la magie coulait tout autour de lui. C'était magnifique à voir. »

Minerva sembla pensive. « Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu l'avais emmené pour prendre un petit déjeuner, vous êtes revenu juste à temps à l'hôpital lorsque cela s'est produit ? »

Plissant les yeux, Severus se rappela ce qu'y s'était produit pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital avait été si surprenant qu'il avait pratiquement oublié cela. « Nous venions juste d'arriver, mais ce n'était pas par chance ; Nous étions tous les deux en train de manger, lorsque soudainement, Alec a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que nous devions rentrer. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de le retenir, et, lorsque je l'ai finalement rattrapé, j'ai décidé de voir avant de l'arrêter. » Severus avala une gorgée de thé. « Crois moi, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. »

Minerva lui fit un petit sourire. « Ton instinct a généralement raison, Severus. Mais bon, quelques Gryffindors m'ont dit que tu voulais me voir ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça. « Pourrais tu t'occuper d'Alec pendant un moment ? Je dois fabriquer plusieurs potions, en voyant la zone de guerre qu'est devenu l'infirmerie, je pense que Poppy va en avoir besoin. »

Minerva fit une grimace en entendant ses mots. Elle n'était pas aller à l'infirmerie, mais l'état dans lequel les enfants avaient été lorsqu'elle et Sinistra les avaient découvert était suffisant pour elle pour savoir que plusieurs potions seraient nécessaires.

Severus la regarda curieusement. « Que s'est-il passé d'ailleurs ? »


	30. Combat

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Woot un autre chapitre après 3 jours, un reccord, et c'est pas fini.

Pour ceux qui ont vu BIBS la dernière fois à côté de master ça veut dire Bioinformatique et Biostatistique.

Sinon … ce soir j'étais très motivé pour faire une big update sur ombre et folie (30 chapitres…) mais le serveur fait des siennes ! résulats… et bien.. faudra attendre demain pour avoir accès au chapitres désolé (il y aura également de grosses update sur ombre et folie)

------

**Chapitre 30 :** Combat

------

Minerva frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. « Je n'en suis pas complètement sûre, ceux ayant participé sont pour la plupart à l'infirmerie, et peu importe combien Poppy était énervée contre eux, elle ne m'a pas autorisé à leur parler. Je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin de quelque chose l'aidant à garder son esprit occupé. »

Severus sourit, mais choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. Sa collègue prit une gorgée de thé et reprit le fil de ses pensées. « D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, certains étudiants ont fait d'horribles remarques sur le fait qu'Albus était peut-être déjà mort, et nous, ne voulant pas l'admettre, d'autres étudiants ont entendu et ont répondu. Une chose menant à une autre, au moment où nous sommes arrivés, ils en étaient venus aux poings. Ce fut peut-être une bonne chose qu'ils n'eurent pas leurs baguettes sur eux. »

Severus acquiesça, fixant pensivement sa propre tasse. Même si Minerva avait omis les noms et maisons, le maître des potions était pratiquement sûr que ce fut les étudiants de sa maison qui ont commencé à faire des remarques, et que c'était les étudiants de la maison de Minerva qui en étaient venus aux poings. Même s'il aurait aimé blâmer toute l'histoire sur les Gryffindor, il était trop fatigué par cette stupide rivalité pour essayer d'ignorer la culpabilité que sa propre maison possédait.

Passant une main fatiguée à travers ses cheveux, le sorcier acquiesça. « J'essayerai de parler à mes étudiants, je ne pense malheureusement pas que cela puisse beaucoup aidé puisque je suis plutôt limité par mes propos, mais j'essayerai de faire quelque chose. »

Minerva fit un léger haussement d'épaules. « Personnellement, je ne pense pas que cela mérite l'effort. »

Severus fronça des sourcils et regarda la vieille femme de plus près en entendant ces mots défaitistes. Elle semblait très fatiguée et usée. « T'es-tu reposée, Minerva ? On dirait que tu es sur le point de tourner de l'œil. »

Ces mots provoquèrent la sortie d'un petit rire de sa gorge. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de dormir pour le moment, Severus. Beaucoup trop de choses se produisent. D'abord les étudiants, puis Filius revenant du Ministère… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, il se redressa. « Filius est de retour ? Qu'a-t-il trouvé sur l'attaque ? »

La sorcière avala une gorgée de son thé. « Il semblerait que plusieurs gouverneurs furent remplacés par des Mangemort ayant absorbé du Polyjuice. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils jettent des sorts sur Albus. Malheureusement, ils furent tous pris par surprise, et au moment où ils ont réussi à réagir, Albus était déjà inconscient. Les Aurors ont été appelés mais ont été ralentis pour une raison, personne ne sait exactement pourquoi, mais Filius et quelques Aurors pensent que cela est dû aux actions de Fudge. »

Severus serra ses poings. « Ce stupide bon à rien d'être humain. Encore combien de temps devrons-nous supporter ses incompétences, avant que quelqu'un réalise finalement qu'il sera notre chute ? »

Minerva lui fit un sourire fatigué. « Pas tant que ça, il semblerait. Plusieurs gouverneurs ont entendu un des Aurors dirent qu'ils avaient été retenus puisque Fudge avait organisé une réunion n'ayant aucun sens, et que, lorsque l'appel est arrivé, qu'il leur avait dit d'attendre qu'il ait fini de parler. Ce gouverneur en particulier a des amis haut placés dans le Wizengamoth, et a déjà commencé à tirer des ficelles. Fudge va bientôt devoir faire face à une enquête. Le fait qu'Albus soit gravement blessé fait aussi réagir les gens, spécialement car pratiquement la moitié des Mangemorts a réussi à s'échapper avant que les Aurors n'aient pu arrivé à la réunion. »

Severus plissait le front au moment où elle devint silencieuse. « Et les autres Mangemorts ? »

La sorcière haussa des épaules. « Pour autant que nous ayons pu le déterminer, les Aurors les gardent dans leurs cellules, Fudge sera celui qui ordonnera les interrogatoires tout comme l'a fait Albus il y a quelques mois. Ils sont hors de la juridiction du Ministère jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un nouveau Ministre en charge. Donc, jusqu'à ce que cela arrive ou que le chef des Aurors décide de nous dire ce qu'il se passe, personne ne saura ce qu'il se passe avec les prisonniers. »

Les deux professeurs restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Lorsque Severus leva les yeux de sa tasse, il découvrit Minerva dormant sur son canapé. Avec un petit sourire triste, il mit une fine couverture sur la silhouette endormie avant d'aller voir Alec. Le garçon était profondément endormi et ne montrait pas de signe de réveil avant un long moment. Le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il a découvert la vérité, Severus essaya de comparer l'enfant endormi au garçon qu'il avait auparavant connu.

Maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait dire que la forme du visage du jeune sorcier était la même, mais la différence au niveau des cheveux rendait cela moins remarquable. Se rapprochant, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du garçon. Posant une main sur les cheveux de l'adolescent, il essaya de sentir la cicatrice qui marquait le front de l'adolescent. Il savait qu'en aucune façon Alec aurait un Glamouri dessus, puisqu'il l'aurait senti, et que cela n'aurait probablement pas marché avec une cicatrice venant d'un sort, donc quelque chose devait la couvrir. Même s'il ne voyait rien, ses doigts sensitifs trouvèrent finalement un petit bout de peau rugueuse qui correspondait probablement à la cicatrice. Il frotta légèrement cet endroit sur le front du garçon, mais rien ne changea.

Alec poussa un petit cri dans son sommeil et Severus retira sa main de l'enfant. Il aura à découvrir comment le directeur s'y était pris pour dissimuler la cicatrice plus tard. Pendant un long moment, il resta assis là, à regarder le jeune adolescent dormir. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les mouvements venant de la pièce d'à côté.

« Je pensais que tu avais des potions à fabriquer ? »

En une seconde, l'homme fut debout, sa baguette pointée vers la porte ouverte. Minerva le regarda, ensommeillée, son cerveau essayant encore de se réveiller suffisamment pour réaliser le danger auquel elle s'était exposée pour avoir surpris l'homme. Severus secoua sa tête et rangea sa baguette.

« Ne fais pas ça Minerva. Et oui, je dois fabriquer quelques potions, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Alec seul. »

La femme acquiesça et se rapprocha du grand lit. « Vas fabriquer tes potions, je resterai avec lui. »

Le maître des potions secoua sa tête. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'appréciais pas ta proposition Minerva, mais tu es à moitié endormie toi-même. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ta chambre pour te reposer et j'essaye de trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Alec ? Je suis sûr que l'un des étudiants en serait plus que ravi. »

La femme se renfrogna, elle n'aimait pas cette idée mais si elle devait être franche, elle ne serait plus capable de faire grand-chose aujourd'hui avant de se reposer. De plus, les professeurs avaient besoin d'elle après. Soupirant, elle acquiesça finalement. « Je vais aller dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw pour aller chercher un étudiant de septième année. Des préférences ? »

Severus haussa des épaules. « Pas vraiment, simplement quelqu'un qui a la tête bien accrochée et qui sait garder un secret. »

La femme ricana, et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle quitta les cachots. Dès qu'elle fut hors de la pièce, Severus alla vers la cheminée et y jeta de la poudre de Cheminette. Lorsque le feu devint vert, il murmura un mot et posa sa tête dans les flammes. Sa vision changea et il se découvrit en train de regarder la salle de professeurs. Par chance, Sinistra était là, avalant silencieusement des gorgées de sa tasse de thé en train de lire un livre.

« Serena ? »

La femme sauta de son siège et se retourna pour le regarder. « Ne fais pas ça, Severus ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et aurait fait une remarque à propos de ses oublis si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. « Non. Tout va bien, sauf pour tout le reste. Peux-tu t'assurer que Minerva ne soit dérangée par personne pendant quelques heures ? Elle est vraiment sur le point de s'écrouler et nous aurons besoin d'elle si quelque chose arrive. »

La femme sembla inquiète à ces mots, mais acquiesça rapidement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'assurer que les autres professeurs n'aillent pas la réveiller. »

Severus acquiesça mais il n'avait pas encore fini. « Et peux-tu t'assurer que quelqu'un aille jeter un coup d'œil sur les Gryffindors et les Slytherins ? Je dois faire plusieurs potions pour l'infirmerie avant que Poppy n'en ait plus, et je pense que Minerva a aussi beaucoup trop de choses sérieuses à faire pour le moment pour en plus devoir assumer ses devoirs de directrice de maison. »

Serena acquiesça à nouveau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Je prendrais soins des Slytherins, et demanderai à Remus d'aller voir les Gryffindors. »

Le maître des potions secoua sa tête. « Lupin est à l'infirmerie. »

La sorcière soupira mais lui indiqua de partir de sa main « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai quelqu'un. Vas t'occuper de tes potions. » Il allait se retirer lorsque sa voix l'arrêta. « Alec est avec toi, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il dort pour le moment, et je le garderais avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu à la normal. »

Après que Sinistra est à nouveau hocher la tête, Severus retourna dans ses appartements juste à temps pour entendre un petit coup sur sa porte. Il fit rapidement disparaître les cendres de ses cheveux et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Ah, M. McHill, entrez s'il vous plait. »

Le préfet des Ravenclaw entra dans la pièce prudemment. Il avait été très surpris lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de descendre là et il s'était à moitié attendu à une sorte de plaisanterie. L'étudiant suivit son professeur dans une autre pièce, qui, il le réalisa, était la chambre de l'homme. Dormant paisiblement sur le lit était allongé Alec, semblant très frêle et pâle.

« Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall vous a dit la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de votre aide ? »

L'étudiant secoua sa tête, un peu perplexe sur la raison de sa présence. « Pas vraiment, professeur, elle m'a simplement demandé si cela me dérangeait de venir ici et d'apporter quelque chose à étudier avec moi. »

Severus acquiesça rapidement et indiqua Alec. « Aujourd'hui, Alec a fait quelque chose qui l'a grandement fatigué, Madame Pomfrey pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant demain au plus tôt, mais j'ai besoin de faire plusieurs choses et quelqu'un doit donc surveiller l'enfant. Les autres professeurs sont extrêmement occupés pour essayer de tout gérer, donc j'apprécierai vraiment si vous pourriez rester avec lui pendant quelques heures, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. »

L'adolescent était déjà en train de hocher la tête lorsque son professeur fut au milieu de son explication. « Bien sûr, je le ferai, monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ? »

Severus secoua sa tête, vraiment soulagé du fait que Harry ait été réparti à Ravenclaw cette fois, il aurait eu vraiment beaucoup plus de problèmes si Minerva avait envoyé l'un de ses Gryffindor. « Pas vraiment, je serai dans mon laboratoire. » Il indiqua la porte fermée. « Avertissez-moi si quelque chose ne va pas, s'il se réveille, ou si l'un des autres professeurs a besoin de me parler. Vous êtes libre d'appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il vous apporte votre dîner plus tard. »

Avec un petit mouvement de baguette, le maître des potions fit apparaître une petite table, et une chaise pour que l' étudiant puisse s'installer confortablement pendant qu'il travaillerait, et après avoir rappeler au jeune homme de l'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas, il alla dans son laboratoire.


	31. La maison des serpentard

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour toutes ces belles reviews (espère en lire d'autres)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :** La maison des Serpentard.

* * *

Lorsque Severus eut finalement terminé les potions, il était à peu près trois heures du matin, et il sentait qu'il serait capable d'accepter le fait qu'Alec n'était autre que Harry Potter, l'étudiant qu'il avait détesté pendant des années. Cela lui avait pris un moment pour admettre qu'il n'avait pas été juste envers le garçon, il avait toujours vu le père au lieu de l'adolescent, le blâmant pour tout ce qui allait mal, et déformant ses actions pour qu'elles aillent avec l'image qu'il avait de James. Une partie de lui lui fit remarqué que Harry ne s'était jamais autorisé à agir comme il le faisait maintenant. Il savait que l'enfant avait exposé une image de lui devant tout le monde, au point d'y voir uniquement le garçon parfait, et pas Harry lui-même. Cela lui fit se sentir un peu mieux. Il avait été mené en bateau, comme tout le monde, d'une mauvaise façon, mais à la fin, cela revenait au même. 

Soupirant et encore d'humeur pensive, le maître des potions aux cheveux noirs retourna dans ses appartements, seulement pour découvrir le Serdaigle complètement endormi sur le livre qu'il lisait. Pendant un instant, il eut l'idée de réveiller le garçon pour lui reprocher de s'être endormi alors qu'il était supposé s'occuper d'Alec mais après un moment, il abandonna cette idée, après tout il était revenu beaucoup plus tard que prévu et l'adolescent devait être très fatigué après ces derniers jours.

Silencieusement, il lévita le Serdaigle dans le salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Après avoir placé une couverture légère sur l'adolescent, Severus retourna dans sa chambre, et après une légère hésitation, il s'allongea à côté d'Alec. Il y avait peu de chance que l'adolescent se réveille avant lui, et Rogue ne voulait pas vraiment dormir sur un canapé.

Le jour suivant passa lentement. Après avoir renvoyé le préfet de Serdaigle, Severus avait pris un des livres de sa chambre et continuait à veiller sur l'adolescent endormi, en lisant.

Vers midi, Minerva arriva ; elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la nuit précédente, et il était visible que les autres professeurs l'avaient laissé se reposer. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui parla de sa visite à l'hôpital ce matin. Il semblait que même si Albus allait beaucoup mieux, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé, ce qui commençait à inquiéter à nouveau les docteurs.

Les deux professeurs discutèrent pendant un moment avant que la directrice de Gryffondor fit sortir Severus de ses propres appartements pour qu'il puisse faire une pause dans sa surveillance d'Alec. Après s'être remis de sa surprise d'être renvoyé de ses appartements, le maître des potions décida d'aller voir ses propres étudiants. Entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il fut surpris de voir que la plupart d'entre eux étaient assis au milieu de la grande pièce, rassemblés autour de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Alors que l'homme s'approchait du grand groupe d'étudiants, il put clairement entendre une voix s'élever par rapport aux murmures choqués des adolescents.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté les sorciers nés de Moldus, et ceux d'entre vous à qui l'on a dit que vous êtes meilleurs qu'eux simplement par votre sang devraient mieux s'en rendre compte maintenant. Après tout, dans cette école, il y a beaucoup de sorciers nés de Moldus, et vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il n'y en a aucun mieux que vous. Si vous voulez un exemple parfait d'une puissante sorcière issue de parents moldus, vous pouvez trouver Rowena Serdaigle ; elle est née de deux personnes non magiques, et elle pouvait battre pratiquement n'importe qui en duel. »

Un étudiant de septième année, qui avait écouté avec attention, interrompit son discours. « Mais si vous le pensez, alors pourquoi tout le monde dit que vous haïssez les sorciers issus de parents moldus ? »

Le fantôme, qui flottait confortablement au-dessus du canapé, regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. « Il y a plusieurs raisons. Godric fut celui qui a commencé les rumeurs sur le fait que je détestais les sorciers issus de parents moldus, même s'il savait que j'avais une relation avec Rowena. »

Un garçon leva un sourcil. « Ce sont des rumeurs qui proviennent d'un sentiment de jalousie ? »

Salazar sembla un peu embarrassé. « Et bien, pas complètement. Vous devez comprendre que à cette époque, les Moldus étaient au courrant pour nous, et, comme tout ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils voulaient nous détruire. Les sorciers issus de parents moldus sont aussi puissants que les sang-pur, mais leur acceptation dans l'école a ouvert les portes à des attaques faites par les Moldus. À un moment, ils ont réussi à tuer soixante-dix étudiants avant qu'un professeur n'ait pu intervenir. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre que cela a été un très grand choc pour nous tous, la plupart de ses étudiants étaient des première ou seconde années, et ils avaient été sous notre protection, et n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Sous ces conditions, j'ai effectivement souhaité qu'il n'y ait aucun sorcier issu de parents moldus dans notre école. Bien sûr, Rowena m'a vite arrêté, mais les dommages étaient faits, et Godric a commencé à répandre ces rumeurs. »

Un autre étudiant eut un froncement de sourcil. « Mais alors, et Vous-Savez-Qui ? Il veut tuer tous les Moldus et les sorciers nés de Moldus. »

Le regard de Salazar se plaça sur le jeune garçon. « Et laisses-moi t'assurer que si j'étais encore en vie, j'aurai tué ce bâtard de mes propres mains. Je ne peux pas croire que les gens veulent le suivre, lui et ses idées folles. »

Une quatrième année haussa des épaules. « Nous sommes des Serpentard, c'est ce que l'on attend de nous. »

Le fantôme grogna. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que Serpentard a à voir là-dedans ? » Sans lui donner une chance de répondre, Salazar continua. « Non, ne me dis pas. Je suppose que tu parles de ces contes pour enfants qui disent que chaque étudiant de Serpentard est devenu mauvais alors que les Gryffondor sont les symboles de la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, comment la communauté magique peut-elle encore exister alors qu'elle se laisse guidé par de tels mensonges, cela me dépasse. Ou ont-ils oublié qu'il y a quatre cents ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Gwendion a pratiquement gagné en tuant plus de la moitié de la communauté magique ? Et il n'était sûrement pas un Serpentard. » Voyant l'incompréhension sur leur visage, le fantôme se tourna finalement vers Severus, le voyant pour la première fois. « Severus, qui enseigne l'histoire de la Magie ici ? Cela devrait être du niveau de quatrième année, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Tous les étudiants se retournèrent d'un coup, remarquant seulement maintenant que leur directeur se tenait derrière eux. La plupart semblaient mal à l'aise, puisqu'ils savaient qu'il était un Mangemort. Les ignorant pour le moment, Severus fit un hochement de tête vers le fantôme du fondateur décédé.

« Binns l'enseigne. C'est un fantôme, complètement obsédé par les gobelins et leurs rébellions. Mais j'ai peur que même s'il enseignait l'histoire des sorciers, aucun des étudiants n'apprendrait quelque chose, puisqu'ils dorment durant ces cours. »

Salazar sembla pensif pendant un moment, avant de s'élever. « Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui, c'est ridicule. »

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers la porte, Severus parla à nouveau, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Faites-nous la faveur d'aller directement à la partie où vous le faites fuir. Il serait bon d'avoir un professeur compétent pour une fois. »

Le fantôme lui rendit son sourire. « J'aime la façon dont tu penses. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour le convaincre de prendre des vacances prolongées. »

« Prolongées comme à tout jamais ? »

Salazar se mit à rire. « Bien sûr. »

Puis il disparut, laissant Severus s'occuper de ses étudiants choqués. Le silence qui suivit le départ du fantôme fut finalement brisé par une jeune fille de sixième année. Elle se leva et le regarda attentivement.

« Professeur, vous êtes un Mangemort, n'est ce pas ? » Il y eut plusieurs exclamations, venant principalement des jeunes étudiants, mais le professeur ne fit que lever un sourcil, attendant de voir le sujet de la question. « Dites-nous, dites-nous ce que c'est que d'être un Mangemort. Dites-nous la vérité. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'être un Mangemort était le plus grand honneur que l'ont puisse avoir, puisque de cette façon, les sang pur gouverneront le monde et s'assureront que notre puissance restera aussi forte qu'elle l'ait maintenant. Ils disent que si les sorciers issus de parents moldus sont autorisés à continuer de vivre avec nous nous perdrons notre puissance au bout du compte. Mais comment cela peut-il être vrai lorsque Voldemort, qu'ils disent être le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque, est en fait un sang mêlé ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Severus fut interrompu par un autre de ses étudiants. « Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'ils honoraient le dernier vœu de Salazar en suivant son héritier. Mais maintenant le fantôme de Salazar dit qu'il est dégoûté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il le déteste, lui et tout ce qu'il fait. S'il vous plait, professeur, nous avons besoin de savoir. Nous n'avons plus confiance en ce que nos parents nous ont dit, et je pense qu'il est temps que nous décidions quoi faire sur des faits, pas sur les rêves de nos parents. »

Severus fut face à un grand problème. S'il décidait de dire la vérité à ses petits serpents, il mettait en péril sa position d'espion. Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que Voldemort n'entende pas parler de ça. Mais, c'était sa chance de se racheter pour les crimes qu'il avait commis durant toutes ses années, mais aussi de sauver ses étudiants et de changer la maison des Serpentard vers ce qu'elle était supposée être. Il serait alors capable de sauver la plupart de ces enfants de l'horrible erreur qu'il avait commise durant sa jeunesse. Au bout du compte, ce ne fut pas difficile de décider. S'installant dans une chaise vide, il fit venir sa Pensine. S'il devait le faire, il allait tout leur dire et essayer d'en choquer autant qu'il le pourrait, hors de leur petit monde de puissance et de promesses que leurs parents avaient construit pour eux.

« Très bien, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est que d'être un Mangemort. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le voir, sortez. » Lorsque personne ne bougea, Severus acquiesça. « Très bien, si, pendant cela, vous ne vous sentez plus capable de regarder, vous êtes libres de retourner dans vos chambres. »

Une fois que son petit discours fut fait, il commença à sortir ses souvenirs et à les placer dans sa Pensine. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il commença à parler, lentement, détaillant toutes les horribles choses associées au fait d'être un Mangemort. Il savait que cela serait trop pour plusieurs d'entre eux, surtout pour les plus jeunes, mais s'il pouvait les retirer de l'influence de Voldemort, il serait capable de s'occuper des répercussions, après tout, voir n'était pas la même chose que faire, et il sauverait ses serpents de ses actes.

Seul un quart des étudiants était resté lorsqu'il eut finalement fini. La plupart semblaient légèrement malades et le regardaient avec dégoût et peur.

« Vous… Comment pouvez-vous… Je ne peux pas le croire… »

Lorsque son travail fut terminé, les étudiants s'étaient détournés de Voldemort, Severus réalisa qu'il était sur le point de perdre leur confiance et il ne voulait pas cela. Ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'ils pouvaient venir à lui si besoin était. À contrecœur, il sortit quelques souvenirs. Ceux-ci furent ceux des multiples fois où il fut capable de faire un rapport à Albus, et où il a été capable de sauver des vies en le faisant.

Lorsque ces autres souvenirs furent terminés, le dégoût sur le visage des enfants s'était changé en respect mêlé de crainte.

« Vous êtes un espion. »

Rogue eut un léger sourire. « Et bien, plus maintenant, je n'ai aucun doute du fait que cela atteindra les oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres très bientôt, et pour le moment, je ne peux pas prendre le risque, on a besoin de moi ici. »

Et cette réalisation l'enthousiasme, plus que l'aide qu'il a apporté à ses étudiants. Alec avait besoin de lui, tout comme Albus et Minerva, et pas parce qu'il était un espion. Se levant, il fit un signe de tête aux étudiants qui étaient encore présents dans la salle commune. Il avait soudain envie de retourner dans ses appartements et de s'occuper d'Alec.

« S'il vous plait, allez vous assurer que vos compagnons de classe vont bien. Je demanderai à Madame Pomfrey de vous donner des potions de sommeil si vous en avez besoin, vous avez seulement besoin d'y aller et d'en demander. Si vous souhaitez parler de ce que vous avez vu, vous êtes libre d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou moi-même. Elle en sait pratiquement autant que moi sur ce qui se passe lors des réunions de Mangemort, et peut-être que vous vous sentirez mieux d'en parler avec elle. »

Leur faisant un signe de tête, il quitta la salle commune et retourna à ses appartements en espérant avoir fait le bon choix.


	32. Réveil

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et voici un p't chapitre, bonne lecture

* * *

** Chapitre 32 : Réveil**

* * *

Après être entré dans ses appartements, Severus s'arrêta suffisamment pour mettre Poppy au courant pour ses Serpentard et entra dans sa chambre. Minerva leva les yeux de surprise à cette soudaine entrée, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. 

Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais des doutes commençaient à faire surface. Ignorant le regard curieux qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, Severus jeta sa robe sur le sol et s'écroula dans la chaise libre à côté du lit où Alec dormait paisiblement.

Minerva ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et regarda son collègue avec attention, elle pouvait voir qu'il était troublé, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le placer dans cet état.

« Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme releva la tête, et la regarda, comme s'il s'apercevait de sa présence pour la première fois.

« Mal ? Non… enfin, peut être… Je ne pense pas que c'était mal… mais maintenant, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Secouant sa tête, la femme le regarda avec amusement. « As-tu pris des leçons d'Albus ? On te comprend autant qu'on le comprend d'habitude. »

Cette remarque fit rire Severus et le calma légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui dire mais il avait un peu peur qu'elle considère ce qu'il avait fait comme une horrible erreur. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua à voix basse tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir, ajoutant sa conversation avec Salazar qui avait lieu auparavant. La seule chose qu'il n'expliqua pas fut la vérité sur Alec. Il ne pensait pas que cela dérangerait Minerva de savoir que le garçon était Harry mais il avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir autant qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda finalement la femme assise de l'autre côté du lit. Il fut plutôt surpris lorsqu'il vit un sourire heureux sur son visage plutôt que le regard de condamnation auquel il s'était attendu.

« Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles, Severus. Et dire que tu as réussi à sauver tous ses enfants d'une horrible erreur. »

Même s'il était heureux de ses mots, il devait lui parler des conséquences de ses actions, cela ne semblait pas lui être venu à l'esprit. « D'abord, nous ne savons pas si cela va être suffisant, cela va à l'encontre de ce qu'on leur a enseigné depuis qu'ils sont bébés. Et deuxièmement, tu réalises que j'ai exposé ma couverture ? Cela atteindra les oreilles de Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il va falloir le payer. »

La femme se déplaça si soudainement que Severus la vit à peine. En un instant, elle se tenait devant lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, et se penchait vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu penses pendant une seule seconde que tu vas retourner voir ce monstre, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier avant que je ne t'oblige à le faire. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, et il n'y a pas de peut-être ici, Severus, Voldemort le découvrira, et il saura que tu es un traître ; si tu retournes le voir, tu seras tué, et cela ne nous fera aucun bien. Nous avons besoin de toi ici, tu es le seul qui soit capable de garder la tête froide lorsque les choses vont males, il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que nous puissions le faire sans toi. »

Rogue posa calmement une main sur l'une des siennes, la serrant pour la rassurer. Ses mots l'avaient revigoré, ce que peu de choses avaient réussi à faire auparavant, et il savait qu'elle exagérait un peu, mais c'était très gentil. « Merci, Minerva. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. »

La sorcière fit un hochement de satisfaction, et recula. « Bien, je vais te laisser avec Alec maintenant ; je dois faire une apparition dans la Grande Salle et voir comment cela se passe. Et nous devons toujours nous occuper des étudiants de la cinquième maison. La plupart d'entre eux seront prêts à être libéré de l'infirmerie demain. »

Severus acquiesça. « As-tu besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? »

La femme secoua légèrement sa tête. « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres professeurs se sont sans doute occupés d'une grande partie du problème. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, et après lui avoir rappelé que les étudiants de Serpentard iraient peut-être lui parler, il la fit sortir. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il y avait un plateau de nourriture qui l'attendait, et, comprenant, il s'assit et mangea son dîner. La soirée passa silencieusement. Il lut et corrigea ses copies sur un bureau qu'il avait placé près du lit.

Il était sur le point de terminer de corriger les copies des quatrième année lorsqu'un son attira son attention. Regardant vers le lit, il vit que l'adolescent commençait à montrer des signes de réveil. Silencieusement, il se leva et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon, qui, au même moment, ouvrit ses yeux endormis.

« Oncle Severus ? »

Sa voix était enrouée, et Rogue le laissa avalé une gorgée d'eau d'une tasse qu'il avait invoquée. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Alec se rallongea et le regarda curieusement.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Severus caressa doucement sa joue. « Nous sommes dans mes appartements. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le garçon se renfrogna pendant une minute avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent complètement et qu'il essaye de s'asseoir sur le lit. Une douce main l'empêcha de finir son mouvement, et il fut repousser sur les oreillers.

« Ne pense même pas à ça, tu n'es pas en état de courir pour le moment. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais et Grand-père ? Est-il … ? »

Il n'osa pas finir la question, ayant peur de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles de l'homme. Voyant sa nervosité, Severus lui caressa gentiment la joue. « Il va bien, ou aussi bien que possible pour le moment. Ce que tu as fait lui a sauvé la vie et il semble qu'il survivra. »

Se sentant soulagé par ces mots, Harry commença à se détendre et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Il fut sur le point de retourner dormir lorsque Severus le secoua un peu. « Alec, essaye de rester éveillé un moment, je veux que Madame Pomfrey t'examines, et tu dois manger quelque chose. »

Le garçon grommela dans sa barbe, mais fit l'effort de repousser le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Lorsqu'il fut plus ou moins sûr que l'adolescent allait resté éveillé, Severus quitta la chambre un moment pour faire venir l'infirmière et demander de la nourriture à un elfe de maison. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour aux côtés de Harry. Le garçon fixait le plafond avec attention, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qui existait. Le pauvre enfant semblait être sur le point de perdre sa bataille contre le sommeil, mais par chance, ce fut le moment où l'infirmière arriva.

Poppy commença immédiatement à l'examiner, parlant tout ce temps pour le garder éveillé. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Severus en train d'attendre avec la soupe que les elfes de maison avaient apportée.

« Donnes-lui cela, et mets-le au lit, je vais attendre dans le bureau pour que nous puissions parler. »

Rogue acquiesça simplement, et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant à moitié endormi. Attrapant le garçon afin qu'il se repose contre son épaule, il commença à le nourrir. Ils en étaient à la moitié lorsque Alec ne fut finalement plus capable de rester éveillé, et entre deux cuillères de soupe, il s'endormit. Riant, Severus l'installa confortablement sur le lit et alla rejoindre l'infirmière.

Il fut plutôt surpris de ne pas découvrir la femme seule. Minerva était assise dans l'un des sièges confortables, et les deux sorcières buvaient du thé.

Poppy leva les yeux, et lui sourit lorsqu'il ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

« Est ce qu'il dort ? »

Severus acquiesça et s'assit, prenant une tasse de thé fraîche. « Il s'est endormi avant même d'avoir fini sa soupe. »

Minerva secoua sa tête, clairement amusée même si elle était inquiète. « Comment va-t-il, Poppy ? »

L'infirmière sembla pensive pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Plutôt bien en considérant ce qu'il a fait. J'ai parlé au personnel de St Mungo : même s'ils ne savent pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, ils ont été capables de me dire exactement ce qu'il a soigné. C'est impressionnant, quelques soigneurs pensent qu'il serait un guérisseur naturel, mais je ne le penses pas. »

En entendant cela, Minerva leva un sourcil, elle élabora donc. « D'abord, ils sont très rares. Il n'y en a pas eu durant le dernier siècle et même si je n'en suis pas complètement sûre, il ne montre pas vraiment les signes. Des guérisseurs naturels ne guérissent pas seulement les autres, ils se guérissent eux-mêmes, et Alec ne semble pas faire cela. En plus, je ne peux pas croire que ses parents ne l'aient pas remarqué, ou au moins Albus, une telle chose se remarque très facilement, surtout chez un enfant, et avec la puissance d'Alec, je doute qu'il se ne soit jamais blessé en jouant, et c'est le genre de chose que des sorciers remarquent lorsqu'ils ont des enfants. »

Personnellement, Poppy pensait que la dernière raison était plutôt stupide ; ce n'était pas comme si ces horribles Moldus auraient pu remarquer quelque chose. Mais, sur les nombreuses fois où le jeune Potter avait été à l'infirmerie, cela fut suffisant pour la convaincre que Harry pouvait être beaucoup de chose, mais un guérisseur naturel n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Pour sa part, Severus pensait à la même chose, avec les diverses visites qu'Alec avait fait à l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait être en aucune façon un guérisseur.

« S'il n'est pas un guérisseur, alors que s'est-il passé Poppy ? »

La femme sembla pensive pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Je peux me tromper, puisque je n'étais pas là au départ. Mais plusieurs docteurs partagent mon avis, et c'est certainement bien plus probable que la théorie du guérisseur naturel. » Voyant les regards impatients, elle poussa un petit soupir. « Je pense que cela pourrait être un cas extrême de magie s'appliquant aux souhaits. »

Minerva sauta pratiquement hors de son siège. « C'est impossible, Poppy. Seuls de très jeunes enfants possèdent cette magie, et au mieux, ils sont capables de faire venir un jouet, certainement pas de guérir les blessures qu'Albus avait. »

Poppy acquiesça. « Je sais cela, mais pour commencer, Alec est bien plus puissant qu'un enfant normal, bien plus qu'un petit enfant. Je l'ai scanné durant l'été et même si la plupart de sa puissance n'est pas encore utilisé, je ne serai pas surprise s'il devenait aussi puissant qu'Albus en grandissant. Deuxièmement, un enfant ne va souhaiter avoir un jouet que parce qu'il le veut vraiment. Il y a eu des cas où un enfant a été capable d'apparaître loin d'un danger extrême ou pour empêcher quelque chose d'horrible d'arriver à ses parents. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de cas, mais cela est déjà arrivé. »

Alors que Minerva sembla encore sceptique, pour Severus, cela correspondait parfaitement. Bien sûr, cela avait certainement plus de sens si l'on savait que Alec était Harry, et s'il en croyait les rumeurs, Harry a fait de telles choses durant toute son enfance. Il était encore amusé par l'histoire qu'il avait entendue sur la tante du garçon, il y a quelques années. Regardant Poppy, il se demanda pour la première fois si l'infirmière ne connaissait pas la vérité. Il serait normal pour elle d'être l'une des personnes à connaître la vérité. Après tout, alors qu'Albus avait changé l'apparence de Harry, il pouvait difficilement changé l'intérieur du garçon, et le cœur de sa magie, et l'infirmière connaissait les deux après ces années.

Secouant légèrement sa tête, il se tourna vers sa collègue Gryffondor et décida d'aider Poppy.

« Je pense qu'elle a raison. Te souviens-tu des protections ? Même Albus n'a pas pu les expliquer, et cela irait parfaitement avec la théorie de la magie des souhaits de Poppy. »

Cela sembla suffisant pour convaincre la directrice de Gryffondor. Acquiesçant, elle tourna son attention sur Poppy. « D'accord, nous savons ce qui s'est probablement produit, mais et Alec ? Est ce qu'on doit s'en occuper différemment ? Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour qu'il redevienne normal ? »

L'infirmière haussa des épaules légèrement. « Je dirai qu'on devrait le laisser se reposer quelques jours, et qu'après il sera capable de rejoindre à nouveau les étudiants. » Se tournant vers Severus, elle ajouta. « Il n'a pas besoin d'être au lit tout le temps, il peut se lever s'il s'en sent le courage, assures-toi simplement qu'il y a quelqu'un près de lui en cas de rechute. »

Rogue acquiesça. Et, après qu'ils aient parlé un peu plus, les deux femmes le laissèrent seul. Après avoir vérifié qu'Alec dormait encore paisiblement, Severus alla dans le salon, laissant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, et s'installa pou lire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne.


	33. Tu sais

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : **Tu sais

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent paisiblement. Severus passa pratiquement tout son temps avec Alec, s'assurant que le garçon ne s'épuiserait pas. Alors que le garçon voulait voir son grand-père depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, Severus et Poppy étaient d'accords sur le fait que cela n'améliorerait pas son état pour le moment. Alors que le vieil homme restait stable, il ne s'était pas non plus réveillé, et cela commençait à frustrer ses docteurs.

Ce matin-là, Severus avait autorisé Alec à aller dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec lui. Même si le maître des potions avait insisté pour qu'il s'asseye avec les professeurs à leur table, Harry n'aurait pu être plus soulagé. Il avait détesté être confiné dans les appartements du professeur, et aucune supplication ne l'en avait fait sortir. Il se doutait qu'il avait énervé Severus plus d'une fois, ce qui l'avait conduit à sortir ; la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était que l'homme soit en colère contre lui.

A la moitié du déjeuner, Alec souhaitait être de retour dans les appartements du maître des potions. Les étudiants n'avaient pas arrêté de le regarder depuis qu'il s'était assis entre sa tante et son oncle, et cela commençait à le rendre nerveux. Il était sur le point de demander à son oncle s'ils pouvaient partir, voyant que l'homme avait fini, lorsqu'un corbeau apparut à travers les vitres que les hiboux utilisaient habituellement au petit-déjeuner. Tous les professeurs se renfrognèrent légèrement, ils avaient tous vu l'enveloppe sombre que l'oiseau portait et se demandaient ce qu'elle contenait.

Le corbeau n'alla vers personne, au lieu de cela, il vola vers la porte qui menait hors de la Grande Salle, et atterrit devant elle. Dès que l'oiseau toucha le sol, une fumée noire commença à sortir de l'enveloppe. La plupart des professeurs se levèrent, baguette en main, prêts à s'occuper de ce que le corbeau avait apporté. Alec se leva également, et, même s'il n'avait pas de baguette, sa main commença à luire légèrement, en préparation à ce qui allait venir.

La fumée s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes et un visage apparut à l'intérieur. C'était un horrible visage ; des yeux rouge brillant, cruels, qui les regardaient, perchés sur un visage de serpent. Snape siffla dans sa barbe, cela ne pouvait être bon. Alec, qui se tenait à ses côtés, se tendit, son visage vide d'émotions alors que sa puissance augmentait autour de lui. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu la chance de dire un mot, l'horrible silhouette parla.

« C'était ridiculement facile. Soyez heureux que je ne veuille pas entrer dans l'école pour le moment, vous seriez sans défense. »

Les étudiants commencèrent lentement à comprendre qui s'adressait à eux, et des murmures effrayés pouvaient être entendu dans la grande pièce. Tous les professeurs étaient figés, observant attentivement le monstre pour voir s'il essayait de faire quelque chose, mais Voldemort semblait heureux de simplement parler.

« C'est vraiment pathétique, les supposées meilleures défenses du pays perdent toutes leurs puissances lorsqu'un homme n'est pas là. » Son visage horrible s'orna d'un sourire cruel. « Et, en parlant de Dumbledore, j'espère qu'il aime ses nouveaux quartiers. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait les aimer pendant très longtemps, vraiment, je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de commencer sa nouvelle aventure comme il le dit. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention de l'aider. »

La compréhension s'afficha sur les visages des professeurs, et la plupart commencèrent à trembler. La pensée du directeur blessé et sans défense entre les mains de ce monstre était terrifiante. Visiblement, ne s'occupant pas de leurs regards terrifiés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua son discours.

« Bien sûr, je suis d'accord pour négocier. Après tout, malgré le danger que représente cet homme, il y en a un que je veux plus. » Son visage devint aussi dur que la pierre, et ses yeux rouge commencèrent à briller follement. « Donnez-moi Potter. Je ne crois pas un moment que vous ne savez pas où il est. Je le veux sous deux jours. S'il n'est pas sorti hors des protections avant la fin du second jour, je vais tuer le vieil homme de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. » Il sembla penser pendant un moment, et se mit à sourire follement. « Ou peut-être que je vais le forcer à regarder alors que cette école se fera détruire, et que tous ses enfants précieux seront tués. Nous verrons ; Cela importe peu pour le moment. Connaissant Potter, il sera entre mes mains avant que les deux jours ne s'écoulent. »

L'esprit de Rogue était en marche, essayant de repousser son choc et de trouver une solution à la terrible situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il essayait de penser à une façon de traquer Voldemort lorsqu'un mouvement à ses côtés le distraie. Alec s'était retourné et était sur le point de s'éloigner. Comme il savait ce que l'enfant s'apprêtait à faire, Rogue agrippa ses épaules, le fit se retourner et le serra contre lui.

Des yeux bleus furieux le figèrent, et il le regarda de la même façon. « Et où crois-tu aller, jeune homme ? »

« Laisses-moi partir, je dois sortir. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais elle résonnait de l'énervement, de l'inquiétude et de la peur, ce que sentit le sorcier plus âgé.

Le visage de Rogue était un masque. « Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne vas nulle part. »

Harry secoua les mains qui le maintenaient. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

Rogue, voyant que le garçon était sur le point de s'enfuir et qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, leva l'enfant et le força à se reposer contre son torse. Dans un faible murmure, pour que seul l'enfant l'entende, le maître des potions dit :

« Je comprends parfaitement, M. Potter. »

Severus sentit l'enfant se figer dans ses bras. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra des yeux bleus effrayés.

« Tu sais. »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'enfant mais Severus était parfaitement capable de lire sur les lèvres. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le dire de cette façon à Alec, mais au moins il pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur ce que Voldemort disait. Lorsqu'il leva son regard, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Voldemort, et il ne put retenir un frisson. L'homme sembla remarquer cela, et son sourire devint plus horrible.

« Je souhaite pratiquement que Potter ne se montre pas. Cela me donnerait un grand plaisir si Dumbledore pouvait voir son petit-fils torturé devant ses yeux. »

Severus recula un peu, rapprochant Alec de lui. L'enfant tremblait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des mots de Voldemort ou bien à cause de la révélation qu'il connaissait son secret.

Alors que la fumée qui sortait encore de l'enveloppe devenait plus claire, Voldemort tourna son regard vers une des tables. « Venez à moi, mes enfants. Hogwarts est sur le point de tomber, il n'y a rien de plus à obtenir. Mes loyaux Mangemort vous attendent dehors pour vous emmener là où est votre place. Il est temps pour vous de prendre votre place à mes côtés, et d'apprendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

A peine le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut-il fini son petit discours que Draco Malfoy sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les portes, un sourire placé fièrement sur son visage. Derrière lui, ses deux gorilles stupides marchaient, ne comprenant probablement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le cœur de Severus se brisa pratiquement lorsque l'un après l'autre, ses Serpentard commencèrent à se lever et à suivre le blond. Lorsque le dernier de ses Serpentard eut atteint la porte, la fumée disparut complètement, laissant seulement le corps du corbeau derrière.

Severus, Alec toujours dans ses bras, s'écroula dans sa chaise. Il avait échoué, il avait essayé de guider ses enfants vers la lumière, et il avait échoué. Alors que les étudiants et les professeurs autour de lui commencèrent à bouger et à montrer leur peur, Severus pouvait seulement penser aux enfants qui avaient été sous sa protection. Merlin seul savait quel genre de vie les attendait maintenant. Amèrement, il repensa à cela, Voldemort avait Dumbledore sous son contrôle, et maintenant tous les espoirs reposaient sur les épaules de l'enfant qui tremblait contre lui.

Essayant de rassembler son esprit, il tourna son attention vers Alec. L'enfant avait fermé ses yeux et agrippait ses robes.

« Alec ? »

Des yeux bleus le regardèrent. Leur tristesse l'envahissant. « Professeur ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du… mais Grand… Je veux dire le directeur… il a dit… »

Severus posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. « Pas maintenant, mon enfant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de cela. Et c'est oncle Severus, tu te rappelles ? »

Alec cligna les yeux de surprise. « Tu… Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Laisses-moi t'assurer que je suis plus en colère contre toi pour avoir essayer de t'enfuir plutôt que pour avoir jouer le petit-fils du directeur. »

Avant que Harry n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Minerva les approcha. Les autres professeurs essayaient de calmer et de mettre de l'ordre parmi les étudiants mais n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès pour le moment.

« Severus, j'ai envoyé le professeur Sinistra à l'hôpital pour qu'elle aille voir Albus, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Qui était supposé être là-bas ? »

Minerva soupira. « Remus et Pomona ; j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Filius a été avertir les Aurors, je m'attends à ce que plusieurs d'entre eux arrivent ici bientôt. » Se tournant vers le garçon encore dans les bras du maître des potions, elle se pencha un peu. « Alec ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon secoua sa tête et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Severus. L'homme soupira. « Peut-être que je devrais le ramener aux cachots et lui donner une potion de sommeil. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. »

Minerva, qui avait regardé les deux hommes avec attention, remarqua l'expression peinée qui traversa le visage du directeur de Serpentard alors qu'il parlait des cachots. Elle savait qu'il pensait à ses étudiants. Plaçant une main sur son épaule, elle la serra doucement, essayant de réconforter son jeune collègue. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Severus. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour ces enfants. Cela ne sert à rien de penser que tu pouvais… »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent, et quelques corps furent jetés au sol. Severus et Minerva regardèrent, subjugués, le masque blanc d'un des Mangemort gisant évanoui tomber sur le sol. Lentement, les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux, et firent face à un grand groupe de Serpentard qui les regardaient avec un air suffisant.

Un Serpentard de septième année eut un sourire en voyant leur expression de surprise. Lorsqu'il parla, il était clair qu'il ne parlait qu'à Severus.

« Alors, professeur. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que nous irions rejoindre ce fou au sang mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une autre jeune fille acquiesça à côté de lui. « Ouais, nous sommes des Serpentard, pas des idiots ; nous avons notre fierté, et nous ne nous inclinons devant personne. »

Un troisième étudiant, plus jeune que les deux autres, prit le relais. « En plus, Poudlard est notre maison autant que celle des autres étudiants, aucun d'entre nous ne veut la détruire. »

Une petite fille leva les yeux vers Severus, ses yeux brillants lui souriant. « Et nous ne vous aurions pas trahis de cette façon. Vous êtes le père que nous n'avons jamais eu, vous prenez soin de nous, que ferions-nous sans vous ? »

Tous les autres Serpentard, mêmes les plus vieux, acquiescèrent. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant un moment, et puis, deux étudiants de Serdaigle se levèrent et commencèrent à applaudir. Lentement, ils furent rejoints par d'autres étudiants, et même les Gryffondor se levèrent et joignirent l'ovation. Severus, surpassé par les mots que ses petits serpents avaient prononcé devant tout le monde, enfonça son visage dans l'épaule d'Alec.

Le petit garçon, comprenant que son oncle avait besoin de réconfort, étreignit l'homme. Et, alors qu'il pouvait sentir des larmes tomber sur son épaule, Harry était sûr qu'il y avait un vrai sourire, empli de fierté sur le visage habituellement dur du maître des potions. Alors que tous les professeurs rejoignirent les étudiants, applaudissant les Serpentard, Minerva plaça une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Bravo, mon ami, bravo. Poudlard est à nouveau unie. »


	34. Planifications

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :** Planifications

* * *

Les préfets et plusieurs professeurs ramenèrent les étudiants dans leurs salles communes. Ils pensaient qu'il était mieux de ne pas les avoir dans les pattes lorsque les Aurors arriveraient. Les Mangemorts et les quelques étudiants qui avaient vraiment eu l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort, étaient encore allongés, inconscients, sur le sol de la Grande Salle, attendant d'être interrogé. Severus, après avoir parlé rapidement avec Minerva, se leva avec Alec encore contre lui, et suivit ses Serpentard aux cachots.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au tableau qui les menait dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Severus leur fit un signe de tête. « Attendez-moi dans la salle commune, je serai bientôt de retour. »

Une fois qu'il eut dit cela, l'homme alla plus profondément dans les cachots jusqu'à ses propres appartements. Il voulait parler à ses Serpentard, mais il avait des doutes quant à la présence d'Alec, il ne serait pas à l'aise pour leur parler en face de lui.

Une fois qu'il entra dans la grande pièce, il posa Alec et le regarda attentivement. Le garçon regarda au sol, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux. Soupirant, le professeur se mit sur un genou, forçant l'étudiant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Puis je te faire confiance, pour rester ici de toi-même et ne pas t'enfuir à la moindre occasion ? »

Alors que Severus admettait qu'Alec était un très bon acteur et qu'il pouvait manipuler les gens avec son cœur, surtout avec l'aide de Dumbledore, il était un mauvais menteur. Rogue était habitué à détecter les mensonges et les yeux de l'adolescent révélaient immédiatement les vrais sentiment du garçon même s'il hochait un oui de la tête.

Soupirant, l'homme secoua sa tête. « J'apprécierais que tu ne me mentes pas comme cela. » Sentant le garçon grimacé, il soupira, et se leva. « Viens avec moi. »

À contrecœur, Alec suivit son oncle dans sa chambre. Une fois là, on lui donna l'ordre de se mettre au lit. Un regard vers le visage dur de l'homme lui dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, donc il obéit silencieusement au désir de l'homme. Lorsqu'il fut bordé dans le lit, Severus lui tendit une potion. Il la reconnut rapidement comme la potion du sommeil. Sachant bien que sa magie ne serait pas capable de lutter contre ses effets, Harry tourna la tête.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Rogue se renfrogna. « Mais tu en as besoin, pas seulement parce que je veux m'assurer que tu ne bougeras pas. Madame Pomfrey nous a dit que tu devais y aller doucement, et aujourd'hui, cela n'y correspondait pas vraiment. Alors ouvre la bouche, parce que je ne veux pas te forcer mais je le ferai si cela est nécessaire. »

Il savait que l'homme ne faisait pas de menace à la légère, Harry se résigna donc et prit la potion. Il voulait sortir de l'école et sauver Dumbledore comme l'homme l'avait sauvé. Mais il savait qu'avec Rogue qui le surveillait comme il le faisait, il n'aurait pas cette chance.

Severus resta aux côtés de l'enfant pendant un long moment, s'assurant qu'il était vraiment endormi. Après cela, il convoqua un elfe de maison et lui dit de s'assurer que le garçon ne quitte pas la pièce s'il se réveillait.

Une fois qu'il se fut occupé de cela, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Après être entré dans la pièce, il resta à la porte, attendant que tous le remarquent alors qu'il les regardait. Une fois qu'ils eurent notés sa présence, il parla.

« D'abord, est ce qu'il y a des blessés ? »

Quelques étudiants grognèrent, le professeur plissa les yeux. Finalement, un des septième année lui répondit. « Rien de sérieux, Professeur. Simplement quelques bosses et des bleus, ou bien une coupure ou deux. Nous les avons pris par surprise, et ils n'ont pas eu la chance de riposter. »

Rogue acquiesça. « Madame Pomfrey sera là dans quelques instants, je veux que tous ceux qui sont blessés se laissent soigner, compris ? »

Plus de grognements se firent entendre des étudiants, mais ils acquiescèrent. Les yeux du maître des potions s'adoucirent et il les regarda.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai été plus fier de mes petits serpents qu'aujourd'hui. Vous avez apporté à notre maison honneur et gloire, quelque chose dont elle avait besoin depuis longtemps. En faisant ce que vous avez fait, vous avez prouvé que vous êtes autant un membre de la famille de Poudlard que n'importe quel autre étudiant et avec vos actions désintéressées, vous avez unis Poudlard à nouveau. »

Alors que la plupart des étudiants semblaient embarrassés, une cinquième année s'étrangla de rire. « Ouais, désintéressées mon cul. Nous ne voulions simplement pas rejoindre ce taré. »

Severus eut un petit rire accompagné par ses étudiants. « Ah, et bien, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler au reste de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? »

Plus d'éclat de rire, une quatrième année le regarda. « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, professeur ? Que va-t-on faire pour le professeur Dumbledore ? Est-ce que Potter va revenir ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr que maintenant les Aurors sont en train de questionner les Mangemorts, et peut-être qu'ils savent où le professeur Dumbledore est retenu. Après cela, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons décider de faire. »

Une première année l'approchât timidement. « Est-ce que vous penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va blesser le directeur à cause de nous ? »

Severus se renfrogna et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas, mais est-ce que tu penses que le professeur Dumbledore aurait préféré que vous rejoignez Voldemort pour qu'il vous fasse du mal ? Je connais le professeur depuis de nombreuses années, et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il sacrifierait sa vie pour un seul étudiant. Alors ne vous sentez pas coupables pour avoir fait le bon choix. »

Les étudiants acquiescèrent, la plupart des jeunes étudiants paraissaient soulagés, lorsque Poppy entra dans la salle. Après un hochement de tête pour Severus, elle prit immédiatement en charge le grand nombre d'étudiants qui semblaient être résignés à se faire toucher et tripoter. Severus, souriant légèrement alors que ses étudiants étaient guidés dans leurs chambres, pour que Poppy puissent les examiner plus facilement, quitta la salle pour retourner à ses propres appartements.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'Alec était encore endormi et qu'il le resterait pour quelques heures, le maître des potions se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà quelques Aurors, et il semblait qu'ils avaient tout juste terminé leur interrogatoire d'un des Mangemort sous Veritaserum.

Le voyant approcher, Minerva lui indiqua de venir à ses côtés. Lorsque Severus l'eut atteint, il montra les hommes inconscients.

« Ont-ils dit quelque chose d'utile ? »

La sous-directrice sembla pensive. « Ils ne savent pas où la base de Voldemort se trouve, mais ils ont des portauloins pour emporter les enfants d'ici. » Elle montra une table, où plusieurs Aurors s'y penchaient, regardant quelque chose. « Ils essayent de traquer le point de destination. S'ils n'y arrivent pas, nous aurons à les prendre directement. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Voldemort a dû découvrir ce qu'il s'est produit maintenant, si nous utilisons les portauloins, nous atterrirons certainement dans un piège. »

Minerva serra ses lèvres. « Je sais, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Personne ne sait où est Harry, et même si on le savait, on ne le mettrait certainement pas en danger. »

Le maître des potions se renfrogna. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Il était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser Harry, mais le garçon avait d'autres plans et il pouvait difficilement le garder drogué pour les deux prochains jours. Minerva pourrait être capable de l'aider à garder l'enfant ici. Soupirant, Severus se frotta les yeux.

« Je sais où il est. »

Le professeur Gryffondor leva les yeux d'un coup vers lui. Elle prit son bras et le tira dans un coin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Severus la regarda calmement. « J'ai dit que je sais où est Harry. »

Plissant ses yeux, la femme demanda. « Est ce que Albus le sait ? Qui d'autres le sait ? »

L'homme soupira. « Bien sûr qu'Albus le savait. Et pour autant que je puisse le dire, seuls Amanda, Chris et peut-être Poppy le savent. » La regardant attentivement, il ajouta. « Albus ne me l'a pas dit, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, il ne sait même pas que je suis au courant. »

Minerva plissa le front, mais, d'une certaine manière elle se sentait rassurée que le vieil homme ne s'était confié à aucun d'eux. Cela lui aurait fait du mal s'il en avait parlé à Severus et pas à elle. Effaçant ces pensées jalouses, elle se tourna vers le problème actuel. « Où est-il alors ? Est-il en sécurité ? »

Rogue renifla. « Pour le moment, je l'ai drogué, et endormi dans mon lit ; il voulait partir, le petit fou. »

Lentement, ses yeux montrèrent sa compréhension, et Severus, le remarquant, l'encouragea. « Alec… »

Souriant légèrement, l'homme secoua sa tête. « Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ces deux-là se sont joués de nous pendant des mois, et nous ne nous doutions de rien. » Voyant le froncement de la femme, il ajouta à voix basse. « Ne sois pas trop en colère Minerva, ils l'ont fait pour protéger l'enfant, et tu dois admettre que personne n'aurait pu faire un meilleur travail que ça. »

Soupirant, la sorcière acquiesça. « Je sais. » Levant les yeux vers lui, elle leva un sourcil. « Je suis surprise de voir que tu t'entends encore avec l'enfant après avoir découvert une telle chose. »

Severus grimaça. « Celui qui me l'a dit m'a forcé à surmonter ma haine envers James et à regarder Harry comme ce qu'il est. J'ai réalisé qu'Alec est la chose la plus proche de Harry que j'ai pu connaître. »

Sa réponse ne vint jamais, lorsque Serena entra dans la Grande Salle. Ignorant les Aurors, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

Minerva lui fit un hochement de tête en signe de bienvenue. « Comment vont Remus et Pomona ? »

La femme soupira avec tristesse. « Ils ont été horriblement blessés, mais le corps médical de St Mungo m'a assuré qu'ils iront bien dans quelques semaines. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient battus, mais les Mangemorts qui ont enlevé Albus ont réussi à installer des protections pour éloigner les autres, donc l'aide n'est pas arrivé à temps. Nous sommes chanceux que la nièce d'Albus ainsi que son mari n'ait pas été là à ce moment-là. »

Severus acquiesça. « Ont-ils été informés ? »

Sinistra acquiesça. « Oui, j'ai été leur dire. Ils devraient être en train d'avertir le reste de la famille en ce moment. »

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent mais au lieu de continuer à parler, ils observèrent un Auror les approcher. Kingsley sourit avec fatigue. « Nous pensons que nous avons été capable de localiser le lieu vers où sont dirigés les portauloins. Nous devons agir rapidement avant que Voldemort n'ait la chance de partir. » Les regardant, il ajouta. « Est-ce que vous venez avec nous ? Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de rassembler beaucoup de personne, donc n'importe quelle aide est appréciée. Mais cela sera dangereux. »

Rogue se moqua en entendant ça. « Bien sûr que nous venons, enfin certains d'entre nous, essayez de nous arrêter. »

L'Auror eut un petit rire. Il avait toujours apprécié les mots sarcastiques de l'homme ; ils avaient un effet calmant sur lui. « Je vais chercher les autres et nous allons nous préparer. Nous partirons dans une heure. »

Alors que Kingsley se retournait, un fantôme apparut à côté d'eux, les surprenant légèrement.

Severus cligna des yeux sous la surprise. « Salazar ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Le fantôme leva un sourcil. « Je voulais simplement t'avertir que le jeune homme montre des signes de réveil. »

Jurant à voix basse, le maître des potions se retourna, prêt à retourner dans ses appartements. Une douce voix l'arrêta. « Severus. » Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face au fantôme, Serpentard parla. « Je sais qu'il est très jeune, et que tu veux le protéger, mais il serait bien que tu le prennes avec toi. » Il leva une main transparente pour arrêter les protestations à venir. « Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais Alec est extrêmement puissant, et il sait très bien comment utiliser cette puissance. Je l'ai moi-même entraîné même s'il y avait peu de choses que je pouvais lui enseigner lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Si tu veux gagner cette guerre, tu devras le laisser faire sa partie. Sans lui, vous n'avez aucune chance. » Puis, il sourit. « En plus, à moins de l'attacher, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu le gardes ici, et il serait mieux pour lui d'y aller avec de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans un autre mot, le fantôme disparut. Rogue soupira doucement, et une nouvelle fois se retourna, pour être cette fois arrêter par une voix de femme. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a raison Severus ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement pour regarder la directrice de Gryffondor. « Je déteste l'admettre, Minerva, mais il a probablement raison. Alec est puissant, et peu importe combien nous sommes à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne pouvons atteindre sa puissance. La seule opportunité serait de se glisser à l'intérieur et d'en sortir, mais cela a peu de chance de succès, surtout qu'il va nous attendre. »

Ne leur donnant pas une chance de répondre, Severus quitta finalement la pièce.


	35. Sur la route

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :** Sur la route

* * *

Lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre, il vit Alec assis sur le lit, et engagé dans un concours silencieux de regards avec l'elfe de maison qu'il avait laissé pour prendre soin de lui. Le garçon leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte, son regard mourant immédiatement lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait là, et ses yeux se baissèrent vers les couvertures qui étaient encore sur ses jambes.

Rogue s'approcha du lit et, laissant partir l'elfe de maison, s'assit dans la chaise qui avait pris place à jamais à côté du lit. « Je pensais que j'étais clair lorsque je t'ai dit que tu ne te mettrais pas en danger, n'est ce pas ? »

Alec acquiesça à contrecœur. « Mais Grand-père… »

« …nous aurait tous tué si nous t'avions laissé partir, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait que Dumbledore l'aurait privé de sortie simplement pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que de sortir pour que Voldemort puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Mais le problème était que Dumbledore n'était pas là pour le punir. Il était prisonnier d'un maniaque fou, et qui sait s'il était encore en vie. Cela lui demandait tout le contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas ensorcelé Rogue et partir.

Semblant lire son esprit, Severus commença rapidement à parler.

« Nous avons trouver un moyen d'aller à Voldemort, un qui n'implique pas ta capture. Contre notre volonté, on nous a conseillé de t'emmener avec nous. Mais si tu décides de venir, tu dois d'abord me promettre plusieurs choses. »

Harry le regarda avec prudence, il faisait confiance à l'homme sans aucun doute, mais il refusait de se tenir dans l'ombre et de regarder les autres se battre. Bien sûr, il admettait qu'il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient le retenir et qu'aller avec les autres le mettait moins en danger, donc, il écouta ce que l'homme avait à dire.

Voyant l'acceptation silencieuse, Severus commença à lui lister ses demandes. « D'abord, et le plus important, tu resteras toujours à mes côtés. Je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver, je te veux toujours proche de moi. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, tu iras vers l'Auror le plus proche, ou un professeur, et restera avec eux. Tu ne courras pas tout seul. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Tu ne t'attends honnêtement pas à ce que je te laisse seul si tu es blessé ? »

L'homme le regarda durement. « Ce n'est pas pour moi, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Donc oui, si je suis blessé, je veux que tu me laisses et que tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul alors que le coin grouille de Mangemorts. Et, la dernière règle, je vais te donner un portauloin, si tu es blessé, je veux que tu prennes le portauloin immédiatement. Est-ce clair ? »

Alec fut sur le point de secouer sa tête, il n'était certainement pas d'accord avec la seconde règle. Mais un regard sur le visage de l'homme lui dit clairement qu'il devait être d'accord, ou bien il resterait ici. Il espérait que l'homme irait bien parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas briser sa promesse puisqu'il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas l'homme seul. Soupirant, le garçon acquiesça silencieusement.

Severus se renfrogna. « Promets-le-moi, Harry. »

Le garçon leva finalement les yeux. « Je le promets. »

À peu près une heure plus tard, un grand groupe se forma dans la Grande Salle. Pour la plupart c'était des Aurors qui avaient continué à ignorer les ordres de Fudge, c'est-à-dire de ne pas intervenir dans les problèmes de Poudlard, puisqu'ils pensaient que c'était là l'occasion parfaite de se débarrasser d'autant de Mangemorts que possible, et venu ainsi apporter leur aide.

Les professeurs se tenaient un peu plus loin du groupe principal. Quelques septième année avaient insisté pour les accompagner, et, alors qu'ils pouvaient forcer les plus jeunes à rester derrière, ceux qui avaient l'âge pouvait faire comme ils le voulaient, malgré le désaccord de leurs professeurs.

Le plus jeune du groupe, et de loin, était Alec. Severus lui avait dit qu'il devait y aller en tant que petit-fils de Dumbledore, de cette façon, les Mangemorts ne ferait pas beaucoup attention à lui.

Résigné, Alec laissa l'homme plus âgé passer une cape sombre autour de lui, et puis tourna son attention aux procédés. Il avait été décidé que le premier groupe utiliserait un portauloin, et une fois qu'ils arrivaient, ils enverraient une vague magique qui permettrait au reste des sorciers d'apparaître où ils se trouvaient. Cela devait se passer très rapidement puisqu'ils s'attendaient à un comité de bienvenue à leur arrivée.

Le petit groupe qui allait utiliser les portauloins fut guidé dehors. Ils avaient tous besoin d'être hors des protections pour ne pas perdre de temps à aller dans l'antre de Voldemort. Harry marcha silencieusement entre Severus et Minerva. Les deux adultes étaient d'accord pour garder l'adolescent près d'eux, aucun d'eux ne le voulait présent mais maintenant que Minerva connaissait la vérité, elle était d'accord sur le fait que cela pouvait être la chance qu'ils attendaient. Juste avant de passer les protections, Alec s'arrêta, un regard pensif sur son visage alors que ses yeux se plissaient. Sa main bougea et attrapa celle de Severus, qui s'était arrêté pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Alec ? »

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ils ont mis quelque chose sur les protections. Dès que je les passerais, Voldemort saura que j'ai quitté le château. »

Le maître des potions se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'avertir Voldemort qu'ils étaient en route. Minerva les regarda, perplexe, et recula de quelques pas pour être à leurs côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Soupirant, son collègue lui expliqua leurs inquiétudes, et tous les trois se tinrent là, silencieux, contemplant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Severus était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser Alec derrière, lorsqu'un fantôme apparut devant eux. D'abord, le Serpentard pensa que c'était Salazar, mais rapidement il reconnut le fantôme des Serdaigle. La femme transparente ne s'occupa pas des deux adultes et concentra son attention sur leur jeune compagnon.

« J'ai un message de la Dame pour toi, jeune Serdaigle. »

Harry acquiesça et attendit patiemment qu'elle élabore. D'autres regardaient maintenant le trio, se demandant pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas. Non perturbé par tout cela, le fantôme continua. « Elle te dit de te souvenir de tes cours avec elle. Ton habileté à protéger ton esprit peut être appliqué à ta magie. Tu devrais être capable de masquer ta présence facilement puisque tu le fais déjà inconsciemment. »

Ces mots surprirent le garçon. « Je le fais ? Que veux-elle dire par cela ? »

Les yeux du fantôme brillèrent, le regardant avec attention. « Jeune homme, tu as une énorme puissance, tu le sais, tu t'es entraîné à la contrôler pendant des mois. Mais peu de gens peuvent le sentir. Demande à quelqu'un autour de toi ici pour voir combien tu es fort, et ils te diront probablement qu'ils te considèrent comme un sorcier habituel. Depuis que tu es enfant, tu as masqué la plupart de ta puissance, maintenant, tu dois simplement étendre ce masque un peu plus pour qu'il te couvre complètement. »

Alec sembla un peu perdu. Ce que disait le fantôme avait un sens mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de le faire. Il n'avait même pas réussi à occulter complètement son esprit, comment était-il supposé étendre le même concept à sa magie ? Il était sur le point d'interroger à nouveau le fantôme lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il fut face à face avec son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Alec, même si je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur la protection d'un esprit, j'ai appris il y a longtemps comment protéger ma magie. C'est un vieux truc que Dumbledore nous enseignait, à ceux qui étaient dans la guerre contre Grindewald, puisqu'il voulait détruire les sorciers les plus puissants, pour qu'ils ne se battent pas contre lui. » Serrant l'épaule doucement, elle ferma ses yeux. « Ferme tes yeux, petit, je vais te montrer ce que tu as besoin de faire. »

Rassuré que quelqu'un puisse le guider maintenant, le garçon obéit à ses ordres et la suivit. Il se retrouva rapidement dans ce qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme était son esprit La pièce était exactement comme celle dont il se souvenait, paisible et belle. La seule chose qui était différente était le chat tigré à côté de l'orbe luisante. Reconnaissant son professeur, il leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

À sa surprise, elle sauta de la table et se déplaça sur un côté de la pièce. Il y avait une grande peinture par là, et, contrairement à l'atmosphère paisible qui les entourait, cela montrait une tempête plutôt violente. Se renfrognant, il tendit une main et fut sur le point de le toucher lorsqu'une douce voix toucha son esprit.

« Attention, petit. Derrière cette peinture se trouve toute ta puissance, et c'est à travers l'image que cela sort hors de cette chambre pour que tu puisses l'utiliser. Ce que tu as à faire, c'est essayer de changer la sensation qu'elle dégage. Ta puissance représente l'éclair, essaye de la calmer, essaye de modeler l'image pour qu'elle te montre autre chose. Mais fais attention, si tu change trop de sa vraie nature, il se peut que tu la verrouilles, et cela serait très mauvais. »

Pendant un long moment, Harry contempla l'image, il devait la changer. La seule question était en quoi la changer ? Soudainement, une inspiration lui vint. Plaçant ses deux mains sur la peinture, il se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait vue dans un des livres de Salazar. Et très lentement, l'image de la tempête commençât à changer. Un corps se forma.

Minerva regarda avec curiosité, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas briser la concentration du garçon. Elle put à peine retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit un grand dragon bouger sous les mains du garçon. Elle le reconnut, Hagrid lui en ayant parlé plusieurs fois. Ils étaient des mythes, et on disait que c'était d'étranges dragons vivant dans les tempêtes. Ils voyageaient à l'intérieur et se nourrissaient de l'électricité qui y était formée.

Les images que Hagrid lui avait montrées étaient des suppositions sur leur physique, mais Minerva était sûre que c'était ce que Harry voulait lorsqu'il commença. Lorsque les ailes furent finalement formées, l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux et sembla satisfait par le grand dragon. Il avait commencé à bouger, le tonnerre craquant autour de lui. Se retournant, le garçon regarda attentivement son professeur.

« Est-ce que tu penses que cela sera suffisant ? »

Le chat tigré se frotta contre ses jambes, et une douce voix résonna dans son esprit. « Je suis sûre que cela sera plus que suffisant, Harry. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils et baissa ses yeux.

« Oncle Sev te l'a dit. »

Le chat leva les yeux vers lui, et acquiesça. « Il le devait ; c'était trop dangereux de garder cela de moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne le sait encore. » Souriant légèrement, ou au moins, Harry pensait que c'était un sourire sur le visage du chat, la femme continua. « Et que t'a dit Severus si tu l'appelais oncle Sev ? »

L'enfant eut un petit rire. « Je pense qu'il me ferait nettoyer des chaudrons, peu importe la façon dont je l'appelle, si cela devait commencer par oncle. »

Le chat se renfrogna. « Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser ça, Harry. N'importe qui peut voir que cet homme t'aime, il l'a su depuis plusieurs jours, et durant ces jours, il a continué à s'occuper de toi. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça s'il avait été en colère contre toi ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur le fait que Severus prenait soin de lui. Mais s'il y avait une chose que Harry avait appris de cet homme, c'était qu'il avait un sentiment profond de responsabilité, et, une fois qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il prendrait soin de lui, l'homme ne se désisterait pas.

La douce voix le sortit de ses pensées moroses. « Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment pour commencer à douter, Harry. Il s'occupe suffisamment de toi en te donnant la sécurité et le confort lorsque tu en as besoin. Tout le reste, tu devras voir cela avec lui lorsque tout sera terminer. » Le chat tigré pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose, et parla à nouveau. « Allez, sortons d'ici. Je suis sûr que Severus s'impatiente. »

Sur ces mots, la pièce commença à disparaître, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il fut immédiatement pris dans une chaude étreinte.

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Souriant légèrement vers l'homme qui le tenait, l'adolescent acquiesça. « Je vais bien, tout s'est bien passé. »

Regardant la directrice de maison des Gryffondor, l'homme acquiesça, et se tourna vers les autres qui avaient terminés leurs préparatifs.

« Allez, ils nous attendent. »


	36. L'héritier de serpentard

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : **L'héritier de Serpentard

* * *

Le premier groupe partit une fois que tous furent en dehors des protections. Severus se tenait juste derrière Alec, une main sur son épaule. Le garçon aurait pu lui dire qu'il était capable d'apparaître par lui-même, mais n'en fit rien, puisqu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on l'autorise à y aller par lui-même. Pas même une minute ne passa, lorsque Harry sentit le signal magique. Se renfrognant, il tira légèrement la main de Severus. « Pourquoi ne bougeons nous pas ? »

L'homme baissa les yeux et les cligna. « Nous attendons le signal, Alec. »

Avant que le garçon n'ait pu répondre, quelques sorciers commencèrent à sentir la vague de magie, et la suivire. Soupirant en regardant le garçon, comprenant qu'Harry avait senti la magie plutôt qu'eux, le professeur ne fit que secouer la tête, et les fit apparaître.

Ils apparurent au milieu d'un duel vicieux. Il y avait pratiquement deux cents Mangemorts, et ils jetaient tous des Impardonnables, ne donnant pas à leurs ennemis de survivre s'ils étaient touchés. Harry sentit que Severus jetait des sorts à tous ceux en vue, mais, alors qu'il restait à ses côtés comme il l'avait promis, il ne faisait pas attention au combat. Au lieu de cela, se yeux passèrent la pièce en revue, essayant de trouver soit Dumbledore soit Voldemort. Il les trouva finalement tous les deux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait dans un grand fauteuil en forme de trône, regardant le combat avec un petit sourire amusé.

La haine qu'Alec ressentait pour l'homme devint encore plus intense lorsqu'il vit son grand-père, enchaîné à un mur, encore visiblement inconscient suite à ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il avait été si concentré sur la silhouette si fragile du directeur qu'il ne remarqua pas le Mangemort l'approchant sur le côté. Le cri d'avertissement de Severus fut la seule chose qui le sauva d'une mort certaine. En un instant, Harry se retourna pour faire face à son opposant, et, ne pensant même pas à sa baguette, l'envoya voler loin de lui. Le petit bruit qu'il entendit fut suffisant pour lui dire que l'homme ne serait pas debout avant un long moment, donc, il centra son attention à nouveau sur les autres hommes en robes noires.

Plusieurs mangemorts avaient visiblement pensé qu'il serait une cible facile, puisqu'on voyait qu'il était très jeune, mais il leur fit rapidement changé d'avis en envoyant voler plusieurs d'entre eux, et en soumettant le reste par des sorts. Par malchance, ses actions attirèrent l'attention de l'homme assit sur le trône. Harry venait juste de s'occuper de quelques Mangemorts, lorsque ses yeux, encore dissimulés sous la cape, se vérouillèrent soudainement avec les yeux rouge sang de son ennemi de toujours.

Le combat autour de lui continua, mais l'adolescent n'y prêtait plus attention. Le voilà, celui qui avait blessé sa famille, sa véritable famille, et celle qui prétendait l'être. Le seul homme qui avait pri de lui plus que les autres ne l'avait fait. Sa haine grandissait de plus en plus, et il ne s'occupait plus maintenant des règles, il commença à avancer vers lui. Severus était trop occupé à essayer de se garder en vie pour surveiller sa charge, donc Harry n'eut aucun mal à marcher vers l'autre côté de la pièce. De temps à autre, le garçon devait se débarasser d'un mangemort qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but, mais ils furent habituellement balancer sur le côté par force, et sans arrière pensée.

Voldemort se leva. Ses yeux brillaient avec un mélange d'amusement, de cruauté et de curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui était ce garçon.

Lorsqu'il fut pratiquement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry se débarassa de sa cape ; elle ne ferait que le géné. Les yeux de Voldemort s'étrécirent lorsqu'il vit un enfant debout devant lui ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune détienne autant de pouvoir. En le regardant avec attention, l'homme serpent réalisa qu'il était probablement face à face avec le petit-fils du vieil homme.

Souriant cruellement, l'homme ignora le combat se déroulant autour de lui, et parla avec ces mots sifflés. « Et bien, mon garçon, je n'aurai jamais pensé que nous aurions une chance de nous rencontré… et surtout pas si tôt. »

Harry leva calmement un sourcil, il avait été en face de l'homme auparavant, et, pour une fois, il ne sentait pas la peur à laquelle il s'était attendu. « Vous avez mon grand-père, où est ce que vous espériez me trouver ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Tu es un brave petit fou, mon garçon. Ne me dis pas que tu es là pour sauver le vieil homme. » Regardant l'homme attaché au mur à côté de lui, il sourit. « Même si tu réussissais à le sauver, ce qui ne va bien sûr pas arriver, il y a peu de chance qu'il survive. »

Harry serra ses poings, la rage commençant à courir dans ses veines. Soudainement une main froide se posa sur son épaule venant de derrière, et un murmure atteignit ses oreilles. « Calme toi, Alec, il veut simplement te mettre en colère pour que tu agisses sans réfléchir. »

Sachant bien que Salazar avait raison, le garçon déserra ses poings et essaya de se détendre. Levant les yeux vers l'homme assis sur ce qui ressemble à un trône, il vit que ses yeux rouges étaient grand ouverts, fixant probablement son compagnon. Le fantôme était auparavant derrière lui et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu es celui qui a détruit la maison de Serpentrd, celle que j'ai si durement construite. »

Le visage de Voldemort passa de la surprise à la rage. Il se leva d'un coup, et pointa sa baguette aux deux compagnons.

« Je n'ai pas détruit la maison de Serpentard ! Je lui ai apporté la grandeur ! »

Salazar renifla. « Quelle grandeur ? De ramper à tes pieds comme des esclaves ? De tuer des moldus pour qu'ils se sentent puissants ? D'instiller la peur dans le monde magique pour que tu n'es pas à les combattre ? Si c'est ton genre de grandeur, tu ne mérites pas d'être mon héritier, tu ne mérites même pas d'être un sorcier. »

Voldemort secoua sa tête. « Tu n'as plus rien à dire là-dedans ; tu es mort, tu n'as plus le pouvoir de prendre ce genre de décision. »

Salazar sourit. « Vraiment ? »

Soudainement, une douce lumière commença à briller devant lui. Et lentement, la lumière prit une forme, et commença à se solidifier. Harry regarda l'anneau, flottant devant le fondateur décédé ; il était magnifique. Il était fait de deux serpents argentés qui mordaient chacun la queu de l'autre. Les yeux des serpents étaient émeraude et brillaient de puissance. La voix du fondateur s'éleva par-dessus les sons de la bataille qui se déroulait derrière eux.

« Dans les anciens temps, lorsqu'un héritier était découvert comme n'étant pas digne de la position, il y avait des moyens de retirer leurs dons, et de les donner à quelqu'un de plus méritant. » Le fantôme sorit en voyant le visage horrifié de Voldemort. « Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais tu t'es déclaré mon héritier, et, en conséquence, j'ai le droit de te considérer comme indigne de cette position. Je peux choisir quelqu'un pour te remplacer, mais tu as raison. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, je pourrais choisir quelqu'un qui ne serait pas capable de représenter mes idéaux dans le monde dans lequel tu vis. » Il montra l'anneau flottant encore devant lui. « Je vais le laisser choisir. Dans cet anneau, j'y ai mis tout ce que je considère comme étant important pour être mon héritier, et l'anneau de Serpentard choisira qui sera mon héritier. »

Avant que Voldemort n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Salazar posa sa main sur l'anneau, et commença à chanter un sortilège en fourchelangue. L'anneau commença à briller de plus en plus, et disparut. Harry regarda le fantôme, perplexe, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il fut sur le point de demander lorsque Voldemort tomba à genoux et hurla. Un autre cri rejoignit le soudain silence. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Severus s'effondrer. Ignorant le corps qui gisait maintenant en face du trône, le garçon courut, prenant la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait son oncle.

« Oncle Severus ! »

La plupart des Mangemorts qui avaient été encore en train de combattre s'étaient aussi écroulés, et saississait leurs bras dans leur agonie. Harry les ignora tous, et tomba au sol à côté de l'homme. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir l'anneau argenté brillé fièrement sur la main droite de l'homme. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que l'homme ne semblait pas être capable d'arrêter de crier. Salazar apparut à côté de lui, et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« As-tu découvert comment retier la marque, Alec ? »

La tête du garçon se redressa, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Saleté de Voldemort, il avait visiblement décidé que s'il ne survivait pas, aucun de ses serviteurs ne survivrait. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches, il acquiesça avec hésitation. « Oui, mais ce n'est pas prêt à être testé, je pourrais le tuer ! »

Salazar le regarda avec sérieux. « Il va mourir de toute façon. Essayes, Alec. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il déplaça rapidement sa main, pour saisir la marque des ténèbres. Fermant ses yeux, il glissa dans une légère transe. Il commença à voir la magie les entourant, et il se concentra sur les fils sombres qui sortaient de l'homme. Attrapant ses fils dans son esprit, il commença à les briser un par un, les attachant à la propre magie de l'homme.

Après quelques minutes, il commença à intonner en fourchelangue. « Tu as juré fidélité à une personne, il est maintenant temps de reprendre ta destiné. Que l'obscurité te quitte, s'emplissant de lumière, et que la tête de mort se change en quelque chose t'appartenant. »

Encore et encore, il répéta ces mots, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus une supplication qu'un enchantement. Salazar, qui regardait cela attentivement, vit que la forme de la marque des Ténèbres disparut sous les doigts du garçon. Finalement, avec une dernière coupure, Harry s'écroula, respirant bruyamment à genoux. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, ils virent tous les deux qu'une grande panthère noire avait remplacé la hideuse marque des ténèbres.

Après encore quelques minutes, Severus arrêta de crier, et reprenait son souffle à côté d'eux. Alec prit la tête de l'homme plus âgé sur ses genoux, et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Alors que personne autour d'eux ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les Aurors et les membres de l'ordre s'assurèrent rapidement qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'échappait. Minerva s'agenouilla silencieusement à côté d'eux.

« Alec, tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, ne déplaçant pas son regard de son oncle. « Je vais bien, et je pense qu'Oncle Sev ira bien aussi. » Se souvenant soudainement, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, là ou son grand-père et Voldemort s'était tenu. « Grand-père… »

Minerva lui serra doucement l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le transporter à St Mungo très rapidement. Quelqu'un va venir, et t'aider et Seerus, d'accord ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre, le fantôme qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux, parla. « Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Gryffondor. Severus et Alec iront bien, ils ont simplement besoin de se reposer ; je vais les surveiller jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les checher. »

Acquiesçant, la femme se leva, et les quitta immédiatement. Harry posa les yeux sur le fantôme qui regardait l'homme à moitié conscient. « Que s'est-il passé, Salazar ? »

Le fanôme leva les yeux, et lui fit un petit sourire. « Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, l'anneau a choisi un nouvel héritier. Ton professeur rogue semblait être le candidat idéal, et dès qu'il l'a trouvé, il a commencé à lui donner des morceaux de magie, qui définissait Tom Jédusor en tant que mon héritier ; je pense que tu découvrira qu'il peut maintenant parler Fourchelangue. De toute façon, le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres était maintenu par la magie, mais, avec ces morceaux manquants, la magie a commencé à être déséquilibré, et au final, elle ne fut plus capable de maintenir son corps. «

Le garçon se renfrogna. « Mais cela signifit que l'âme de Voldemort est encore là, et tant qu'il est là, il pourrait être capable de revenir.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir, Salazar secouait déjà sa tête. « La première fois, il est mort, l'âme de Tom a seulement survécu parce que sa magie était intacte. Sans cette puissance pour maintenir son âme et la garder là, il va simplement disparaître comme n'importe quel humain mourant. »

Harry soupira de soulagement, et reporta son attention sur l'homme allongé à côté de lui. « Oncle Sev ? »

L'homme ouvrit un œil et le regarda ; il semblait être hébété et ne savait pas vraiment où ils étaient. « Alec ? Tu vas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de l'homme était indistincte et le garçon pouvait à peine comprendre ses mots. Doucement, il commença à caresser ses cheveux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon oncle, je vais bien, et toi aussi. Reposes toi maintenant, nous retournons à Poudlard. »

À l'instant où il disait ces mots, deux Aurors apparurent à ses côtés. Le plus grand s'agenouilla à côté de lui. « Est ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? » Regardant Severus, il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il le vit éveillé. « Je ne sais pas ceomment tu l'as fait, mais c'est un miracle que tu sois en vie, tous les autres Mangemorts sont morts dès que Voldemort est mort. »

Severus leva son bras pour qu'il puisse le voir facilement, puis, il vit la panthère qui avait remplacé la marque des ténèbres, il tourna sa tête avec un profond soupire, et l'enfouit dans les genoux d'Alec.

« Je suis libre, après tant d'années, je suis libre. »

Après cela, il perdit conscience. Les deux Aurors, aidé par une guérisseuse provenant de ST Mungo, aida les deux combattant à rentrer à Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils furent là, Madame Pomfrais prit le relai. Les plus blessés furent envoyés à St Mungo, elle fut donc libre de s'occuper d'eux. Une fois que Severus fut mis au lit, l'infirmière fit face à Alec, qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenu assis dans un coin.

« Viens ici, Alec, au lit. »

Le jeune se renfrogna. « Je vais bien, je n'ai pas été blessé. »

La femme leva un sourcil, montrant toujours impérieusement le lit. « Tu n'as peut-être aucune blessure, mais tu sembles épuisé. Tu n'aurais même pas du partir avec eux pour cette bataille, tu es bien trop jeune pour faire ça, et ta magie n'était pas prête. »

Comme il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre l'infirmière là-dessus, Harry s'autorisa à être poussé vers le lit, et à se faire border. Il n'avait pas su qu'il était si fatigué, mais pendant que la sorcière s'occupait de lui, il s'était profondément endormi.


	37. Consequences

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 37** : Conséquences

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son d'une discussion. Ses yeux à moitié ouverts se posèrent immédiation sur le lit où se trouvait son oncle normalement. À son grand soulagement, l'homme était réveillé et parlait à voix basse à Poppy qui examinait une nouvelle fois son bras. Salazar flottait derrière l'infirmière, un regard plein de suffisance sur le visage. Ce fut le fantôme qui remarqua en premier qu'il était réveillé.  
« Ah, regardez qui est réveillé. Bonsoir, Alec. »  
Les deux sorciers se tournèrent rapidement aux mots du fantôme et le regardèrent avec attention. Harry regarda de l'infirmière, qui se déplaçait vers son lit pour l'examiner, à l'homme allongé dans le lit ; un regard dans ces yeux sombres et son visage dur, et il sut qu'il avait des problèmes. Ce n'est pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait brisé la promesse faite à cet homme et il en savait suffisamment pour savoir que, même si en faisant cela il les avait sauvé, il serait tout de même puni pour lui avoir désobéi.  
Soupirant, le garçon se reposa contre ses oreillers et autorisa Poppy à l'examiner complètement. Lorsqu'il sentit finalement que la femme était partie, il vit que Severus avait quitté son propre lit et se tenait maintenant à côté de lui. Alec s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il commence à lui hurler dessus tout de suite, mais à sa surprise le professeur s'assit calmement à côté de lui sur le lit.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? »  
Alec haussa des épaules légèrement. « Je vais bien, encore un peu fatigué, mais je suppose que cela partira avec le temps. Et toi ? Et Grand-père ? »  
« Ton grand-père récupère, aussi bien qu'on s'y attendait. La visite inattendue dans l'antre de Voldemort l'a secoué un peu mais les docteurs de St Mungo pensent qu'il va récupérer dans quelques semaines. En ce qui me concerne, je vais également bien, encore un peu choqué, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Après tout, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serai nommé Héritier de Serpentard. »  
Harry ricana, regardant l'homme jouer un peu avec l'anneau qui était maintenant autour de son doigt. « Je pense que c'était un bon choix. Tu es après tout le directeur de la maison de Serpentard, et tu as toujours travaillé afin de maintenir ses idéaux. »  
Severus haussa des épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise aux mots du garçon. Avant qu'Alec n'ait pu faire un autre commentaire là-dessus, le professeur prit la parole à son tour.  
« Je pense que je te dois des remerciements ; si tu n'avais pas été là, Voldemort m'aurait entraîné avec lui. »  
Harry haussa des épaules. « Ce n'était rien de difficile, je n'étais même pas sûr que cela marcherait. En plus, tu m'as aussi sauvé ; je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de le tuer, peu importe combien j'aurai pu apprendre de Salazar et Grand-père. Cela aurait été un horrible combat. »  
À ces mots, Severus commença à froncer ces sourcils. Grimaçant, sa voix devint à nouveau dure. « Tu n'aurais pas dû être proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; je t'ai dit de rester près de moi ou bien as-tu oublié ta promesse ? »  
Harry baissa ses yeux vers le lit. Il avait eu raison de penser que l'homme serait énervé contre lui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désolé parce qu'il ne le pensait pas et cela énerverait probablement encore plus Severus. Plissant les lèvres, Alec serra ses poings sous la couverture qui le recouvrait.  
« Je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire, comme tout le monde s'y attendait autour de moi. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas gagné le duel contre Voldemort mais moi, au moins, j'avais une chance. Tu ne pouvais pas espérer que je reste à l'arrière et que je regarde ce monstre tuer tout le monde. »  
Ces mots ne semblèrent pas du tout apaiser l'homme. « Tu m'as menti. Tu avais déjà prévu de poursuivre Voldemort avant même de quitter Poudlard. »  
Harry secoua légèrement sa tête. « Je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu, mais je savais que je le poursuivrais si j'en avais l'occasion et tous les autres étaient en danger. »  
Le visage de Severus s'assombrit encore plus. « Pourquoi as-tu fait une promesse que tu ne comptais pas tenir ? »  
« J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire. » Harry savait qu'il se répétait, mais il ne pouvait pas offrir meilleure explication. De plus, il était sûr que son professeur comprenait son besoin d'aider même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après tout, l'homme avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. « Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir dans le cas contraire. »  
Le maître des potions le fixa. « Tu peux parier là-dessus. Si j'avais su, je t'aurai fait avaler ma plus puissante potion de sommeil pour m'assurer que tu restes ici en sécurité. » Après un court silence tendu, l'homme gronda à nouveau. « Et en plus, je ne peux même pas te punir pour ça. »  
Harry cligna des yeux, les posant sur l'homme pour la première fois, depuis que la conversation sur ce problème avait commencé. « Bien sûr que tu le peux. »  
Severus, encore en colère, passa une main à travers ses cheveux. « C'est un problème ayant difficilement lien avec l'école. »  
Ces mots blessaient, et Harry fut forcé de plier la tête pour que l'homme ne puisse pas le remarquer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment être puni, qui avec un esprit sain le voudrait ? Mais il savait qu'il méritait d'être puni pour avoir trahi la confiance de l'homme et que le sorcier ne veuille pas faire quelque chose parce que cela n'avait aucune relation avec l'école n'était pas facile à accepter. Il avait traité Severus comme un oncle pendant des mois, et alors qu'il n'avait jamais été puni par lui durant cette période, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que l'homme refuse cela lorsqu'il avait le droit de le faire. Cela signifiait-il que Severus ne voulait plus de lui comme neveu ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait dit, sur le fait qu'il l'aimait toujours, avait été un tissu de mensonges pour s'assurer qu'il resterait en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit parti.  
Severus regarda Alec, avec un froncement, s'enfermer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Même s'il était plutôt furieux contre l'adolescent, il était conscient qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais même s'il essayait, avec son esprit déchiré entre la colère et le soulagement pour le garçon, il n'était pas capable de trouver quelque chose. Soupirant, et comme il savait que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée de laisser passer cela, il décida de demander directement ce qui n'allait pas.  
« D'accord, crache le morceau, Harry, qu'ai-je dit qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ? »  
Son ton de voix, alors qu'il était dur, était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, et cela surprit assez le garçon pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Clignant des yeux, il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »  
« Foutaises ; je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à le découvrir par moi-même, Harry, alors sois gentil, et explique-moi. »  
Alec se mordit la lèvre ; il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, cela serait embarrassant, mais un regard au visage de l'homme lui dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant qu'il n'ait eu une explication. Soupirant, il s'assit et plia ses jambes pour qu'il puisse reposer sa tête sur ses genoux.  
« Ce n'est rien ; j'ai simplement pensé que même après la mort de Voldemort vous voudriez toujours être mon oncle. Désolé d'avoir présumer une telle chose. »  
Dire que Severus fut choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu apporter ce sujet sur le tapis ? Il l'avait pensé lorsqu'il avait dit au garçon que rien n'avait changé entre eux mais quelque chose avait fait douté Harry de lui. Repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il vit immédiatement le moment où Harry avait pu douter.  
Soupirant doucement, il passa un bras fort autour des épaules du garçon. « Harry, ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que je veux encore être ton oncle. Rien ne me fera arrêter. »  
Harry semblait partager entre confusion et soulagement. « Mais je t'ai désobéi, et puis tu as dit que tu voulais me punir mais que tu ne pouvais pas. Si tu veux être mon oncle alors tu peux me punir. » Après un court moment, il continua d'une voix plus douce. « Tu m'as autrefois dit que je devais te traiter de la même façon, que tu sois en colère contre moi ou heureux. »  
Rogue secoua sa tête, il se souvenait de ce jour. Soupirant, il se frotta les yeux. « Quelqu'un pourrait se dire que tu veux être puni. »  
Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Ce n'est pas ça. »  
Il était sur le point d'essayer de s'expliquer lorsque Severus le rapprocha de lui. « Allons, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je vais devoir réfléchir à une punition appropriée mais je ferai mieux de faire ça lorsque je ne serai plus en colère contre toi. »  
Alec trembla un peu et acquiesça. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ou en tout cas il se disait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Se détendant contre l'homme qui le tenait, il sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer. Il se serait endormi si une soudaine pensée ne s'était pas introduite dans son esprit.  
« Mon oncle ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Qui sait qui je suis réellement ? »  
Severus baissa les yeux vers le visage inquiet de l'adolescent. « Pour autant que je le sache, seulement tes supposés parents, Albus, Minerva et moi, peut-être Poppy, pourquoi ? »  
Harry haussa des épaules. « Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de me balader dans la peau d'Alec Dumbledore maintenant mais je ne sais pas comment le dire au reste du monde. »  
Le maître de potions secoua sa tête. « Laisse les choses se dérouler comme elles le sont maintenant, on verra ce qu'Albus a à dire là-dessus. »  
Acquiesçant, l'enfant s'allongea avec l'aide de Severus et ferma ses yeux, prêt à dormir.

Le directeur de la maison de Serpentard était assis sur le lit d'Alec depuis pratiquement une heure lorsque Minearva entra dans la grande pièce blanche. La femme se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.  
« Severus ! »  
L'homme, sortit de sa lecture, leva les yeux en entendant sa voix. « Tu es là plus tôt que prévu, Minerva. Je pensais que l'interrogatoire du Ministre prendrait plus de temps que cela. » Se renfrognant, il ajouta : « J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. »  
La directrice adjointe acquiesça calmement. « Cela s'est bien passé. Fudge voulait un long procès avec des douzaines de témoins et je ne sais plus quoi d'autres, mais Madame Bones l'a rapidement interrompu pour revenir au cas et a proposé l'utilisation de Véritasérum. Le Magenmagot a immédiatement accepté, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de doute sur les actions du Ministre, donc, cela a plutôt été rapide. »  
Severus sembla heureux d'entendre ça. « Donc il a été viré ? »  
Minerva acquiesça. « Oui, due à son incompétence et à sa corruption. Il va y avoir des élections dans deux mois, et jusque là, Madame Bones aura le poste de Ministre. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, essayant d'imaginer les changements que le futur apporterait. Après un moment, Minerva commença à poser des questions sur Harry et sa santé. Severus lui parla de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et lui demanda des conseils sur ce problème.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient, aucun d'eux ne remarqua les grands yeux bleus qui étaient passés de l'homme aux cheveux noirs à l'enfant endormi paisiblement sur le lit. Donc, c'était Harry Potter ; il s'était caché sous leurs nez et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Silencieusement, l'étrangère se retira, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. C'était de grandes nouvelles, et elle devait penser à ce qu'elle allait en faire.


	38. Le réveil d'un directeur

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Le réveil d'un directeur.**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Alec réussit finalement à convaincre Madame Pomfrey qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait réussi à sortir de cet endroit deux fois en douce força l'infirmière à le laisser partir.

Pendant un moment, le garçon se tint derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, se demandant où il devait aller. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rejoindre les jeunes Serdaigle ; même s'il aimait la compagnie de Lan, il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Allez voir les Gryffondor était également hors de question ; Severus avait eu raison en disant qu'ils feraient mieux d'attendre de voir ce que son grand-père allait dire.

Finalement, comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester simplement au milieu du couloir, le garçon se dirigea vers ses appartements dans la tour du directeur. Il était étrange pour lui d'être là sans le vieil homme. La tour était plus froide, ce n'était plus vraiment une maison. Soupirant, Harry s'assit dans le salon, regardant les quelques étudiants autour du lac sans y faire vraiment attention. Pratiquement deux heures avaient passé lorsqu'une voix le sortit de ses songes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai cherché partout. »

Harry se retourna d'un coup. « Mon oncle ! Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme entra un peu plus dans la pièce et s'assit à côté du garçon. « Je ne sais pas, dis- le-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es assis là, seul ? »

L'adolescent haussa des épaules et regarda à nouveau dehors. « Je ne faisais que penser. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner chez les Serdaigle pour leur mentir encore plus. »

L'homme baissa les yeux sur lui, de l'inquiétude sur son visage. « J'ai peur que tu vas devoir utiliser cette ruse pendant encore un petit moment, mon enfant. C'est vraiment plus sûr jusqu'à ce que tout soit redevenu normal. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air abattu. « Je sais. » Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, mais Alec se souvint alors de quelque chose que l'homme avait dit. « Tu as dit que tu me cherchais ? »

L'homme hocha de la tête sérieusement. « Oui, nous devons parler de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé que tu serais heureux d'apprendre que Fudge a été viré. Madame Bones va bientôt venir ici, sûrement la semaine prochaine, pour parler avec nous de ses inquiétudes sur notre position face au Ministère. »

Le garçon sembla un peu confus. « Je suis heureux d'entendre cela pour Fudge, mais pourquoi me parles-tu du nouveau Ministre ? Est ce que je dois faire quelque chose ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, je veux simplement que tu sois prudent lorsqu'elle sera là. Elle ne viendra pas seul et même si je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, nous ne savons pas pour ses compagnons. Même si les gens ne savent pas que tu es le Garçon Qui A Survécu, être le petit-fils de Dumbledore peut encore faire de toi une cible de choix, comme je suis sûr de te l'avoir dit auparavant. »

Harry grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il se souvint du jour où l'homme lui avait dit la même chose. C'était durant l'été, lorsque, lors de son anniversaire, il s'était éloigné des adultes et parti chercher les étranges voix qu'il avait entendu. Il se souvenait de quelque chose d'autre que l'homme lui avait dit le même jour. Son oncle n'avait pas encore parler de punition, peut-être qu'il était temps de parler de ça.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait pensé approché le sujet mais la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac le rendit franc. « Vas-tu me donner la fessée ? »

Severus baissa les yeux sur lui avant de répondre. « Ceci est une autre chose dont j'aimerais parler. Si tu étais plus jeune, j'aurai sérieusement considéré te donner la fessée. Après tout, ce que tu as fait était incroyablement dangereux et j'aurai utilisé n'importe quel moyen pour t'enseigner que te mettre dans un tel danger n'est pas du tout acceptable. Mais d'après ce que je vois, je pense que tu es un peu trop vieux pour ça, et en plus, je ne pense pas que cela aiderait. » Regardant le garçon, il murmura. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pense que quelque chose va aider à te faire comprendre ce point après tout ce qui s'est produit. »

Harry grimaça légèrement en entendant la frustration dans la voix de l'homme. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, lorsque le maître des potions continua, sa voix devenant à nouveau dure. « De toute façon, tu es privé de sortie pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Tu resteras avec moi tout le temps sauf pendant les cours ou les repas, que tu prendras dans la Grande Salle. En dehors de ça, tu prendras des cours avec moi ou Salazar au moins deux jours par semaine pour le reste de l'année. Si tu veux foncer et te mettre ainsi en danger, je veux au moins que tu sois prêt grâce à ce que je peux faire. »

Alec cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait ressentir face à cette punition. Il s'était en fait attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur que ça. Être privé de sortie rendra la chose ennuyeuse mais au moins cela le garderait loin des Serdaigle et cela ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup. Pour les cours, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Severus baissa les yeux, regardant le regard pensif de l'enfant assis à côté de lui. Il avait été pour lui difficile de ne pas utiliser les méthodes qu'il préférait, qui était également plus dues que ça. S'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il aurait fait nettoyer des chaudrons à Harry jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Au final, il avait également considéré le fait que le garçon l'avait sauvé, et que sans lui il serait probablement mort ou encore en train de se battre contre cet homme fou.

Finalement, le maître des potions baissa les yeux sur sa montre, et brisa le silence. « Allez, petit, enfile des robes, nous devons partir. »

Harry sortit de ses pensées, un froncement confus se montrant sur son visage. « Où allons-nous ? »

L'homme plus âgé sourit à sa charge. « À St Mungo, bien sûr. Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais voir ton grand-père maintenant qu'il est finalement réveillé. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise. « Il est réveillé ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? » Sautant hors de son siège, le garçon attrapa la main de son oncle et le força à se lever. « Allez, oncle Sev, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

L'autre homme eut un petit rire, retenant le garçon avant qu'il n'ait pu le tirer hors de la pièce. « Nous attendons que tu enfiles une robe. » Et en y réfléchissant, il ajouta. « Et ne m'appelles pas Sev. »

Harry écouta à peine alors qu'il jetait une robe sur ses vêtements et tira rapidement l'homme derrière lui.

Ils rattrapèrent Minerva qui les avait attendus en bas du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle fit un petit sourire à l'adolescent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa robe. « Oncle Severus nous a ralenti, une fois de plus. »

L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alec. « Attention, petit, ou cela sera trois semaines. »

Le garçon regarda son mentor avec innocence. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, mon oncle. »

Le maître de potions ne répondit pas, mais l'amusement qu'il ressentait était clairement visible dans ses yeux. Minerva secoua sa tête légèrement et donna à Severus de la poudre de Cheminette. « Allez, allons y. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital sans problème. Une fois là, une des infirmières les guida immédiatement dans la chambre où Dumbledore restait. Avant d'entrer, Minerva s'excusa et alla voir comment allaient Remus et le professeur Sprout qui étaient restés à l'hôpital afin de guérir des blessures qu'ils avaient obtenus en essayant de protéger le vieux directeur.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans le couloir, Harry se tourna pour regarder la porte et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il l'ouvrit. Comme il savait que le professeur le suivait, il entra dans la pièce. Amanda était l'unique autre occupante assise avec le vieil homme. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

La femme se leva rapidement et après avoir embrassé tendrement son oncle elle quitta la pièce. Albus les regarda tous les deux alors que Severus fermait la porte. Après avoir placé un sortilège de silence autour de la pièce, Harry avança près du lit et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père. Albus étreignit le garçon contre son torse, sentant les tremblements de l'enfant.

« C'est bon, Alec, tout ira bien. »

Severus alla s'asseoir dans le siège qu'Amanda avait tout juste quitté et les regarda avec un véritable sourire alors qu'ils se rassuraient. Après une minute, il vit Albus grimacer un peu et éloigna Harry de lui.

« Viens ici, Alec, je pense que ton grand-père a encore besoin de se ménager. »

Le garçon se laissa faire, et assis sur les genoux de l'homme, il se tourna pour regarder l'homme de plus près. « Comment te sens-tu, Grand-père ? »

« Bien mieux, mon garçon. J'ai entendu dire par Amanda que je devais te remercier pour être encore là ; les docteurs sont encore sous le choc, suite à ce que tu as fait. »

Severus renifla et murmura dans sa barbe. « Ce ne sont pas les seuls. »

Albus fit un petit sourire à son collègue aux cheveux noirs. « Et j'ai entendu dire que c'était grâce à toi que nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voulant à nouveau diriger le monde. Pour ne pas mentionner que les Serpentard ont été à nouveau acceptés à Poudlard, en étant les bienvenus, et c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas arriver depuis ma jeunesse. Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, je veux l'entendre de ton point de vue. »

Severus dut se retenir de rougir mais commença à tout expliquer. De temps en temps, Harry intervint, expliquant des choses que Severus n'avait pas sues, ou qu'il avait vues différemment. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Albus resta silencieux pendant un moment, et, à la fin, il se tourna vers Severus.

« Je suis très fier de toi, mon garçon, tu t'es occupé des Serpentard tel un maître ; je suis heureux que tu aies été capable de tant les influencer. Minerva m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sûr de ta décision mais, comme te l'a sûrement dit Minerva, tu as pris la bonne décision. Garder les enfants en sécurité a toujours été plus important que l'espionnage. »

L'homme plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir cette fois. Baissant la tête, il acquiesça. « Merci, Albus, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Hochant de la tête, l'homme se tourna vers son petit-fils. « Je suis également fier de toi, mon garçon, pour avoir sauvé ton oncle. Sans toi, je pense que nous aurions perdu Severus. » Mais son regard devint dur. « Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est que tu as désobéit à Severus. Je pense que toi et moi, nous allons avoir une longue discussion sur comment suivre les règles qui existent pour ta propre sécurité. »

Harry baissa les yeux et hocha légèrement de la tête. Severus eut un petit rire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Albus, je pense que je me suis assuré qu'il comprend. En plus, il est privé de sortie. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent en détail de sa punition, rendant Harry mal à l'aise alors qu'il était dans les bras de son oncle. Alors qu'il parlait, Severus remarqua que le vieil homme était de plus en plus fatigué et il sut qu'il devait mettre fin à leur visite. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, dont ils devaient parler avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Albus. »

Le vieil homme leva les yeux, des yeux fatigués, se battant pour rester ouvert. « Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Que faisons-nous pour Alec ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'il reste ton petit-fils ou bien doit-il revenir en tant que Harry Potter ? »


	39. Intuitions

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Intuition**

* * *

Le vieux directeur fatigué, allongé contre ses oreillers, se leva immédiatement aux mots prononcés par son plus jeune collègue. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le couple assis près de lui.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Harry fixa son oncle. « Tu ne devrais pas le choquer de cette façon ; cela ne peut pas être bon pour sa santé. »

L'homme ne sembla même pas avoir honte, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de faire peur au vieil homme. « Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle, Albus. »

Le vieux sorcier s'adossa contre ses oreillers, son regard ne quittant jamais l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Son regard s'abaissa sur l'enfant. « Le lui as-tu dit ? »

Alec secoua rapidement sa tête. « Non, Grand-père, tu sais que je ne l'aurai pas fait. » Regardant son mentor, il se renfrogna. « En fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu l'avais découvert. »

Severus grimaça. « Salazar me l'a dit ; il était inquiet des effets que ma réaction aurait pu avoir sur toi. Il est plutôt surprotecteur, mon enfant. »

Harry grimaça un peu. « Tu l'as mieux pris que je le pensais. »

Le maître de potions secoua légèrement sa tête. « Cela fut une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas là lorsque je l'ai découvert. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. » L'homme baissa les yeux, honteux de la façon dont il a réagi. « Ne blâmes pas Salazar pour cela, Harry, il a fait le bon choix ; je t'aurai blessé si j'avais découvert cela d'une autre façon, et pour une fois, je suis heureux de ne pas en avoir eu la chance. »

Avant que Harry n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Dumbledore intervint. « Je suis également heureux pour ça. Mais et Salazar ? Qui est-il ? Quand l'a-t-il découvert ? Et encore plus important, combien de personnes sont au courant ? »

Ensemble, ils essayèrent de faire court et de dire à l'homme les choses importantes sans entrer dans les détails. Il y aurait plus de temps plus tard pour expliquer ces choses plus calmement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Albus plissait toujours le front, essayant d'absorber tout ce qui avait été dit. Finalement, il passa une main sur son visage et parla.

« Nous devrons reparler de cela, de ce qui se passera dans le futur. Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois prendre en compte, l'une d'elles étant la garde d'Harry. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est mieux que tu continues à être Alec. Je veux être là lorsque tout le monde le découvrira et t'aider à traverser cela. Penses-tu pouvoir maintenir cela, mon enfant ? »

Harry descendit des genoux de Severus, et aller embrasser le vieil homme. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Grand-père, tout ira bien. En plus, je suis puni, je ne serai donc pas capable de passer du temps avec les autres enfants. »

Les deux adultes parurent amusés au soulagement dans la voix du garçon. Severus regarda le couple avec un air taquin. « Peut-être que nous devrions garder ta punition pour plus tard ? »

« Non ! »

Albus et Severus ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant le cri d'horreur. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils virent que Harry était en train de bouder, ce qui les renvoya pratiquement dans une crise de rire. Finalement, Severus se leva et plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Allez Harry, nous devons laisser Albus se reposer. »

L'adolescent acquiesça à contrecoeur, et, après avoir étreint le vieil homme une nouvelle fois, ils quittèrent la chambre. Chris, qui avait attendu dehors, leur fit un signe de tête lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, et il entra dans la chambre pour surveiller le vieux directeur. Après avoir cherché Minerva qui était assise avec Pomona et lui avoir dit qu'ils partaient, le couple retourna à Poudlard.

Une fois là-bas, Severus se tourna vers le garçon. « Vas chercher quelques affaires dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Je t'attends dans mes appartements dans maximum une heure. »

Alec acquiesça et, après s'être assuré qu'il était présentable, quitta la pièce. Une fois qu'il entra dans la salle commune, il fut immédiatement dans les bras de Lan.

« Alec ! tu vas bien ? Jason a dit que tu étais malade. »

Le garçon la repoussa gentiment, conscient que tout le monde les écoutait. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Un des septième année les regarda. « Une idée de comment va le directeur ? »

Heureux que l'attention fût détournée de lui, le garçon fit un grand sourire. « Il va bien, il s'est finalement réveillé et les docteurs ont dit qu'il sera sur pied dans quelques semaines. »

Une acclamation générale traversa la pièce, et tous commencèrent à nouveau à parler. Donnant un coup de coude sur le côté à Lan, il lui montra les escaliers, et ils quittèrent donc la salle commune. Une fois là, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur un lit et regarda son meilleur ami mettre certaines de ses affaires dans son sac.

« Est-ce que tu pars, Alec ? »

Levant les yeux, il vit le froncement inscrit sur son visage. Soupirant, il posa son sac au sol et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Pas de l'école. Mais je vais rester avec le professeur Rogue pendant quelques semaines. »

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise. « Et pourquoi ? »

Harry commença à rougir, comment était-il supposé expliquer cela ? « Oui, et bien, tu vois… je suis en quelque sorte puni. »

Lan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de tomber contre les oreillers, riant. « Tu as été puni par un professeur ? Je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible. Que va dire ton grand-père ? »

Harry grogna. « Il est d'accord avec ça. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire de plus belle en entendant cela, alors que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel et attendait patiemment que sa crise de rire passe. « Ce n'est pas si drôle. »

Séchant ses larmes, la sorcière secouèrent sa tête. « Ça l'est Alec, ça l'est. Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? »

Soupirant, le garçon retira ses cheveux de son visage. « J'ai en quelque sorte désobéi à oncle Sev sur quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire. Cela importe peu maintenant, je pense que j'ai fait ce qui était juste et il croit probablement la même chose, sinon j'aurai passé mes soirées en détention pour le restant de l'année au lieu d'être simplement puni pour deux semaines. »

Lan leva les yeux au ciel. « Connaissant Rogue, tu as probablement raison. Si c'était aussi important que tu le dis, tu t'en sors facilement. Donc, tu vas rester avec lui ? Et les cours ? »

Alec soupira. « Je vais toujours en cours avec toi et je mange dans la Grande Salle. »

Lan acquiesça, et, pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Finalement, lorsque Alec fut sur le point de reprendre son sac, la jeune fille brisa le silence. « C'est étrange de savoir que Voldemort n'est plus là. »

Surpris par ce changement soudain de conversation, Alec resta où il était, Lan leva le regarda à travers ses yeux à moitié ouvert. « Y étais-tu, Alec ? »

Surprise, il la regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

Lan haussa des épaules. « C'est juste un pressentiment. On ne nous a pas dit grand-chose sur ce qui est arrivé. Simplement qu'un groupe d'Aurors et de professeurs y sont allés, et se sont battus contre des Mangemorts et ont réussi d'une certaine façon à tuer Voldemort. Les étudiants plus âgés ont essayé de trouver ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, mais ils ont seulement réussi à savoir que des professeurs y étaient. Je savais que le professeur Rogue y était allé et qu'il a été blessé. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi, mais maintenant tu dis que tu as été puni pour lui avoir désobéit Les as-tu suivi à la bataille ? »

Ne fixant pas son regard curieux posé sur lui, Alec commença à jouer avec sa robe, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Finalement, il soupira et fit un hochement de tête. « Je suis allé avec eux mais il était au courant. Je voulais y aller, mon grand-père était en danger, et je devais m'assurer qu'il ne serait pas plus blessé. Le professeur Rogue m'a autorisé à y aller sous la promesse que je resterais à ses côtés. Je ne lui ai pas obéi. »

Lan acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il fut en colère contre toi alors. C'était très dangereux. »

Harry grogna. « Pas toi aussi, mon oncle et mon grand-père m'ont déjà dit combien j'ai été fou. »

Lan lui fit un petit sourire, et laissa cela glisser. « Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Je meurs de curiosité sur la façon dont Voldemort est mort. Etait-ce Harry Potter ? »

Harry la regarda. « Non, ce n'était pas lui. »

Brièvement, il lui dit ce que Salazar avait fait et comment le professeur Rogue était devenu l'héritier de Serpentard. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tut alors que la fille essaya d'assimiler tout ce qui lui avait été dit. Finalement, elle se mit à rire.

« Qui aurait pensé que cela aurait pu être aussi simple que ça ? » Harry haussa des épaules, lorsque cela se passait, cela n'avait pas semblé aussi simple mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire cela. « Je me demande comment Potter va se sentir face à ce qui est arrivé. »

Alec la regarda avec perplexité. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Lan haussa des épaules. « Il était supposé le tuer, tout le monde sait cela, et maintenant, soudainement, quelqu'un d'autre arrive et fait son travail. Cela doit être étrange. »

Harry posa ses yeux sur son sac à moitié fait. « Je pense qu'il sera soulagé qu'il n'est pas à tuer ce taré ; que le devoir qui a été posé sur ses épaules a finalement été accompli et que maintenant il sera capable de mener une nouvelle vie. »

Acquiesçant, la fille resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu as probablement raison ; cela a dû être dur de mener sa vie. Je me demande s'il va revenir maintenant que tout va bien à nouveau. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux d'Alec et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était au courant pour lui. Ils restèrent dans un silence tendu pendant un long moment, leurs yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de l'autre. Finalement, Alec baissa les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. « Lorsque le moment sera le bon, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. »

Lan lui sourit également. « J'attends ce moment avec impatience. »

Alec eut un petit rire. « Je suis sûr qu'il est également impatient de te rencontrer. »

La fille éclata de rire, ses doutes ayant été confirmés par ces quelques mots. « Je te laisses faire ton sac ; tu as peut-être besoin de tes affaires pour survivre pendant deux semaines avec le professeur Rogue. »

Harry la rejoignit et se mit à rire alors qu'elle quittait la chambre retournant vers ses affaires. Brièvement, il se demanda comment la jeune fille avait découvert son secret mais décida de lui demander à un autre moment, ce n'était pas vraiment si important maintenant. Lan pouvait avoir tous les défauts de la famille Creevey, mais elle savait comment garder un secret.


	40. Conseil d'établissement

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction **

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Conseil d'établissement.**

* * *

Trois jours sont passés depuis son obligation de rester dans les appartements de Rogue. Les cours avaient repris ce même jour, et Harry en était heureux. Même si les moments qu'il avait passé enfermé dans les appartements de son oncle n'avait pas été aussi mauvais que cela aurait pu être, cela n'avait pas non plus été joyeux. Il n'avait fait que lire, puisque lorsqu'il montrait la moindre once d'ennui, son oncle l'emmenait dans son laboratoire et l'obligeait alors à passer des heures à couper les ingrédients les plus dégoûtants. Après la première fois, Alec s'était toujours assuré d'avoir sa tête dans un livre. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que son oncle ne savait pas que, la moitié du temps, il était perdu dans ses pensées au lieu de lire, mais s'il n'était pas forcé d'aller dans le laboratoire, cela allait pour lui.

Les seules lueurs durant sa réclusion forcée ont été les deux visites de son grand-père et le cours qu'il avait eu avec Rowena sur la magie de l'esprit. Alors, après deux jours de ça, il fut plus qu'heureux de reprendre l'emploi du temps normal de l'école, même si c'était des cours de première année. Lorsqu'il apparut au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, il y eut beaucoup de questions sur son absence continue de la salle commune des Serdaigle ; il semblait que le professeur Flitwick avait seulement dit aux préfets qu'Alec resterait avec le professeur Rogue à cause de problèmes familiaux. Harry avait été heureux de coller à cette histoire ; il n'y avait alors aucun besoin de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait été puni par un de ses professeurs.

Lan n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui, et pour cela, il en était heureux. Il y avait des moments durant lesquels il avait même douté qu'elle connaisse la vérité, mais alors un regard dans ses yeux brillants le convainquait qu'elle savait. Le dernier cours de cette journée était un cours de potions, Harry s'assura d'y payer attention, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'énerver son oncle plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se demandant pourquoi son oncle était d'une telle humeur, Harry resta après que tous furent sortis. Sentant sa présence, Severus jeta des sorts sur les portes, et s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me demander, Alec ? Sinon tu devrais retourner dans nos appartements, il y a encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, et tu pourrais commencer tes devoirs. »

Le garçon l'approcha. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon oncle ? »

L'homme acquiesça avec fatigue. « Tout va bien, Alec, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Si tout va bien, alors pourquoi es-tu d'une si mauvaise humeur ? Quelque chose a dû se passer. »

Severus leva les yeux, le fixant de ses yeux sombres d'un regard dur. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin d'expliquer mes faits et gestes, jeune homme. »

Harry grimaça à son ton ; cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été dirigé contre lui. « Non, mon oncle. »

Le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé ne sembla pas apaiser l'homme plus âgé. Essayant de retenir son tempérament, surtout s'il devait dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait plus tard regretter, il indiqua durement la direction de leurs appartements. « Tu es encore puni, Alec, pars maintenant. »

Le garçon hocha une fois de la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce, décidant de donner à l'homme un grand espace jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

La soirée passa avec un silence tendu. Alec essaya de lire, mais ne put se concentrer sur son livre alors que le maître des potions corrigeait des devoirs, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir du silence inconfortable. Finalement, incapable d'en supporter plus, Alec lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla dans la chambre donnée par son oncle, se disant que si les choses continuaient de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui, que le temps qu'il allait passer avec l'homme serait encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

L'homme leva finalement les yeux lorsque le garçon ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Soupirant, il posa sa plume, et se frotta les yuex. Il savait qu'il devait une excuse au garçon ; il n'avait pas mérité de tels mots, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de parler rationnellement pour le moment, donc il a préféré étirer le silence. Aujourd'hui avait été une mauvaise journée pour tous les professeurs. Le conseil d'établissement s'était réuni et avait unanimement décidé que Dumbledore était trop vieux pour continuer à tenir sa position de directeur ; la dernière attaque avait sévèrement menacé sa santé, et alors qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en sorte sans aucun autre problème, le conseil avait décidé que la tâche de guider Poudlard serait trop grande pour lui maintenant, donc, l'année prochaine ils auraient besoin d'un nouveau directeur.

Minerva avait été nommée directrice pour les fonction jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore, les directeurs de maisons, et le conseil d'établissement puissent élire le nouveau directeur. Ceci, couplé avec le fait que le nouveau Ministre allait venir les voir dans quelques jours, mettait la pression sur tous les professeurs, et, alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient capables de continuer sans montrer aucun signe de stress, il dut revenir à son ancienne façade pour tenir.

Il avait été sur le point de laisser tomber et d'aller au lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Soupirant, il alla acceuillir son visiteur, et ne fut pas surpris de voir Minerva, se tenant là. Elle avait décidé d'annoncer les nouvelles à Albus, et, même si elle n'avait rien dit, il s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'elle vienne pour lui parler lorsqu'elle serait revenu.

Silencieusement, les deux professeurs s'assirent, et Severus leur servit une tasse de thé fraîche. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, le Maître de Potions décida que cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

« Comment l'a-t-il prot ? »

La directrice de Gryffindor regarda pensivement sa tasse. « Pour dire la vérité, bien mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je pense qu'il s'y attendait. »

Severus acquiesça. Alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à la possibilité qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé, il n'avait aucun doute que Dumbledore, coomme d'habitude, en avait tenu compte. « Je suppose que c'est bien. »

Minerva eut un petit sourire. « Tu ne sembles pas vraiment convaincu. »

Snape renifla. « Ne t'offense pas Minerva, je suis sûr que tu seras embauché et que tu feras un très bon travail, mais c'est Dumbledore. »

La femme se mit à rire. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit capable de prendre sa place. »

Seveurs jeta un œil avec un mince sourire vers la porte fermée, où sa charge était probablement endormie. « Pas encore en tout cas. »

Minerva acquiesça, puisqu'elle savait à quoi pensait son collègue. Regardant également la porte, elle dit doucement. « Je pense que cela a aussi quelque chose à voir avec Harry. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Oh ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

McGonagall sembla un peu réticente pour en discutter, puisqu'elle ne faisait que supposer, mais à la fin, elle lui dit ses pensées. « Je ne connais pas la situation légale pour les gardients d'Alec, mais je ne serais pas surprise si Albus a essayé d'obtenir sa garde. Après tout, ils s'aiment. Je ne sais pas si le Ministère l'autoriserait à avoir la garde du garçon s'il reste en tant que directeur d'Hogwarts ; après tout, il serait à peine capable de passer du temps avec le garçon, et il pourrait exister des problèmes avec les conflits d'intérêts. »

Severus acquiesça. « Tu as sans doute raison. Il est tant que le vieil homme est un peu de temps pour lui, et pour ceux qu'il aime. » Le Maître de Potions resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau. « As tu réfléchit à ce qui pourrait arrivé à Harry si Albus ne demandait pas sa garde ou bien si on la lui refusait ? »

Minerva ne bougea pas son regard de la cheminée. « J'ai déjà préparé les papiers pour m'y présenter si cela devait arriver. » Après une arrière-pensée, elle ajouta. « J'ai des copies de ces papiers si tu les veux. »

Ne la regardant pas non plus, Severus acquiesça. « Donnes-les-moi demain, je souhaite également être prêt à me battre pour lui si nécessaire. »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, buvant leur thé. Après pratiquement une heure, la femme partit, et Severus se retira dans sa chambre, laissant une montagne de devoirs à corrigé pour demain.

A peine trois heures après être allé se coucher, Severus fut réveillé par de grands cris venant de quelque part dans son appartement. Jurant, il enfila une robe de nuit, et vola hors de sa chambre au seul autre endroit à côté de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Alec se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Il avait rejeté les couvertures et tremblait comme un fou, criant. Severus alla s'asseoir immédiatement à côté du garçon, et le prit dans ses bras, essaynt de le réconforter autant que possible.

« Allons, Harry, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu vas bien, tu es en sécurité, personne ne va te blesser ici. »

Pendant de longues minutes, il continua à parler doucement dans l'oreille du garçon et à carresser gentiement son dos, essayant de le calmer. Finalement, Alec ouvrit les yeux, et se jeta dans ses bras. Severus tint silencieusement le garçon en train de pleurer, essayant de le rassurer, en lui disant qu'il n'est pas seul, et que tout ira bien.

Finalement, après dix minutes, Harry fut capable de se reprendre, et s'éloigna de l'homme inquiet. Séchant ses larmes, il le regarda avec un air contris. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'aurai du placer des charmes de silences autour de ma chambre, mais je n'avais pas eu de cauchemar depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je pense que ton grand-père t'as dit que tu serais privé de sortie pendant des années si tu faisais cela à nouveau, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Si je découvre que tu as fait une telle folie, tu aura beaucoup de problèmes, jeune homme. »

Harry grimaça en entendant cela. Il avait eu la même discussion avec Dumbledore un grand nombre de fois, et il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner l'homme, donc il n'essaya même pas. « Oui, Oncle. »

Pas entièrement convaincu, l'homme lança silencieusement un sort qui l'avertirait si l'enfant plaçait des charmes de silence dans la pièce. Il savait que Harry était capable de les briser, mais il saurait également si le garçon le faisait. Alec, qui l'avait remarqué, ne fit que lever ses yeux au ciel, n'ayant auune intention de se mettre l'homme à dos pour le moment. Se rallongeant contre ses oreillers, le garçon forma une petite boule.

Severus regarda cela avec un petit sourire, et tira les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules du garçon. « Tu penses que tu auras des problèmes pour dormir ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas, ce n'était qu'un de mes cauchemars habituels, aujourd'hui a été un jour difficile. »

Severus acquiesça et caressa doucement les cheveux du garçon, pour les placer hors de son visage. « D'accord, va dormir, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu sois endormi. »

Alec ferma ses yeux, réconfortés par la douce carresse. « tu n'as pas besoin. »

« Je sais, je le veux, Maintenant chut. »

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, le garçon s'endormit paisiblement, en sécurité sous le regard vigilant de son mentor.


	41. Le Professeur de DCFM

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Le professeur de DCFM**

* * *

Le matin suivant, les nouvelles concernant le directeur ont été annoncées. Severus s'était assuré qu'Harry le sache avant qu'ils n'aillent prendre le petit-déjeuner. L'adolescent avait été visiblement énervé, mais après l'avoir rassuré qu'Albus l'avait plutôt bien pris, il réussit à le calmer. Alec ne pensait pas que c'était le meilleur choix, mais après les mots de son oncle, il décida d'attendre, afin d'avoir une chance de parler à son grand-père avant qu'il ne se décide sur ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, peut-être que Dumbledore était heureux de quitter Hogwarts, et tout le travail que cela impliquait.

La plupart des étudiants n'avaient pas beaucoup aimé les nouvelles ; ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas Minerva, mais comme Severus lui avait dit la nuit précédente, elle n'était pas Dumbledore. La plupart des Ravenclaw s'étaient tournés vers Harry après avoir entendu les nouvelles. On lui demanda immédiatement la réaction qu'avait eue son grand-père. L'adolescent ne put que hausser des épaules et dire qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de parler à l'homme. Il était sûr qu'on l'aurait encore ennuyé si la sonnerie signalant le début des cours n'avait pas retenti à ce moment-là. Lan le traîna rapidement hors de la salle, vers la classe d'enchantements, à son plus grand soulagement.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent au déjeuner à midi, ils furent surpris de voir que la table des professeurs s'était agrandie et que plusieurs sorciers venant du Ministère étaient assis là, parlant à voix basse avec les professeurs. Madame Bones était assise entre Minerva et Severus, et discutait à voix basse de quelque chose qui semblait important avec eux deux. Le déjeuner se déroula paisiblement. Il était pratiquement terminé, lorsque Lan se leva.

« J'ai oublié mon livre d'enchantements dans la salle commune ; je te retrouve là-bas dans quelques minutes. »

Harry lui fit un hochement de tête et continua à manger son dessert. Personne n'avait prêté attention à la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perçant résonna dans la Grande Salle, faisant taire toutes les autres conversations, et plusieurs personnes sortirent leur baguette. Ils se retournèrent tous vers la source du cri et se figèrent face à ce qu'ils virent.

Le professeur Nirian se tenait là, un bras autour du cou de Lan, et sa baguette contre la gorge de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus passaient dans la pièce, les défiant de bouger. Les professeurs, qui s'étaient levés de leurs sièges, se figèrent lorsque les yeux du professeur de DCFM se posèrent sur eux.

« Posez vos baguettes, où la fille mourra, et après elle, tous les autres étudiants jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez à me faire tomber. »

Tous savaient que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, ils s'inclinèrent donc, et posèrent leurs baguettes sur la table en face d'eux. Se levant, McGonagall regarda l'autre femme.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Nirian devinrent comme des blocs de glace à cette question. « Je veux Potter. Mon maître le veut mort, et je vais m'assurer que cela arrive même si le Seigneur n'est plus là pour en être témoin. »

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent des étudiants. Ils ne se seraient jamais doutés que la femme était un serviteur de Voldemort. Elle avait toujours parue plutôt normale pour eux, et pour une fois, elle avait été une enseignante compétante. Minerva sentit Severus se raidir à ses côtés et plissa ses yeux.

« Nous ne savons pas où est Potter. »

Lan poussa un petit cri lorsque la baguette se pressa un peu plus contre sa gorge. « Ne me mentez pas ! Je sais qu'il s'est caché sous notre nez, je vous ai entendu, vous et Snape, parler de cela, alors ne me faites pas croire que vous ne savez pas où il est lorsqu'il se tient dans cette salle. »

Les étudiants et la plupart des professeurs ne purent en croire leurs oreilles ; ils avaient du mal à croire ses mots, elle était sans aucun doute folle, Potter ne pouvait pas être là alors que personne n'était au courant.

Minerva allait lui répondre, même si elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de nier la vérité ; ils avaient besoin de temps, en espérant que quelqu'un ait entendu ce qu'il se passait.

Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance, une autre voix interféra. « Laissez-la partir. »

Les yeux de Nirian se dirigèrent vers la voix, et rencontrèrent les yeux bleus et brillants du garçon se tenant à la table des Ravenclaw. « J'ai déjà dit que je la laisserais partir, mais seulement en t'échangeant, Potter. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la petite silhouette, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. D'un coin de l'œil, il put voir sa tante et son oncle jurer à voix basse, mais ils n'y avaient vraiment rien qu'ils puissent y faire.

« Très bien, mais comment vais-je savoir que vous dites la vérité ? »

Un horrible sourire couvrit ses lèvres. « Tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais bon, si tu ne viens pas à moi, elle mourra. »

Soupirant, l'adolescent acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers elle, pour seulement être arrêté net par un sort d'éclatement qui atterrit juste devant ses pieds. Levant les yeux, son regard rencontra ses yeux légèrement fous. « Je ne pense pas mon garçon. Jette ta baguette, je ne suis pas stupide au point de te laisser venir près de moi avec ta baguette. »

Alec eut des difficultés à ne pas afficher un sourire sur son visage, comme s'il avait besoin d'une baguette pour s'occuper d'elle. Sans un mot, il fit ce qu'elle avait dit, et jeta la baguette vers la table des professeurs maintenant derrière lui. Puis il continua à marcher devant lui, et cette fois, rien n'arrêta son avancée.

Il était conscient des yeux du corps étudiant le suivant à chacun de ses mouvements, ils se demandaient probablement s'il était vraiment Harry Potter. Un regard rapide vers la cinquième table lui montra que Ron et Hermione semblaient être les étudiants les plus incrédules. Il faudra qu'il leur parle plus tard, mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire. Se tournant vers leur professeur, il vit que la femme avait commencé à reculer, hors de la Grande Salle, traînant Lan avec elle. La jeune fille avait ses yeux fixés sur lui, et il lui rendit son regard. Il savait qu'il devait d'abord trouver une ouverture avant qu'ils ne quittent les protections d'Hogwarts, sinon ils seraient en grand danger. Les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent brutalement lorsqu'il sortit, et il vit que la baguette de la femme était maintenant pointée sur lui. La folie dans les yeux bleus de la femme s'était intensifiée et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'attendrait pas qu'ils quittent Hogwarts avant d'agir.

« Tu mourras aujourd'hui, Potter. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Lan parla. « Si vous nous tuez ici, les professeurs vous auront dans la seconde, et vous mourrez avec nous. »

Nirian éclata de rire. « Tu penses vraiment que cela me dérange, débile ! Mon maître est mort, et sans lui, ma vie n'a aucun intérêt. Si je meurs ici, après avoir tué Harry Potter, on se souviendra de moi avec son nom, et le reste de ses serviteurs adoreront mon nom jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse. »

Harry savait qu'il devait la distraire, alors il demanda ce qui l'avait dérangé pendant un moment. « Comment cela se fait que vous n'êtes pas morte si vous êtes l'une de ses suivantes ? Vous auriez dû mourir comme tous les autres Mangemorts. »

Nirian renifla. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux savoir quelque chose comme cela puisque tu vas mourir, mais pour satisfaire ta curiosité, certains d'entre nous avions la confiance et le respect total du maître, nous étions l'élite, et nos marques était très différentes des autres. « Nous étions liés à Voldemort seulement par nos pactes, pas avec notre magie puisque nous avions besoin de tout pour accomplir ses souhaits. Il aurait dû nous laisser nous occuper de toi, nous t'aurions tué sans aucun problème. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça, qui lui fournirait la distraction dont il avait besoin, il devait maintenant attendre encore quelques secondes. « Il est par contre bien dommage qu'il fut taré, sinon il aurait pu vous laissez vous occuper des petits problèmes tels que moi, et se concentrer sur les plus importants, comme essayer d'enseigner aux Mangemorts quelque chose d'utile. Après tout, tous ses serviteurs ont toujours semblé incompétents, pour faire quelque chose de bien, je suppose que ce fut sa chute. »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un sort de découpe, qui lui déchira l'épaule, et le laissa à bout de souffle à cause de la douleur. Il s'était plutôt attendu à une joute verbale avec la femme. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, sa bonne main serrant son membre saignant, il rencontra des yeux bleus et froids qui brûlaient de rage. « Tu vas regretter ces mots, mon garçon, j'avais prévu de te tuer rapidement pour m'en débarrasser, mais maintenant, je vais aimer te faire crier de douleur. »

Lan le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés, mais Harry savait que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Juste au moment où la sorcière était sur le point de jeter un autre sort de coupe, des crocs aiguisés se plongèrent dans sa hanche, la faisant hurler de douleur. Comme il savait que c'était sa chance, Harry dégagea rapidement sa main, et fit venir sa camarade de classe, qui vola vers lui, arrachée de bras sans résistances. Avec une grimace, il rattrapa la jeune fille contre sa poitrine, ce qui envoya comme un coup de poignard dans son bras. Essayant de l'ignorer, il jeta un autre sortilège vers la femme, qui était maintenant agenouillée, serrant sa hanche avec une main, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le serpent qui l'avait mordu de l'autre. Le sort l'atteignit, et la professeure s'écroula sur le sol, figée, sans aucun autre son.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille, qui était accrochée à son t-shirt avec une main, alors que ses yeux parcouraient la femme inconsciente. « Tu vas bien, Lan ? »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un coup. « Est-ce que je vais bien ? Est-ce que je vais bien ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es en train de saigner et tu me demandes si je vais bien. »

Harry sembla légèrement embarrassé. « Oui, et bien… »

Il essaya de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, avant de se souvenir que sa main était couverte de son propre sang. Lan regarda ses gestes, de l'inquiétude remplaçant son ancienne colère. « Tu deviens pâle, je vais t'amener à Madame Pomfrais ; elle n'était pas au déjeuner, donc, je suppose qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Le professeur Nirian a placé des sorts dans la Grande Salle, nous devons les briser pour qu'ils puissent sortir. »

Alec se retourna pour faire face à la porte, et il levait déjà une main vers elle, lorsque sa concentration fut brisée par la jeune fille. Elle avait attrapé sa main et le tirait maintenant loin de la porte.

« Melanie ! »

Les pas de la jeune fille ne changèrent pas. « Cela peut attendre, ils ne sont pas en danger, et quelqu'un d'autre sera capable de s'en occuper ; cela n'a pas à être toi. En plus, je suis sûre que les professeurs seront capables de trouver quelque chose pour briser les protections, ils ne sont pas sans défense, tu sais. »

Harry se serait disputé avec elle, mais il avait commencé à se sentir mal à cause de la perte de sang et il savait que s'il n'allait pas bientôt à l'infirmerie, il s'évanouirait, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait pour le moment.


	42. La Détermination de Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Note : Cela fait 2 ans et demi que ce chapitre est attendu, nous nous en excusons et vous avouons avoir cru que nous avions complété cette histoire, malheur sur nous. Espérons que l'adage « Mieux vaut tard que jamais » fonctionne dans notre cas et vous publions les 4 derniers chapitres. L'épilogue arrivera sous peu.

Leena et Dod

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : La détermination de Dumbledore**

* * *

Poppy fonça vers eux dès qu'elle les vit entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle remarqua rapidement le visage pâle d'Harry et le sang qui mouillait son t-shirt, et le poussa doucement vers un lit, où l'adolescent s'écroula et ferma ses yeux, essayant de se protéger du malaise qui l'envahissait. Il entendit à peine Lan expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmière agitée, alors que la magie de la femme passait sur lui, guérissant son épaule et l'endormant. Quelque chose fut pressée contre ses lèvres, et il but le liquide au goût horrible avant de tomber dans un sommeil troublé.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que son patient était profondément endormi, l'infirmière se retourna et commença à pousser la jeune fille vers un autre lit, ignorant ses plaintes. Elle la borda rapidement et lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil. Une fois que la potion eut de l'effet, elle appela un elfe de maison et lui dit de surveiller les deux enfants. Ne perdant pas un moment, elle fonça hors de l'infirmerie vers la Grande Salle, elle devait voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour sortir.

Poppy fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle rencontra de grands groupes d'étudiants que l'on guidait vers leurs salles communes respectives par les préfets, alors que le nouveau Ministre et son entourage disparaissaient par la cheminée, appelant des Aurors. Rapidement elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle, vers les professeurs. Flitwick était penché sur le professeur de DCFM figé, sa baguette bougeant au-dessus de sa silhouette et s'assurant qu'un sortilège pour la sécuriser était sur elle. McGonagall et Rogue se tenaient d'un côté, discutant à voix basse de quelque chose. Ils semblaient tous deux très agités, donc Poppy alla en courant à leurs côtés. L'autre femme fut la première à la remarquer.

« Poppy, j'ai besoin que vous prépariez l'infirmerie, ils ont enlevé Alec et Mélanie Creevey. »

L'autre sorcière secoua sa tête. « En fait, ils ne l'ont pas fait, ces deux-là sont en train de se reposer à l'infirmerie en ce moment. »

Rogue leva les yeux d'un coup, fixant ses yeux sombres sur l'infirmière. « Ils sont avec vous ? »

Poppy acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de répondre, il se retourna et fonça vers l'infirmerie, Minerva et Poppy le suivant. Avant que Rogue n'ait pu entrer brusquement, Poppy attrapa son bras et le ralentit.

« Ne faites pas tant de bruit, ils sont endormis. »

Acquiesçant, l'héritier de Serpentard entra dans la pièce blanche et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit sur lequel sa jeune charge se reposait. Minerva jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et se tourna vers Poppy.

« Vous ont-ils dit ce qui est arrivé ? »

L'infirmière secoua légèrement sa tête. « Alec était pratiquement inconscient lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici, et j'avais besoin de toute mon attention pour soigner son épaule, qui ira très bien dans quelques jours. Mélanie m'a un peu parlé de Nirian, mais elle semblait avoir une crise d'angoisse, et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux la faire dormir. »

Acquiesçant, la femme regarda Severus se pencher sur la silhouette immobile d'Harry, ses mains touchant doucement le garçon, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Une fois que le maître des potions se fut retiré et assis à côté du lit, elle alla à ses côtés.

« Severus ? »

Le sorcier leva les yeux, il se mordait les lèvres, et son visage était pâle. « Oui ? »

« Les Aurors devrait être ici dans quelques minutes. Peux-tu leur dire ce qui est arrivé ? »

L'homme acquiesça, son regard se détournant à nouveau vers Alec. « Devrais-je leur dire pour lui ? »

Minerva suivit son regard et soupira. « Il n'y a plus aucune raison de taire cela. Tous les étudiants l'ont entendu, donc, même si nous réussissons à convaincre les Aurors que cette femme était simplement folle, les étudiants ne seront pas aussi facilement convaincus, tu sais comment ils sont. »

Severus dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. La mascarade était terminée, et il était maintenant de leur devoir de protéger Harry des incessantes questions que cela apporterait. Severus fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Minerva le quitter.

« Où vas-tu ? »

La femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire amer sur son visage. « Quelqu'un doit le dire à Albus. Il nous tuera s'il le découvre d'une autre façon. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée la plus proche. En quelques minutes, elle fut à St Mungo, et la sorcière se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre d'Albus.

Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle vit un vieil homme assis à côté de l'ancien directeur. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Albus, qui était allongé contre plusieurs oreillers, lui sourit lorsqu'elle entra.

« Ah, Minerva, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré mon frère, Aberforth. Frérot, voici Minerva, elle m'a remplacé en tant que directrice de Poudlard, et je suis sûr qu'elle fait un travail merveilleux dans sa nouvelle position. »

La sorcière fit un hochement de tête vers l'ancien gentleman assis dans la chaise, ignorant les mots d'Albus, mais retournant immédiatement son regard vers le sorcier allongé.

« Même si c'est un plaisir de finalement rencontrer votre frère après tant d'années, Albus, j'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Minerva expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était produit à l'école il y a moins d'une heure, observant avec prudence le visage du précédent directeur, cherchant un signe qui lui montrerait que son explication serait trop dure à accepter pour lui. Une fois qu'elle fut silencieuse, Dumbledore fit sonner une clochette magique qui était à côté de lui, appelant ainsi l'infirmière en lui demandant de venir dans sa chambre.

La Gryffondor se renfrogna face aux actions de l'homme. « Albus ? Vous vous sentez mal ? »

L'homme n'eut pas la chance de répondre puisque à ce moment précis, une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre, un sourire éclairant son visage. « Bonsoir, M. Dumbledore, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

Lui rendant son sourire, le vieil homme acquiesça calmement. « J'aimerais parler avec mon guérisseur aussi tôt que possible, Mlle Farry. »

L'infirmière se renfrogna sous l'inquiétude. « Vous vous sentez mal, Monsieur ? »

L'expression calme de Dumbledore ne changea pas, il ne fit que secouer légèrement de la tête. « Non, je me sens parfaitement bien, j'ai simplement besoin de demander une faveur au bon guérisseur. »

Après les avoir assuré que le guérisseur serait là dans moins d'une demi-heure, l'infirmière quitta la chambre, autorisant finalement Minerva à parler.

« Pourquoi tout cela, Albus ? »

Le vieil homme se retourna pour lui faire face, une expression borné sur son visage. « Je veux être transféré à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je ne peux plus rester une minute de plus ici avec tout ce qui se passe, et je dois m'assurer qu'Alec va bien. »

Minerva le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si discuter avec lui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Voyant sa détermination dans ses yeux bleus, elle abandonna immédiatement. « Le conseil d'établissement ne sera pas heureux d'entendre cela. »

Albus haussa des épaules. « Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir sur nous, même si c'est ce qu'ils aimeraient penser. En plus, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me renvoyer avant la fin de l'année sans raison si je ne le veux pas. »

Avant que Minerva n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Aberforth se leva. « Je viens avec toi, frérot, je veux rencontrer ce jeune homme qui a fait fondre ton cœur. » Se tournant vers Minerva, il lui fit un hochement de tête. « Je vais emballer mes affaires, et je reviendrais aider Albus. Peut-être que vous devriez aller prévenir votre infirmière de notre imminente arrivée ? »

Essayant de réprimer son énervement envers les deux hommes, elle répondit. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le guérisseur l'autorisera à partir ? »

Les deux frères la regardèrent comme si elle avait posé une question stupide. « Minerva, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le guérisseur aura quoi que ce soit à dire là-dedans ? »

Severus était resté assis au chevet d'Harry pendant pratiquement une heure une fois que les Aurors furent partis. Ils lui avaient promis d'essayer de garder tout cela sous silence le plus longtemps possible, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec et Albus se sentent suffisamment bien pour répondre à leurs questions. Severus avait été forcé de faire remarquer qu'ils ne cherchaient maintenant plus Harry et qu'il n'y avait en conséquence pas besoin de savoir où il était, mais les Aurors ne furent pas apaisés par ses commentaires. Il essayait toujours de trouver un moyen pour forcer les Aurors à laisser le garçon tranquille lorsqu'une agitation attira l'attention de Madame Pomfrech et la sienne.

Après avoir échangé un regard rapide avec l'infirmière, le maître des potions aux cheveux noirs se leva avec un soupir. Grognant légèrement, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir un groupe d'étudiants, se demandant visiblement s'ils devaient ou non entré. Ils se turent tous dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Puis-je vous demander la raison de tout ce bruit ? C'est une infirmerie, pas un terrain de Quidditch, des personnes se reposent ici. »

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, l'homme grogna un peu plus. « Que quelqu'un me réponde maintenant, ou je vais retirer des points. »

Hermione, qui se tenait à côté de Ron, s'avança avec hésitation de quelques pas. « Nous avons entendu dire que Har… qu'Alec était là. »

Le regard de Rogue ne baissa pas d'intensité, même s'il grommelait intérieurement. Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre le retour de Minerva, ils devaient venir maintenant et demander des explications alors qu'il était seul. « Oui, Alec est ici, pourquoi ? »

La jeune Weasley se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce vrai, professeur ? Est-il vraiment Harry ? »


	43. L'arrivée de Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : L'arrivée de Dumbledore**

* * *

Severus prit une profonde inspiration ; pourquoi était-il surpris de les voir ici ? Il aurait dû être heureux que cela ne soit que le petit groupe de Gryffondor, et pas toute la maison, comme il s'y serait attendu. Silencieusement, il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, s'assurant que les gens à l'intérieur ne seraient pas ennuyés par leur conversation.

« Je crois que la réponse à cette question est évidente, Mlle Weasley, puisque Nirian l'a criée au milieu de la Grande Salle. »

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de soulagement, comme si un énorme poids fut retiré de leurs épaules, d'un autre côté, le garçon Weasley commença à devenir rouge. « Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour lui, et pendant tout ce temps, il jouait avec nous ! »

Les yeux froids du maître des potions interrompirent son monologue. « Je pense que M. Potter et le directeur ont d'abord pensé que la sécurité du garçon était plus importante que vos sentiments, M. Weasley. Vous saviez très bien avec qui vous vous êtes liés d'amitié lors de votre première année, et si vous ne pouvez pas accepter que parfois nous devons faire des choses que nous n'aimons pas pour non seulement nous garder en sécurité, mais également les autres, alors, il est temps pour vous de commencer à grandir ou alors d'arrêter d'être ami avec quelqu'un dont la vie a probablement toujours été en danger. »

Ron, qui était devenu un peu pâle, ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre, mais par chance, Hermione l'interrompit immédiatement. « Pouvons-nous le voir, Professeur ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

L'homme tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. « Il est endormi pour le moment, il a été blessé à l'épaule mais rien de critique ; Madame Pomfresh nous a assuré qu'il ira très bien dans quelques jours. Revenez demain, et on vous permettra sans doute de le voir. »

Il fut sur le point de les libérer lorsque son regard se posa sur les silhouettes approchantes. « Albus ! »

Les enfants se retournèrent à temps pour voir le directeur approché lentement, se reposant sur une canne, McGonagall et un autre homme à chacun de ses côtés. « Ah, Severus, mes enfants, il est bon de vous voir à nouveau. »

Le vieil homme se pencha un peu, et sa respiration devint plus forte. Le maître des potions fonça en avant pour supporter l'homme, alors qu'Alberforth autorisa le jeune homme à prendre sa place. « Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez encore être à l'hôpital ! »

Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent rapidement les portes de l'infirmerie alors que Minerva et Severus aidèrent l'homme à y entrer.

« Allons, Severus, je devais être ici. En plus, Poppy peut prendre autant soin de moi que n'importe quel docteur de St Mungo. »

Le maître des potions allait répondre, mais Minerva secoua sa tête. « Inutile, j'ai déjà essayé de le raisonner, mais il est têtu comme une mule. » Regardant l'autre homme marcher derrière elle, elle ajouta. « Ils le sont tous les deux. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Magnifique, ils sont deux maintenant. »

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, et Poppy, qui était alors penché sur Harry, fonça vers eux.

« Albus ! Mon dieu, que faites-vous ici ? Au lit, tout de suite ! »

Le vieil homme grogna. « Pas vous aussi, Poppy, personne n'est heureux de me voir ? »

« Ne soyez pas dramatique comme ça avec moi, vieil homme, vous savez très bien que nous sommes heureux de vous voir, mais pas lorsque vous devriez être au lit. »

Ignorant la moue du vieil homme et le rire de son frère, les trois professeurs mirent le directeur dans le lit à côté de celui d'Harry et le bordèrent. Poppy commença immédiatement à l'examiner, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Severus alla vers la chaise située à côté du lit d'Alec, et s'y écroula, laissant Minerva s'occuper de ses Gryffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, Albus s'était endormi. Minerva avait ramené ses étudiants à la tour, et Poppy était allée dans son bureau pour pouvoir parler aux guérisseurs de St Mungo. Severus fut un peu surpris lorsqu'Aberforth vint se tenir à ses côtés.

« Alors, voilà Harry Potter. »

Severus acquiesça silencieusement, se demandant ce que le vieil homme voulait. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant que l'homme parle à nouveau. « Il est très puissant, l'avez-vous entraîné ? »

Le maître des potions secoua légèrement sa tête. « Pour autant que je le sache, Albus et quelques fantômes l'ont entraînés. Je lui ai appris plusieurs choses mais pas beaucoup pour le moment. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « Bien, il ne faut pas laisser un tel talent se perdre. Avez-vous pensé à le faire entrer en apprentissage ? Cela serait probablement le mieux pour lui, il aurait alors plus de défis, et cela le forcerait vraiment à travailler sur ses pouvoirs. »

Severus acquiesça lentement, il n'avait pas pensé à cela, mais cela était plutôt logique. « Cela serait une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision ; je ne suis pas son tuteur. »

Aberforth posa son regard sur lui. « Non, pas encore. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. « Albus veut obtenir la garde du garçon. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Le maître des potions commençait à devenir un peu irrité. « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va l'avoir ? »

Aberforth éclata de rire. « Je ne doute pas une minute que ce qu'Albus veut, Albus l'obtient. Il obtiendra la garde du garçon, qui lui refuserait cela ? Mais pourra-t-il le supporter ou non. Harry est encore plutôt jeune, et il est à un âge difficile, Albus pourra-t-il le garder ? Surtout après ce qui est arrivé ? Et est-ce vraiment juste envers Harry ? »

« Juste ? »

« Albus est vieux, mon garçon, jusqu'à maintenant il avait une santé de fer, mais maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'espère qu'il sera encore là pour plusieurs années, mais cela est moins sûr qu'il n'y a quelques mois. Est-ce juste qu'Harry s'attache à un si vieil homme ? »

Severus se mordit les lèvres, l'homme avait soulevé des points valides, et ils ne voulaient penser à aucun de ceux-là. « Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour penser à ça. Harry aime Albus de tout son cœur, et si l'homme obtient sa garde ou non, cela ne changera rien. »

« D'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit, le garçon vous aime également. »

Le jeune homme renifla. « C'est ce que dit tout le monde, et je l'aime un petit peu, mais je ne vois pas comment une telle chose mène à l'autre, le garçon aime un grand nombre de personnes. »

Aberforth eut un petit sourire. « Vous pourriez obtenir sa garde. »

Severus secoua sa tête avec force. « Non, j'aime le garçon, et j'aime l'avoir auprès de moi, mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est selon les besoins d'Harry, et Harry et Albus se comprennent d'une façon dont je ne serais jamais capable. Pour ne pas dire que je ne vais pas me battre contre Albus pour obtenir sa garde. »

Le vieil homme resta silencieux, puis il sourit. « Et si on vous demandait de prendre le garçon en tant qu'apprenti ? »

Severus leva les yeux d'un coup, clairement choqué par cette notion. « Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y en a tant d'autres qui feraient un meilleur travail que moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour enseigner aux enfants, peu importe combien je les aime. »

« Cela serait plutôt différent d'enseigner à une personne qu'à une classe entière. Cela signifierait également que vous auriez une garde conjointe avec Albus pour Harry, ce qui rendrait la situation bien plus stable. »

Le jeune homme soupira, et se frotta ses yeux, fatigué. « Je ne sais pas ; il est difficile d'imaginer une telle chose. En plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me dites tout cela, la décision ne reposera que sur Albus et Harry. »

Le vieil homme commença à se diriger vers le lit de son frère, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. « Je le sais, pensez-y simplement. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de grogner doucement, il avait la sensation que l'homme avait simplement fait ce que Salazar avait fait auparavant, le préparer pour ce qui allait venir.

Lan se sentit sonnée lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Ses membres étaient lourds, et cela lui prit un moment pour ouvrir ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à s'asseoir dans le lit confortable, elle vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie au lieu d'être dans la tour des Serdaigle, et d'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, son regard se posa sur la silhouette endormi d'Harry, et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il dormait profondément, le maître des potions dormait sur une chaise à ses côtés. Son regard alla plus loin, cherchant Madame Pomfresh, mais au lieu de cela, elle rencontra une vue à laquelle elle ne l'attendait pas.

« Directeur ! »

Le vieil homme, qui avait été en train de lire calmement dans son lit, leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille.

« Ah, Mlle Creevey, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir. « Je vais bien monsieur, et vous ? »

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire. « Bien mieux, ma fille, bien mieux. »

Leur courte conversation réveilla le maître des potions, qui se raidit immédiatement, baguette en main. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'être attaqués, il fixa le vieil homme, qui lui rendit son regard avec amusement.

« Bonjour, mon garçon. »

La grimace de l'homme s'accentua alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il est deux heures du matin, vieil homme, vous devriez dormir, pas parler à vos étudiants. » Sans attendre la réponse du vieux sorcier, Severus reporta son attention à Lan. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Mlle Creevey ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, un peu surprise par la question, mais se dépêcha de répondre. « Je me sens bien, monsieur. Comment va Alec ? »

« Il ira bien. » Le professeur regarda l'adolescent endormi avant de retourner son attention vers la jeune fille. « Je réalise que vous pouvez vous sentir bien, mais je peux difficilement vous faire sortir à ce moment de la nuit. De plus, Poppy me tuerait si je faisais sortir une de ses patientes, donc j'ai peur que vous deviez passer le reste de la nuit ici, et espérer que notre très chère infirmière vous donnera l'autorisation de sortir dans la matinée. »

Mélanie ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant le sarcasme venant de l'héritier de Serpentard ; il était plutôt amusant lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de vous réduire en pièces. Dumbledore, de son lit, secoua sa tête d'amusement. « Allons, allons, mon garçon, pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chercher une potion de sommeil pour Mlle Creevey ? Cela l'aidera à retourner dormir. »

La jeune fille était sur le point de discuter mais le maître des potions était déjà parti en direction du placard où l'infirmière gardait toutes ses potions. En quelques secondes, il trouva la potion demandée, et fut à nouveau aux côtés de la jeune sorcière.

« Et voilà, buvez tout. »

Deux choix s'offrait à elle, prendre la potion ou discuter. Mélanie prit le choix le moins douloureux et prit la potion, s'endormant pas même une minute plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la Serdaigle dormait, le jeune maître des potions se tourna vers le directeur, qui était encore assis dans son lit. « Finissons-en, vieil homme, que voulez-vous de moi cette fois ? »


	44. De retour au manoir de Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : De retour au manoir de Dumbledore**

* * *

Dumbledore éclata de rire en entendant les mots que son jeune collègue venait de prononcer. « Je vois que certaines choses ne changent jamais, Severus. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin de te demander de faire quelque chose ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et prit un siège à côté du lit du vieux sorcier. « Vous venez juste de me donner l'ordre de faire dormir un étudiant, vous êtes encore assis malgré le fait que vous devriez dormir, et le fait que je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir à quoi m'attendre lorsque vous essayer de dénier cela avec ce ton de voix. »

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. « Tu commences à me connaître trop bien, mon vieil ami. »

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules, même s'il semblait plutôt satisfait de lui-même. « Allons Albus, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, je veux dormir un peu cette nuit. »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, un froncement pensif assombrissant son visage. « J'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre pour aller au lit, Severus. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, j'aimerai te demander une faveur. » Comme il savait qu'il irritait l'autre homme, Albus continua rapidement. « Le fait qu'Alec est Harry a été révélé, mais d'ici demain matin, nous aurons un château empli de reporters essayant de jeter un œil au garçon, et les Aurors essayeront de découvrir tout ce qui est arrivé. J'aimerai que tu le sortes de là avant que cela devienne impossible de rester au château. »

Un froncement commença à grandir sur le visage du jeune homme alors que le vieil homme parlait. « Albus, je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas le faire, mais pensez-vous que cela soit intelligent ? Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry a besoin de temps pour se reposer, cette dernière attaque par-dessus tout est un peu trop, mais encore, cela ne serait-il pas difficile de revenir plus tard ? Je sais que vous voulez le protéger, mais en serez-vous capable ? »

Le vieux directeur resta silencieux pendant un court moment. « J'ai aussi pensé à cela, Severus, tu dois comprendre que je peux me protéger, je peux dire aux Aurors d'aller voir ailleurs si je le veux, je peux forcer les reporters à partir, et seulement quelques professeurs se poseront des questions, mais qu'est-ce que cela va être pour Harry ? Le corps étudiant ne va pas le laisser tranquille ; ils vont le chasser pour avoir des explications sur tout. Ses amis le questionneront tout de suite ; ils ne seront pas capables de le protéger avant qu'ils aient la chance de savoir qu'il est toujours le même garçon. Et tu le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne viendra pas à nous avec ses problèmes. Donnons-lui le temps de s'adapter, il reste une semaine avant Noël, cela lui donnera du temps jusque-là pour se détendre. »

Severus soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait pas, et en privé, il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Acquiesçant, il s'assura d'abord qu'Albus était confortablement installé dans son lit avant de tourner son regard vers le garçon endormi. Ne changeant même pas ses vêtements, il prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras, les couvertures également, et quitta silencieusement la pièce, conscient des yeux bleus pétillants suivant ses gestes.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut très surpris de se trouver dans sa chambre dans la maison du directeur. Conscient d'un élancement dans son épaule, il s'assit avec prudence dans son lit, et passa ses pieds par-dessus, cherchant ses pantoufles. Il avait réussi à se lever lorsque Twinkle apparut dans la pièce.

« Que fait le jeune maître hors de son lit ? Il devrait se reposer, maître Severus l'a ordonné. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur les oreillers confortables contre sa volonté et regarda la jeune elfe réarranger les couvertures autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle arrêta finalement de bouger, il commença à la questionner. « Pourquoi suis-je ici, Twinkle ? Tu as dit qu'oncle Severus était ici ? Où est-il ? »

L'elfe de maison s'installa à côté de lui. « Maître Rogue vous a apporté ici la nuit dernière ; il a dit que Maître Dumbledore le lui a ordonné. Il a dit que vous deviez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux, et que le Jeune Maître ne devait pas quitter son lit sous aucunes circonstances. Maître Severus est parti juste après le déjeuner, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre vos affaires à l'école et de discuter avec Maître Dumbledore. Maître Severus devrait être de retour dans une heure environ, il a dit à Twinkle de vous garder au lit et de faire manger le Jeune Maître. »

Le garçon soupira, et s'adossa contre les oreillers, fermant ses yeux, alors que le petit être disparaissait, probablement pour aller chercher son déjeuner. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content d'être là, il supposait que maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était Harry, mais il sentait qu'il aurait dû être présent pour tout expliquer à ses amis. Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque Twinkle réapparut dans la chambre, portant un plateau et lui ordonnant de manger. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Il aurait aimé rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions revienne, mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas encore assez bien pour cela.

Rogue entra dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard. Les choses étaient devenues folles à l'école ; il avait dû passer devant une douzaine d'Aurors qui voulait parler soit à Harry, soit à Albus. Il semblait qu'ils ne savaient pas encore qu'Harry n'était plus dans le château, et comme Madame Pomfresh avait gardé tout le monde hors de l'infirmerie, ils ne risquaient pas de le savoir avant un long moment. Après s'être arrêté un moment dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et avoir rassemblé quelques affaires pour le garçon, il alla à l'infirmerie. Il ignora les étudiants de Gryffondor qui se tenaient là et entra. Pomfresh était plutôt énervée contre lui pour avoir retiré Harry de là et n'eut aucun problème pour le lui dire. Par chance, Dumbledore détourna rapidement son attention de lui. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, puis Severus partit rapidement à nouveau, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser le jeune homme seul pendant un long moment.

Le garçon était endormi lorsqu'il arriva, mais Twinkle l'assura qu'il s'était éveillé et qu'il avait mangé quelque chose. S'installant à son chevet, le maître des potions sortit le livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque sur les apprentis. Si Dumbledore allait lui demander d'être le maître du garçon, alors il aimerait savoir dans quoi il se fourrait. Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Severus commençait à manger le dîner que Twinkle avait fait, Harry commença à bouger légèrement. Supposant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller, le maître des potions mit de côté son assiette et se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du garçon.

Harry grogna alors qu'il sortait lentement de son inconscience. Son épaule l'élançait douloureusement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter être encore endormi. Une douce main lui caressa ses cheveux, réussissant finalement à le réveiller complètement et il se força à ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir son oncle assis à côté de lui.

« Oncle Sev. »

Harry grimaça à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure de douleur plutôt que son ton juvénile. L'homme caressa doucement sa joue.

« Est-ce que tu as mal, petit ? »

Alec acquiesça à peine de la tête, et l'homme se leva de suite, lui disant qu'il allait chercher une potion anti-douleur. Lorsque le professeur revint, Harry était à nouveau allongé, ses yeux fermés, et la main de son bras en parfaite santé serrant fermement les couvertures. Doucement, le grand homme releva l'adolescent et le posa sur son épaule, pour mettre le flacon contre ses lèvres. Cela ne prit pas un long moment pour que la potion agisse et Severus put voir le visage du garçon reprendre des couleurs.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Alec ouvrit ses yeux et acquiesça, avec un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres pâles. « Bien mieux, merci, oncle Sev. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'Harry ne décide de briser le silence confortable. « Oncle Sev ? »

L'homme leva ses yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que je vais un jour réussir à te faire m'appeler oncle Severus à nouveau ? »

Cela fit rire le jeune homme. « Je penses pas. »

« Gamin. » Severus soupira, et accepta sa défaite. « Que veux-tu ? »

Harry s'assit contre ses oreillers. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Cela ne me dérange pas, mais n'y a-t-il pas de cours ? Et Grand-père ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-il encore à St Mungo ? »

Severus leva une main pour le calmer. « Calme-toi, petit, une chose à la fois. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. « Désolé. »

L'homme secoua sa tête, et se déplaça pour mieux s'asseoir sur le lit. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton grand-père. Il est à Poudlard maintenant, Minerva lui a dit ce qui s'était passé avec Nirian, et il a décidé qu'il voulait être là plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait pour convaincre les guérisseurs, mais il est apparu ici avec Minerva et son frère. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se dressèrent. « Son frère est ici ? »

Severus hocha de la tête. « En effet, de toute façon, Poppy a eu une crise, mais à la fin, elle a été d'accord pour le garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille suffisamment bien. Il m'a demandé de te sortir de Poudlard, il voulait que tu es le temps de récupérer, si tu te souviens bien, il reste une semaine avant Noël, et tu dois rester ici jusque là. Avec de la chance, Albus nous rejoindra avant. »

Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsque Severus eut fini. « Nous allons vraiment passer Noël ici ? J'ai hâte d'y être. » Puis il se renfrogna. « Et mes amis ? Ils doivent savoir maintenant qui je suis vraiment. »

Severus se mordit les lèvres. « J'ai parlé à Minerva et nous verrons si elle leur permettra de venir ici un de ces jours, je suppose que tu aimerais leur parler un moment. »

Harry acquiesça, et reposa sa tête contre les oreillers, se sentant un peu fatigué maintenant que toutes ses inquiétudes avaient été apaisées. Severus, remarquant cela, se leva du lit et se déplaça afin de le border. Le garçon cligna des yeux, et un froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage.

« Je veux pas retourner dormir encore, j'ai bien trop dormi dernièrement. »

Severus sembla légèrement amusé par cela. « Peut-être que oui, mais tu en as certainement besoin. En plus, on ne dirait pas que tu puisses rester éveillé pendant très longtemps, tes yeux sont sur le point de se fermer. »

Les yeux d'Harry, qui étaient en effet pratiquement fermés, se rouvrirent d'un coup, arrachant un ricanement de l'homme habituellement dur. « Oh, retourne dormir, imbécile. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et ton corps a vraiment besoin de repos. »

L'adolescent fit la moue, mais se laissa se détendre dans les ténèbres réconfortantes.


	45. Rencontre avec de vieux amis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Rencontre avec de vieux amis**.

* * *

Harry bougea nerveusement sur le canapé alors qu'il attendait le retour de Severus. L'homme était allé à Poudlard pour aller chercher Ron et Hermione, une fois que Minerva les eut autorisés à manquer leurs cours de la matinée. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs n'attendait pas avec impatience la réunion avec ses amis, mais il savait que cela devait être fait. Au moins, il n'aurait à s'occuper de Sirius et Remus que beaucoup plus tard. Le loup-garou était encore à St Mungo et Sirius avait réussi à rester avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient déjà entendu les nouvelles sur lui, Severus avait évité cette question lorsqu'il l'avait posée, et de son côté, Harry n'était pas impatient de leur parler. Après tout, il savait ce que son parrain ressentait pour Severus, et pour le moment, s'il devait choisir entre les deux hommes, il avait bien peur qu'il choisirait le directeur de maison de Serpentard à son parrain.

Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta de sa chaise lorsque la cheminée reprit vie et que Severus entra dans le salon. Le grand homme baissa les yeux sur lui, avec un tel regard, comme s'il voulait savoir s'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour cette rencontre particulière. Entendant le feu revivre à nouveau, le maître des potions se plaça sur le côté pour laisser Hermione entrer dans le salon. Harry se leva un peu en tremblant, ce matin, il avait complètement abandonné le déguisement d'Alec. Ses cheveux état de nouveau de leur couleur noire naturelle ; Severus avait changé ses lentilles pour qu'elles soient maintenant transparentes, il avait appris à les préférer à ses lunettes et avait décidé de continuer à les porter. Le maquillage qui avait couvert sa cicatrice pendant des mois avait aussi disparu, laissant la marque complètement visible sur son front. La seule chose qui montrait qu'il avait été Alec était le collier avec un phoenix qu'il portait autour du coup, sur lequel l'enchantement servant à modifier sa voix avait été dissipé, ainsi que les vêtements qu'il portait.

Pendant une minute, Hermione se tint là, le fixant simplement avec de grands yeux. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'elle allait le rencontrer. Lorsque le fait qu'il se tenait vraiment devant elle entra dans son esprit, elle sauta et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, enfonçant sa tête dans son épaule. Harry se mordit la lèvre, peu sûr de savoir comment il devait réagir à un tel acte. Il vit Ron entrer dans le salon et le fixer de la même façon qu'Hermione. Lorsque la jeune fille continua de l'étreindre, les deux garçons se regardèrent avec sérieux, aucune once de sourire sur leur visage. Harry connaissait Ron suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas bien réagi aux nouvelles. Surtout si l'on prenait en compte la personne qu'il considérait maintenant comme une figure paternelle. Avec une pensée à moitié amusée, il se demanda ce qui énerverait le plus le rouquin, le fait qu'il lui avait menti, ou le fait qu'il appelait Severus Rogue « oncle ».

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Hermione se retira et Ron se rapprocha. Il semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaite commencer la conversation douloureuse. Harry était parfaitement conscient que Rogue était parti dès que Ron était entré dans la pièce, et il savait qu'il était seul pour le moment. Tous trois furent très soulagés lorsque Twinkle apparut avec un petit pop et un plateau de thé dans ses mains.

« Maître Severus a demandé à Twinkle de faire du thé pour le Jeune Maître ; »

Harry lui fit un sourire de remerciement et aida l'elfe à poser les choses sur la table basse en face des canapés. « Merci, Twinkle. »

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut avec un petit pop. Se tournant vers ses amis, Harry indiqua le canapé.

« Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas ? Je doute que vous soyez venu jusqu'ici pour me fixer. »

Ron renifla, et, sans autre mot, se laissa tomber dans un des canapés avec Hermione à ses côtés et Harry à leur opposé. Ils burent leur thé pendant un moment, avant qu'Harry ne décide d'en finir avec cela.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez des questions. »

C'était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin, parce que d'un coup elle commença à poser des questions. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette mascarade ? »

Harry haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je pensais que c'était visible. Tout était pour la protection. Je n'étais pas en sécurité en tant qu'Harry Potter, et vous n'étiez pas en sécurité lorsque j'étais auprès de vous. »

Hermuine soupira. « Alors, tu as quitté les Dursley, Dumbledore t'a découvert et vous avez décidé de faire cela comme ça ? »

L'autre garçon secoua sa tête. « Non, Dumbledore est allé me voir, j'étais malade, et vous savez que les Dursley ne m'auraient jamais conduit à un docteur. Grand-père a décidé de m'emmener, et après cela, il a fait tout le reste. »

Ron grogna. « Il n'est pas ton grand-père ! C'est le directeur ! »

Harry le regarda avec attention. « Il a pris soin de moi, m'a traité comme si j'étais un membre de sa propre famille. Il m'aime et je l'aime, nous ne sommes peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais pour le reste, il est mon grand-père, et à moins qu'il me dise qu'il ne souhaite pas que je l'appelle comme cela, je continuerai à l'appeler de cette façon. »

Hermione parla rapidement avant que le rouquin n'ait eu la chance de répondre. « Donc, les seules personnes à savoir pour cela étaient Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Rogue ? Je peux comprendre pour les deux premiers, mais pourquoi le Professeur Rogue ? »

Harry était en train de secouer sa tête. « Non Hermione, personne n'était au courant tout d'abord. Seulement Dumbledore, Twinkle et moi. Nous cherchions une sécurité maximale, et chaque fois que quelqu'un le découvrait, la sécurité devenait moins forte. » Souriant un peu, il ajouta. « Pouvez-vous vraiment croire qu'oncle Sev m'aurait traité de cette façon s'il savait que j'étais Harry Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs vit la façon dont laquelle Ron serrait ses poings. « Comment peux-tu appeler ce bâtard "Oncle" ? »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Parce qu'il l'a été pour moi pendant tout ce temps. Parce que j'ai appris à le connaître sans les préjugés et la haine, et j'ai réussi à voir l'homme qui se dissimulait sous le masque. »

Hermione, sentait qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers une argumentation, les interrompit à nouveau. « Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas comment tout cela s'est passé ? Cela aurait sans doute plus de sens de cette façon. »

D'accord avec elle, Harry se détendit contre le canapé et commença à parler. Il ne voulait pas passer des heures à parler et il y avait des choses de privé, mais à la fin, il réussit à montrer son point de vue. Ron, qui était passé par plusieurs niveaux de colère et de surprise, leva finalement ses mains au ciel et secoua sa tête.

« Seul le directeur aurait pu trouver une idée aussi ridicule et la faire marcher. »

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire doucement, puisqu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui, mais Ron n'avait pas fini. « Très bien, je peux comprendre pour le besoin d'être Alec, mais et Rogue ? Il n'était pas nécessaire pour que le plan fonctionne. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, il ne l'était pas. Mais j'ai appris à l'aimer, il est intéressant d'être près de lui, il fait attention à moi. »

Ron secouait encore sa tête alors que l'autre garçon parlait. « Parlons-nous vraiment du même bâtard graisseux ici ? »

Le Gryffondor brun grimaça. « S'il te plait, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, tu n'as pas à l'apprécier, mais moi je l'apprécie. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as pu lui pardonner tout ce qu'il t'a fait depuis des années. »

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Je pense qu'Harry a grandi, Ron, et il a réussi à faire fi de ces petites disputes. »

Le rouquin renifla. « Tu parles de quelqu'un qui a passé des mois à prétendre avoir onze ans. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Cela m'a donné plus de temps pour réfléchir à certaines choses. » Sautant hors de son siège sans donner au rouquin la chance de répondre, il montra le jeu d'échecs qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire. « Tu veux jouer Ron ? »

Le garçon sembla un peu surpris par le changement soudain, mais accepta sans problème. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre tout ce que son ami avait traversé mais il supposait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais tout complètement. Peut-être, se dit-il, que ce n'était même pas nécessaire. Harry était là, sain et sauf, avec une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il adorait, pour l'instant, cela était plus que suffisant. Hermione sembla penser à la même chose puisqu'elle s'assit à côté d'eux pour regarder la partie.

Comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'ils avaient joué dans le train, la partie était à peu près égale, mais contrairement à cette fois-là, Harry gagna. Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux plutôt surpris lorsque le rouquin fut forcé d'admettre sa défaite, mais Harry était extatique. Sautant hors de sa chaise, il commença à tourner autour de la pièce, riant puisqu'il avait gagné la partie, ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Severus les découvrit comme ça à peine une minute plus tard et se renfrogna.

« Harry ! » Son ton de voix était sec mais pas trop dur. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu ne t'excites pas trop pour quoi que ce soit ? Tu es encore en train de récupérer. »

Le garçon s'arrêta d'un coup, et fixa l'homme un peu honteusement. « Désolé, Oncle Sev, mais j'ai battu Ron aux échecs ! »

Severus eut à peine le temps d'attraper le garçon dans ses bras qu'il se jetait sur lui. Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient tus dès que l'homme était entré dans la pièce, ne purent s'empêcher de regarder avec surprise le grand homme étreindre leur ami avant de le remettre sur ses pieds.

« Je suis très heureux d'entendre ça, petit. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour tes amis de rentrer à Poudlard, et pour toi d'aller au lit. Poppy va venir pour t'examiner et elle n'arrêtera pas de parler si elle te découvre dans cet état. »

Harry fit la moue, mais un regard du visage de l'autre homme lui dit qu'il était plutôt sérieux là-dessus. Soupirant, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un petit sourire, acceptant une étreinte d'Hermione et une tape sur son épaule de Ron. Ils lui dirent tous deux à voix basse qu'ils le reverraient un de ses jours et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, où Severus les attendait patiemment. Se tournant vers sa charge, il indiqua la porte qui menait au couloir.

« Je ramène tes amis à Poudlard, je veux que tu sois au lit lorsque je rentrerais. »

Harry acquiesça un peu, et le trio partit. Comme il savait qu'on ne lui donnait pas vraiment de choix, l'adolescent se retourna et alla dans son lit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Severus de jouer une partie d'échecs avec lui, et peut-être qu'il serait même capable de gagner.


	46. Noël

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 46 : Noël**

* * *

Noël commença comme un jour très froid. Il neigeait encore fortement dehors, et le vent hurlait. Harry se réveilla lentement ce matin-là et entendit des sons provenant de l'extérieur, il enfonça son visage un peu plus dans les couvertures et ferma ses yeux, souhaitant se rendormir une fois de plus. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'avait pas la même idée. À peine une minute plus tard, l'homme entra dans la chambre, et ouvrit les rideaux pour qu'une légère lumière hivernale emplisse la pièce. L'adolescent était allongé sur le lit, sa tête enfoncée sous ses couvertures, essayant d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Severus renifla lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit, et tout ce qu'il vit fut des mèches de cheveux noirs. Il s'était à moitié attendu à être réveillé très tôt ce matin pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leurs cadeaux, mais il semble qu'Harry ne partage pas cela avec les autres adolescents. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il se pouvait qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu une raison de faire cela. Essayant ce fait, l'homme se dirigea vers le lit et secoua doucement l'adolescent.

« Allez, Harry, réveille-toi. »

Le garçon bougea à peine, il ne fit que murmurer dans sa barbe, et les quelques mèches de cheveux disparurent complètement sous les couvertures. Riant, Severus s'assit, réalisant que cela prendrait sans doute quelques temps pour sortir le jeune sorcier du lit.

« Ne veux-tu pas ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

Un « plus tard » étouffé fut tout ce qu'il obtint pour ses efforts. Décidant de faire quelque chose de plus dur, il prit les couvertures dans ses mains et les tira d'un coup pour que la tête d'Harry soit découverte. Il éclata presque de rire lorsque le garçon se retourna, et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller pour que la lumière ne le dérange pas.

« Harry… »

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit finalement un œil et fixa son oncle. « D'accord, d'accord, je suis debout, heureux ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Je vais devoir le voir pour le croire. Allez, hors du lit, fainéant. »

Comme il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas se rendormir, Harry sortit du lit, et après avoir pris les vêtements que Twinkle avait sortis pour lui, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Retournant dans sa chambre, il découvrit que Rogue était parti. Supposant que l'homme était dans le salon, il quitta ses quartiers.

Il s'attendait à ce que Rogue soit seul, Harry fut plutôt surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit parler à quelqu'un. Entrant dans la salle décorée avec des couleurs vives, sa respiration s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la grande silhouette assise dans un des fauteuils confortables.

« Grand-père ! »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux en entendant le cri de joie, et Albus eut à peine le temps de voir le grand sourire couvrant le visage de l'adolescent avant que le petit garçon ne s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ricanant doucement, le vieil homme tapota gentiment le dos d'Harry.

« Bonjour, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ? »

Reculant un peu, Harry s'écroula à genoux devant le vieux sorcier. « Je vais bien ; oncle Sev a pris grand soin de moi. » Regardant le maître des potions avec un sourire diabolique, il ajouta. « Trop bien parfois, il ne m'autorise pas à faire grand-chose ! »

Severus lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses immédiatement. « Attention, gamin, ou tu passeras cette soirée dans le labo de potions, à travailler avec les ingrédients les plus dégoûtants. »

Comme il savait que l'homme ne le pensait pas vraiment, Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme. « Et toi, Grand-père ? Je pensais que Madame Pomfresh ne t'autoriserait pas à venir ici si tôt. »

Dumbledore sourit en pensant à l'infirmière surprotectrice. « Elle n'était pas très contente, mais j'ai promis que je reviendrais après le déjeuner. Et elle a fait jurer Severus de garder un œil sur moi, et qu'il me traînerait là-bas au moindre signe de fatigue. »

Malgré le fait d'avoir peu d'heures avec l'homme, Harry était extatique. Il avait voulu aller voir le vieil homme à l'infirmerie auparavant, mais Severus lui avait interdit avec force. Pas seulement parce qu'il récupérait encore, mais aussi parce que cela attirerait une attention non désirée. Il a pu parler au vieil homme à travers la cheminée deux fois, mais cela n'était pas la même chose. Maintenant il avait toute la matinée à passer avec Dumbledore, et il ne voulait pas rater ne serait ce qu'une minute.

Twinkle apparut avec un grand plateau empli de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner, et ils commencèrent tous les trois à manger, alors qu'Harry expliquait en détail ce qui s'était produit durant les derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela amusait tout de même son grand-père. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore montra l'arbre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas, Harry ? »

Le garçon regarda la grande pile de cadeaux avec des yeux plissés, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir par terre entre eux.

« Voyons quelle boutique tu as vidé cette fois, Grand-père. »

En fait, les cadeaux n'étaient pas seulement de Dumbledore. Chris et Amanda en avaient également ajouté, ainsi qu'Alberforth, lui faisant sentir le bienvenu dans une famille, une famille qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme la sienne. Le maître des potions lui avait donné une boîte pleine d'ingrédients de potions qu'ils utiliseraient en cours, ainsi qu'une radio de sorciers. De McGonagall, il reçut un livre sur les Animagus, ce qu'il devait encore essayer de faire. Même ses amis lui avaient envoyé plusieurs choses, même s'ils avaient dû foncer pour lui en avoir avec un temps si court.

Une heure passa alors qu'il admirait les différents cadeaux, et ils riaient des choses que les autres avaient reçues. Lorsque le dernier cadeau fut ouvert, et que les papiers furent jetés, Harry se détendit sur le sol à côté de son grand-père.

« Heureux, petit ? »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts pétillants, et sauta sur l'homme. « Cela a été le meilleur Noël, Grand-père, merci. »

Dumbledore ricana légèrement et ébouriffa la tête du garçon. « C'était un plaisir, mon enfant. » Regardant le grand homme assis silencieusement sur le canapé, passant en revue un des livres qu'on lui avait donnés, Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec eux. « Harry. »

Le garçon leva les yeux, un peu confus face au ton soudainement sérieux. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus, qui avait également levé les yeux de son livre, se renfrogna. « Vous vous sentez mal, Albus ? »

Le vieux directeur secoua légèrement sa tête et sourit pour les rassurer. « Non, je vais bien. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions de ce qui va arriver maintenant, puisque tout le monde est au courant. »

Un sentiment de peur emplit Harry. Allait-il maintenant perdre la famille qu'il avait gagnée ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer en dépression, une forte main agrippa son épaule et le força à lever les yeux vers le visage maintenant sévère de son grand-père.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, jeune homme, mais si cela a un rapport avec la cassure de notre famille, tu peux déjà l'oublier. »

Harry se détendit immédiatement, il ne semblait pas que l'homme allait l'abandonner. Souriant légèrement à son grand-père, il acquiesça doucement. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire lorsqu'il vit Severus se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de son grand-père résonna à travers la pièce.

« Severus, où vas tu ? »

L'homme se retourna, un regard surpris sur son visage. « J'ai supposé que vous aimeriez parler en privé. »

Dumbledore soupira avec impatience, ses deux protégés pouvaient être aveugles parfois. « Reviens ici et assieds toi, cette discussion te concerne également. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il obéit à l'ordre et revint à son siège, comme il savait à moitié de quoi voulait parler l'homme. Reportant son attention sur le garçon encore assis à ses pieds, Dumbledore commença à parler.

« Mon temps à Poudlard n'a pas seulement été passé à embêter des sorciers du Ministère, des reporters ou des gens embêtants. Alors qu'ils avaient tous l'intention de découvrir tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai réussi à obtenir les papiers pour obtenir ta garde, Harry. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire est d'y apposer ta signature, et après ça, tu seras officiellement sous ma protection, peu importe ce que le Ministère dira. »

Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire de grandir sur son visage. Être le pupille de Dumbledore officiellement était un peu comme un rêve devenant réalité. Bien sûr, il avait été sous sa protection et sous ses soins tout ce temps-là, mais il semblait idiot de voir qu'un morceau de papier pouvait lui donner le sentiment de sécurité qui lui manquait jusqu'à présent.

« C'est merveilleux ! Où est-ce que je signe ? »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire doucement et échangea un regard amusé avec Severus qui portait pour le moment un sourire plaisant sur son visage.

« Un peu de patience mon enfant, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler avant que nous ne nous occupions de la paperasserie. J'ai pensé… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grommela dans sa barbe. « Oh mon dieu, c'est toujours dangereux. »

Severus dut étouffer un rire alors que le vieil homme continuait comme si rien ne s'était dit. « À la rentrée suivante, tu vas devoir retourner en cinquième année, puisqu'il serait ridicule d'être en première année alors que tout le monde est au courant. » Harry acquiesça signalant son accord. « D'un autre côté, il y a le fait que tu es bien au-delà du cinquième niveau, je suis sûr que tu pourrais passer tes BUSE très facilement maintenant. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais passer les potions et la botanique, ni l'histoire de la magie et la divination. »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire. « Je sais, petit, et ne t'inquiète pas, te faire passer tes BUSE maintenant n'est pas l'idée. En plus, tu es bien en avance sur certains sujets par rapport à tes camarades, et dans les autres, Severus pourrait t'amener facilement au bon niveau. »

Le sorcier en question ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche pour protester. « Je refuse absolument de lui enseigner la divination. Je ne l'ai pas pris lorsque j'étais étudiant et je n'ai pas l'intention de me renseigner pour l'enseigner à quelqu'un, pas même Harry. »

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ce discours forcé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je suis sûr que l'on peut convaincre Harry de prendre soit le cours de runes anciennes, ou l'arithmancie, peut-être même les deux. »

Coincé, le maître des potions ne put qu'acquiescer, et se calmer. Harry regardait les deux hommes avec confusion. « Alors, oncle Sev va me donner des cours après les leçons ? Y aura-t-il assez de temps pour ça ? »

Le vieux directeur secoua légèrement sa tête. « Pas exactement Harry. » Il sortit ce qui semblait être un vieux livre qui se trouvait sous les plis de sa robe. « Le système d'apprentissage a été installé à Poudlard au temps des fondateurs. »

Une expression de compréhension s'installa sur le visage du garçon, alors qu'on lui donnait le livre. « Salazar m'en a parlé. »

Dumbledore sembla heureux d'entendre cela. « Bien, bien, au moins tu en connais les bases. Il y a eu quelques changements depuis le temps de Salazar, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que tu lises ce livre, et que tu penses à entrer en apprentissage sous Severus. Je pense que cela serait le mieux pour toi, mais je vais t'autoriser à choisir puisque cela affectera ton futur. »

Se renfrognant, Harry se tourna vers l'homme silencieux. « Serais-tu d'accord pour être mon maître ? »

Severus grimaça légèrement à ses mots. « Seulement si tu es d'accord pour m'appeler comme ça durant les leçons, un peu comme tu utiliserais le titre de professeur ; je refuse d'être appeler comme cela par toi si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Harry acquiesça, il n'aimait pas non plus appeler l'homme comme cela, donc, cela fonctionnerait bien. Se tournant vers Dumbledore, il acquiesça doucement. « J'y réfléchirai, mais si tu me permets de poser une question, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec obtenir ma garde ? »

Albus ébouriffa doucement la tête du garçon. « D'habitude, lorsqu'un maître prend un apprenti, il obtient également une garde jointe, pour qu'il puisse agir si quelque chose arrive et que le gardien actuel ou bien les parents ne sont pas là. Cela crée également un lien plus profond entre Maître et Apprenti, que plusieurs pensent être très bénéfique pour l'apprentissage. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, comprenant. Cela serait certainement une des bonnes choses là-dessus, mais bon, il voulait penser à tout cela. Sentant que le garçon voulait réfléchir, Dumbledore engagea Severus dans une conversation sur l'école et Harry alla dans un canapé, et ouvrit le livre qu'on venait de lui donner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la rentrée n'ait lieu, et il devait prendre une décision.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Severus était en train de mettre en bouteille la potion qu'il avait commencée après le départ de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il entendit un petit toc toc à sa porte. S'étant attendu à cela, il nettoya son chaudron avec un mouvement de baguette et ouvrit la porte Harry se tenait de l'autre côté de celle-ci, comme il s'y attendait, avec un froncement pensif sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Le garçon acquiesça. « J'ai quelques questions, mon oncle, est-ce que tu as du temps pour parler maintenant ? »

L'homme sourit en voyant le visage légèrement anxieux. « C'est sur l'apprentissage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lorsqu'Harry hocha de la tête, l'homme ferma la porte après lui, et entoura les épaules du garçon avec son long bras, le poussant dans le salon. « Mettons-nous à l'aise, et soupons. »

Tous les deux se dirigèrent dans la grande salle, et s'installèrent à la table ronde située à côté de la cheminée. Twinkle fit apparaître immédiatement le dîner sur la table, et après leur avoir demandé s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose d'autre, elle disparut avec un petit pop. Durant les dix premières minutes, les deux hommes se contentèrent de manger. Lorsque le dessert vint, Harry décida de parler de ce sujet.

« Alors, voudrais-tu vraiment m'apprendre ? Comment serais-tu capable de faire ça alors que tu enseignes à d'autres classes ? »

Severus reposa sa cuillère. « Tu devras faire beaucoup de travail par toi-même pendant que j'enseignerai, soit à la bibliothèque, soit avec moi dans le laboratoire. »

« Le livre dit que je pourrais avoir plus d'un professeur si le maître le choisit, alors, cela sera-t-il le cas ? »

Le maître des potions haussa des épaules. « Tu continueras tes leçons avec Rowena et Salazar, et tu pourrais probablement prendre quelques leçons avec le professeur Chourave et Madame Pomfresh, mais, au moins pendant la première année, tu travailleras principalement sous ma tutelle. »

Harry acquiesça, et alla sur un autre sujet. « Est-ce que je serai autorisé à contacter mes amis ? D'après ce que j'ai compris dans le livre, les apprentis vivent habituellement une vie solitaire. »

Severus regarda le garçon avec attention. Ses yeux expressifs étaient figés sur lui, et il put facilement y voir la peur de la solitude en eux. Même si durant cette année il avait été forcé de rester loin de ses amis, il avait pu passer du temps avec d'autres personnes, comme la fille Creevey. Soupirant, l'homme se leva, et alla s'agenouiller à côté du tabouret du garçon.

« Harry, tu dois réaliser qu'en tant que apprenti, ton travail sera plus lourd que celui d'un étudiant normal. On ne s'attendra pas seulement à ce que tu fasses ton propre travail, mais également à ce que tu m'aides avec mes devoirs. » Harry acquiesça, il avait lu cette partie. « Mais si tu t'organises bien, tu devrais être capable de passer du temps avec tes amis. La seule chose que je te demanderai sera de tout finir en premier. Après cela, le temps qui restera sera le tien, même si cela ne sera pas beaucoup, surtout au début. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça, lisant entre les lignes ce que l'homme avait dit. On ne lui interdira pas de voir ses amis, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps pour eux. Cela le fit se sentir triste et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire cela. Il savait qu'il avait du pouvoir et qu'un apprentissage sous Severus serait le meilleur moyen pour lui d'apprendre à le contrôler. Mais d'un autre côté, il souhaitait avoir une vie normale, surtout maintenant que Voldemort était vraiment mort.

Le maître des potions se releva et retourna à sa place, il pouvait voir le doute dans ses yeux verts. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui dire cela différemment, mais il ne voulait pas mentir au garçon maintenant, pour avoir des problèmes ensuite. Harry avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'un apprenti menait une vie solitaire ; il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps en dehors de celui qu'il passait avec son maître. Était-il juste de lui demander de prendre une décision maintenant ? Après avoir passé tant de temps loin de ses amis ? Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et s'il n'avait pas encore perdu leurs amitiés, il était maintenant sûr de la perdre. Pas à cause d'une altercation ou à cause d'une incompréhension, mais plutôt à cause d'un manque de temps passé ensemble.

Tout deux finirent leurs desserts rapidement, et après cela, Harry se retira dans ses appartements pour réfléchir. Severus se demanda pendant un moment s'il était prudent de le suivre, mais après un moment, il décida de ne pas le faire, et au lieu de cela, il alla à Poudlard, il devait parler à Albus.

Il était chanceux, le vieil homme était réveillé depuis peu et avait tout juste fini son dîner lorsqu'il arriva. Madame Pomfresh semblait un peu contre, mais l'autorisa finalement à parler à son patient. Albus écouta attentivement lorsque le maître des potions lui raconta rapidement la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le garçon. Après cela, il se tut, le directeur se pencha contre ses oreillers, et sembla pensif.

« Que pensez-vous, Albus ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour cela ? »

Le vieil homme se renfrogna en y réfléchissant, ses yeux commencèrent lentement à briller alors qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit. Avec un petit claquement de doigts, un elfe de maison apparut devant eux.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Dumbledore ? »

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment à l'elfe de maison exubérant. « Ah, Dobby, peux-tu demander aux professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Vector s'ils peuvent me rejoindre ici ? Et demandes aussi au professeur Chourave, mais assures-toi de lui dire de venir si elle se sent bien pour le faire. »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça, et fit bouger rapidement ses oreilles. « Dobby le fera de suite, maître Dumbledore. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les directeurs de maison étaient rassemblés autour du lit du directeur, regardant curieusement l'homme allongé. Comme d'habitude, l'homme, au lieu d'aller directement au point, commença à parler d'autres choses.

« Ah, Pomona, il est bon de vous voir de retour avec nous, comment te sens-tu, ma chère ? »

La sorcière fit un petit hochement de tête, son visage était encore très pâle, mais les guérisseurs de St Mungo lui avaient assuré qu'elle irait bien si elle faisait les choses lentement. « Je vais bien, Albus, et vous ? »

Le vieil homme fit un grand sourire. « Bien, bien, je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir échapper à Madame Pomfresh plus souvent, mais en dehors de cela je vais bien. »

De petits ricanements se transformèrent en rires lorsqu'ils virent l'infirmière passer sa tête derrière la porte de son bureau et fixer son patient. « J'ai tout entendu, Albus Dumbledore, et simplement pour cela, tu vas passer une semaine de plus dans ce lit. »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête d'amusement, alors qu'elle disparaissait à nouveau, et il tourna son attention vers le professeur Vector. « Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

Le professeur soupira doucement. « Cela va prendre un peu de temps avant que je m'habitue à être la directrice de Gryffondor l'année prochaine, Albus, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail, et cela sera pire. »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, et ses yeux devinrent sérieux. « C'est exactement le sujet que je voulais aborder. J'ai pensé réinstaller le système d'apprentissage. Cela serait uniquement pour les Directeurs de maison, puisque je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est produit il y a une centaine d'année se répète. »

Au regard confus de Pomona, il élabora. « Le système d'apprentissage a été arrêté à ce moment-là puisque plusieurs professeurs ont utilisé leurs apprentis pour faire tous ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire, et ils ne leur apprenaient rien en dehors des cours normaux. Je sais que vous n'abuserez d'aucun étudiant sous votre protection. » Indiquant Severus, il continua son explication. « Severus est déjà d'accord pour prendre Harry en tant que pupille, mais en parlant avec le garçon, le fait qu'il passera beaucoup de temps seul arrive. J'aimerais également que plusieurs d'entre vous prennent un apprenti, ce ne sera pas une obligation bien sûr, mais je pense que cela vous aidera également ainsi que les étudiants sous votre garde. »

Minerva sembla pensive, cela semblait être une bonne idée. « Comment cela va-t-il marcher, Albus ? Je pensais que les apprentis pouvaient seulement apprendre avec leurs maîtres, même s'il y avait plus d'un apprenti, ils auront à travailler seuls. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « C'est vrai d'une certaine façon, puisque je suis sûr que vous n'enseignerez pas les mêmes choses que Severus. Mais, pendant que vous enseignerez, votre apprenti pourra soit être avec vous, soit à la bibliothèque. Vous pourriez vous mettre d'accord pour quelques heures chaque jour à la bibliothèque qui seraient obligatoires, un moment où tous les apprentis seraient ensembles, même s'ils ne travaillent pas sur la même chose. »

Filius acquiesça. « Je suppose que cela pourrait marcher, et aussi, peut-être pourrions-nous installer une sorte de leçon que tous devraient suivre. J'aimerais aussi que mon apprenti prenne des cours de défense avancée même si sa concentration principale sera les enchantements, et peut-être que Severus pourrait leur enseigner cela à tous. »

Severus acquiesça. « Cela marcherait, et après la première année, peut-être que chaque apprenti pourrait enseigner son propre sujet. »

Hochant de la tête, le professeur Vector sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Ils auraient à travailler là-dessus pour tout préparer avec un temps aussi court, mais elle pensait que c'était une magnifique idée.

Il était à peu près quatre heures du matin lorsque Severus arriva par cheminée dans le manoir de Dumbledore. Il tombait pratiquement de fatigue, mais il était content. Ce qui n'avait été que des idées par-ci par-là dans leurs têtes, une application de l'ancienne tradition, était maintenant un plan bien défini qui serait officiellement prévu par le conseil d'établissement dans deux jours. Une fois que le conseil d'établissement aura accepté, et il le fera, il en était sûr, les autres directeurs de maison choisiront un apprenti. Il était sûr que tous avaient déjà quelqu'un à l'esprit, donc cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, à moins que deux d'entre eux n'ait choisi le même étudiant. Le nom d'Hermione Granger lui vint à l'esprit, mais il le repoussa, cela ne serait pas son problème.

Alors qu'il retirait les cendres de ses robes, il fut surpris par un petit soupir. Se retournant, il vit Harry sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Secouant légèrement de la tête, il se dirigea vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

Le mouvement réveilla Harry. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui le portait dans ses bras avec des yeux endormis.

« Oncle Sev ? »

L'homme commença à marcher vers la chambre du garçon. « Que faisais-tu ici, Harry ? Je doute que le canapé soit plus confortable que ton propre lit. »

Le garçon bailla, et se reposa contre l'épaule de l'homme. « Je t'attendais. Twinkle a dit que tu étais allé à Poudlard, et que tu ne serais pas long. »

Severus se sentit un peu coupable pour cela, il avait complètement oublié d'avertir Harry que les choses pouvaient prendre plus de temps que ce à quoi il s'attendait. « Je suis désolé, petit. Nous nous sommes occupés de nos emplois du temps. »

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de concentrer son esprit sur la conversation. « Emploi du temps ? Quel emploi du temps ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une douce main alla lui caresser le dos. « Tout va bien, petit, j'ai fait part de certaines de tes inquiétudes en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage à Albus pour voir s'il avait des idées sur ce que nous pourrions faire. Nous avons décidé que chaque directeur de maison et la directrice aura le privilège d'avoir un apprenti. De cette façon, tu ne seras pas le seul, et tu auras des compagnons avec qui passer le temps. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Merci, oncle Sev. C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. J'accepte l'apprentissage. »

Severus étreignit le garçon pratiquement endormi, et se mit à dire. « Dis-le-moi à nouveau dans la matinée, lorsque tu n'aura pas l'air de parler en dormant. »

Harry eut un petit rire, mais le rythme régulier des pas de l'homme le guida vers le sommeil.

* * *

Des cris familiers le réveillèrent le matin suivant. Se renfrognant, il s'assit dans son lit, se souvenant à peine comment il était arrivé là en premier lieu, et se frotta ses yeux, essayant d'écouter ce qui faisait tout ce boucan. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître les voix maintenant qu'il était mieux réveillé. Grognant, il se força à sortir de son lit chaud et alla dans la pièce froide. Il devait descendre avant que son parrain ne tue son oncle, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas vraiment se trouver entre les deux. Comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il enfila rapidement des vêtements chauds et descendit vite les escaliers.

Il fut choqué par la vue qu'il rencontra en bas ; il s'était attendu à trouver Severus et Sirius en train de se disputer, il avait entendu cela de sa chambre. Ce à quoi il ne s'était certainement pas attendu, était de voir son parrain maintenir son oncle contre le mur, ignorant le loup-garou qui essayait d'éloigner ses bras loin du cou du maître des potions.

De la colère commença à le traverser à la vue de son oncle accroché comme cela, pratiquement sans défense, contre l'homme enragé. Sans même y réfléchir, sa magie surgit, et envoya des étincelles électriques à travers les bras de l'Animagus, le forçant à lâcher Severus avec un cri de douleur.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire un mot, la voix en colère de l'adolescent résonna dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Sirius ? »

Les deux Gryffondor adultes se retournèrent d'un coup, se retrouvant face-à-face avec lui, alors que Severus ramassait sa baguette et se levait. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, l'homme quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit grimacer Harry intérieurement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu choisir entre suivre l'homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ou rester et hurler sur son parrain, des bras forts enveloppèrent sa silhouette tendue.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau. »

Même s'il aurait aimé donner une étreinte à son parrain à n'importe quel autre moment, il était trop en colère pour le faire maintenant.

« Lâche-moi, Sirius ! »

L'homme s'éloigna, plutôt surpris par sa colère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas y croire. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? Je viens juste de me réveiller en t'entendant hurler, et lorsque je descends ici, je vois le professeur Rogue accroché au mur, et toi le maintenant. C'est ce qui ne va pas ! »

Sirius secoua sa tête, ne comprenant pas clairement ce qu'était le problème. « Harry, c'est simplement Rogue. »

Le garçon plissa les yeux. « Et c'est supposé tout régler ? »

L'Animagus ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais aucune réponse n'en sortit. Au lieu de ça, son front se plissa. « Qu'est-ce que Snivellus t'a fait ? »

La colère qui courait dans ses veines grandissait à chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme, mais il réussissait à peine à se retenir. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il m'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Parce que tu le défends ! »

L'adolescent serra ses poings. « Alors, tu me dis simplement que, parce que je suis mature et que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une brute, il doit m'avoir fait quelque chose ? » Avant que Sirius n'ait eu la chance de se défendre, Harry commença à crier. « Je le défends parce qu'il m'a aidé, parce qu'il a pris soin de moi, parce que je l'aime. Je le défends parce que tu n'as absolument aucun droit de te précipiter ici et de l'attaquer. »

« J'essayais de te trouver ! »

Harry s'approcha, forçant l'homme à reculer face à la magie sortant du garçon enragé. « Et bien, tu m'as trouvé, et tu ne m'as pas seulement trouvé, mais tu as réussi à me prouver à nouveau que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une brute immature qui justifie ses actions par ces propres foutus préjugés. »

Au moment où il dit cela, toutes les fenêtres de la pièce vibraient sous l'assaut de sa magie. Remus, voyant que les choses étaient sur le point de se détraquer, agrippa fermement le bras de Sirius et le traîna vers la cheminée. Sans donner à l'homme le temps de réagir, il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, et cria Poudlard, envoyant son ami à travers les flammes dès qu'elles furent vertes.

Une fois que le sorcier eut disparu, le loup-garou se tourna pour faire face au garçon tremblant toujours de colère, mais sa magie commençait à se calmer. « Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir cela, Harry. »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. « Ne t'excuses pas pour lui, Remus. »

« Je ne fais pas cela, petit. Est-ce que tu iras bien ? »

Silencieusement, le garçon acquiesça, ce qui fit soupirer le loup-garou. « Je vais rentrer à Poudlard ; je dois m'assurer que Sirius n'est pas assez stupide pour revenir tout de suite ici. Envoie-moi un hibou si tu as besoin d'aide, Harry. »

Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent acquiesça et regarda le loup-garou sortir de la pièce. Finalement seul, il s'écroula contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol, essayant de laisser partir sa colère qui le traversait encore. Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'une petite main se plaça sur son genou.

« Est-ce que le Jeune Maître va bien ? »

Le garçon lui donna un sourire douloureux, et s'assit correctement. « J'ai été mieux. Est-ce que tu sais si oncle Sev va bien ? »

L'elfe fit tomber légèrement ses oreilles. « Maître Severus s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire et a dit à Twinkle de ne pas le déranger, Jeune Maître. »

Ne s'étant attendu à rien d'autre, l'adolescent acquiesça et soupira. Il aurait à parler à l'homme, s'excuser de ce que son parrain lui avait fait, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas vraiment en état de le faire. Se levant, il décida que le mieux qu'il puisse faire serait de retourner dans ses appartements. Twinkle fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle le regardait bouger. « Est-ce que le Jeune Maître veut prendre un petit-déjeuner ? »

Sans se retourner, l'adolescent secoua sa tête. « Non, merci, Twinkle, je n'ai pas faim. »

Harry passa toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Pas même une heure après le combat, un hibou était arrivé, portant une lettre de son parrain, mais il l'avait simplement prise et jetée sous quelques livres sans l'ouvrir. Twinkle vint avec de la nourriture mais il la fit partir de suite, il n'était pas non plus en état de manger. Pour le reste de la soirée, il se plongea dans ses livres, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de peur puisqu'il ne savait pas comment Severus allait réagir. Ce qui était arrivé ce matin allait forcément faire ressurgir d'horribles souvenirs, tous reliés au père d'Harry. Comme il savait comment le maître des potions pouvait être, Harry n'était pas pressé de le voir très prochainement ; il le blâmerait sans doute et tout le temps qu'ils auraient passé ensemble ne signifierait plus rien.

Twinkle apparut à nouveau à l'heure du dîner, il fut sur le point de la faire partir à nouveau lorsqu'elle parla en premier.

« Maître Severus a dit à Twinkle de dire au Jeune Maître de le rejoindre pour le souper dans le salon. »

Harry se tendit légèrement, mais son regard ne se détourna pas de ses livres. « S'il te plaît, dis au professeur Rogue que je ne me sens pas très bien. »

S'il avait regardé l'elfe, il aurait vu le regard de désapprobation qu'elle lui envoya avant de disparaître avec un pop.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et l'homme qu'il avait essayé d'éviter entra dans la pièce. Se tournant légèrement, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la gorge de l'homme, et il put facilement voir les marques rouges que la main de Sirius avait laissées. Se retournant rapidement dans sa position initiale, son regard se fixa à nouveau sur la page devant lui.

« Twinkle a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ? »

À la grande surprise d'Harry, la voix de l'homme était plutôt neutre, non pas haineuse comme il s'y était attendu. Sans se tourner, le garçon acquiesça légèrement. Retenant un soupir, Severus alla à ses côtés silencieusement et plaça une main fraîche sur son front, surprenant le garçon.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. »

Harry baissa son regard lorsque la main alla sous son menton, et qu'il fut forcé de regarder les yeux de l'homme.

« Twinkle a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé aujourd'hui. »

Le garçon soupira. « Je n'avais pas faim. »

Severus secoua sa tête et libéra le garçon. « Viens avec moi. »

Harry se renfrogna légèrement. « Mais… »

« Harry. Avec moi. Maintenant. »

Fermant sa bouche, le garçon suivit rapidement l'homme, un peu intimidé par sa démarche dure. L'homme le guida rapidement dans le salon, où la table était déjà mise pour deux. Severus indiqua une chaise, et après que le garçon se fut assis, il prit l'autre siège.

La nourriture n'apparut pas tout de suite, donc Harry fut forcé de lever les yeux sur son oncle. L'homme le regardait attentivement avec des yeux plissés, ce qui le fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

Avec sa voix la plus sèche, Rogue commença à parler. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Ou plutôt je ne sais pas à cent pour cent ce que tu penses. Mais si cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est produit ce matin, ce n'est en aucune façon de ta faute, donc tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. »

Harry cligna des yeux ; visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ces mots. Baissant sa tête légèrement, il soupira. « Mais c'était ma faute, si je n'avais pas été là, Sirius n'aurait pas… »

Severus cogna sa main sur la table, interrompant avec efficacité ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de Black. En fait, tu n'es responsable des actions de personne en dehors des tiennes. Ce qui existe avec le cabot existe depuis bien avant que tu sois né, et aujourd'hui, tu étais simplement une excuse pour qu'il jette sa haine sur moi. Et ceci, en aucun cas, n'est de ta faute. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre ; il s'était attendu à un discours bourré d'insultes ou quelque chose comme ça, pas cette dure critique, comme quoi rien n'était de sa faute. Il se ne savait pas comment réagir à cela, mais par chance, Severus n'avait pas encore fini.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu prenais farouchement ma défense. »

Harry leva les yeux, surprit. « Tu as entendu ? »

Rogue sourit. « Je devais quitter la pièce avant de commencer à ensorceler le cabot, mais je n'étais certainement pas sur le point de te laisser seul avec Black dans l'état où il était. » Serrant ses lèvres, il ajouta. « Et même si je ne peux pas dire que je déteste ce que tu lui as dit, mais si tu parles à un adulte encore de cette façon, tu seras soit privé de sortie pendant un long moment, ou alors tu auras la fessée. Tu es encore un enfant, et tu vas montrer du respect envers tes aînés ou tu feras face aux conséquences, est-ce parfaitement clair ? Si, pour une raison ou une autre, un adulte te met en colère, ou te fait quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu viendras à moi ou à Albus ou à quelqu'un à qui tu fais confiance, compris ? »

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux fermement fixés sur la table. « Oui, oncle Severus. »

« Encore autre chose. » Le garçon ne bougea pas, ce qui fit soupirer doucement Severus et se demander s'il n'était pas un peu trop dur, mais il devait dire ces choses, et il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant. « Ta magie s'est dangereusement échappée aujourd'hui, nous devrons renforcer ton contrôle sur elle. »

Harry leva finalement les yeux à ces mots. « Nous le ferons ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. « À moins que tu n'es changé d'avis pour ton apprentissage ? »

Harry secoua rapidement sa tête. « Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu. »

Le maître des potions grogna. « Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je change d'avis. »

Le jeune mordit sa lèvre et acquiesça avec hésitation. « Je pense que je le sais maintenant, mais j'y ai pensé avant. »

« Tu n'as pas à penser ; il n'y a rien qui me ferait changer d'avis à moins que tu me dises que tu ne souhaites pas être mon apprenti. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles parler ? »

Le sorcier plus jeune regarda l'homme avec hésitation. « Tu vas bien, mon oncle ? » En voyant le regard confus de l'homme, il indiqua les marques. « Cela doit faire plutôt mal. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été en bas plus tôt. »

Severus grogna, et plaça sa tête dans une main. « Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, rien de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est de ta faute, donc aucune excuse de toi n'est demandée. Je vais bien, les marques vont disparaître d'ici demain, donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, se détendant finalement contre son siège. « D'accord. »

Le maître des potions leva sa tête. « Je suppose que tu as faim maintenant ? »

L'adolescent rougit légèrement. « Un peu, oui. »

« Bien, je ne veux pas que tu manques un repas ; ton grand-père me couperait la tête s'il le découvrait. »

Le dîner progressa silencieusement à partir de ce moment-là ; Severus forçant sa charge à manger un peu plus pour contrebalancer les repas manqués ce jour-là. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il dit à Harry d'aller en haut et de se mettre au lit. Après tout, la journée pleine d'émotions et son explosion de magie l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et en effet, lorsque Severus alla le voir une demi-heure plus tard, le garçon était profondément endormi.


	47. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôture Tissu de mensonge, bonne lecture et merci de nous avoir suivies.

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue**

* * *

Harry était assis silencieusement entre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde était revenu des vacances de Noël une heure auparavant, et la fête était sur le point de commencer. Les étudiants étaient plutôt choqués et heureux de voir que Dumbledore occupait son siège pour ce qui serait une de ses dernières fois. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs savait le combat que son grand-père avait dû gagner contre l'infirmière pour qu'elle l'autorise à venir ce soir-là.

Une fois que tous furent installés, le professeur McGonagall se leva et cogna sa fourchette contre son verre, demandant le silence. Normalement, Dumbledore se serait levé pour faire une annonce, mais, cette fois, le vieil homme resta assis. Même si sa voix traversait la pièce sans efforts.

« Bienvenue pour une autre rentrée à Poudlard, j'espère que vous vous êtes reposés durant vos vacances. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer ce soir, alors j'espère que vous pouvez me donner un peu de votre temps avant que nous mangions, pour écouter attentivement ce que je dois vous dire. Comme on vous l'a dit avant les vacances, cela sera ma dernière année en tant que directeur de cette école, et Minerva McGonagall a été officiellement nommée en tant que mon successeur il y a quelques jours, donc, l'année prochaine, elle sera celle qui mènera cette école, là ou je m'assois en ce moment. »

Les étudiants murmurèrent à voix basse, ils avaient tous su cela, mais, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Dumbledore, ils avaient espéré. Souriant gentiment, le vieil homme leva une vieille main, demandant à nouveau le silence.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'opérer des changements, de grands changements qui ne vont pas seulement affecter cette école mais aussi la communauté magique. Avant les vacances, deux de ces choses ont été réalisés. Le seigneur Voldemort a été détruit, et un nouveau Ministère a été choisi, mais cela, même si cela va beaucoup nous affecter plus tard, n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète pour le moment. Ce qui va vous affecter tout de suite sont les changements qui vont être installés durant cette année scolaire. Comme il a été dit précédemment, Minerva va endosser le rôle de directrice, laissant derrière elle la position de sous-directrice, et la position de directeur de Gryffondor. Après avoir parlé un long moment avec la faculté et le conseil d'établissement, il a été décidé que le professeur Vector endosserait le rôle de directeur de Gryffondor, et que le professeur Rogue, sera, à partir de maintenant, sous-directeur. »

La tête d'Harry se redressa sous la surprise. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit cela ? Il regarda rapidement son oncle et le vit sourire dans sa direction, ses yeux sombres brillants d'amusement. Le garçon ne put empêcher une petite moue sur son visage de se former, ils auraient pu le lui dire avant.

Lorsque les étudiants furent finalement silencieux à nouveau, le directeur fut capable de continuer. « Pour continuer, vous avez remarqué que la table appartenant à la cinquième maison est maintenant vide. Les étudiants qui vivaient dans la cinquième maison sont maintenant capables de retourner dans leur propre maison, seulement s'ils brisent à nouveau les règles, ils seront cette fois automatiquement renvoyés. » Le corps étudiant au complet se tendit en entendant les mots de l'homme, puisqu'il savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. « Bien sûr, après ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier, j'espère que la plupart des préjugés ont disparu, et qu'une rivalité saine apparaîtra de tout ce qui est arrivé. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta pendant un moment et prit une longue gorgée de sa tasse. « J'imagine que maintenant, vous devez être fatigué de m'écouter, mais je dois parler d'une dernière chose. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, les devoirs des directeurs de maison ont augmenté dernièrement. Ceux qui ont lu l'histoire de Poudlard, saurons que pour aider les professeurs, un système d'apprentissage a été installé au temps des fondateurs. Cette pratique a été suspendue il y a cent ans parce que certains apprentis ont été abusés sous leurs maîtres. Maintenant, les directeurs de maison et moi-même avons passé en revue les règles associés à l'apprentissage du passé, et avec l'approbation du conseil d'établissement, je suis heureux de vous dire que cette ancienne pratique a été réinstallée. Une fois que les apprentis seront annoncés, ils auront une semaine pour refuser ou accepter. Vous devez vous assurer que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, puisque l'apprentissage durera cinq ans après que vous ayez commencé. Dans vos salles communes, vous trouverez un petit livre pour chacun de vous, qui vous expliquera en détail ce qu'on attend de vous et ce que vous pouvez recevoir d'un apprentissage. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, pour le moment, seuls les directeurs de maison, et la directrice auront des apprentis, mais si la pratique marche, alors les autres professeurs rejoindront le programme s'ils le souhaitent. »

Les étudiants discutaient avec excitation entre eux, ne faisant plus attention à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus attirer leur attention, claqua ses doigts et fit apparaître la nourriture. Les directeurs de maison expliqueraient tout ce qu'il avait oublié un peu plus tard, dans l'intimité des salles communes. Regardant son petit-fils, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le garçon discutait joyeusement avec ses deux amis. Il était fier de voir qu'ils travaillaient pour réparer leur relation ; c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Le garçon sembla sentir son regard, parce qu'il regarda vers lui et lui fit un petit signe de main. Le vieil homme le lui rendit et tourna finalement ses yeux vers son repas. Il avait le sentiment que tout irait bien.

FIN


End file.
